Sans Contrefaçon
by Groumde
Summary: Harry a un problème. Il aime Drago qui est hétéro, odieux et violent. Mais peu importe. C'est comme ça qu'il l'aime, sans contrefaçon.
1. La tarte aux fraises

**Sans contrefaçon**

**.**

**.**

_**A Xy**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Disclamer** : Les personnages et le contexte appartiennent en partie à JKR. La fiction est de moi.

**Ce qu'il faut savoir avant de lire…ou de ne pas lire cette histoire :**

- Il s'agit d'une romance entre deux hommes.

- Relations sexuelles (très) explicites aux chapitres 8, 9, 10, 12, 14

- UA, OOC.

- 14 chapitres. Fic terminée.

- Publication bimensuelle.

**Résumé : **Harry a un problème. Il aime Drago qui est hétéro, odieux et violent. Mais peu importe. C'est comme ça qu'il l'aime, sans contrefaçon.

**Influences:**

- Chanson de Joan Jett, _Reputation._

- Chanson de Moby, _Lordy don't leave me._

- Fic FFnet de Darena01, _secrets et confidence_.

**Personnages principaux :**

- Harry Potter

- Drago Malefoy

- Luna Lovegood

- Sirius Black

.

.

_**Chapitre 1 : La tarte aux fraises**_

.

_**Note de l'auteur :** L'__italique_ correspond à ce qu'Harry écrit dans son journal intime.

_._

**4 mars 2003**

_Je ne sais pas si je retournerai au lycée demain…_

_Et putain je ne peux pas m'empêcher de chialer. Je suis juste…pathétique._

_Alanis Morissette tourne en boucle, écho de ma peine. C'est quoi ce besoin tordu d'écouter des trucs tristes quand on est déjà anéanti ? Pourquoi j'ai même pas la force de faire semblant ? Lui, je suis sûr que même seul face à lui-même il sait rester digne. _

_On n'a sûrement pas eu la même éducation… On a du lui enseigner à soigner son image, directement ou indirectement. Son port altier me laisse penser que sa mère lui a rabâcher les oreilles avec des 'Tiens toi droit Drago !'. Sa fierté me laisse croire que son père n'a jamais montré de faiblesses face à lui. Les Malefoy ont plus qu'une réputation. Ils ont une ligne de conduite griffée, racée, encrée dans l'histoire de la noblesse anglaise. Rien à construire, tout à maintenir, comme Atlas portant la Terre à bout de bras, ne pouvant flancher sous peine de voir le monde s'effondrer. _

_Mais pour nous, nouveaux riches issus de la fange, citoyens moyens ou répugnants sans le sous, l'apprentissage de la réputation se fait aussi et, à mon sens, dés notre plus jeune âge. Tout petit déjà, on manie avec dextérité la rumeur et l'opinion publique. On sait blesser et rabaisser par des mots. On sait montrer du doigt et se moquer. On sait médire avec jubilation. Les enfants sont cruels dit-on. Mais ils ne sont que le miroir de nos sociétés. Dans la cour des grands aussi on joue au jeu de la réputation. Certes, ce ne sont plus des enfances que l'on traumatise. Mais la façon de faire reste la même, les techniques sont similaires, les effets tout aussi dévastateurs. _

_Je ne suis plus un enfant… Mais est-on adulte à 16 ans ? J'ai l'impression que je n'arrive pas à grandir, à cause de lui. Entre nous, ça a toujours été comme ça. Il m'a toujours humilié et moi j'ai toujours tenté de me défendre comme je pouvais, mais je n'ai jamais eu sa morgue et son talent. Mes répliques ont toujours eu le goût de la petitesse. Aujourd'hui, seule ma douleur lui répond._

_Je me souviens encore du jour où l'on s'est rencontré… Mon premier jour à Poudlard… Je l'avais trouvé si beau et impressionnant lorsqu'il s'était présenté devant toute la classe._

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Hermione a insisté pour qu'on s'installe au premier rang. On a des tables individuelles. Ça fait grand je trouve. Et puis comme ça, on ne se disputera plus, Mione et moi, pour savoir à côté de qui Ron s'assiéra. Sa table est entre les deux nôtres. Ça me rassure de l'avoir pas trop loin. Le prof de français a l'air gentil. J'espère que je m'entendrai bien avec lui. Le français c'est ma matière préférée.

« Tu viendras avec moi à l'administration pour que je m'inscrive au handball ? me demande Ron. »

Je lui souris et hoche la tête affirmativement. Moi le hand c'est pas trop mon truc… Le sport en général d'ailleurs… Je préfère lire.

« Bonjour, nous salue austèrement monsieur Quirrell. Voici donc les quelques privilégiés de cette année. »

Je regarde Ron…un peu surpris par une telle entrée en matière.

« Ho, épargnez-moi vos airs dubitatifs. Tous les élèves du monde et d'Angleterre n'ont pas la possibilité d'intégrer notre école. Si vous êtes ici c'est que vous faites partie de la classe aisée de notre société…ou alors c'est que vous avez bénéficié d'une bourse, comme monsieur Londubat, ajoute t-il en posant les yeux sur un garçon un peu joufflu à ma gauche. »

Ce dernier semble se ratatiner sur sa chaise. Quelques ricanements se font entendre. Le pauvre… Je le plaints.

« Ne soyez pas gêné, monsieur Londubat. Je suis sûr que vous vous ferez rapidement de nombreux camarades. D'ailleurs, nous allons procéder à un petit rituel que j'affectionne particulièrement, afin de mieux nous connaître les uns les autres. »

« Rho non…souffle Ron. »

Et je suis bien d'accord avec lui : ça sent la présentation individuelle, au tableau.

« Vous allez venir chacun votre tour au tableau vous présenter à la classe, ne vous en déplaise, monsieur Weasley. »

Ron prend une jolie teinte rouge. Mais comment fait-il pour connaître déjà tous nos noms ?

« Un volontaire ? demande le professeur. »

Comme si quelqu'un pouvait avoir envie de passer en premier ! Déjà que moi j'ai pas envie de passer du tout !

« Moi, professeur, dit une voix derrière nous. »

Hermione et moi on ne se retourne pas, ce n'est pas poli. Mais j'ai bien cru que Ron s'était fait un torticolis.

« Monsieur Malefoy ! Je vous en prie, venez ! s'extasie monsieur Quirrell. »

Le garçon se lève et s'avance. Il passe à côté de moi et je suis étonné car il porte du parfum, comme les grands. Tout ce que je vois de lui pour le moment ce sont ses cheveux blonds presque blancs, comme ceux des scandinaves qu'on croise dans les campings l'été, avec Sirius. Puis il se place devant le tableau et nous fait face. Il est vraiment beau et bien habillé. Ses yeux sont gris clairs et sa peau est absolument parfaite. Il est plutôt grand, mais par rapport à moi tout le monde est plus grand. Il a l'air assez costaud, un peu comme Ron. Il se tient bien droit, un air fier sur le visage.

« Je suis Drago Malefoy, dit-il alors d'une voix prétentieuse en affichant un faciès narquois. Je viens de Sainte-Anne. Je suis fils unique et mon nom ne vous est sûrement pas inconnu. Oui, je suis l'héritier de Lord et Lady Malefoy ainsi que des parfumeries Bradbury. »

Il ponctue sa déclaration avec un sourire d'une suffisance à peine croyable.

« Mon père a dors et déjà apporté sa contribution afin que Poudlard soit équipé d'une nouvelle piscine avant noël. J'espère être tombé dans une classe sympa même si, bien sûr, j'ai déjà de nombreux amis ici, finit-il en lançant un petit sourire vers le fond de la classe. »

Ho ce qu'il m'énerve !

« Ho ce qu'il est beau ! gloussent des filles derrière moi. »

Je le trouve parfaitement horripilant !

« Merci monsieur Malefoy. La générosité de votre famille est une chance pour cette école. Intégrerez-vous notre équipe de natation ? »

« L'avenir nous le dira, monsieur. Je vais m'inscrire dans les cours de natation et de handball dés aujourd'hui. »

« Bien, bien. Je suis sûr que vous ferez honneur à notre établissement en tant que brillant élève et sportif émérite, tout comme votre père le fit. »

« Merci, monsieur. Je l'espère. »

« Avez-vous un projet pour l'avenir ? »

« Et bien, je pense me diriger vers le droit et, plus tard, prendre la succession de mon père. »

Il m'agace !

« Bien, vous pouvez regagner votre place. »

Malefoy passe de nouveau prés de moi, saturant mes narines de son odeur d'aristo.

Monsieur Quirrell demande ensuite un autre volontaire. Je me lance et lève la main. Je préfère évacuer ça le plus rapidement possible. Je sais très bien comment ils vont réagir tous et je me dis que plus vite ce sera fait, plus vite ils m'oublieront.

« Monsieur Potter ! C'est à votre tour. »

Ça y est, les murmures commencent à se répandre. Je respire calmement, tentant de ne pas trembler sur mes jambes alors que je me lève.

En me tournant vers la classe, je devine la teinte de coquelicot qu'ont du prendre mes joues tant elles me brûlent. Il n'avait pas rougi _lui_. Je prends une grande inspiration et me mets à débiter en fixant un point droit devant moi:

« Salut, je m'appelle Harry Potter. Je viens de Lafayette. Je vis avec mon parrain. Plus tard, je voudrais être vétérinaire ou pâtissier. »

Quelques rires font écho à ma déclaration. J'attends ensuite que mon professeur me demande de regagner ma place.

« C'est tout ? me questionne t-il. »

« Heu…oui…oui…c'est tout. »

« Pas de frères ? Pas de sœurs ? »

« Ben…non… »

Je suis assez étonné. Il ne me connaît pas alors ? Il n'a jamais entendu parler de moi ? En tous cas, ce n'est pas le cas de mes camarades de classes. Il y a eu des exclamations, et depuis les murmures n'ont pas cessé. J'ai même entendu un 'Le pauvre !' qui m'a particulièrement mis mal à l'aise.

« Hum… c'est un peu maigre comme présentation, monsieur Potter. Que fait votre parrain ? »

« Il est garagiste. »

Un ricanement attire mon attention sur…Malefoy. Il occupe la table juste derrière la mienne en fait. Je le vois se pencher vers un gros garçon à sa droite et lui murmurer quelque chose. L'autre rit.

Et puis tout d'un coup, je me souviens qu'il y a un truc que je n'ai pas dit et qui pourrait avoir de l'importance.

« Ha oui ! Et aussi, j'ai que 10 ans, parce que j'ai sauté une classe ! je m'exclame. »

Et je me mets aussitôt à rougir et me tortiller. C'est sortit tout seul et je ne suis pas sûr que j'aurais du le dire en fait…

« Intéressant, constate mon professeur. Vous pouvez regagner votre place. »

Soulagé, je rejoins ma table avec empressement.

« Il est trop choux, gagatise une fille à côté de Malefoy. »

« Oui, et c'est le fils de James Potter ! lui répond sa voisine. »

Pourquoi est-ce que lui il est 'beau' et que moi je suis juste 'choux' ?

Je sens une tape sur mon épaule. C'est Malefoy, j'en suis sûr ! Je tourne légèrement la tête vers lui, je n'ai pas envie de me faire remarquer par le professeur.

« Crâneur, me souffle sa voix dans l'oreille, déposant une sorte de buée chaude sur ma nuque. »

« Toi-même ! je lance avant de l'ignorer parfaitement. »

Je l'entends rigoler. Avec la manche de mon pull, j'essuie la partie de mon cou qu'il a envahi avec la moiteur de son haleine.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

_On s'est toujours détesté…enfin…moi je ne le déteste plus, et c'est peut être pour ça que je suis si…détruit par le coup qu'il m'a porté aujourd'hui._

_J'imagine s'il tombait sur mon journal, par je ne sais quel moyen… Il rirait pendant des jours de cet étalage de misérabilisme. Et après, il ferait sûrement des photocopies de ses passages préférés pour les faire circuler dans tout le lycée. Comme il l'a fait avec les photos aujourd'hui… Je crois que je me tuerai si une telle chose devait arriver. _

_Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il est aussi méchant. Je ne lui ai rien fait. J'évite le plus possible de le croiser ou de le regarder. Je ne réponds même plus à ces provocations tant il me fait perdre tous mes moyens. _

_Je sais qu'il est cruel, que c'est dans sa nature. Ça fait quand même 7 ans que je le connais. Mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il me fasse une chose pareille. J'ai tout supporté jusque là : ses railleries sur ma nullité en sport, un comble pour le fils du plus grand joueur de football que l'Angleterre ait jamais comptée dans son équipe ses critiques sur mon physique de maigrichon, mes cheveux d'épouvantail, ma cicatrice de balafré et mes lunettes de binoclard. Et ses humiliations à répétition, comme hier au réfectoire quand il a pris mon dessert sur mon plateau, sans que je ne lui dise rien…_

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Il est à deux tables derrière moi, dans mon dos. Lui et ses amis font toujours beaucoup de raffut lorsqu'ils sont ensembles. Il faut qu'ils se fassent remarquer. Le pire c'est que les dames de la cantine les adorent, alors qu'ils mettent toujours une pagaille pas possible. Mais il suffit que Malefoy leur fasse un sourire charmeur en leur sortant son éternel 'Bonjour mesdames !' pour qu'elles remplissent leurs assiettes à ras bord et leur donne deux desserts, car 'Il faut bien les nourrir, des grands gaillards pareils !'.

Moi, je ne termine jamais mon assiette et elles me font toujours leurs regards noirs quand je rapporte mon plateau…

« Quelqu'un ne veut pas de sa tarte ? demande Malefoy autour de lui. »

Bien sur, c'est non. Tout le monde adore la tarte aux fraises.

« Aller Goyle, t'es assez gros comme ça ! insiste t-il. »

« Va te faire foutre Dray ! T'en as déjà mangé trois parts ! »

« C'est pas grave, Potter va me donner la sienne. »

Je me tends sur ma chaise.

« Il va te la donner ou tu vas lui prendre ? »

« C'est pareil, non ? »

Je t'emmerde connard, voilà ce que j'ai envie de lui hurler. Mais mon cœur bat la chamade en attendant qu'il s'approche.

Soudain, sa main apparaît dans mon champ de vision et attrape la petite assiette dans laquelle repose ma part de tarte. Je lève les yeux vers lui, prêt à lui dire que je ne veux pas lui donner. Mais encore une fois, je suis tétanisé et me mets à rougir furieusement.

« Merci Potter, me dit-il. C'est une vraie bénédiction d'avoir une sous merde telle que toi sous la main. »

Et il repart avec la seule chose que j'aurais mangée avec plaisir ce midi. Ron se lève, furieux, prend son plateau et s'en va. Je lui ai demandé de ne plus me défendre, je trouvais ça encore plus humiliant. Mais je sais très bien qu'à l'entrainement de hand, Ron se fera un malin plaisir à passer ses nerfs sur Malefoy. Je sais aussi qu'il est en colère contre moi, parce qu'encore une fois je n'ai rien dit…

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

_Je suis si faible face à lui…_

_Mais aujourd'hui…aujourd'hui j'aurai voulu le voir mort, même si c'était pour me tuer après. J'aurais voulu lui faire mal, même si c'était pour lui demander pardon après. _

_Il a, par je ne sais quel moyen, pris des photos de moi dans les vestiaires de la piscine. Tout nu… _

_Merde, j'arrive plus à écrire._

_Il les a fait imprimer et circuler dans tout Poudlard. Et dessus…il a écrit que j'étais une tapette et que l'équipe de hand m'était passée dessus mais que j'en avais pas eu assez !_

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

« Alors Potter, tu suces ? me demande Crabbe. »

Je sens tout mon sang quitter mon visage. Qu'est ce qu'il vient de me demander ?

« Quoi ? »

« Ho, fait pas l'innocent, petite pute, t'as très bien compris ce que j'avais dit. C'est pas très gentil de te taper l'équipe mais de ne pas avoir pensé à moi. »

Je ne comprends pas où il veut en venir, mais je me sens humilié. Malefoy ricane.

« Va te faire voir, Crabbe, je crache. »

« Je pense plutôt que c'est toi qui vas te faire enfiler, Potter. Par qui, je sais pas. Mais si tu as si faim que ça, je reste à ta disposition. »

« Ferme ta putain de gueule, Crabbe, ou je te jure que je t'explose ! intervient Ron. »

Je ne pense même pas à être fâché qu'il ait pris ma défense, tant je suis choqué.

« Viens, Harry, on se casse, me dit-il ensuite en m'attrapant par le bras. »

« Toi aussi tu lui es passé dessus, Weasley ? demande alors Goyle. »

Mon ami me lâche le bras et se jette sur lui. Ils commencent à se battre, mais le combat et vite déséquilibré lorsque Malefoy et Crabbe s'y mettent. Je voudrais l'aider, mais je me sens totalement impuissant.

« Mais arrêtez ! crie alors Mione qui vient d'arriver. »

Derrière elle, je vois Dean et Seamus en train de regarder une feuille. Ils lèvent ensuite les yeux sur moi, livides, et une sourde peur commence à m'envahir. Sans plus attendre, ils se précipitent à leur tour pour aider Ron, laissant tomber par la même occasion le papier qu'ils avaient en mains.

« T'inquiète pas, Ry ! On va leur faire payer ça ! me crie Dean en passant à côté de moi. »

Leur faire payer quoi ?

Je m'approche en tremblant de la feuille sur le sol. Je me penche et mon cœur s'arrête. C'est une photo de moi, tout nu. Je mets quelques secondes à comprendre qu'elle a été prise dans les vestiaires de la piscine…et quelques autres secondes à comprendre ce qui est écrit en bas du cliché : 'Tapette affamée : l'équipe de hand a donné mais il n'est toujours pas rassasié.'

Je perçois alors toute l'horreur de la situation, comprenant enfin les mots de Crabbe et Goyle à mon encontre. Je relève alors la tête vers les autres. Hermione est en larmes, Goyle a salement amoché Ron mais il est dans un état similaire. C'est le même tableau pour Dean, Seamus, Crabbe et Malefoy. Mais ce qui me terrifie le plus, c'est l'attroupement qu'il s'est formé autour de nous. Des dizaines d'élèves sont là et nous regardent -me regardent- et dans leurs mains, certains tiennent un exemplaire du cliché.

Je sens ma vue se brouiller alors que mes larmes montent. Je n'ai pas envie de leur offrir ce spectacle en plus du reste, mais je ne parviens pas à me contenir. Alors sans plus réfléchir je me mets à courir, loin de tout ça. Je cours et je quitte l'école.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

_Je sais que Malefoy a pris les photos : Zabini l'a dit à Hermione.._

_Mes amis n'ont pas cessé de téléphoner à la maison ce soir, ce qui a renforcé l'inquiétude de Sirius. Il pense que j'ai eu un chagrin d'amour… Il ne m'en parle pas, mais à sa façon de ne pas dire explicitement qu'une fille m'a brisé le cœur, je sais qu'il sait que je suis homosexuel. Et si seulement une fille pouvait être la raison de ma douleur ! Si seulement j'étais normal… Pfff, je déteste ce mot de toute façon…normal…_

_J'ai envie de mourir…_

_Cet étalage est des plus pitoyable… Mais ça me fait du bien de me lâcher un peu ici, entre ces pages attentives, tolérantes, silencieuses…vides de tout avant mon passage. J'ai presque honte du gâchis que j'en fais. Mais moi je déborde. J'en bave._

_Si tu savais comme j'en bave Drago._

_Si tu savais comme je t'aime…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**La semaine prochaine,** **retrouvez un extrait du chapitre deux sur mon LiveJournal**. L'adresse se trouve sur mon profil.


	2. L'Homo

Merci pour vos réactions, vos coups de gueule, et vos espoirs. J'espère ne pas trop vous malmener avec cette suite^^

**Réponses aux reviews des non logés à la fin du chapitre.**

.

.

_**Chapitre 2 : L'Homo**_

_._

_**Note de l'auteur** : L'__italique_ correspond à ce qu'Harry écrit dans son journal intime.

_._

**8 et 9 mars 2003**

_Aujourd'hui, je suis retourné en cours, après trois jours d'absence. Je pensais vivre un véritable cauchemar et, si je suis honnête, ça l'était. Mais encore une fois, ce qui reste au plus profond de moi, c'est lui. Je m'étais dit qu'il allait m'humilier, me trainer plus bas que terre, profiter au maximum de sa farce. Oui, je suis sûr que pour lui tout cela n'est qu'une vaste blague. Il a peut être même des regrets. Je sais que je ne devrais pas lui trouver d'excuse, mais parfois c'est comme si ses yeux me demandaient pardon. _

_Peut être bien qu'il aime me faire du mal…ou alors il aime avoir mal de me faire mal ? Je perds sûrement la tête, mais quand il s'agit de lui...moi…je préfère qu'il me fasse mal…plutôt que d'être invisible à ses yeux. Ses yeux m'ont toujours permis de lui pardonner, d'apaiser ma souffrance. Sauf aujourd'hui…_

_Il ne m'a pas regardé une seule fois. En temps normal, ça m'aurait sûrement démoli bien plus que sa verve, mais…il m'a défendu. Je sais que je ne devrais pas me faire tous ces films et que Drago n'en a rien à faire de moi._

_Enfin non, il me déteste. Je crois que son indifférence me tuerait. C'est pour ça que j'ai eu si mal ce matin quand il est passé prés de moi sans me voir._

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Ron, Hermione et Seamus ne m'ont pas laissé le choix. De toute façon, Sirius commençait à se douter que je n'étais pas vraiment malade.

Hermione a dit que plus j'attendais avant de revenir au lycée, plus ce serait dur pour moi car je laisserai penser à Malefoy et sa bande qu'ils m'avaient atteint. Ben oui mais…c'est vrai qu'ils m'ont atteint… 'C'est pas grave' a répliqué Dean. 'Faut pas leur laisser la satisfaction de s'en rendre compte.' 'Et puis le premier qui l'ouvre, je lui casse la gueule !' a conclu Ron.

Donc je suis là, dans la cour de récréation. J'attends que la cloche sonne pour m'extirper du harcèlement des regards.

Ils ont tous vu mon corps nu…

Et je suis loin d'être un Apollon. Je suis plus dans la catégorie gringalet à lunette. Je n'ai pas de boutons…une chance… Mais je ne mettrai plus un orteil à la piscine.

« Driiiiiiiiiiiiiing »

Ça y est, la fin de mon calvaire. Enfin presque.

Mais affronter les 20 élèves de ma classe c'est toujours mieux que les 200 de Poudlard.

Je rejoints ma place, à côté de Neville.

Drago n'est pas encore arrivé. Il est souvent en retard le matin, mais les profs ne lui disent jamais rien. Eux aussi sont soumis à son nom, à son charisme, à son statut de meilleur élève de la classe.

Je sors mon bloc de feuilles et ma trousse.

« Pssst ! Potter ! »

Je me retourne.

« Alors, tu t'es fait défoncer la rondelle cette nuit ? me demande Laurence, un petit caïd dans le genre rebelle à moto. »

Moi j'ai toujours trouvé que le cuir de son blouson sentait mauvais.

Je ne réponds rien. Neville se retourne pour le traiter de crétin. Il glousse.

Drago entre alors que la prof a commencé son cours. Il passe à côté de moi sans me regarder.

******/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi il agit ainsi. Pourquoi avoir pris ma défense ensuite ? Peut être qu'il a honte ? Ou alors il ne veut pas que d'autres que lui se permettent de me faire du mal. Les gens jubilent si fort quand ils humilient les autres. Ils en tirent un tel plaisir. Remarque, ils prennent même du plaisir en étant simplement spectateurs. _

_Aussi…On peut aimer être humilié…je le sais…Drago est mon bourreau à moi, le seul que je tolère. Alors, peut être bien que lui aussi ne tolère que lui-même comme acteur de ma déchéance. _

******/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

A l'interclasse, je me sens de nouveau nauséeux. Je voudrais regagner la salle d'informatique au plus vite mais Ron, Dean et Seamus insistent pour que je ne m'écrase pas devant cette bande de connards.

« Alors Potter ? Ça a quel goût une bite ? recommence Laurence, en passant prés de nous. »

« T'as qu'à demander à ton père, lui répond Drago en le dépassant. »

J'en reste sans voix…

Il…il m'a défendu ?

« Je t'emmerde Malefoy ! lui crie Laurence en le suivant. »

« Je te jure que je vais les massacrer, fulmine Ron. »

Mais je n'ai d'yeux que pour ce garçon trop blond qui s'éloigne dans le couloir.

******/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

_En relisant mes dernières lignes, j'ai vraiment honte… Je l'aime tellement que je suis prêt à me convaincre que j'aime être sa victime…mais c'est faux… Il me fait tellement de mal. Et pourtant…pourtant tout autre que lui ne recevrait que ma haine, que mon indifférence. Mais, plus il me blesse, plus ses contradictions me troublent, m'enflamment, me font perdre toute notion de bien, de mal, réclamant ses humiliations qui seules justifient ses subites digressions dans notre relation, ses dérapages infimes qui attisent le plaisir malsain que je ressens à être sa victime. Je me hais de tant de faiblesse. Ron a raison de se mettre en colère. Je suis plus que méprisable. Si mes amis savaient…_

_Ils sont à présent si proches de la vérité, pouvant à tous moment mettre le doigt sur mon secret honteux, mon attirance inexplicable… Et je ne saurais rien justifier à leurs yeux ! _

_Mais je reste indifférent à cette idée, tout comme la réaction de Dean m'a laissé de marbre ce midi .Les vrais amis sont ceux qui restent._

******/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

A la cantine, ça aurait été un enfer. Alors j'ai demandé à mes amis s'ils ne voulaient pas manger à l'extérieur ce midi. Ils ont accepté sans chercher à discuter et je leur en suis reconnaissant. On s'est installé dans un restaurant marocain.

Ron entame son troisième dessert. Dean et Seamus terminent leur deuxième. Hermione, Ginny et moi on sirote nos cocas. J'ai pas très envie de parler et je profite de cet instant de répit loin du lycée.

Trop court…l'instant…

Lavande et sa bande viennent d'arriver et s'installent au bar. Elles commandent toutes un thé à la menthe. Réunion potins on dirait bien. Tout à mon observation, Lavande croise mon regard, que je m'empresse de détourner. Je trouve alors un truc à demander à Hermione :

« Ho fait, Mione, tu sais si on va avoir une interro sur ce que vous avez fait en math ces derniers jours ? »

« Non, ne t'inquiète pas ! Le prof n'a pas encore… »

« Excuse-nous, Harry, interrompt la voix snobe de Lavande. »

« Heu…oui… »

« On voulait te dire, moi et les filles, qu'on trouve ça franchement scandaleux ce que Malefoy et sa bande t'ont fait. Et on te soutient. Si t'es homo ça regarde que toi. Et nous de toute façon on s'en moque. C'est dingue ça ! Les gens sont franchement trop intolérants. Nous on t'accepte comme tu es ! »

« Ha heu…ben…merci, je réponds, extrêmement mal à l'aise. »

Je suis sûr que tout le restaurant l'a entendu.

« Ho c'est rien. C'est juste normal, dit-elle dans un grand sourire. A plus tard alors ! »

Et elle repart en me faisant un signe de la main.

« Merci ?! s'exclame Ron. T'aurais pas pu lui dire que t'es pas PD ? »

« Ha… Si. J'y ai pas pensé. »

« Tu n'y a pas pensé ?! Ben moi c'est quand même le premier truc qui me serait venu à l'esprit ! Elle va raconter à tout le bahut que t'es son pote homo ! »

« Personne ne croira ça, Ron. T'es mon meilleur ami et elle t'a plaqué comme une bouse. Aucune chance qu'on pense que je la fréquente. Mais… »

Je garde ma respiration bloquée quelques secondes et je lâche, dans un souffle pratiquement inaudible :

« …je suis homo. »

******/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

_Je suis homosexuel. Bien sûr, je le savais déjà : j'aime Drago. Mais maintenant ils le savent tous, et la rumeur court, façonnant ma réputation, celle d'une tapette, évidement. _

_Je suis homo alors j'aime forcément faire la fête, dixit Ron. Je suis homo alors j'ai forcément un don pour comprendre les histoires de filles, dixit Hermione. Je suis homo alors je vais forcément faire craquer toute les nanas du bahut, dixit Neville. Je suis homo alors j'ai forcément le sida, dixit Dean. Seamus n'a rien dit._

_C'est vrai que d'un côté, je suis assez soulagé que Ron et Hermione aient bien pris la chose. Ils m'ont même avoué s'en douter. Soit disant que ça se voit… Neville, c'était sûr qu'il le prendrait bien, avec sa douceur naturelle. C'est vrai que leurs idées préconçues m'agacent un peu, mais ils m'ont tous défendus quand Dean m'a sorti ces horreurs. Seamus n'a rien dit, il est juste resté figé sur sa chaise en regardant son meilleur ami quitter le restaurant. Je pense qu'il découvre une facette de Dean qu'il ne soupçonnait pas._

_Je dois dire que même l'intervention de Lavande m'a un peu rassurée. C'est vrai que sa façon de me prendre en pitié est assez odieuse. Mais je préfère mettre ça sur le compte de la maladresse. Si le monde était peuplé de Lavandes, les homosexuels pourraient sortir tranquilles, sans risquer d'être insultés, tabassés…ou pire._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

_Je me souviens que c'est ce genre de petites choses qui m'ont perdues. Avant, je ne cessais de l'insulter, de lui faire des coups bas. Et il le cherchait bien. Il a toujours été après moi. Alors j'appliquais la Loi du Talion. Et puis j'ai commencé à avoir des sortes d'arrêts sur image quand il me crachait sa haine au visage. Je sentais ma peau se réchauffer d'un seul coup et j'oubliais de répliquer, j'oubliais que je le détestais, plongé dans la contemplation de ses traits, écrasé par sa brutalité. Et ce matin, c'était pareil. J'étais pris dans sa lumière…jusqu'à ce qu'il me voit._

******/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Je rentre dans la salle de cours. Le prof n'est pas encore arrivé. Comme toujours, mon regard fouille la salle pour le voir, _lui_. Il n'est pas en retard ce matin. Il est en train de parler avec Zabini, affalé sur sa table. Il porte une chemise bleue marine et je trouve qu'elle lui va bien. Il se met à rire et passe ses mains dans ses cheveux, même s'ils ne sont pas du tout décoiffés. Son visage dégage une lumière qui m'attire comme un papillon. Il éclate de rire et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire comme un benêt. Ses yeux rieurs se posent alors sur moi. Et c'est la douche froide. Tout son visage se ferme d'un coup. Il blêmit et même son regard cessent de briller. Il pince les lèvres avant de me cracher :

« Un problème, Potter ? »

Je resserre ma main sur la bretelle de mon sac à dos.

« Non… »

« Ben alors bouge ! »

Je baisse la tête et vais m'assoir à côté de Ron, qui s'est déjà installé.

« Il est vraiment grave ce type, me dit Hermione. »

« C'est clair, marmonne Neville. »

« Lui obéit pas, Harry ! s'enflamme Ron. T'as bien le droit de prendre ton temps ! »

« Hum…oui…c'est vrai. »

Il souffle, énervé. Mais je fais comme si je n'avais rien remarqué. Je commence à déballer mes affaires alors que Dean remballe les siennes.

« Tu fais quoi, Dean ? demande Ron. »

« Je me casse, dit-il en fermant son sac. »

Il se lève et rajoute :

« J'traine pas avec les pédés, moi. Qui m'aime me suive ! »

Il part à l'autre bout de la salle et s'installe prés des fenêtres. J'entends alors Drago ricaner.

« Même ses potes veulent plus de lui, glousse Crabbe. »

Je me crispe sur ma chaise. Mon cœur se débat comme un naufragé. J'ai mal, ça ne change pas. Je perçois alors un mouvement prés de moi et je relève la tête. Seamus s'est levé et a pris ses affaires.

« Désolé, murmure t-il avant de rejoindre Dean. »

Les autres derrière s'esclaffent de plus bel.

******/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

_Je n'en ai pas voulu à Seamus. Dean est son meilleur ami. Surtout que le cours suivant il est resté avec nous. Il nous a dit qu'il avait tenté de parler avec Dean mais qu'il n'y avait rien à faire. Et j'en ai eu la confirmation à la fin du cours d'histoire…_

******/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Je range mes affaires. L'heure est finie et c'est toujours le même rituel, les mêmes gestes à répétition. C'est assez lamentable de constater que dés notre plus jeune âge on nous conditionne, on nous automatise. L'engrenage est lancé et on ne sait pas si on en sortira un jour. A la retraite peut être ? Mes parents n'auront jamais connu ça, mais je pense que mes parents aimaient leur vie. Moi j'aimais qu'ils vivent prés de moi.

« Au fait Malefoy… »

C'est la voix de Dean. Je stoppe tous mes mouvements, tout comme le reste de mes amis.

« …je voulais te remercier de m'avoir ouvert les yeux. Sans toi je n'aurais jamais su avec quel genre de vermine je trainais. »

Aïe… Ron serre les poings. Moi j'attends juste de savoir ce que Drago va répondre. J'ai même arrêté de respirer.

« Mais il n'y a pas de quoi, Thomas. »

Dean semble attendre autre chose, mais il ne se passe rien. Alors il sort de la classe.

« Crétin, rouspète Seamus. »

« S'il continue, je lui en fous une, rage Ron. »

Et moi je ne dis rien…comme toujours.

******/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

_Curieusement, la réaction de Drago face à Dean ne m'a pas blessée. Au contraire, déjà à ce moment là, je présentais que quelque chose allait se passer et que ce pauvre Dean allait en baver. Et c'est ce qui est arrivé. C'est peut être idiot mais je me sens proche de Drago. Je peux le sentir, le pressentir, le ressentir… Je connais son odeur, ses intonations, ses réactions, sa démarche, ses mimiques, ses qualités, ses goûts, ses vices, sa cruauté. Alors oui, je savais que Dean allait faire les frais de sa méchanceté. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser…d'espérer…qu'il a, indirectement, pris ma défense…_

******/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

J'aurais aimé que ce midi encore on ne mange pas à la cantine. Mais je sais que financièrement Neville n'aurait pas pu se permettre de déjeuner de nouveau à l'extérieur. Bien sûr, j'aurais pu lui payer le repas. Mais je sais que ce genre de chose le met mal à l'aise. Je peux le comprendre.

Alors nous sommes tous installés à notre table habituelle. Tous sauf Dean.

Il est encore dans la file du self. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il vienne s'assoir prés de nous.

« Redresses-toi, Harry! me houspille Hermione. »

« Hm… »

J'ai pas super envie de carrer les épaules. Encore moins que d'habitude. Là je suis plus en mode invisible. C'est psychologique mais quand je ne regarde pas les autres et que je me tasse sur moi-même, je me dis qu'on ne me voit pas, qu'on ne me regarde pas. Du moins, j'essaie de m'en persuader.

« Non mais je rêve ! s'exclame Ron, attirant notre attention. Il va quand même pas oser ! »

Je suis la direction de son regard et tombe sur Dean, debout devant la table de Drago et ses amis, avec son plateau. Je crois bien qu'il demande s'il peut s'installer avec eux. Le silence se fait. C'est comme si tout le réfectoire attendait la réaction de l'héritier Malefoy. Et elle ne se fait pas attendre.

« Ecoute, Thomas, je suis ravi de savoir que tu as enfin décidé de te rallier à mes opinions, faute d'en avoir toi-même. Mais vu la facilité avec laquelle tu te détournes de tes amis, je n'ai pas envie de te compter parmi les miens. »

Dean reste quelques instants sans réaction, comme s'il n'avait pas saisi les propos de Drago.

« En clair, ça veut dire 'Dégage', lui dit alors Zabini. »

Et tous se mettent à rire comme des hyènes.

******/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

_Dean a fini par se détourner et c'est à ce moment là que j'ai croisé son regard haineux. Je crois que la honte devait le bouffer. Il était rouge comme un panneau stop. Sur le moment, sa haine m'a vraiment surprise. Je n'avais jamais vu une telle rancœur sur le visage de quelqu'un, pas même sur celui de Drago. Je n'en ai pas parlé à Ron, mais j'ai un peu peur… Si je devais me retrouver seul avec Dean, je ne donne pas cher de ma peau._

_Dans l'après midi, en Anglais, j'ai encore croisé le regard de Drago. C'est toujours inévitable dans ce cours car les tables sont installées en U et il est sur la rangée en face de la mienne. C'est toujours avec appréhension et impatience que je vais à ce cours. J'aime tellement pouvoir croiser ses beaux yeux sans me prendre des réflexions. Je peux toujours simuler le hasard de ses rencontres visuelles. Bien sûr, je détourne toujours rapidement le regard. Ces pupilles me brulent la peau. Mais cet après midi, j'ai vu dans le gris de ses iris un murmure, une plainte silencieuse, une demande, un 'pardon'… Ce n'est peut être que le fruit de mes fantasmes d'amoureux transit. Hermione dit souvent à Ron qu'il doit arrêter de toujours interpréter tout ce qu'elle dit ou tout ce qu'elle fait, car souvent ça veut juste dire ce qu'il entende ou ce qu'il voit, et que c'est dangereux de chercher à mettre des intentions là où il n'y en a sûrement aucune autre que celles exprimées clairement. _

_Seulement…ça me fait tellement de choses au creux du ventre de penser que…peut être…_

_Je ne peux même pas le dire tant j'ai peur de cette folie, tant je sens mon cœur prêt à lâcher… _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

.

**La semaine prochaine,** **retrouvez un extrait du chapitre deux sur mon LiveJournal**. L'adresse se trouve sur mon profil.

.

**Réponses aux reviews des non-logés:**

**Li-san : **Merci beaucoup pour ta petite review ! J'espère vraiment que cette suite t'aura plu ! A bientôt !

**Titounette : **Merci d'avoir laissé un petit mot après ta lecture^^ Je suis super contente que ça te plaise ! J'espère ne pas te décevoir pour la suite ! A bientôt !**  
**

**x-angii-x** : Merci pour cette review ! J'espère que ce chapitre aura répondu à certaines de tes questions. L'évolution de leur relation sera à l'image des montagnes russes. Là on en est à la lente ascension lol Pour ce qui est du temps de parution des chapitres, c'est le meilleur compromis que j'ai trouvé pour pouvoir relire sérieusement les chapitres, poursuivre l'écriture d'autres histoires et répondre à tous mes reviwers sans le faire au lance pierre. Bref, je pense pour autant que 15 jours entre chaque chapitre, c'est assez raisonnable^^ J'espère que ça ne fera pas trop long pour toi ! A bientôt

**La limace : **Hello ! Contente de te retrouver sur ce chapitre^^ Ton enthousiasme me fait chaud au cœur ! J'espère que cette suite ne t'a pas déplu !J'ignore si tu avais eu ma réponse à ta review pour « Le temps d'une naissance » sur mon Live Journal, alors je t'en mets une copie ici^^ :Wahou, quelle review ! Tu n'en as peut être laissé qu'une, mais elle était magistrale lol Et puis, si tu étais « scotchée », tu es toutes excusée^^ A la fois, cela m'affecte et me rend heureuse de savoir que tu as lu en une matinée ce que j'ai mis de longs mois à écrire lol Tu sais, comme quand tu bosses des jours et des jours sur un exposé qui au final ne durera que 10 minutes lol J'ai vraiment essayé de jongler avec les émotions dans cette histoire. Je voulais écrire des petits passages amusants pour mieux faire passer les passages plus tristes. Je suis heureuse que tu ais ressenti tout ça. Le lemon, c'était la cerise sur le gâteau. J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire, alors tant mieux s'il t'a plu ! J'espère réussir à t'émouvoir tout autant avec ma prochaine histoire, même si elle sera complètement différente du Temps d'une naissance. A bientôt !


	3. Les quolibets

Merci pour vos réactions face à ce Drago pour le moins intrigant. Il se révélera un peu plus dans ce chapitre, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, à vous de me le dire ^^

.

.

_**Chapitre 3 : Les quolibets**_

.

**Note de l'auteur** : L'_italique_ correspond à ce qu'Harry écrit dans son journal intime.

.

**14 mars 2003 au 29 mars 2003**

_Je ne m'étais jamais vraiment rendu compte de ce que pouvait éprouver Neville à subir quotidiennement des moqueries, des réflexions, des regards, des messes basses. Je ne m'étais même pas vraiment posé la question. Sûrement que, inconsciemment, je me disais que puisqu'il nous avait nous, il ne devait pas se sentir vraiment touché par les médisances sur sa 'pauvreté'. Neville n'est pas vraiment pauvre. Ses parents sont artisans-commerçants. Son père est boulanger et sa mère tient la caisse. Mais au royaume des ultras riches, le boulanger est miséreux. Tout comme le garagiste. Mais on ne m'a jamais, ou presque, attaqué sur la profession et le manque de moyens de mon parrain, car avec l'héritage laissé par mes parents, je ne serais jamais dans le besoin, je crois. Alors même si Sirius fait figure de sans-le-sou à leurs yeux, on ne peut me taxer de 'pauvre'. Contrairement à Neville. Et si jusqu'à aujourd'hui le harcèlement dont il est victime au lycée m'avait semblé dur mais supportable, ce n'est plus vraiment le cas. Bien sûr, on ne meurt pas d'être la risée de tous (ou presque), mais j'ai furieusement envie de changer d'école._

_Enfin non… Je ne supporterais pas de ne plus voir Drago. J'ai envie de devenir invisible. Je voudrais être mort. Je pourrais veiller sur Drago, me repaître de sa présence, sans subir son mépris et les insultes dont je fais l'objet depuis qu'ils savent tous que je suis homosexuel. _

_Je n'en peux plus d'entendre les 'pédé', 'tapette', 'tantouse','tafiole', 'suceur', 'lopette' et autres. Les premiers jours, j'étais juste indigné. Je n'imaginais pas que l'homosexualité était encore une tare de nos jours. Je me disais que c'était juste pour me faire chier et que ça leur passerait. Mais plus ça va et moins ils se cachent pour me faire part de leurs opinions sur le sujet. Alors la colère a remplacé mon indignation, et à présent chacun de leurs mots me blessent. J'espère que Neville a fini par s'habituer…_

_Sirius n'arrête pas de me demander ce qu'il m'arrive. J'ai conscience que cela se voit que je ne vais pas bien. Je fais déjà tout mon possible pour avoir l'air indifférent au lycée, alors quand je rentre chez nous, je n'ai vraiment plus la force de garder le masque. Je pense que Sirius se doute de mon homosexualité. C'est pas comme si je lui avais déjà parlé de filles. Et à part avec Hermione et Ginny, il ne m'a jamais vu en compagnie d'une copine. Bon, il n'y a pas que ça, et même si ça me tue de le reconnaître, il est certain que je fais partie des homos qui ont des attitudes un peu…efféminées. Bien sûr, je suis loin d'être une 'folle' comme on en voit dans certains films. Mais je me rends bien compte, surtout après en avoir parlé avec Ron et Hermione, que mes attitudes, ma façon de parler, de bouger, de m'habiller et aussi mes centres d'intérêt sont loin des standards de la virilité. Mais même si mon parrain sait probablement que je suis gay, il n'en reste pas moins évident qu'il faudrait que je lui dise clairement. Est-ce que les hétéros prennent leurs parents entre quatre yeux pour leur annoncer la nouvelle ? _

_Je sais que Sirius s'inquiète pour moi et qu'il aimerait que je lui parle. J'ai toujours pu parler de tout avec lui. Il est le seul qui ne s'est pas moqué de moi quand je lui ai avoué que je voulais être fleuriste plus tard. Même Hermione avait trouvé ça drôle. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi je fréquentais un établissement aussi prestigieux que Poudlard, préparant à l'entrée aux plus grandes écoles et facultés, si je voulais devenir un 'simple fleuriste', pour reprendre ses mots. C'est le 'simple' qui m'a fait tiquer. Je connais Hermione. Elle n'a pas voulu me vexer. Elle est tout sauf snobe. Elle est brillante et se destine à une carrière de grand chercheur. Elle voudrait faire avancer la médecine. Elle n'a pas de préjugés. Elle n'imaginait pas que je puisse avoir de telles aspirations, c'est tout. Elle n'était pas déçue de l'apprendre et je sais que son 'simple' n'illustrait que son étonnement. Mais ça m'a froissé sur le coup. Peut être parce que Ron, Neville, Seamus et Dean n'arrêtaient pas de me charrier._

_D'ailleurs, en ce qui concerne Dean, ça en est toujours au même point. Seamus est venu me voir sur msn hier soir et on est resté un long moment en ligne à discuter. Il est vraiment gentil. Il me soutient et a décidé de couper les ponts avec Dean. Je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas la peine. Mais il m'a certifié que pour lui c'était normal, que si Dean avait de telles opinions il ne pouvait rester ami avec lui plus longtemps. Ça me chagrine d'être en cause dans la fin de leur amitié. Mais quand je vois la façon dont Dean me regarde, me méprise et parle dans mon dos, je me sens moins coupable. Aujourd'hui je l'ai plusieurs fois entendu dire 'ça pue la tapette', lorsqu'il passait à côté de moi. Il traine avec Laurence maintenant et je trouve juste ça pathétique. Lui qui est si cultivé, peut être autant qu'Hermione, fait ami-ami avec ce demeuré. A sa place, j'aurais encore préféré rester seul. J'ai remarqué qu'il ne s'adresse jamais directement à moi quand il m'attaque verbalement. En plus, Drago s'est plusieurs fois ouvertement moqué de lui, lui lançant des piques telle que 'T'as retourné ta veste Thomas', 'Essaie pas de te renier Thomas', 'Tu sais que la connerie c'est contagieux Thomas ? A ta place j'éviterais de fréquenter des cons.' Dean est devenu sa bête noire. Et du coup il me laisse tranquille en ce moment._

_Mais… Je crois que j'ai vraiment un problème. Je me demande si je ne suis pas un peu…masochiste. Je n'aime pas avoir mal, alors je ne sais pas si ce mot est le bon. Pourtant, je suis un peu jaloux de l'attention que Drago porte à Dean depuis quelques jours. Je sais que c'est complètement incohérent de penser ça. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas la même jalousie que lorsque Drago est avec une fille, et dieu sait si elles défilent ! Mais là, Drago ne m'a pas adressé la parole depuis trois jours… Et je n'ai pas pu croiser son regard non plus, même en anglais. Il m'ignore. Sauf si on considère qu'il agit ainsi avec Dean à cause de moi…pour moi ? J'en reviens toujours au même point. Mais ce serait si bon qu'il fasse vraiment tout ça pour me défendre. Ça n'a aucun sens. C'est même totalement dément de penser ça vu l'ardeur qu'il met à m'humilier. Je crois que mes sentiments pour lui encouragent ce genre de divagations. Et je ne sais pas comment cesser de l'aimer…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

_J'en ai marre… C'est trop dur… J'ai vraiment envie de tout lâcher…d'en finir. Pourquoi sont ils aussi cruels ? Quel plaisir y a-t-il à faire du mal aux autres ? A me faire du mal ? _

_Je me souviens de cette fille d'une autre classe, qui s'était jetée d'un pont à la reprise des cours l'an dernier. Elle s'appelait Emilie. Elle était le bouc émissaire de sa classe d'après Ginny, à cause de son physique. Elle n'aurait pas supporté de revenir en cours et revivre une nouvelle année comme celle d'avant. Ses parents ont tenus pour responsable de sa mort les élèves de sa classe, qui l'avaient martyrisée. De ce que je sais, seuls quelques uns ont exprimé leur repentir et une seule élève est allée à l'enterrement… Parfaitement odieux…_

_Bien sûr, je n'imagine pas la dose de désespoir qu'il faut pour se suicider… Je suis pathétique de dire que j'ai envie d'en finir… Je devrais trouver une autre solution, me rebeller, ne pas me laisser faire comme me le dit souvent Ron. Mais il ne comprend pas, je suis écrasé par son regard. J'ai peur de parler devant lui, peur de ce qu'il pourrait penser de ma façon de répondre, peur qu'il me trouve ridicule, peur qu'il me rabaisse encore plus si je me défends. La seule note positive dans tout ça c'est mon rapprochement avec Seamus. Bien sûr, on est ami depuis des années. Mais là, c'est pas pareil. On passe beaucoup de temps tout les deux. Je voudrais bien me mettre à côté de lui en cours, mais je ne veux pas laisser Neville. Alors on s'envoie des petits mots, on se raconte des bêtises. Neville participe. Je pense que Ron aussi voudrait, mais Hermione veille au grain. C'est une petite amie tyrannique ! Ben voilà, je me marre comme une baleine, tout seul allongé sur mon lit, alors qu'il n'y a pas deux minutes j'écrivais sur cette page que je voulais mourir. Heureusement que mes amis sont là. _

******/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

(Seamus) 'Salut mon canard !'

Je sourie. Neville se penche sur moi et lit le petit mot que Seamus vient de m'envoyer. Il rit.

(Harry)'Salut mon poulet ! Pas trop fatigué après cette courte nuit ?'

(Neville) 'Putain les mecs, c'est vachement tendancieux je trouve…'

Je replie le mot, jette un coup d'œil vers le prof et lance le papier plié en tout petit sur la table de Seamus, devant nous. Je prends quelques notes et me fustige moi-même pour ne pas regarder vers Drago. Il parait qu'il a une nouvelle copine, qui est à la fac… Le mot ne tarde pas à revenir.

(Seamus) 'Et oui Neville, Ryry et moi on a passé une folle nuit. On a tenu jusqu'à 1h du matin…des vrais bêtes…sur msn ! mdr'

(Neville) 'Sexe virtuel, vous confirmez mes soupçons !'

(Harry) 'Nev se lâche! MDR.'

(Seamus) 'Mais oui Nev, moi et mon canard on adooorre se taper la…dicute jusqu'à pas d'heure hihihi'

(Neville) 'MDR Je savais bien que c'était pas innocent ce qu'il y avait entre vous )'

(Harry) 'Neville est intenable !'

(Seamus) 'Nev t'es infernal ! Je te savais pas comme ça !'

(Neville) 'Intéressé mon lapin ?'

(Harry) 'J'en peux plus, Nev me fait trop rire, si tu voyais le petit regard de vieux pervers qu'il me fait en plus ! Je vais me pisser dessus !'

(Seamus) 'C'est un vrai petit dévergondé ce Neville. Mais désolé mon gros chat, mon sublime corps ne peut être que virtuellement peloté par mon canard, le soir sur msn !'

« Driiiiiiiing »

Seamus nous fait repasser le mot alors que la cloche sonne. Je vois Neville gribouiller à toute vitesse dessus alors que je range mes affaires. Je me lève et il me tend le morceau de papier usé à force d'avoir été plié et replié.

(Neville) 'Et encore une victoire de canard !'

J'éclate de rire.

« Vas-y, fait voir Harry ! Me demande Seamus, un grand sourire aux lèvres.»

Je lui passe le message et sa réaction ne se fait pas attendre : il rigole comme un bossu.

« Pffff. Vous êtes vraiment des gamins, crache Drago en passant à côté de nous. »

Mon rire se coupe net et il me lance un regard plein de fiel.

« Ta gueule Malefoy. Va dispenser ta science à ceux que ça intéresse, répond Seamus en se redressant. »

« Ho Finigan ! Je t'avais pas vu, dit il en regardant sous sa semelle de chaussure. Ça va? Thomas ne te manque pas trop ? J'ai toujours trouvé ça utile d'avoir un minable comme Potter dans notre classe. Mais je vois que toi aussi tu as finit par t'en apercevoir. Je suis sûr que c'est un bouche trou acceptable, sans mauvais jeux de mot ! »

Seamus s'apprête à avancer vers lui, mais je le retiens.

« Laisse, Seamus, je murmure. »

Drago me regarde comme si j'étais la dernière des merdes. Je baisse les yeux et il passe son chemin. C'est sûr que ça doit être quelque chose de sortir avec une fille qui est à la fac…

******/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

_Oui, heureusement que mes amis sont là… Drago a recommencé à me pourrir. Moi qui me plaignais la semaine dernière du fait que Dean m'ait volé la vedette… J'aurais du savourer ce moment d'accalmie à sa juste valeur. Mais au moins Drago ne m'ignore plus…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

_Depuis trois jours c'est l'effervescence à Poudlard. Tout le monde ne parle plus que de ça : le scandale de 'l'affaire Malefoy'._

_Jeudi dernier, les journaux ont publiés le témoignage d'une certaine Rita Skeeter qui prétend avoir été victime d'un harcèlement et d'un chantage sexuel de la part du père de Drago, Lord Lucius Malefoy. Depuis, Drago est sans cesse attaqué par les élèves, collégiens et lycéens._

******/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

J'attrape un plateau et me mets à la suite de Ron dans la file du self. Seamus pose un verre sur mon plateau.

« Ho merci ! J'avais oublié ! »

« Tu l'oublies une fois sur deux, me répond t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil. »

« Beurk ! s'exclame Ron en regardant les entrées proposées aujourd'hui. »

Ni friand, ni quiche, ni pizza, ni quoi que ce soit de 'mangeable' pour Ronald. Molly a eu une sacrée inspiration le jour où elle l'a baptisé ainsi. Il est le digne représentant de l'enseigne de fast-food dont la mascotte porte le même nom, lui qui abhorre tout ce qui est un temps soit peu diététique. Et ce midi il n'y a que de la verdure en entrée, que ce soit sous forme de salade ou de soupe. Je sais par avance qu'il va opter pour le potage. Bien sûr, il mettra une bonne dose de gruyère dessus en fin de parcours !

Gagné !

Bon…alors… Je me décide pour l'assiette de crudités.

« Tu crois que c'est mangeable ? me demande Seamus en regardant d'un œil écœuré la ratatouille. »

Moi je trouve qu'elle a l'air super bonne, mais je ne suis pas entouré d'amateurs de légumes. Même Hermione préfère prendre des tagliatelles à la sauce forestière avec sa tranche de rôti de bœuf. Je me serre d'une part de fromage quand Ron se retourne violement vers moi.

« Hors de question que Malefoy te prenne ton dessert aujourd'hui ! me dit-il tout excité. On a des donuts ! »

« Ha. »

Je souris face à son engouement.

« De toute façon il n'aime pas ça, j'ajoute en mettant d'autorité mon dessert sur le plateau de mon meilleur ami. »

Moi non plus je n'aime pas ça.

« Tu sais que t'es vraiment flippant des fois ? me dit-il. »

Je rougis et lui dit d'avancer car les autres attendent derrière. Je ne sais pas s'il parle du fait que je n'aime pas les donuts ou du fait que je connaisse les goûts de Drago…

Nous nous installons à notre table habituelle et le début du repas se passe dans la bonne humeur. Seamus et Ron rient tellement qu'ils en ont la larme à l'œil et que Ron recrache ce qu'il avait en bouche dans son assiette. Hermione râle, outrée.

« On dirait qu'il y a de la discorde, dit alors Seamus. »

Nous regardons tous dans la même direction que lui. A la table de Laurens se trouve non seulement Dean, mais aussi Crabbe et Goyle. Je me tourne vers la table de Drago. Il y a deux places vides… Parkinson jette des regards assassins aux deux déserteurs, Nott semble indifférent, comme toujours. Blaise parle avec Drago.

« Vous pensez que c'est à cause de cette histoire avec son père ? demande Ron. »

« Cela me semble évident, répond Mione. »

« C'est vraiment des pourris ces fils de riches, prêts à poignarder leurs amis quand le vent change, crache Neville. »

Un silence lui répond. Il se détourne alors de la scène et tombe sur nos visages perplexes ou déconfits.

« Heu…bien sûr…je ne disais pas ça pour vous, assure t-il avec un petit sourire, mal à l'aise. »

« Ouai enfin, on va pas non plus le plaindre, enchaine Seamus. »

Je n'entends plus rien de la conversation, car moi…mon cœur se serre. Je ne veux pas que Drago soit triste. Si je pouvais leur crever les yeux à ces deux abrutis de Crabbe et Goyle ! Le repas se finit tout aussi joyeusement, même si je suis un peu absent.

Dix minutes avant d'entrer de nouveau en classe, Seamus et Ron font les pitres pour nous faire rire. Ce sont les plus bruyants du groupe, du genre à s'esclaffer vraiment haut et fort. Hermione, et surtout Neville et moi, on rit plus doucement. Je sais pourquoi je n'aime pas faire trop de bazar : je n'aime pas qu'on me remarque. Enfin, je ne veux surtout pas attirer _son _attention. J'évite de lui tendre le bâton pour me faire battre comme on dit, sachant que pour lui tous les prétextes sont bons…

Tiens, il passe justement prés de nous. Il bouscule Lavande. Il l'a peut être fait exprès.

« Aïheu ! hurle t-elle. Alors quoi Malefoy ? C'est pas en piétinant les autres que tu redoreras le blason de ta famille ! »

« Ta gueule Brown. C'est pas parce que tu t'es pas fait sauter récemment que tu dois ramener ta grande bouche de suceuse. Je suis pas intéressé ! »

« Pf ! Pauvre con ! Remarque, tel père tel fils comme on dit ! J'espère qu'il paiera pour ce qu'il a fait à cette malheureuse ! »

J'ai furieusement envie de tirer les cheveux de cette garce. Mais Drago vient de jeter son sac à dos au sol. En trois pas il est devant elle, une main sur sa gorge. Lavande a le regard complètement paniqué et elle commence à devenir toute rouge.

« Je te conseille vivement de ne plus me faire part de tes opinions, sur quelque sujet que ce soit, c'est clair ? »

« Lâche-moi ! supplie t-elle. »

« Lâche-la ! crie Patil en tentant de tirer le bras de Drago. »

Mais il ne bouge pas d'un iota.

« Est-ce que c'est clair ? redemande t-il en serrant d'avantage sa gorge. »

« Oui, gémit-elle. »

Il la relâche alors brusquement et se détourne. Il attrape son sac mais au lieu de rentrer en classe il quitte le bâtiment.

******/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

_Il n'est pas revenu en cours. Ça ne lui ressemble pas. Il ne rate jamais les cours. Je m'inquiète pour lui. _

_Hermione m'a dit que ce genre d'histoire pouvait vraiment nuire à sa famille. C'est une sorte de Monica-gate d'après elle. J'imagine qu'il y a un peu de ça. Mais si Clinton a fait ses excuses à l'Amérique, je doute que Lord Malefoy présente les siennes à qui que ce soit. Se justifiera t-il seulement auprès de sa femme ? Je n'en sais rien. Et qui suis-je pour émettre la moindre supposition ? Je ne les connais pas. Lucius Malefoy est peut être bien un mari fidèle et amoureux de sa femme. Il a peut être été piégé par cette fille. Ou c'est peut être le pire salop de la terre et il a effectivement fait pression sur une innocente, s'octroyant sur elle une sorte de droit de cuissage, comme au moyen âge, lui le Lord. A moins qu'il ne soit tout simplement un homme faible, qui a trompé sa femme comme tant d'autres. Je crois surtout que ça ne regarde personne, sauf ceux impliqués directement dans cette histoire._

_En tous cas je voudrais que personne ne s'en prenne plus à Drago. Qu'ils arrêtent tous de médirent dans son dos. Faut pas croire que l'on ignore être victime des ragots lorsque c'est le cas. On le sait. On le sent. Ça nous blesse, même si on fait semblant. Je sais que Drago est quelqu'un de fort, mais il n'a pas l'habitude d'être ainsi dénigré. Je ne veux pas qu'il en souffre, je ne veux pas qu'il ait mal. Je voudrais pouvoir l'aider, mais je suis totalement impuissant. Mon amour ne serre à rien…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

_Je suis super content ! Seamus a accepté de venir avec moi au jardin botanique ! Je ne lui ai même pas demandé, il s'est proposé tout seul. C'est pas Ron qui m'aurait accompagné ! Il me tarde d'y être. J'ai prévu de prendre des photos de toutes les plantes que je ne connais pas avec la petite pancarte de leur nom pour mon album. J'espère qu'il y aura des fleures que je n'ai jamais vu ! On y va ce week end. Je ne sais pas trop si ça va vraiment l'intéresser, mais on ira boire un verre ensuite, histoire de faire passer la pilule…_

_Au lycée, les choses ne se sont toujours pas calmées pour Drago. Par moment j'ai même l'impression que c'est pire. Son père a nié en bloque toutes les accusations dont il faisait l'objet. Et hier on pouvait le voir en couverture du journal en train de bécoter sa femme sur leur yacht. Le genre de cliché très…cliché. Le soleil, la mer, le couple heureux et soudé dans l'adversité. Je dirais que c'est un beau coup dans la bataille médiatique. Mais à Poudlard on est habitué à ce genre de pratiques. Ça n'a pas vraiment de crédit. Alors ils s'en prennent à la mère de Drago maintenant, la 'cocue' qui tente de garder la tête haute. Même mes amis parlent, je dois bien le reconnaître. Je leur en veux, mais je ne peux rien leur dire. Surtout qu'ils ne comprendraient pas que MOI je prenne sa défense, alors qu'il passe son temps à m'humilier depuis 6 ans._

_Mais moi ça m'est égal, je n'ai pas de rancœur pour ce qu'il m'a fait. Je commence à en avoir pour ce qu'ils lui font. Blaise, Nott et Parkinson ont l'air de le soutenir. C'est déjà ça. On dit souvent que c'est dans l'adversité qu'on se rend compte de qui sont nos vrais amis. C'est le cas et ça me fait de la peine que Drago expérimente cette vérité. Moi je resterais fidèle. Quoi qu'il advienne, je l'aimerai. _

_Toujours. _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

.

**La semaine prochaine,** **retrouvez un extrait du chapitre trois sur mon LiveJournal**. L'adresse se trouve sur mon profil.

.

**Réponses aux reviews des non-logés :**

**Drayy :** Merciii pour cette review ! J'espère que cette suite t'aura plu ! A bientôt !

**li-san :** Merci, tu es adorable ! Je suis heureuse que le deuxième chapitre t'ai plu ! Ce troisième chapitre laisse un peu la relation entre nos héros de côté, mais il a son importance pour la suite ! A bientôt !

**La limace : **Ta salive est la bien venue, j'aime les limaces^^ (Quand j'étais gamine, je les sauvais du soleil. Mais quoi que je fasse, elles y retournaient toujours et je les retrouvais lyophilisée sur ma terrasse lol) Bref, merci pour ta review ! Tous ces détails sur tes impressions sont supers importants pour moi ! Je comprends que ce ne soit pas simple de laisser une review pour un premier chapitre. On ne voit pas trop où l'auteur veut en venir. Je suis heureuse que ce second chapitre t'ait rassuré quand au contenu de cette histoire. Ce sera effectivement une romance assez complexe. Il ne faut pas s'attendre à voir nos héros se faire des mamours au bout de 3 jours lol Et comme c'est complexe, cela se fera de façon inattendue ) Lavande est Dean sont des personnages important dans le sens où ils me permettent, tout en faisant avancer l'histoire, de dénoncer certaines choses qui me tiennent à cœur. Par exemple, Lavande représente tout ce que méprisent certains homosexuels (la nana qui veut à tous prix un pote homo, parce que ça fait bien) mais en même temps, ce genre de personne n'est pas mauvais. Donc, à tout prendre, mieux vaut une Lavande qu'un Dean ) Et Dean, lui, je voulais qu'un personnage lisse et bien sous tout rapport incarne l'homophobie, car c'est aussi ce qui arrive bien souvent dans la réalité. C'est comme le racisme, on a parfois des surprises au sein de notre entourage. Mais Dean ne sera pas un personnage d'envergure dans mon histoire. Il va être éclipsé par d'autres amitiés, d'autres évènements. Ce troisième chapitre n'était pas vraiment centré sur la romance en elle-même, mais montrer de quoi Drago est capable est important pour la suite. Quant à Harry, il va sembler misérable parfois, car son journal est l'endroit où il épanche ses peines. Mais je pense que dans ses actes, il est assez courageux. Car c'est vraiment une épreuve d'aimer un type odieux comme Drago ! lol A bientôt, Dame Limace )

8


	4. Les mots bleus

Bonsoir ! Désolé pour ce petit contre temps, du à un problème de connexion… Juste deux minutes pour vous dire que désormais, l'extrait du chapitre suivant sera directement mis en ligne sur mon livejournal. Vous pouvez donc dors et déjà y lire un morceau du chapitre 5^^

**Réponses aux reviews des non-logés en fin de chapitre .**

Place à la suite !

.

.

_**Chapitre 4 : Les mots bleus**_

.

**Note de l'auteur** : L'_italique_ correspond à ce qu'Harry écrit dans son journal intime.

.

**3 avril 2003 au 22 avril 2003**

_Mon après midi au jardin botanique avec Seamus s'est super bien passée. _

_On a rencontré Luna sur place, une fille du lycée. Je l'avais croisée à plusieurs reprises mais je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de lui parler. Elle est…étrange. J'adore ! Elle me dépasse, en fait. Je ne comprenais pas toujours ce qu'elle voulait dire et Seamus n'arrêtait pas de me faire des gros yeux ou de me signifier par des gestes qu'il l'a pensait folle. En même temps, c'est vrai qu'avec sa tâche de peinture sur le nez et ses doigts barbouillés, elle semblait un peu lunaire. La pâleur de sa peau et de son regard, la blondeur de ses cheveux n'arrangeaient rien. Les fois où je l'avais vu au lycée, je m'étais surtout focalisé sur son accoutrement. Luna aime les couleurs… Toutes les couleurs. Sa tenue, encore aujourd'hui, était une véritable composition, une superposition étudiée de multiples vêtements, allant de l'orange au violet, en passant pas le vert. Elle a toujours une profusion de colliers fantaisies. Certains ressemblent à des bonbons. J'ai du retenir mon rire de toutes mes forces quand Seamus lui a fait remarquer qu'elle avait perdu une boucle d'oreille et qu'elle lui a répondu que ça faisait longtemps mais qu'elle n'allait pas s'amuser à chercher quelque chose qui avait préféré se perdre._

_On a visité le jardin avec elle. Elle trouve mon envie de devenir fleuriste 'poétique'. Elle restait toujours avec moi quand je prenais des photos, me donnant des conseils sur la lumière, l'angle. On s'est installé tous les trois à la terrasse d'un café ensuite. Il ne faisait pas chaud mais c'était agréable. Seamus a insisté pour nous inviter. Luna nous a expliqué qu'elle faisait de la peinture, qu'elle aimerait gagner sa vie avec ses tableaux, mais que c'était assez difficile. Je lui ai dit à ce moment qu'elle avait un peu de peinture sur le nez. Elle a juste frotté son poignet sur la tâche. Ce n'est pas parti, mais je n'ai pas insisté. Elle n'avait pas l'air de s'en préoccuper. On s'est donné rendez-vous le week-end prochain pour aller voir ses tableaux. Seamus m'a raccompagné et on a passé la fin d'après midi chez moi. Ron, Hermione et Neville nous ont rejoints. Seamus et Ron nous ont fait des imitations de Luna et je dois dire que c'était assez drôle._

_Souvent, quand je suis comme ça avec mes amis, j'ai très envie de leur parler de Drago. Surtout le week-end, car c'est long deux jours sans le voir. Mais je me retiens. J'ai trop peur de leur mettre la puce à l'oreille si je me mets subitement à vouloir parler de lui, même si c'est pour des choses anodines. Et puis je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir supporter les entendre dire du mal de lui. En plus, maintenant qu'ils savent que je suis homo, j'ai l'impression qu'il suffirait que je prononce son nom pour qu'un panneau clignotant leur indique que je suis amoureux de lui…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

_Je suis bêtement heureux ce soir. J'ai le cœur tellement gonflé que j'ai l'impression qu'il prend toute la place dans ma poitrine. J'ai parlé à Sirius. Je lui ai dit que j'étais homosexuel. Bien sûr, il n'a pas eu l'air surpris. Je me doutais qu'il savait. En plus, je ne lui ai pas vraiment dit textuellement, mais il m'a compris et je sais qu'il est heureux que j'ai finit par le dire, même de façon détournée…_

**********/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Il m'a souri, il m'a souri, il m'a souri ! Cette rengaine passe en boucle dans ma tête et j'ai l'impression de flotter dans un univers parallèle, celui de mes fantasmes les plus fous, depuis que c'est arrivé. Drago m'a souri. Pas pour se moquer. Pas de façon méprisante. Non. Il m'a souri, discrètement, pendant le cours d'anglais. Je ne cesse de me repasser la scène tandis que mes pas me portent chez moi. Je ne sais même plus ce que m'a raconté Ron sur le trajet avant que l'on ne se sépare ! Drago était si beau. Mon cœur s'emballe à chaque fois que je revois son regard doux et son petit sourire. Ça n'a duré qu'une micro seconde, mais c'était la plus longue micro seconde de ma vie.

J'arrive enfin à la maison. Je laisse mon sac de cours tomber au pied de l'escalier et me rends dans la cuisine. Sirius est là. On se fait un bisou et j'attrape le pain de mie prés de la cafetière. J'en mets deux tranches dans le toaster et sort le beurre du frigo.

« Tu as passé une bonne journée ? me demande mon parrain, adossé au plan de travail. »

« Hum hum, je réponds en attrapant le miel. »

« Qu'est ce qui te rend si heureux ? m'interroge t-il en riant. »

Je me rends compte que je suis complètement dans la lune depuis que je suis arrivé et je rougis car mes pensées sont très…niaises. Mais, poussé par je ne sais quelle force invincible, je lui réponds, sans le regarder :

« Le garçon que j'aime bien m'a souri aujourd'hui. »

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure et me sens complètement idiot mais incroyablement heureux. Je sors un couteau et j'attends devant le grille pain, sans me retourner.

« Ha bon ? Et tu lui as rendu son sourire ? me demande Sirius, l'air de rien. »

Je me retourne enfin et lève mes yeux vers lui. Il a l'air d'être amusé par la situation.

« Ben en fait… J'ai pas eu le temps… Il ne me regardait déjà plus… »

Il ne sait pas quoi me répondre, je le vois bien, mais le grille pain nous sauve du mal aise en faisant sauter mes tartines. Je m'empresse de les attraper et je m'installe à table. J'attrape le beurre et commence à l'étaler sur une des tranches de pain.

« T'en veux une ? je demande. »

« Tu me la prépare ? »

Je souris. Je suis heureux.

« Bien sûr. »

**********/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

_Sirius n'a pas insisté, ne m'a posé aucune question mais je me suis senti soutenu. _

_J'ignore totalement pourquoi Drago m'a souri. J'étais en train de plancher sur le texte que le professeur McGonagall nous avait distribué. J'ai levé les yeux vers lui, le plus discrètement possible, et il me regardait en souriant. Puis il s'est de nouveau plongé dans son texte, me laissant complètement déconnecté. Il y a de fortes chances qu'il n'ait pas vraiment eu l'intention de me sourie, mais il l'a fait, peu importe pourquoi. Ça se trouve, il avait juste les yeux dans le vague, posés par le plus grand des hasards sur moi, et il pensait à quelque chose qui lui donnait envie de sourire, mais rien qui ait un rapport avec moi. _

_Mais il m'a souri… _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

_J'ai encore passé un très bon week-end, avec Seamus. Je sais bien que si nous nous somme rapprochés autant c'est parce que Dean ne lui parle plus. Mais je suis tout de même heureux. Je pense qu'il m'apprécie vraiment. Et moi je le trouve tout simplement génial ! Je n'arrive plus à me passer de nos conversations sur msn et j'ai très envie de me confier à lui, à propos de mes sentiments pour Drago. Mais plusieurs choses me retiennent : D'abord, j'ai franchement la trouille de sa réaction. Certes, il accepte très bien mon homosexualité, mais de là à comprendre que je suis amoureux de Drago… Et puis j'ai l'impression que de lui en parler avant de dire quoi que ce soit à Ron et Hermione reviendrait à trahir mes meilleurs amis. Je sais qu'Hermione prendrait très mal que j'ai préféré me confier à Seamus. Ron, lui, pèterait sûrement les plombs, que ce soit pour avoir parlé à Seam en premier ou pour aimer Drago ! Alors je ne dis rien. Mais ça me pèse vraiment._

_Depuis qu'il m'a sourit l'autre jour, Drago m'ignore complètement. Ça confirme qu'il n'avait pas vraiment l'intention de le faire. Mais bon, ça n'a pas entamé ma bonne humeur. Je sais que des tas de choses doivent le préoccuper en ce moment avec l'histoire scabreuse dont son père est le principal protagoniste. Et puis il doit faire face aux rumeurs du lycée, et ses soit disant amis, Crabbe et Goyle, qui continuent de l'éviter. Heureusement, Zabini, Nott et Parkinson restent à ses côtés. Ils ont l'air de beaucoup tenir à lui. Je sais qu'il est sortit avec Parkinson l'an dernier. Mais cela ne semble pas avoir entamé leur amitié. Tant mieux. Il a besoin de soutien._

_Pour en revenir à mon week-end, nous sommes allés chez Luna samedi après midi, comme prévu, pour voir ses tableaux. Je dois avouer que ce qu'elle fait ne me plait pas vraiment. Je ne suis pas très sensible à la peinture, d'une manière générale. Je préfère la photo. Elle m'a montré quelques clichés qu'elle a faits et mon enthousiasme l'a surprise. Elle est persuadée que ses photos sont nulles mais que ses peintures sont merveilleuses ! Je n'ai pas voulu la vexer… La maison de Luna lui ressemble. Elle est en désordre et très colorée. J'ai appris que sa mère était morte d'un cancer lorsqu'elle était petite. Elle vit avec son père. Il est le rédacteur en chef du Chicaneur. Je ne lis jamais ce journal. En fait, je ne lis que les journaux qu'Hermione achète et qu'elle ramène des fois au lycée…_

_Seamus a dormi à la maison samedi soir. Sirius était sortit avec Remus et Nymphadora. D'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, ils auraient arrangé une rencontre avec une amie de Dora. Du coup on a regardé un DVD dans ma chambre. Iron Man. C'était nul. Enfin, Seamus a adoré. Mais moi j'ai trouvé ça navrant. Puis on a discuté très tard. Je crois qu'il aime une fille, mais il ne m'en a pas vraiment parlé. Je suppose qu'il n'ose pas. _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

_Comment j'ai pu croire qu'il m'avait souri et regardé avec douceur ? Drago est un monstre et moi je suis bien trop con. Mais j'avais quoi dans la tête ? Je me sens tellement…nul. Pitoyable. Je me fais des films sans arrêt. Je suis toujours en train de chercher des indices qui pourraient laisser penser que peut être il m'aimerait au moins un peu. Je les cherche tellement que je finis par les inventer, extrapolant. Je me rends malade pour rien. Il me hait, c'est la seule vérité. Et me remettre à chialer comme je suis en train de le faire me rend encore plus pitoyable. Je le hais si fort parfois !_

**********/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

L'arbitre siffle la fin du match et tous les élèves de Poudlard se lèvent dans les gradins pour applaudir notre équipe. Nous avons écrasé Drumstang, de justesse. Ron, Dean, Seamus, Boot, Crabbe, Goyle et Drago regagnent les vestiaires. Nous nous rasseyons. Inutiles de se presser. Certains font comme nous et attendent que le gros des supporters quitte le gymnase. Petit à petit le brouhaha ambiant laisse place aux discussions éparses des petits groupes encore présents dans les gradins. J'aperçois Luna et ses amies à quelques rangées de nous. Je lui fais un coucou de la main. Elle me répond par un grand sourire et se dirige vers nous.

« Salut Harry ! s'exclame t-elle en arrivant à ma hauteur. »

Elle m'enlace comme si nous étions des amis de longue date qui ne s'étaient pas vu depuis des mois. Hermione et Nev en restent tout éberlués. Je réponds à l'étreinte et fait les présentations d'usage.

« Oui, je les connais, affirme Luna en parlant de mes amis. »

« Ha bon ? s'étonne Hermione. »

« Oui. »

Hermione attendait probablement plus de détails et reste déconfite par la réponse laconique de Luna. Je ne peux cacher mon amusement.

« Seamus était bien, me dit-elle. »

« Oui, je plains le pauvre numéro 6 qu'il a bousculé avant la mi-temps ! »

« Et sinon, Harry nous a dit que tu faisais de la peinture ? demande Hermione. »

« Oui. »

Hermione reste de nouveau sur sa fin. Luna est vraiment trop, et le pire c'est qu'elle ne le fait même pas exprès.

« Je crois qu'Hermione aimerait voir tes tableaux, je dis. »

« Avec plaisir ! Ce serait vraiment chouette ! Tu peux passer chez moi quand tu veux, Hermione. »

Luna a vraiment l'air enchanté et Hermione semble soulagée d'avoir réussi à établir le contact avec mon amie.

« Heu, faudrait qu'on y aille, nous dit Neville en regardant sa montre. »

« Ok. A plus, Luna. »

« A plus tard ! dit-elle en s'éloignant, sa main remuant mollement en signe d'au revoir. »

Nous nous dirigeons vers les vestiaires pour attendre Ron et Seamus à la sortie. Les joueurs de Drumstang sont déjà sur le parking, les cheveux humides et la mine renfrognée, attendant leur chauffeur de bus. Ça sent le gel douche pour homme. J'adore. Ils ont tous leurs gros sacs de sport à leurs pieds. Je me demande toujours ce qu'ils peuvent bien avoir à mettre dedans. Ron, à la rigueur, je comprends. Il vide son sac une fois par mois pour laver tous ses shorts et ses maillots, mettre à la poubelle une bouteille de shampoing vide ainsi que tous les cadavres de paquets de gâteaux éventrés. Je pense que les autres ont des gros sacs à la marque voyante uniquement pour frimer.

La porte des vestiaires s'ouvre à nouveau. Drago et Terry Boot en sortent. Ils se dirigent vers le château. Drago est terriblement beau avec ses cheveux humides coiffés en arrière. Il doit sentir bon. Lui aussi a son gros sac. Il a passé la bandoulière sur son épaule et arrange le col de sa chemise en passant prés des ceux de Drumstang. J'essaye d'être le plus discret possible alors que je le regarde.

« Hey Malefoy ! l'interpelle un gars à la tête et aux épaules carrées. »

Mon blond se retourne et lève un sourcille.

« On se connaît ? demande t-il. »

« Pas encore. Mais j'aimerais que tu me présentes ta mère. Je suis tout disposé à la consoler si ton père ne veut plus la baiser. »

Drago sert les dents. Je vois sa peau palpiter prés de l'articulation de ses mâchoires. Les coéquipiers de l'autre abruti ricanent. Drago abandonne son sac par terre, imité. Boot semble hésiter entre intervenir et poursuivre son chemin.

« Je lui apprendrai à devenir une bonne suceuse, continue l'autre. Je suis sûr que ton père me remer… »

« La ferme ! »

Je crispe les poings comme un malade. Je sais qu'ils me regardent tous : C'est moi qui viens de hurler.

Le gros balaise s'avance vers moi.

« Un problème, petit ? me demande t-il avec un sourire sadique. »

« Les pauvres types dans ton genre, je réplique sans me démonter. »

L'autre perd son sourire et s'approche alors à grandes enjambées. Mais avant qu'il ne soit devant moi, un bras puissant passe autour de mon cou et me sert à m'étouffer. J'attrape à deux mains le poignet de mon agresseur et tire de toutes mes forces, en vain. Je sens son corps contre mon dos. Il est beaucoup plus imposant que moi. Je n'ai pas vu d'élève se glisser derrière moi… Mais lorsque _sa _voix parle prés de mon oreille, je comprends qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un de Drumstang.

« Crois-tu vraiment que j'ai besoin de toi pour me défendre, Potty ? me crache Drago. »

Je ne peux plus respirer. J'ai l'impression de mourir. Je panique totalement. Je n'arrive pas à parler et pourtant je sais qu'il attend une réponse et qu'il va m'étrangler encore plus si je ne dis rien. Je l'ai vu faire avec Lavande. Son bras presse un peu plus sur ma gorge et je tente désespérément de trouver de l'oxygène. Mes ongles s'enfoncent dans sa peau. J'ai envie de pleurer, de supplier. Je ne vois plus rien. Mais j'entends Hermione qui appelle Ron en hurlant.

Soudain, il y a un choc et je suis propulsé face au sol. L'air me fait un mal de chien en s'engouffrant dans mes poumons. Je tousse violement. Des larmes brûlent mes yeux. J'entends Hermione qui ne cesse de me demander si ça va. Je suis à quatre pattes et je _le _cherche des yeux. Il est en train de se battre avec Ron, Seamus et Zabini.

**********/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

_Ron n'a pas arrêté de me demander ce qui s'était passé pour que Drago s'en prenne à moi. J'arrivais pas à lui expliquer. Comment lui dire que j'avais pris la défense de notre pire ennemi ? Hermione lui a raconté toute l'histoire, ne pensant pas mal faire. Mais Ron s'est emporté. Il m'a dit que c'était déjà assez que je le laisse s'en prendre à moi sans broncher et que je devais être pire que débile pour en plus prendre sa défense. Il est parti furieux. J'ai essayé de l'appeler chez lui plusieurs fois, comme il ne décroche pas son portable. Mais Ginny me dit qu'il refuse de me parler. Elle m'a demandé elle aussi ce qui s'était passé. Je lui ai sorti la même excuse qu'à Hermione, Neville et Seamus : que je ne savais pas ce qui m'avait pris, que j'étais le premier surpris par ma réaction. Seamus m'a dit que ce n'était peut être pas Drago que j'avais voulu défendre, mais plutôt Poudlard, contre Drumstang. Je lui ai répondu que c'était peut être ça. Mais moi je sais bien que c'est Drago que j'ai voulu protéger, car je n'ai pas supporté qu'on veuille le blesser. J'étais prêt à me battre contre un mec trois fois plus épais que moi pour lui ! Parce que je l'aime ! Et lui, il s'est senti humilié par mon geste. Il a voulu me tuer… Hermione m'a dit que Drago aurait finit par me lâcher, qu'il n'est pas fou…_

_Je ne sais pas…quand je vois les bleus qui s'étalent sur ma gorge._

_Et puis finalement, ce sont bien les bleus au cœur qui me font le plus mal._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

_J'ai enfin pu m'expliquer avec Ron et les choses sont rentrées dans l'ordre. Je suis vraiment soulagé. Pourtant, nous ne sommes restés en froid qu'une soirée, mais je déteste savoir qu'il est fâché contre moi. Ron a toujours été là pour moi, d'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne. Il est mon meilleur ami depuis que l'on s'est rencontré, en CP ! Je me souviens que j'avais partagé mon goûter avec lui. Depuis, il est toujours resté avec moi. Et il a toujours mangé la moitié de mon goûter, accessoirement ! _

_Du coup, on a été boire un verre tous ensemble après les cours. Seamus et Neville n'ont pas arrêté de faire les pitres. Parfois, Neville est intenable ! Et j'avais vraiment besoin de ce moment de détente, d'oublie._

_Ce matin, avant d'aller au lycée et de me réconcilier avec Ron, j'ai pris une grande résolution. J'étais devant le miroir de la salle de bain, en train d'examiner les bleus sur mon cou… J'ai décidé d'ignorer Drago. Ron avait raison hier quand il m'a dit que j'étais pire qu'idiot. Alors je vais ignorer Drago, lutter comme je peux contre mes sentiments débiles. Et j'ai tenu bon aujourd'hui. Je ne l'ai pas regardé une seule fois. Ignorance totale. De toute façon, ça n'a pas été bien difficile, je le déteste tant. A chaque fois que j'avais envie de le regarder, je passais ma main sur ma gorge et la douleur me faisait résister. En plus, j'ai mal à chaque fois que j'avale ma salive, alors je ne risque pas d'oublier ce qu'il m'a fait. _

_C'est tout con mais je me sens fier d'avoir réussi à ne pas le regarder une seule fois aujourd'hui. En plus, j'ai l'impression de me venger impitoyablement. Je sais bien qu'il n'en a rien à faire de moi et qu'il ne doit même pas se rendre compte que je l'ignore. Mais moi ça me fait du bien de me dire que peut être il l'a remarqué et que ça l'embête. En cours d'anglais, je n'ai pas levé la tête une seule fois vers lui. J'ai cru sentir son regard sur moi à chaque instant. J'imaginais qu'il me faisait ces yeux doux qu'il a parfois, comme un 'pardon' silencieux. Et je jubilais de ne pas lui accorder cette chance. _

_Peut être bien que je suis pathétique. Mais je l'aime. Et malgré tout ce qu'il m'a fait, le seul mal que je puisse lui faire n'est que virtuel. Un peu fantasmé aussi…si je suis honnête…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

_Je ne comprends pas…_

_Non, je ne me l'explique pas._

_Mais pourquoi me fait-il ça ? Pourquoi s'acharne t-il ainsi sur moi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?_

_Ron ne cesse de me répéter que Seamus n'est qu'un connard, que lui n'aurait jamais accepté de plier, de s'écraser, 'la queue entre les jambes'… Mais je n'en veux pas à Seamus. A sa place, j'aurais fait pareil. A sa place, j'aurais sûrement tenu rancune au responsable de tout ça…moi-même…_

**********/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Je prends mon portable dans la poche étroite de mon jean et envoie un nième texto à Seamus.

J'attends…

« Toujours rien ? me demande Mione. »

Je secoue la tête négativement. Je suis inquiet. Il est dix heures. Le parc du lycée est très animé, comme à chaque interclasse. Mais toujours pas de Seamus. Déjà, hier soir, il ne s'est pas connecté sur msn comme d'habitude. Je m'étais dit qu'il devait être fatigué par son entrainement de handball. Mais quand il n'est pas venu en cours ce matin, je me suis inquiété, et j'ai commencé à envoyer des sms.

« Il avait l'air malade au hand, hier soir ? je demande à Ron. »

« Ben non… »

« Ho merde ! s'exclame Neville. »

Je le regarde, sans comprendre. Il pointe son indexe derrière moi. Je me retourne et j'aperçois Seamus. Tout mon sang quitte mon visage. Celui de mon ami est tuméfié et il a un cocard monumental à l'œil gauche.

On se précipite tous sur lui. On lui demande ce qui lui est arrivé mais il détourne le visage et semble gêné.

« Rien, marmonne t-il. »

Puis, sans me regarder, il m'attrape le bras et demande à me parler seul. J'accepte et nous nous éloignons. J'adresse aux autres un haussement d'épaules, ne comprenant pas plus qu'eux.

Seamus et moi nous retrouvons face à face, assis sur un banc un peu à l'écart du reste des attroupements d'élèves. Je suis touché qu'il ne veuille se confier qu'à moi…mais je me sens aussi de plus en plus inquiet. J'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave. Il met ses mains dans ses poches et souffle longuement. Il ne me regarde toujours pas. De prés, je peux voix que le blanc de son œil au beurre noir est envahit par un caillot de sang. C'est vraiment impressionnant. Seamus ne semble toujours pas vouloir parler. Il regarde nerveusement par-dessus son épaule, un coup à droite, un coup à gauche. Il scrute le parc…mais ne parle toujours pas. Je me racle un peu la gorge.

« Heu…Seam ? »

Il tourne son visage amoché vers moi. Mais son regard est fuyant.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? je demande doucement. »

« Malefoy. »

« … »

Je m'en veux déjà de penser ça, mais je me demande ce que Seamus a bien pu faire pour _mériter _une telle dérouillée. Il a sûrement du faire une remarque sur toute l'histoire avec son père. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que Seamus se battait avec Drago. Mais là il a du y aller un peu fort pour revenir dans cet état.

« Lui tout seul ou… »

« Lui tout seul, Harry, s'énerve t-il. »

Je crois qu'il est blessé dans son ego…ou quelque chose de ce genre.

« Mais…Tu lui as dit quoi ? Enfin, il s'est passé quoi pour que vous vous battiez ? »

Seamus me regarde avec tristesse et colère.

« On ne s'est pas battu, Harry. Il m'a rétamé, c'est tout. C'est pas comme si j'avais eu l'occasion de me défendre ! »

« Comment ça ? »

« Ben tu vois, il m'a eu par surprise dans les vestiaires, pendant que je rangeais mon sac. Il m'a roué de coup sans que je comprenne quoi que ce soit ! »

Le ton désabusé est monté crescendo durant toute son explication.

« Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ? »

« Rien ! me crie t-il en se levant. »

Il passe une main rageuse dans ses cheveux, gardant l'autre dans sa poche de pantalon.

« Ecoute, Harry, je suis désolé, mais faut qu'on arrête de se fréquenter. »

Là je ne suis plus…

« Ça ne m'apportera que des ennuis si on continue à rester ensemble. »

« Mais, de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Je ne comprends pas ! Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? je commence à m'affoler. »

« J'en sais rien ! Mais Malefoy a été très clair là dessus : si je ne te laisse pas, il me fera bien pire que ça ! crie t-il en me montrant son visage tuméfié. »

**********/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

_Et pourtant Seamus ne m'en veut pas. Il me l'a répété plusieurs fois. Il a reconnu ne pas avoir assez de courage pour rester mon ami. Il pense que Drago est un fou furieux et il en a peur. Il n'est pas comme Ron, il ne veut pas risquer d'avoir des ennuis avec le fils Malefoy pour sauvegarder notre amitié. Et qui pourrait le blâmer ? C'est ce que j'ai tenté de faire comprendre à mon meilleur ami, mais il n'en démord pas : Seamus ne mérite plus son respect et encore moins son amitié. J'ai cessé de batailler avec lui. Seamus a gardé sa place prés de nous en cours. Mais il ne s'est pas retourné vers moi une seule fois. Il ne m'a pas parlé. Je crois qu'il aurait aimé pourtant… Peut être qu'avec le temps toute cette histoire se tassera… _

_Mais je sens bien qu'une chose ne changera jamais : la haine de Drago envers moi. Je l'ai assassiné du regard tout le reste de la journée, renonçant à ma résolution. Parfois il me regardait aussi et sa bouche formait ce rictus que je déteste tant. Ses yeux brillaient de satisfaction… Il faut vraiment qu'il m'ait en horreur pour vouloir me faire tant de mal. Eloigner mes amis… Il veut sûrement que je me retrouve seul. Mais il n'y arrivera pas. Ron et Hermione ne cèderont jamais à ce genre de chantage. Heureusement qu'ils sont là. Je les aime vraiment. Ils sont ma famille. _

_Et pourtant je leur cache un secret honteux : c'est une folie mais je l'aime ce foutu blond. Il me rend la vie infernale, il est violent, méchant, hargneux… Non seulement il s'en prend à moi depuis des années, mais en plus il s'attaque maintenant à mes amis… Et moi, je l'aime. Je voudrais lui trouver toutes les excuses du monde. Je voudrais qu'il me donne une explication. Je voudrais que quelqu'un me dise que ce n'est pas mal de l'aimer, que c'est au contraire moi qui ai raison, qui ai vu ce que personne ne voyait. Un peu comme dans ses films à suspens où toutes les preuves accablent un suspect mais où quelqu'un ne doute jamais ne de lui, et qu'à la fin, tout le monde se rend compte qu'il était innocent. Et ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants._

_Ce que je peux me détester._

.

**Dés à présent, retrouvez un extrait du chapitre 5 sur mon LiveJournal.**

.

**Réponses aux reviews des non-logés :**

**li-san : **Halàlà, pourquoi ne suis-je même pas étonnée que tu plaignes ce « pauvre » Drago ? Pourtant, c'est un sale type ! Tu as bien vu comment il est avec Harry ! lol Tu craques sur les mauvais garçons, hein ? Héhéh ) Mais peut être que ce chapitre t'aura fait changer d'avis ! A bientôt !

**La limace : **Et oui, Drago goûte à son tour aux joies d'être calomnié et montré du doigt. Harry aurait très bien pu se réjouir de ce retournement de situation, mais au contraire, il compatit avec Drago et ne souhaite qu'une chose : que les rumeurs sur les Malefoy s'arrêtent. C'est un peu triste quand on sait que Drago s'en moque complètement. Bien sûr, il s'est sentit humilié par l'intervention d'Harry, dans le chapitre d'aujourd'hui. Et du coup, c'est la seule chose qu'il retient. Les sentiments d'Harry sont contradictoires. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire qu'il ne sait pas ce qu'il veut, étant donné que Drago est sa seule obsession. Mais il est complètement dépassé par ce qu'il ressent, déchiré entre sa raison et son cœur. Il se pose des questions sur lui même. Est-il une sorte de dingue qui aime souffrir ? (Attention, je ne dis pas que les masochistes sont dingues. Simplement, c'est effrayant pour Harry) Ses sentiments sont-ils malsains ? Est-il réellement jaloux de Dean ? Ou simplement complètement désespéré et assoiffé d'amour pour Drago ? Bon, ok, je connais les réponses, mais je vais te laisser les découvrir lol Ha, l'histoire du Donut ! Je crois que seul Ron a la réponse à ta question lol Moi-même, je n'en sais rien. Je vois ce que tu veux dire, quand tu parles de rester plantée devant la page sans savoir si on lit maintenant ou plus tard. Je sais qu'il y a certaines histoires que je préfère lire à certains moments de la journée, ou que j'aime laisser trainer pour le plaisir de me dire qu'un super chapitre m'attend lol. Si c'est ce que tu ressens pour Sans Contrefaçon, je ne peux qu'être extrêmement flattée. Et oui, oui, oui, tes reviews me font trop plaisir. J'espère que tu t'en rends compte au travers de mes réponses^^ A bientôt Dame Limace


	5. Le kamikaze

Bonsoir! Et voilà le chapitre 5, tout beau-tout chaud :) Je vous remercie pour vos réactions et analyses suite aux démonstrations de violence de Drago dans le chapitre précédent. J'adore vous lire et vous répondre. Vos encouragements sont le meilleur carburant qui soit!

**Réponses aux reviews des non-logés en fin de chapitre .**

Place à la suite !

.

.

_**Chapitre 5 : Le kamikaze**_

.

**Note de l'auteur** : L'_italique_ correspond à ce qu'Harry écrit dans son journal intime.

.

**23 avril 2003 au 6 mai 2003**

_Drago a une nouvelle petite amie…_

**************/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

« Non mais laisse tomber, Harry, ça t'apportera rien du tout, continue Ron. »

Quand je pense que c'est lui qui n'arrêtait pas de me pousser à me défendre contre Drago.

« Mais enfin, Ron, je ne te comprends pas ! Tu dis toujours que je ne dois pas me laisser faire ! Et maintenant que je suis résolu à agir, tu tentes de me persuader du contraire ! »

« C'est pas ça ! Bien sûr que je veux que tu te défendes quand Malefoy s'en prend à toi ! Mais là ça n'a rien à voir. Tu as l'intention d'aller 'discuter' avec lui. Mais ce type n'en vaut pas la peine ! Ignore-le ! Et rabat lui le caquet s'il vient t'emmerder. Si tu y vas, tu crois peut être qu'il t'écoutera ? »

« Peut être oui ! Je préfère tenter de régler tout ça à l'amiable. Je suis sûr qu'Hermione m'approuverait. »

« Bien sûr qu'elle t'approuverait ! Mais c'est moi que tu es venu voir pour en parler ! »

« Oui, j'espérais ton soutien ! »

« Autrement dit, tu espérais que je serais là pour t'éviter de te faire casser la gueule ! »

« Je n'ai pas peur de Malefoy ! »

« Tu devrais ! »

Je passe rageusement la main dans ma touffe de cheveux. Je suis énervé. J'espérais que Ron trouve mon idée courageuse. Mais non, il me trouve juste ridicule à vouloir régler mes affaires comme une midinette…

« Bon, tu viens avec moi oui ou non ? »

« Pffffffffffffffff… d'accord, abdique t-il. »

Je fouille du regard le parc de Poudlard. Drago est un peu plus loin, avec Blaise Zabini. J'ai la boulle au ventre et les mains moites, mais je m'avance vers lui sans flancher…pour le moment. Il ne m'a pas encore vu, mais Zabini me lance un regard étrange.

« Heu…Malefoy ? »

Ses épaules se sont crispées. Il se tourne vers moi, le visage indifférent.

« Je voudrais te parler, je dis rapidement. »

Un feu atroce me ronge l'estomac.

Une grimace explicite déforme sa bouche.

« Et tu as cru bon d'emmener ton garde du corps ? »

« Va te faire foutre, Malefoy, crache Ron. »

Je me tourne vers Ron, gêné. Je lui fais signe de s'en aller.

Il part, le pas rageur. Zabini s'éloigne aussi.

« Bon, accouche, Potty, j'ai pas que ça à faire. »

L'insulte me va droit au cœur.

« Pourquoi es tu comme ça avec moi ? Je ne t'ai rien fait ! Pourquoi tu t'acharnes sur moi ? »

Je sais que je dois avoir l'air pitoyable. Mais Drago ne s'en formalise pas. Il reste parfaitement indifférent.

« Ça m'amuse, me répond t-il en croisant les bras. »

Que répondre à ça ? Rien… Je prends une grande inspiration. Je me sens si minable. Je suis là, prés de lui. Je tremble.

« Ok. Mais alors ne t'en prends pas à mes amis. Fais ce que tu veux avec moi, mais laisse-les en dehors de ça, s'il te plait. »

Son visage est devenu tout rouge. Il est en colère.

« Je fais ce que je veux, Potter, crache t-il en s'approchant de moi. »

Il me domine de toute sa hauteur, les poings serrés.

« Ce que tu as fait à Seamus est vraiment injuste, je réplique sans me démonter. »

« Ho, et tu viens courageusement défendre ton petit ami ? J'aurais pourtant juré que c'était lui le mâle du couple, me dit-il, dégouté. »

J'écarquille les yeux.

« Mais je ne sors pas avec Seamus… »

« Va raconter ça à ceux que ça intéresse ! s'énerve t-il. »

« Et bien si je ne t'intéresse pas, tu n'as qu'à me foutre la paix ! je crie sans pouvoir me contrôler. »

Je suis furieux, mais je me sens complètement perdu quand Drago me fixe avec tant de haine que je peux lire l'envie de meurtre imprimé sur ses rétines.

« Dray ? »

La voix de Susan Bones nous interrompt.

Moulée dans son jean en stretch, elle se glisse dans les bras de Drago. Ils se font un smack.

« Salut, Harry, me dit-elle après coup. »

« Salut… »

Ma voix est presque inaudible. Elle a juste fait un écart sur le 'u'.

« Je vous dérange peut être ? »

Elle me parle comme à un animal dangereux. Elle voudrait sûrement m'apprivoiser, m'apporter sur un plateau à sa grande amie Lavande. C'est très cool d'avoir un ami homo, il parait. Malefoy ne me regarde plus. On dirait que le parvis de la cantine l'intéresse au plus haut point.

« Non, non. On avait fini. Je vous laisse. »

Je me détourne quand Malefoy me lance :

« Je n'en aurais jamais fini avec toi, Potty. »

**************/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

_Bien sûr, rien d'étonnant à cela. Pourtant, ça marchait bien avec la fille de la fac, d'après ce que je sais. _

_Bien sûr, je ne devrais pas être dans cet état, à chialer comme une merde. Après tout, Susan n'est pas la première, et ce ne sera pas la dernière…enfin j'espère. _

_Je suis assez égoïste pour quelqu'un qui prétend aimer Drago au-delà du possible. Si c'était vrai, je ne souhaiterais que son bonheur, même si c'est avec une autre. Mais voilà, je l'aime sans partage. _

_Et je ne suis pas aveugle. Susan est vraiment bien, comme toutes les filles avec qui il sort. Elle n'est pas une vulgaire cruche. Elle est gentille et loin d'être idiote. Elle est discrète, un peu timide. Sans être vraiment jolie, elle est charmante. Parfaite pour quelqu'un du rang des Malefoy. Mais je n'arrive pas à ne pas la détester._

_Elle touche sa peau, elle embrasse sa bouche, goûte sa langue, sent ses mains contre elle. Elle doit retrouver son odeur sur ses vêtements et dans ses cheveux quand elle rentre chez elle le soir. Ils ont peut être même déjà couché ensemble... J'ai envie de mourir… Comme à chaque fois qu'il est avec une fille. Ses relations ne durent jamais bien longtemps et j'espère au fond de moi, même si c'est moche, que très vite Susan aura les yeux bouffis de larmes car Drago l'aura quittée. Moi les miens me brûlent. Je suis tellement nul._

_Ce soir, Sirius a bien vu que je n'allais pas bien. Il m'a demandé si c'était à cause du garçon dont je lui avais parlé. Je lui ai répondu que je n'avais pas vraiment envie de discuter de ça. Il n'a pas insisté. Il est vraiment gentil. Il m'a juste dit que 'l'océan était plein de poissons'. Très bucolique… Mais moi c'est un poisson en particulier que je veux. Les autres je ne les vois même pas. Je ne me souviens pas qu'un autre garçon m'ait plu un jour. C'est lui depuis toujours…Comment je peux continuer à l'aimer ? Il est homophobe ! Bien sûr, je m'en doutais déjà, avec le petit mot qui accompagnait les photos de moi qu'il a fait circuler dans le lycée … Sa réaction avec Seamus n'a fait que le confirmer. Pourtant, il m'avait défendu contre Laurence…_

_La seule chose positive c'est que je vais pouvoir parler à Seamus de tout ça. Il lui suffira de s'afficher avec une petite amie pour que le problème soit réglé. Il pourrait peut être demander à Ginny de faire semblant d'être avec lui… Bien sûr, je n'espère pas regagner son amitié. Pour moi, il y a quelque chose de définitivement brisé entre nous. Drago a réussi à faire de beaux dégâts._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

_Luna vient juste de repartir. Elle était venue voir mon jardin. Je crois que ça lui a beaucoup plus. Elle a fait quelques croquis et elle m'a demandé si elle pourrait revenir. Elle a particulièrement aimé les cucurbitacées, surtout mon Giraumon. Vu le mal que j'ai eu à le faire pousser, je ne suis pas peu fier ! Elle a aimé les différentes variétés de coquelicots aussi, mais c'est vrai que ça ne sent pas très bon. Je lui en ai quand même mis quelques uns dans le bouquet qu'elle a rapporté chez elle. _

_Je suis content d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un que ma passion n'ennuie pas. Enfin, mes amis sont toujours contents quand je leur donne des légumes. Même Ron ! Mais à part le côté 'mangeable' de la chose, ça ne les intéresse pas. Luna est attirée par le côté esthétique. J'ai adoré passer ce moment avec elle._

_Quand il est arrivé, il a fallu que Sirius lui fasse son numéro de séducteur, genre beau mec viril plein de cambouis, avec force de compliments douteux et de clins d'œil taquins. Contre toute attente, Luna m'a vraiment fait rire aux larmes en rentrant dans son jeu. Mon parrain n'en revenait. Il dit que c'est un 'sacré bout de femme'. Ce week-end, je vais faire les boutiques avec elle. Je sens que ça va être épique !_

_J'ai parlé à Seamus de ma découverte sur la raison de son agression par Drago. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'air soulagé. Il n'a pas cessé de me remercier pourtant. Mais je crois qu'il se sent très coupable de m'avoir tourné le dos. Je ne lui en veux pas, même si je sais que ça ne reviendra jamais comme avant entre nous. Il n'a pas semblé emballé par mon idée de plan avec Ginny… Il m'a dit que chacun faisait ce qu'il voulait et que ce n'est pas parce que Malefoy est homophobe qu'il devait démontrer sa 'virilité'. Je lui ai fait remarquer que certains homos étaient très virils. Il était encore plus mal à l'aise du coup. C'est étrange comme avant on était bien ensemble. On n'avait pas de tabou, pas de gêne. Et maintenant, la moindre petite chose nous laisse amer._

_A part ça, j'ai du supporter toute la journée de voir Drago et Susan ensemble. A la cantine, il m'a pris mon dessert, pour **elle**! Comme elle était trop gênée pour le manger, il est resté dans un coin de son plateau. Je crois qu'elle était tentée de me le rapporter, mais qu'elle n'a pas osé pour ne pas froisser Drago. Plus tard, il m'a bousculé dans un couloir, assez durement. Je sais qu'il l'a fait exprès : il m'a presque déboité l'épaule. Ron lui a gueulé dessus, mais il a continué sur sa lancée sans se retourner. J'ai un peu mal, mais il n'y a pas de bleu. Demain, il y a un match de hand. Mais je n'irais pas. Je n'ai pas envie de voir Susan s'époumoner pour soutenir son mec. Mec que j'aime à en crever._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

_Alors ça! Je n'en reviens pas ! Luna est la cousine de Drago !_

**************/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

J'affiche un air dubitatif. Je ne veux pas vexer Luna. Elle a de très bons goûts. Au début, j'avais un peu peur qu'elle me choisisse des fringue de clown…un peu comme les siennes quoi. En fait, mademoiselle a l'œil. Mais je sais que je n'oserais jamais porter _ça_. C'est trop sexy et efféminé. Trop délicat, trop classe.

Elle m'observe à travers le miroir me tortiller dans tous les sens, me regarder sous toutes les coutures. Je lui fais un sourire contrit.

« Tu as envie d'aller au toilette ? me demande t elle. »

« Non… Du tout. »

« Ha… En tous cas ça te va vraiment très bien, Harry. Tu es si mignon avec tes yeux de chaton et ta taille de Minimoy. Ce t-shirt fait ressortir ton côté fragile, cassable. »

Je me vois rougir dans la glace. Il faut vraiment que je fasse quelque chose contre ça…

« Ben, justement. Je sais pas si j'ai vraiment envie d'avoir l'air 'cassable'. Malefoy et sa bande m'en font assez voir comme ça. »

« Oui, j'ai cru comprendre. Drago a toujours été cruel en me parlant de toi. »

Pour le coup, j'ai blanchi instantanément.

« Malefoy t'as parlé de moi ? Tu le connais ? »

« Ben oui, c'est mon cousin, dit-elle en dépliant un nouveau pantalon. Tu essayes ça ? ajoute t-elle en me le tendant. »

J'attrape le vêtement. Je tente de ne pas avoir l'air trop curieux, trop excité, trop atterré. Mais du coup je suis un peu figé. Je retourne comme un automate dans la cabine d'essayage. Je ferme les yeux pour me calmer et entreprends d'enfiler ce truc. C'est trop large, je pourrais rentrer dans une seule jambe se ce jean. Je ressors. Luna attrape une ceinture en me l'enfile. Pendant qu'elle arrange le tout, je lui demande :

« Et, il te dts quoi sur moi ? »

« Ho, ça fait longtemps qu'il ne m'a plus rien dit. Mais avant, quand on était plus jeunes, il n'arrêtait pas de jacasser à ton sujet. 'Potter-ci, Potter-ça'. Ce n'était jamais très gentil. Tu l'agaçais. Il était jaloux de toi, j'imagine. Un peu comme un pigeon face à un dodo. »

Je ne suis pas sûr que Drago apprécie la comparaison…

« Ça m'étonnerait… Il a toujours été meilleur que moi. Et tu le vois souvent ? »

« Plus tellement. Aux repas de famille et pendant les vacances surtout. On n'a pas vraiment les mêmes fréquentations ni les mêmes centres d'intérêts. Mais je vais à tous ses matchs de hand et il visite régulièrement mon site internet, commente mes peintures ou mes photos. Drago passe une période de turbulence je pense. Un truc en rapport avec l'adolescence et les hormones. Ne te laisse pas faire, c'est rien qu'un petit pinscher qui aboie trop fort. »

« A moi, il me fait plus penser à un doberman … »

**************/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

_Je suis un peu déçu que Drago ne lui parle plus de moi. Par contre, je l'imagine sans mal à 11 ans en train de vociférer des infamies à mon encontre. Finalement, je crois que ça n'aurait pas collé avec le personnage si Luna m'avait dit qu'il me cassait du sucre sur le dos encore aujourd'hui. Et elle a beau dire, Malefoy ne fait pas qu'aboyer. Il mord aussi, je suis bien placé pour le savoir. _

_C'est étrange, ils sont cousins, vont dans le même lycée, mais ne semblent pas plus proches que ça… Je pense que Luna n'a pas le standing nécessaire pour que Drago s'affiche avec elle. Les vieilles familles anglaises sont tellement portées sur les apparences… La mère de Luna devait être une exception. C'était la sœur de Lucius. Luna m'a expliqué que comme sa mère n'était pas l'aînée, et qu'en plus elle était une fille, elle n'avait hérité que d'une petite partie de la fortune de sa famille. Après leur mariage, ses parents ont tout investi dans la création du Chicaneur. Elle m'a aussi expliqué, après que je lui ai posé la question, pourquoi les parfumeries Bradbury ne s'appellent pas les parfumeries Malefoy. J'avais toujours pensé que, par snobisme, la noble famille Malefoy avait refusé de voir son nom associé directement à une enseigne commerciale. Mais en fait, les parfumeries Bradbury viennent de l'héritage de la mère de Drago. Elle était une Black, fille unique d'un Black et de Lison Bradbury, unique héritière de l'empire de son père. Le titre de Lord ainsi que l'enseigne Bradbury reviendront donc à Drago. _

_Bref, je n'en reviens toujours pas qu'elle soit la cousine de Drago. Mais c'est pas tout! Elle sort avec Seamus ! Autant dire que ça fait beaucoup de découvertes en une journée ! Je comprends pas pourquoi Seamus ne m'a rien dit… Surtout après que je lui ai parlé de mon plan avec Ginny !_

_On prenait un verre avec Luna, après cet épuisant après midi shopping, quand elle m'a annoncé que Seamus allait nous rejoindre. J'étais surpris de savoir qu'ils avaient gardé contact mais je n'avais fait aucun commentaire. Et puis il est arrivé, m'a serré la main et a fait un smack à Luna. J'ai cru que j'avais mal vu. Mais après il s'est assis à côté d'elle et elle a posé sa main sur sa cuisse. J'ai tenté de rester naturel, mais la médiocrité de mes talents d'acteur n'est plus à démontrer. Du coup, l'ambiance est devenue assez étrange. Je ne me suis donc pas attardé._

_Sirius n'a pas arrêté de se moquer quand je lui ai montré les fringues que Luna m'a fait acheter. Par contre, quand je les ai essayées, il riait bien moins. Il m'a dit de ne pas aller au lycée avec. Comme si j'en avais l'intention !_

_Ce soir, il sortait encore avec Pat, la copine de Nymphadora. Je crois que ça marche bien entre eux. Et franchement, il peut bien se moquer des fringues choisies par Luna, quand je vois ses vieilles santiags toutes pourries qu'il ose mettre pour un rendez vous galant !_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

_Je crois vraiment que j'ai des amis particulièrement exceptionnels. Cette après midi, après les cours, nous nous sommes retrouvés Ron, Hermione, Neville et moi dans un café, le Flying Jack, place Ste Anne, pour prendre un verre. Avec l'approche du bac, ce sont nos derniers moments de détentes. On a parlé de notre orientation, ce qu'on allait faire l'année prochaine. Sans surprise, Neville va se diriger vers la fac de médecine. Hermione a fini par trancher : elle ira en sciences. Elle veut faire de la recherche. C'est plus problématique pour Ron, il ne sait toujours pas ce qu'il veut faire…_

**************/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

« Moi je te vois bien Pompier ou…casque bleu, dit Neville. »

Ron affiche une mine peu réjouie.

« Ouai, il n'a pas tort. Tu es un vrai Saint Maritain ! je le taquine.»

« Ron n'a pas intégré Poudlard au prix d'efforts monstrueux pour finir casque bleu ! s'exclame Hermione. »

« Non, tu as raison, il l'a fait pour rester avec toi ! je fais sournoisement remarquer. »

Mione s'empourpre et grommèle quelque chose comme 'n'importe quoi'.

« Pffff ! Ça vous fait peut être rire mais dans un mois on passe le bac et je ne sais toujours pas quoi faire de ma foutu vie ! Finalement je t'envie, Harry ! »

Là, j'ai le bon goût de paraître gêné. Il faudra bien que je leur dise à un moment ou un autre.

« Tu ne devrais pas… je déclare en détournant les yeux. »

Parfois, au moment où on s'y attend le moins, on a des envies de kamikaze. Rien à voir avec le courage. On ne peut tout simplement rien faire pour éviter de se saborder soi-même, alors qu'on voit d'ici les conséquences désastreuses d'un tel acte.

« Quoi ? Tu ne veux plus être fleuriste ? demande Hermione avec une pointe d'espoir qui m'agace. »

« Tss… Si. Mais je vais m'inscrire à la fac de droit.»

« Mais… Pourquoi ? me demande-t-elle, incrédule. »

« Tu sais, c'est pas là-bas que tu apprendras à faire des bouquets, se moque Ron. »

« Non, sans blague ? »

Mon ironie ne passe pas inaperçue. Du coup, ils restent silencieux, attendant la suite.

« Je vais faire un apprentissage pour devenir fleuriste et aller à la fac de droit en parallèle. »

« Tu n'y arriveras jamais, Harry ! s'écrie Hermione. La fac de droit demande une masse de travail que tu ne pourras pas assumer si tu fréquentes en même temps une autre école. Ou alors c'est ton apprentissage qui en pâtira ! »

« Non, ma priorité reste ma formation de fleuriste. Je ne vais pas aller à la fac de droit pour passer des diplômes. »

« Ben, pourquoi alors ? demande Neville. »

« … »

« Tu ne nous en avais jamais parlé, Harry, fait remarquer Ron. »

« Je sais. Mais en fait… »

Je triture mes doigts, mal à l'aise.

« …je veux y aller parce que le garçon que j'aime y va aussi. »

Je crois que même quand je leur ai dit que j'étais homo je n'ai pas autant rougi.

« Tu es amoureux ! Mais c'est formidable ! s'exclame Hermione. Et tu ne nous avais rien dit ! Comment il s'appelle ? Ça fait longtemps que vous sortez ensemble ? »

« Ho, mais, on ne sort pas ensemble. C'est juste que…je l'aime. »

« Et il le sait ? demande Neville. »

« Non. »

« Mais enfin Harry, tu vas pas aller à la fac de droit juste pour suivre un mec qui ne sait même pas que tu l'aimes ! me dit Ron. »

« Est-ce qu'il est homo au moins ? me questionne Hermione, toujours plus futée que les autres. »

« Non. »

« Mais ça n'a pas de sens Ry ! s'étonne Ron. Il sait que tu existes au moins ce type ? »

« Oui. »

« C'est qui ? »

« Ben, je ne sais pas trop comment vous dire ça. Je voudrais juste que vous sachiez que je n'y peux rien, c'est juste une réalité que j'ai moi-même du accepter il y a quelques années et… »

« Quelques années ? Mais attends, tu veux dire que tu nous caches ça depuis combien de temps ? s'alarme Mione. »

« Ben…quatre ans, peut être plus… »

« Quoi ! hurle Ron. »

« Chut, s'il te plait, je murmure alors que les gens en terrasse se retournent pour observer notre table. »

« Quoi ? reprend t-il plus doucement. Ça fait plus de quatre ans que tu sais que t'es gay et t'as rien dit ? Et puis c'est qui ce type ? »

Ils sont tous les trois pendus à mes lèvres.

« Malefoy… S'il vous plait, ne soyez pas fâchés, je les supplie. »

**************/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

_Je leur ai avoué que j'étais amoureux de Drago et, bien qu'ils n'aient pas vraiment compris, ils ne m'en ont pas voulu ! Ce sont vraiment les meilleurs amis au monde. Au début, j'ai bien cru que Ron allait me sauter dessus pour m'étriper. Mais en fait il s'est juste affaissé sur sa chaise et m'a dit : 'Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu l'as défendu contre ceux de Drumstang'. Neville a dit que je ne faisais pas les choses à moitié et Hermione a commencé à émettre des suppositions d'ordre psychologique sur cet amour insensé. Très vite, je me suis retrouvé à leur parler des petites choses qui me faisaient fondre, et des instants où il m'avait donné l'impression qu'il ne me détestait pas vraiment. J'ai dit à Hermione qu'il y avait un truc entre lui et moi. Ron a fini par ouvrir la bouche à ce moment là. Il m'a dit que je me faisais des idées, que Drago est hétéro et qu'il valait mieux que je cherche à l'oublier plutôt que de le suivre à la fac de droit. Je sais qu'il n'a pas tort et que j'extrapole beaucoup les faits et gestes de Drago. Mais, comme je leur ai dit, je suis complètement malade à l'idée de ne plus le voir l'an prochain. Alors, en m'inscrivant à la fac de droit, ça fera une sorte de transition. Je le verrais moins souvent qu'à Poudlard, car j'aurais mon apprentissage, mais je le verrais quand même. Neville nous a fait rire en appelant ça 'une sorte de cure de désintox'. On a parlé de Susan Bones aussi. Ils sont d'accord avec moi, elle ne fera pas long feu. _

_Ça m'a rendu le sourire. _

.

**Dés à présent, retrouvez un extrait du chapitre 6 sur mon LiveJournal.**

.

**Réponses aux reviews des non-logés :**

******Eichi **: Merci de m'avoir laissé un petit mot pour partager tes impressions avec moi^^ Je comprends que ton cœur se serre parfois. Mais comme tu as pu le voir dans ce chapitre, Harry peut aussi être fort. Peut être aussi que c'est le  
courage de supporter tout ça et d'aimer malgré tout qui fait qu'on a mal pour lui, parfois. Souvent en fait, lol Et oui, il ne fait aucun doute qu'il y a quelque chose entre Drago et lui. Mais quoi exactement ? Je vais apporter des réponses, petit à petit ) A bientôt !

**li-san :** Merci d'être là, chapitre après chapitre. Ça me motive énormément ! Harry ne sais pas lui-même s'il est masochiste ou non. Il se pose la question. La réponse arrivera en temps voulu^^ Je suis heureuse que tu puisses « vivre » cette histoire, même si elle n'est pas très heureuse pour le moment. Mais je te promets des moments de bonheur ! A bientôt !

**La limace :** Quand je lis tes reviews, je me dis « Aller hop, tu dois bosser encore plus ! Prend ton clavier et avance ! » Merci pour ça ! Et oui, ça y est, Luna est dans la place ! Et elle n'est pas prête de s'éclipser. C'est en effet un des principaux personnages de cette histoire. Comme tu as pu le voir dans ce chapitre, j'ai décidé d'en faire la cousine de Drago. Mais elle va être beaucoup plus que ça encore. Son rôle va prendre de plus en plus d'importance et elle sera une sorte de pont entre Drago et Harry. Un pont aussi imprévisible que les escaliers magiques de Poudlard ! Mais je n'en dis pas plus^^ Et oui, je suis assez contente que tu t'identifie à Harry. En fait, une partie des lecteurs s'identifie plus à Drago et l'autre plus à Harry. Je trouve ça intéressant. Harry est un chouette personnage. Il est à la fois fragile et fort. N'as t-il pas été très courageux dans ce chapitre ? T'attendais-tu à le voir agir ainsi ? Moi je le trouve formidable, car aller ainsi affronter celui qu'on aime, surtout quand on sait de quoi Drago est capable ! Pour moi, il est évident que Drago est le plus lâche des deux. Mais j'adore aussi notre blond trop fier ! Et trop violent aussi, je suis bien d'accord avec toi ! Mais il nous avait déjà montré de quoi il était capable avec Lavande. Drago ne se contrôle pas, surtout quand Harry est dans les parages… Harry se bat avec d'autres armes. S'empêcher de regarder Drago en fait partie. Mais la riposte de Drago est assez abominable : « Tu m'ignores Potter ? Ben vois ce que j'ai fait de ton pote Seamus. Alors regarde moi, et seulement moi. » D'où le petit sourire victorieux à la fin quand Harry le regarde de nouveau, même si c'est avec colère. Et oui, c'est frustrant car on se dit que malgré tous ses efforts, Harry a perdu. Mais ce n'est qu'une bataille ! La guerre est loin d'être finie ! A bientôt, Dame Limace (Ouai, moi aussi je trouve que ça déchire lol)


	6. Le dahu

Bonjour! Une publication matinale aujourd'hui. J'espère que ça fera des heureux^^

Sans attendre, nous retrouvons nos héros pour une sombre histoire de dahu, qui aura son importance pour la suite ;)

**Réponses aux reviews des non-logés en fin de chapitre .**

.

.

_**Chapitre 6 : Le Dahu**_

.

**Note de l'auteur** : L'_italique_ correspond à ce qu'Harry écrit dans son journal intime.

.

**14 juin 2003 au 30 août 2003**

_Un mois depuis la dernière fois que j'ai écrit dans ce journal, et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que ma vie est vraiment…sans intérêt. Je suis quelque peu angoissé de constater que rien de spécial n'est arrivé depuis quatre semaines…trente jours ! La vacuité de mon existence a de quoi me faire peur…et j'ai peur. Sourde appréhension._

_Voilà, je viens de passer le bac… J'entre en apprentissage l'année prochaine (Il est parfaitement invraisemblable que je n'ai pas mon bac…). Pour beaucoup, c'est la 'vraie vie' qui commence. Comme si tout ce qu'on avait fait avant n'avait pas compté. Mais la vérité c'est qu'on ne fait que continuer à vivre, à être qui on est, à affronter le quotidien. Et pourquoi tout ça ?_

_Rien._

_Drago n'est plus avec Susan._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

_J'ai eu mon bac ! Avec mention 'bien' ! Bon, je ne doutais pas que je l'aurais, ayant trouvé les sujets assez simples par rapport à ceux que nos professeurs nous avaient donnés tout le long de l'année. Mais je crois que je ne réalisais pas non plus à quel point je stressais dans l'attente des résultats. Sirius était au comble de la joie, il m'a soulevé du sol en me serrant trop fort et en gueulant à quel point c'était super. Il ne l'a pas eu son bac, lui. Ni mon père en fait… Alors il voit ça comme une sorte de revanche, je suppose. J'aurais pu avoir la mention 'très bien', mais l'EPS m'a pénalisé, je pense. Ce n'est pas bien grave. Hermione a eu une mention 'très bien', évidement, et Ron 'assez bien'. Neville et Seamus ont eu mention 'bien', comme moi. _

_On a tous fêté ça hier soir, chez les Weasley, toujours prompts à improviser des fiestas. Il y avait un paquet de monde, Fred et George ayant invité quelques uns de leurs amis, tout comme Ginny (qui a eu une très bonne moyenne cette année). Il y avait Luna aussi, qui a également fait une brillante année._

_La soirée a été plutôt arrosée, et j'ai gaffé devant Luna à propos de mes sentiments pour Drago…_

******************/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Tout le monde, ou presque, soupir de soulagement lorsque Charlie change enfin de musique. Le métal de Fred et George est assez fatigant, au bout d'un moment. La seule déçue est la petite sœur de Fleur, 'une vraie connaisseuse en matière de bon son', dixit les jumeaux. On passe à du raga. C'était prévisible. Luna se lève de son siège et crie en levant le bras. Ses hanches se balancent quelques instants et elle se rassoit en chantonnant, son verre de Baileys à la main, les yeux dans le vague. Je ne l'imaginais pas aimer ce genre de boisson… Moi je suis plus Martini blanc. D'ailleurs, mon verre ne désempli pas et je soupçonne Ron de ne pas être étranger au phénomène.

« Yes, les mecs ! On a le bac ! gueule t-il pour la nième fois de la soirée, en levant son verre. »

« Arrête de boire, Ronald ! s'énerve Mione. »

« Ho c'est bon, laisse-le s'amuser, je réplique en rigolant comme un idiot. »

« C'est pas toi qui va dormir avec une barrique prête à te vomir dessus ! me répond t-elle vertement. »

« Baah, c'est dégueu ! s'exclame Neuville. »

Je glousse et plonge mes lèvres dans la boisson qui me rend siiii heureux.

« Mais Mione…tente Ron. »

Elle le fusille impitoyablement du regard.

« Aller, soit cool, Hermione ! lance Seamus. »

« N'empêche, toi au moins, tu as quelqu'un avec qui dormir, je fais remarquer. »

« Peut être, mais je t'assure que quand Ron est saoul, c'est loin d'être une partie de plaisir ! Il ronfle comme un vieux moteur et sa transpiration sent le Gin ! »

Tout le monde éclate de rire, sauf l'incriminé.

« Mais, Mione… continue t-il de se lamenter en se prenant le visage dans les mains. »

« Je crois que pour dormir avec Drago, je serais prêt à endurer tout ça, moi. »

« Ouai, sauf que j'imagine très mal Malefoy ronfler en suant l'alcool, plaisante Neville. »

« Je suis sûr qu'il ne doit même jamais péter au lit, renchérit Ron. »

« Sûrement parce qu'il a un minimum de savoir vivre, lui ! rugit Hermione. »

« Quand tu dis que tu voudrais dormir avec Malefoy…tu veux dire que t'as des vues sur lui ? demande Seamus. »

J'ai blêmi avant même la fin de sa question. Les autres ont cessé de rire.

« La boulette, constate Neville. »

« Alors c'est vrai ? continue Seamus. Mais c'est un connard ce mec ! Je croyais que tu le détestais ! T'es pas sérieux quand même ? »

« Le connard en question est le cousin de ta petite amie, intervient Ron, qui sait que je n'aime pas entendre ce genre de choses. »

Et c'est là que je réalise que Luna aussi a entendu ce que j'ai dit. Je me tourne vers elle. Son regard triste est posé sur moi. Elle doit me trouver tellement pathétique.

Elle se lève et vient prés de moi. Elle demande gentiment à Hermione de lui faire une place et ma meilleure amie va se mettre sur les genoux de Ron. Luna s'installe dans le gros fauteuil à côté de moi. Elle passe son bras sous le mien et chuchote prés de mon oreille :

« Tu l'aimes ? »

Je me contente de hocher la tête, soudainement conscient de mon état alcoolisé. Elle pose alors sa joue sur mon épaule, en soupirant. Son parfum saturé de patchouli imprègne agréablement l'atmosphère.

« On a pas le cul sorti des ronces, conclut-elle. »

******************/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

_Elle a vraiment bien pris la nouvelle. En fait, c'est bizarre, mais je me sens étrangement bien depuis qu'elle sait. J'ai été plutôt soulagé de l'avoir enfin dit à Ron et Hermione. Mais là ce n'est pas pareil. Luna le connaît bien. Il est un membre de sa famille. Elle a grandi avec lui. C'est un peu comme si je venais de me rapprocher de lui. Elle ne m'a pas dit qu'elle ne me comprenait pas. Elle ne m'a pas dit qu'il était un connard, un salop ou autre chose du même goût. Parce qu'elle l'aime, elle aussi. Elle sait qu'il n'est pas seulement mauvais. Elle l'estime. Elle est mon alliée, j'espère…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

_Sirius est vraiment le parrain le plus génial de la Terre ! Cette année, on passera mon anniversaire en Ecosse ! Il m'a fait la surprise hier soir. Ça m'étonnait aussi qu'il ne m'ait toujours pas parlé de ce qu'on ferait cette année pour les grandes vacances. On va partir avec la Guzzi _(1)_ ! On fera le tour du pays tout le deux, avec notre tente et nos sacs de couchage. Il a déjà tout prévu. Il a déplié une carte pour me montrer notre itinéraire. Je suis trop impatient ! On va partir un mois. On ne rentrera qu'à la fin de la première semaine d'août. Je vais tenir un journal de bord, prendre des notes, des photos pour notre album, comme chaque année. J'espère qu'on croisera des fleurs que je ne connais pas !_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

_J'ai trouvé une patronne pour mon apprentissage, chez une fleuriste de la rue Goodge. C'est une vieille dame, madame Giles. Elle m'a expliqué durant trois heures le fonctionnement de la boutique et son type de clientèle. Des fidèles, apparemment. Des gens plutôt riches, mais je m'en étais douté vu l'emplacement du magasin. L'avantage c'est que je vais manipuler des produits de qualité. Mais je risque de m'ennuyer. La seule autre employée de madame Giles est une femme de 35 ans environ, Lucy… Mais dans une vieille maison comme Giles'flowers je vais avoir une formation de grande qualité. Madame Giles a beaucoup d'expérience. _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

_Aujourd'hui, je suis allé faire mon inscription à la fac de droit avec Hermione. Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas retrouvés seuls tout les deux et ça m'a fait un bien fou ! Je me souviens de la période où elle et Ron se tournaient autour. On faisait souvent des trucs tout les deux. Elle passait des heures à se lamenter sur le handicap relationnel de Ron, en amour. Depuis qu'ils sont ensembles, ils sont un peu moins avec moi, ce qui est normal. _

_L'attente pour finaliser mon inscription a été un véritable calvaire. Des tas d'étudiants étaient amassés dans des files d'attente plus ou moins bien formées. J'ai vérifié au moins 4 fois si j'avais bien tous mes papiers. Certains élèves ressortaient des bureaux furieux parce qu'il leur manquait tel ou tel document. Ils étaient obligés de revenir, et je n'en avais absolument pas envie. J'espérais que peut être, nous croiserions Drago, mais il n'était pas là. Enfin, il n'était plus là quand Zabini est venu parler avec Mione. _

******************/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

« Bonjour, nous salue poliment Zabini. »

Mais j'ai tout de même un doute. S'adresse t-il à nous deux ou seulement à Hermione ?

« Je croyais que tu comptais faire la fac de sciences ? s'étonne t-il auprès de mon amie. »

« Mais c'est toujours le cas ! Nous sommes là pour Harry, répond t-elle. »

Zabini pose alors sur moi un regard détaché.

« Nous serons donc ensembles, me dit-il. »

« Heu…oui… »

Je me sens affreusement mal à l'aise. Je sais que je ne suis pas à ma place ici. Après tout, je n'ai nullement l'intention de travailler le droit cette année. Je suis ici uniquement pour faire semblant. Juste pour être avec Drago. Et peut être que Zabini lui dira que je serais avec eux. Je détourne le regard, mal à l'aise.

« C'est un véritable enfer pour s'inscrire, continue Zabini. »

« Oui, ça fait déjà trois quarts d'heure qu'on attend, se plaint Mione. Tu as de la chance d'être déjà passé ! »

« Mais j'ai attendu tout autant, sourit-il. »

« Moui, fait-elle avec une moue d'enfant boudeuse. »

Zabini sourit de plus belle. Je rêve où Mione minaude devant ce type ?!

« Je vais y aller. On se voit en août ? »

« Oui, je serais là, avec Ron et Harry, dit-elle. »

Zabini pose de nouveau son regard mort sur moi. Ce mec est trop bizarre.

« Je serais avec Drago et Pansy, réplique t-il en accordant de nouveau son attention à mon amie. »

« Ha… Ils viennent aussi, c'est sympa. »

Hermione trouve toujours quoi dire en toute situation. Réponse correcte qui n'engage ni son opinion, ni la mienne. Zabini prend rapidement congé de nous. Du moins, c'est ce que j'imagine étant donné que je bloque complètement sur le fait que Drago sera apparemment aux Seychelles en même temps que nous. Mais j'ai besoin d'en avoir le cœur net…

« Drago sera lui aussi aux Seychelles au mois d'août ? »

« Il semblerait oui. Mais ne t'emballe pas Harry. Ça risque surtout d'être l'enfer. Les Zabini sont nos voisins et si Malefoy te traite comme il le fait d'habitude, ça va vite dégénérer avec Ron. Blaise est vraiment un mec cool, mais Malefoy est détestable. Je ne comprends pas comment il peut être son meilleur ami… »

J'entends Mione qui aligne des mots mais je suis à des lieues d'ici. Pendant quinze jours, Drago sera mon voisin.

******************/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

_J'ai vraiment trop de chance ! La nouvelle résidence secondaire des Granger est juste à côté de celle des Zabini ! Je vais voir Drago tous les jours ! On pourra peut être même se parler, faire une sorte de trêve. Après tout, ce sont les vacances !_

_J'ai appelé Luna pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. Elle était complètement hystérique au téléphone. Elle veut à tous prix me traîner de nouveau dans les magasins pour que je sois, je cite, 'la peluche la plus irrésistible des Seychelles'. Au début, je n'aimais pas trop qu'elle me compare à un minimoy, un chaton ou une peluche. Mais finalement, je trouve ça marrant. Ce qui me fait moins rire, c'est la perspective d'aller courir les boutiques avec elle. Je n'ai toujours pas osé porter une seule des fringues achetées avec elle la dernière fois…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

_Plus que quelques jours avant notre départ pour l'Ecosse. _

_Je suis donc retourné faire les boutiques avec Luna, afin de m'équiper pour les trois semaines à venir. Cette fois, je ne l'ai pas laissé m'embobiner et j'ai acheté uniquement des fringues qui me seront utiles ! Il faut prévoir le strict minimum. On va juste prendre deux sacs à dos. Tous les ans c'est un vrai casse tête pour faire nos bagages ! Ensuite, on est allé chez elle. J'ai rencontré son père. On s'est à peine croisés, alors qu'il repartait au Chicaneur. Il m'a semblé incroyablement stressé, comparé à Luna. Mais il n'y a pas de doutes, c'est bien son père. Dans le genre coloré et dépareillé… On s'est installé sur sa terrasse et on a papoté pendant des heures. Elle m'a raconté plein de souvenirs et d'anecdotes sur Drago et elle, dont une qui m'a particulièrement fait sourire…_

******************/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Le jardin de Luna a des allures de forêt mystérieuse. De la terrasse, j'ai l'impression qu'il s'étend sur des dizaines d'hectares. Une chatte n'y retrouverait pas ses petits ! Et pourtant, je crois que j'aimerais me perdre dans ses hautes herbes.

« J'adore ton jardin. »

« Ha ? J'aurais cru que tu aimerais venir y faire quelques arrangements…mais tant pis. Je l'aime bien aussi. »

Je souris et porte ma main en visière sur mes yeux. Je scrute la folie régnant dans les lieux.

« Ce n'est pas de refus, mais ce serait dommage. Ça a beaucoup de charme comme ça. Tu sais, je suis sûr que même le jardinier le plus chevronné n'arriverait pas à un tel résultat ! »

« Merci, répond-elle avec une sincérité qui me laisse coi. Et puis, c'était bien pratique pour la chasse au dahu, ajoute t-elle. »

« La chasse à quoi ? »

« Tu sais que Drago a toujours rêvé d'avoir un chat ? »

Depuis le début de l'après midi, Luna ne cesse de vouloir m'apprendre des choses sur Drago. Le truc c'est que ce ne sont pas vraiment ces sujets là qui m'intéressent le plus. Mais bon, c'est quand même très agréable d'entrer un peu dans son monde. Pourtant, je ressens toujours une sorte d'appréhension à entendre ces choses que lui ne voudrait pas me voir confiées.

« Non, je ne savais pas. »

« Le dahu est un animal vraiment très particulier. Par exemple, ses pattes gauches sont plus courtes que les droites, ce qui n'est vraiment pas pratique pour se déplacer. »

Luna passe très souvent du coq à l'âne. C'est un peu déroutant au début, mais je m'y suis fait. On pourrait croire que son discours n'a ni queue ni tête, mais en fait elle suit sa pensée avec beaucoup de rigueur.

« Ha bon ? Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de cette bête. Ça ressemble à quoi ? »

« Et bien, ça dépend des régions. Chez nous, les dahus ressemblent à des lapins. Sauf que leur queue est en tire-bouchon et que leurs oreilles sont courtes. »

Je suis vraiment étonné mais très intéressé par ce qu'elle me dit. Je n'ai jamais été très calé sur les espèces animales. Moi mon truc, c'est la verdure.

« Dans mon jardin, il y en a toujours eu, poursuit-elle. Un jour - nous devions avoir 8 ou 9 ans - Drago et moi nous sommes lancés dans une partie de chasse au dahu. Mon père avait bien tout expliqué à Drago. On avait des grands sacs en toile et une carotte chacun. On devait pousser le cri d'appel du dahu. Ouion ouion ouion. Essaye pour voir ? »

J'avoue que je suis un peu gêné. Je sais que c'est idiot, mais je n'aime vraiment pas me donner en spectacle. Cependant, face à son enthousiasme, je ne peux que céder.

« Ouoinon ouoinon ouoinon. »

Elle m'observe d'un petit œil docte.

« C'est pas trop mal, me dit-elle. »

Je rougis, pas certain que savoir imiter le dahu soit quelque chose dont on puisse être fier.

« Depuis des semaines, Drago serinait mon oncle et ma tante pour avoir un chat. Mais Lucius et Narcissa n'ont jamais apprécié les animaux. Alors ce jour là, Drago a demandé à son père s'il pourrait garder le dahu qu'il attraperait. Lucius lui a répondu que oui, et mon cousin était fou de joie. Il s'est lancé avec détermination dans la partie de chasse. Il a arpenté mon jardin en long, en large et en travers, agitant sa carotte devant son grand sac en toile, imitant le cri de l'animal du mieux possible et refusant que l'on fasse équipe ensemble. Il craignait que je veuille garder le dahu pour moi une fois qu'on l'aurait attrapé. J'ai abandonné la première. Mon ventre criait famine et l'odeur de barbecue m'avait alléchée. Mais Drago, lui, ne voulait pas abandonner. Il commençait à faire nuit et nous étions tous à table quand Lucius a commencé à s'impatienter. Il est allé chercher Drago. Il lui a dit que les dahus n'existaient pas. Drago lui a crié dessus, vexé, et mon oncle lui a mis une gifle pour son manque de respect. C'est quand ils sont revenus que j'ai compris tout ça, parce que Drago ma traité de menteuse… »

« Mais…pourquoi son père lui a-t-il fait croire que les dahus n'existaient pas ? »

« T'es marrant, toi, me dit-elle en riant. »

Je crois que je comprends et je me sens parfaitement idiot. Je me mets à rire.

« Ça n'existe vraiment pas alors ! je m'esclaffe. »

******************/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

_En y repensant, j'en ris encore. Pourtant, j'imagine aisément combien Drago, du haut de ses 8 ou 9 ans, a du être peiné. _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

_Je suis fourbu de fatigue. Voilà presque trois heures que nous sommes de retour chez nous. Sirius s'est endormi tout habillé et tout crasseux dans le canapé du salon. Je voudrais bien dormir moi aussi mais mon corps de ne veut pas lâcher prise. _

_Notre périple en Ecosse était vraiment fabuleux. On a sillonné tout le pays, ou presque. On a rencontré des tas de gens, mangé des trucs bizarres, survécu à un orage alors que nous dormions à la belle étoile, crevé une roue, perdu nos vêtements…mais on n'a pas vu le monstre du Loch Ness, quoi qu'un barman à Falkirk y ressemble assez. On est passé par des endroits complètement perdus. J'ai bien cru que la Guzzi _(1)_ allait nous lâcher sur l'un des petits sentiers tortueux que Sirius nous faisait prendre. Mais j'ai eu droit à un anniversaire magique, comme chaque année. On a fêté mes 17 ans dans la fameuse vallée de Glencoe, là où fut massacré le clan McDonald. D'ailleurs, Sirius m'a offert un magnifique Sgian Dubh, couteau traditionnel écossais. Il est superbe. Bien que ce soit un petit couteau, son épais manche en ébène très sombre et sa large lame en acier sont assez impressionnants. Mon parrain a fait graver le fourreau en cuir à mon nom. Ce crétin m'a fait croire que le cuire venait du ballon de foot avec lequel mon père avait gagné son fameux match contre la France en 19XX. Il était mort de rire. Bon, c'est vrai que c'était drôle, je suis vraiment trop crédule parfois… _

_J'ai adoré passer tous ces moments avec lui._

_J'ai pris en photo quelques petites fleurs, dont j'ignore parfaitement le nom. Il faudra que je fasse des recherches… Evidement, le chardon emblématique n'a pas échappé à mon objectif. _

_Même si j'ai passé un mois fabuleux, je suis trop heureux de retrouver mon chez moi et mon lit. Quand je pense que je dois repartir dans trois jours, ça m'épuise. Mais il me tarde de revoir Ron et Hermione. Et Drago...bien que j'ai carrément le trac à ce sujet._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

_Et voilà, c'est bientôt la rentrée. Je trouve ça assez frustrant de devoir déjà reprendre les cours alors que les autres ont encore un mois, voir un mois et demi de vacances ! Mais en apprentissage, on rentre plus tôt qu'en fac. J'ai laissé Ron et Hermione au soleil. Je ne suis cependant pas mécontent d'être chez moi. Je me fais l'effet d'un petit vieux qui n'est bien que dans ses pénates. Il y a aussi le fait qu'il me tarde de commencer les cours ! Sept ans dans le même établissement, c'est trop long. Et cette année, ça a vraiment été l'apothéose. Je suis content de pouvoir repartir à zéro, dans une classe qui ne me connaît pas. Bon, j'ai un peu peur que mes deux ans d'écart avec les autres élèves ne soit un problème, et pour eux, et pour moi. Mais quand même, ça ne pourra jamais être pire que de supporter Crabbe, Goyle et Laurence ! Et puis, je pourrais voir Drago de temps en temps en allant à la fac de Droit. Il me tarde d'y être. J'ai été tellement déçu qu'il ne vienne finalement pas aux Seychelles…_

******************/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

J'apprécie particulièrement l'indolence des vacances avec Ron et Hermione. C'est assez reposant après mon mois « d'aventures » avec mon parrain. Le tempérament calme de Mione agit comme un catalyseur sur mon meilleur ami. Nous évoluons entre baignades, fous rires, siestes, bonnes bouffes et promenades en soirée. Parfois nous nous baladons en ville, parfois au port et d'autre fois, comme ce soir, tout simplement le long de la plage. J'aime lorsque la peine ombre s'installe petite à petit, éteignant le flot de lumière brulante qui a épuisé mes rétines toute la journée. Les clapotis de l'eau, la chaleur moite, nos sourires dans le noir...

Nous rentrons tranquillement après avoir trempé nos orteils dans l'écume. Les lumières de la villa des Granger éclairent la portion de plage prolongeant la terrasse. On s'assoit là, dans le sable.

« On pourrait aller pêcher les oursins, demain, propose Ron. »

« Tu sais, ils en vendent au marché, fait remarquer Hermione. »

Ron a une moue déçue. Mais dans notre milieu, la pêche aux oursins n'est pas vraiment un sport très pratiqué. Bien sûr, Ron et moi on adore faire ce genre de choses. Quand on était plus jeunes, avec mon parrain et sa famille, on allait débusquer les coques, les crabes et les huitres sur les côtes de Vendée. Hermione n'a sûrement jamais mis un orteil dans la vase. Pourtant, elle m'a dit un jour qu'elle aimait le côté 'baroudeur' de Ron. C'est sûr que la pêche est une activité digne d'Indiana Jones…

« C'est moins marrant de les acheter. »

« Merci, Harry ! me dit Ron en me faisant une petite courbette. C'est des trucs d'hommes, Mione. Ne tente surtout pas d'étouffer notre virilité ! »

Elle et moi échangeons un sourire amusé.

« C'est dommage qu'aucun de nous ne sache piloter un bateau. Ça aurait été sympa d'aller en mer. Vous auriez pu pêcher et moi réviser dans un cadre de rêve. »

« Ce sont les vacances, Hermione. Le mot 'réviser' est à bannir, intervient une voix masculine. »

On se retourne tous les trois comme un seul homme. Zabini et Parkinson se tiennent prés de nous.

« Bonsoir, Blaise ! s'exclame Hermione en se levant pour les saluer. »

Ron et moi l'imitons avec moins d'enthousiasme. On reste un peu en retrait. Je ne me vois pas serrer la main de Zabini et encore moins faire la bise à Parkinson.

« Vous êtes arrivés aujourd'hui ? demande notre amie à celle-ci. »

« Oui, en début d'après midi. Le voyage m'a épuisé ! J'ai dormi jusqu'à 19h, heure locale ! rit-elle. »

« Oui, je comprends, tout ce temps passé assise dans un avion, c'est vraiment une épreuve ! Mais… Malefoy n'est pas avec vous ? s'étonne t-elle. »

« Non, Drago nous a abandonné au dernier moment, répond t-elle avec fatalisme. »

Je sens mon corps devenir faible. Un étrange froid m'envahit. Ma déception est grande. Et je me sens idiot dans mes vêtements tout neufs, choisis avec Luna il y a quelques semaines. Mon pull bleu marine et son col bien trop grand laissent voir la moitié de mon torse. Je me sens vulnérable. Mon bermuda beige et sa coupe parfaite me semblent empreintés à un autre.

Ron pose une main ferme sur mon épaule. Hermione continue d'entretenir la conversation avec les deux nouveaux arrivants. Mais je n'écoute rien.

« Aller vieux, c'est pas grave, me glisse mon meilleur ami. »

Je n'ai aucune réaction mais ne peux m'empêcher de lui en vouloir pour cette réflexion. Je sais bien que ce n'est rien de dramatique, mais moi je me sens comme un château de carte qui vient de s'effondrer. Je suis tout retourné et j'aimerais juste que le monde comprenne mon désarroi et ne le minimise pas.

Je reviens à la réalité lorsque Mione m'interpelle. Tout le monde me regarde.

Je suis exaucé.

« Tu en penses quoi, Harry ? »

« Aller, Potter, ça pourrait être sympa, me dit Zabini, les mains dans les poches. »

« De quoi ? »

Parkinson lève les yeux au ciel, et même si Hermione fait de même, venant de cette fille ça m'irrite.

« Zabini propose qu'on prenne son yacht demain. Il a le permis bateau. »

« Ho, oui. Excusez moi, j'étais…ailleurs. D'accord, oui, ce serait bien… »

******************/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

_J'ai appris plus tard par Blaise et Pansy que Drago n'était pas venu car il a préféré rester avec son père pour en apprendre plus sur les parfumeries Bradbury qu'il sera un jour amené à reprendre. _

_J'ai bien sympathisé avec Blaise et Pansy durant mon séjour. Il faudra que j'appelle Neville pour lui raconter ! En sept ans, nous n'avions jamais eu l'occasion de vraiment faire connaissance et je me suis rendu compte qu'ils n'étaient vraiment pas comme je me le figurais. Pansy est une gentille fille, très serviable, un peu trop même, parfois. On dirait qu'elle a toujours besoin de plaire et d'être appréciée par ceux qui l'entourent. C'est une chique fille avec un grand cœur. En plus de ça, je dois avouer qu'elle est vraiment jolie, même si je préfère le côté plus entier d'Hermione. Blaise est un vrai bout en train, quant à lui. Avec Ron, ils se sont entendus comme larrons en foire. _

_C'est étrange mais j'ai souvent eu l'impression que Blaise savait pour mes sentiments envers Drago. Ça m'a plusieurs fois mis mal à l'aise. Pourtant, il n'a rien dit ou fait…mais son regard me mettait toujours mal à l'aise lorsque Drago arrivait dans nos conversations. Il me tarde de voir Luna pour lui demander ce qu'elle en pense. Et aussi pour avoir des nouvelles de Drago. _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

(1) Guzzi : Marque de moto

.

**Dés à présent, retrouvez un extrait du chapitre 7 sur mon LiveJournal.**

.

**Réponses aux reviews des non-logés :**

**_Lily :_**_ Coucou __J Merci beaucoup pour cette review ! Et non, pas d'amourette entre Harry et Seamus. De toute façon, Harry n'a d'yeux que pour Drago lol Effectivement, la jalousie est probablement ce qui a motivé les réactions de Drago avec Seamus. Mais en a-t-il seulement conscience ? Je ne pense pas^^ Je ne sais pas si on peu dire qu'Harry va en faire baver à Drago. Certes, Drago va ramer à cause d'Harry, mais Harry ne va pas le faire exprès. Le pire ennemi de Drago, c'est lui-même. Tant qu'il ne s'acceptera pas comme il est, il va souffrir et faire souffrir Harry par la même occasion. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ils vont évoluer tout les deux. D'ailleurs, le chapitre 6 est une transition vers l'âge adulte. Les choses vont devenir sérieuses à partir du prochain chapitre ) A bientôt !_

**angelusMOON :** Coucou J Une nouvelle revieweuse, ça me fait toujours énormément plaisir ! Alors merci beaucoup de m'avoir laissé ton avis sur l'histoire. Pour tout te dire, tu as absolument tout compris des enjeux de cette fic ! Tu es une des rares lectrices à plaindre ce « pauvre » Drago. Et pourtant, je suis certaine qu'il souffre aussi beaucoup (même si je ne l'imagine pas pleurer sur les pages d'un journal intime mdr) Que tu penses comme Harry est plutôt une bonne chose. Ça veut dire qu'Harry n'est pas si fou que ça lol Et au début, je comprends qu'on puisse douter de sa santé mentale… Bref, j'espère que cette suite t'aura plu. C'est un chapitre plutôt calme. Une sorte de transition vers l'âge adulte et dans laquelle j'en profite pour glisser de nouveaux paramètres, comme ça, l'air de rien lol. Les choses sérieuses commencent dans le prochain chapitre, avec une Drago méconnaissable ! Enfin, presque :$ Harry va devoir être fort, encore une fois. A bientôt !

**La limace :** Coucou Dame Limace J Et oui, courageux notre petit Harry^^ Car il était mort de trouille, mais il a quand même été parler à Drago. Et le courage n'existe pas sans la peur. Ça me fait super plaisir que tu aimes mes personnages. Moi, je n'aime pas trop les fics où Ron passe pour le bouffon de service, le mec jaloux qui n'a aucune valeur et qui trahit ses amis. Selon moi, il est un véritable ami pour Harry. Un mec sans prise de tête, simple sans être demeuré. Je voulais que ça transparaisse dans son discours. C'est vrai que j'ai pris un risque en faisant de Luna la cousine de Drago. Même si je tente d'expliquer l'histoire de cette famille, ça reste quelque chose d'assez inenvisageable pour beaucoup de lecteurs. J'espère que cette idée ne te perturbera plus trop par la suite. Une autre chose qui a beaucoup fait réagir les lecteurs, c'est cette liaison entre Luna et Seamus. Je ne pensais pas que ça ferait autant de vagues lol Seamus n'en a pas parlé à Harry car effectivement, cela s'est fait après qu'ils se soient éloignés l'un de l'autre. Et ne me demande pas comment, je n'y ai pas réfléchi lol Peut être que Luna a trouvé Seamus gisant dans les vestiaires après que Drago l'ai dérouillé. Elle a soigné ses blessures et une chose en entrainant une autre, ils se sont embrassés MDR Cela dit, je suis d'accord avec la plus part des lecteurs : ils ne vont absolument pas ensemble ! Je vais remédier à ça ) Je comprends ton scepticisme quand à cet amour insensé qu'Harry porte à Drago. J'espère que les prochains chapitres sauront te convaincre qu'il n'est pas si fou que ça. Cela dit, l'amour est un sentiment parfaitement irrationnel. Il n'y a pas de raison à ça. Tout juste, il y a parfois un point de non retour qui fait qu'un jour, on n'aime plus. Disons qu'Harry est particulièrement endurant lol J'ai un petit problème avec les participes passés, comme tu dis lol Et pas seulement avec les participes passés lol L'orthographe est une lutte de chaque instant pour moi. Je connais la plupart des règles, mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'avoir du mal à les appliquer. Tu n'imagines pas le nombre de relectures que subit chaque chapitre. Je fais tout pour m'améliorer et laisser le moins d'erreurs possible. Mais surtout, si tu as un conseil à me donner, une erreur à souligner et à m'expliquer, n'hésite pas, je suis preneuse ! Merci pour tes reviews toujours aussi géniales. A bientôt !


	7. La loi et les fleurs

Bonjour!

Avant de vous soumettre le prochain chapitre, je voudrais attirer votre attention sur **les repères chronologiques** de cette histoire, en début de chapitre. Ils sont effet trés importants! Parfois, un chapitre ne retrace qu'une journée, parfois quelques semaines...et parfois plusieurs mois!

La suite!

**Réponses aux reviews des non-logés en fin de chapitre .**

.

.

_**Chapitre 7 : Le loi et les fleurs**_

.

**Note de l'auteur** : L'_italique_ correspond à ce qu'Harry écrit dans son journal intime.

.

**3 septembre 2003 au 14 octobre 2003**

_Ma rentrée à Martin Wight s'est très bien passée. Comme je l'avais prévu, la moyenne d'âge est de 15 ans, mais il y a un type plus vieux que moi, Jeff, qui a 19 ans ! On s'est lancé quelques regards durant la matinée. Je pense que demain on se mettra à côté en cours. Il y a, bien évidement, une large majorité de filles. L'établissement est vraiment grand. C'est fou comme on reconnait facilement ceux qui sont en formation fleuriste, et les autres, en boulangerie ou plomberie. Mon emploie du temps est assez chargé mais j'aurais tous mes lundis matins de libres et le jeudi je termine les cours à 15h. Ça me permettra d'aller à la fac de Droit deux fois par semaine, pour voir Drago. Il me manque atrocement. Par contre, je ne pourrais absolument pas y aller pendant mes semaines de stage… _

_J'ai surpris Sirius et Pat en train de s'embrasser devant la télé hier soir. Je suis content qu'il ait trouvé quelqu'un. J'espère que ce sera la bonne. Quand ils se sont rendus compte de ma présence, ils étaient tout gênés et je n'ai pas voulu m'imposer. Mais j'espère qu'on aura l'occasion de faire un peu mieux connaissance, elle et moi._

_J'ai eu Luna au téléphone. Elle m'a dit avoir passé de supers vacances. On s'est donné rendez-vous vendredi soir pour boire un verre à Ste Anne._

_J'ai commencé à déterrer les bulbes de jonquilles et de tulipes aujourd'hui. J'adore avoir les mains pleines de terre, même si elle commence à être assez froide maintenant. Je vais les entreposer dans notre garage pour l'hiver. Ils sont assez gros. La sénescence les a gorgés de matière. Il faut aussi que j'aille dans les bois chercher des bulbes de cyclamen sauvage. Je vais essayer de les faire prendre sous le cerisier au printemps prochain. Peut être que Neville serait partant pour une promenade en forêt._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

_J'ai passé une semaine épuisante ! Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'ils ne nous ménagent pas à Martin Wight… J'ai bien cru que l'objectif principal des profs était de nous enfumer le cerveau pour nous éliminer par asphyxie de la matière grise. Mais on peut dire que je m'en sors plutôt pas mal. Judith, une fille de ma classe, était complètement perdue et horrifiée pendant les cours de compta. C'est une chouette fille, je lui ai proposé de lui donner un coup de main. J'ai aussi sympathisé avec sa copine, Prudence. Elles étaient dans la même classe au collège et ont choisi la même formation afin de rester ensemble. Je trouve ça un peu idiot, mais bon. Comme prévu, je suis à côté de Jeff en cours. Il n'est pas très loquasse, mais je pense qu'il ne se sent pas trop à l'aise avec tous ces 'jeunes' autour de lui. C'est pas comme Judith et Prudence ! Ce sont de vraies pipelettes. Elles ont toutes les deux 16 ans (elles ont redoublé la même classe. Comme c'est étrange !)._

_J'ai préféré jouer carte sur table avec eux trois. Je leur ai dit que je suis homosexuel. Je crois que j'ai bien fait. Je n'aurais pas voulu revivre ce que j'ai subi l'an dernier en perdant Dean. Au moins, si je m'attache à eux, je sais que je ne les perdrai pas en leur annonçant que je suis gay, parce que c'est déjà fait ! Je n'ai pas eu l'impression que ça leur pose problème. Je leur ai demandé de rester discrets sur le sujet. Je ne sais pas si je peux leur faire confiance. On verra bien._

_J'ai vu Luna ce soir. On s'est retrouvé au Flying Jack, place Ste Anne, notre QG. C'est peut être le fait de ne pas l'avoir vu depuis longtemps, mais je l'ai trouvée resplendissante. Elle avait fait des anglaises dans ses longs cheveux blonds et sentait le patchouli, comme toujours. Cette odeur m'avait manquée, je crois. Elle a travaillé tout l'été au Chicaneur, avec son père. L'expérience lui a beaucoup plu. Elle a vu Drago en juin, pour son anniversaire. _

**********************/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Nous y voilà, le sujet que j'attendais tant. Et ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai mis sur le plateau ! Je suis innocent ! Mais bon, je sais bien que sous ses airs rêveurs, Luna n'est pas dupe…

« Ha oui ? Vous avez fêté ça en famille ? »

« Oui. Mon oncle et ma tante y tiennent. Tous les ans ils font un repas avec la proche famille pour fêter l'anniversaire de Drago. Pourtant, cela n'a pas semblé l'enchanter… »

« Il n'était pas heureux de vous voir ? »

« Drago n'aime pas trop être le centre de l'attention. »

Là, je manque de m'étouffer avec ma limonade.

« Ça va Harry-choux ? me demande mon amie en passant sa main dans mon dos. »

Je me reprends doucement.

« Il a toujours paru apprécier être le centre de l'attention ! je m'exclame. »

« Oui, bien sûr. Mais pas avec la famille. Avec nous, il n'est pas le même. Il ne peut pas jouer son rôle de petit coq, on le connait trop bien. »

Un coq à présent… Oui, c'est vrai qu'il y a un peu de ça.

« Au lycée, poursuit-elle, il pouvait être un autre. Quelqu'un que tout un tas d'abrutis se plaisait à admirer. Il n'était pas le fils prodige de son papa, ni celui tendre avec sa maman chérie, ni le cousin capricieux, ni le neveu naïf, mais le mec canon et cool à qui tout réussi. »

« Hum… je crois que je comprends… »

« J'ai appris qu'il n'était pas venu aux Seychelles, finalement ? »

Luna trempe ses lèvres dans sa bière.

« Non, je réponds en grimaçant… »

« J'ai été très déçue pour toi… Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a tant insisté pour rester encore deux mois à travailler avec mon oncle… »

« Il voulait en apprendre plus sur la parfumerie, d'après Blaise. »

« Oui, peut être. Mais tonton ne semblait pas trouver ça indispensable… »

« Peut être a-t-il appris que je serais là… »

« Oui, il l'a sûrement su, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il aurait annulé ses vacances pour ça ! »

« Il me déteste vraiment pourtant…Non ? »

« Je ne sais pas… Il n'a pas du tout parlé de toi. Mais je ne crois pas. Il n'est pas quelqu'un de haineux. Il est plutôt indifférent quand il n'apprécie pas quelqu'un. Je te l'ai dit, son acharnement sur toi est une exception. »

« Je me serais bien passé d'être son exception… même s'il est la mienne. »

« C'est mignon. »

Elle me sourit comme à un grand malade en phase terminal.

Je triture ma paille entre mes doigts.

« Tu sais, j'ai… enfin, il m'a semblé… mais… »

Elle continue de me sourire, ses yeux doux ne reflétant que son infinie gentillesse.

Je ris nerveusement.

« Tu vas encore penser que je délire, mais pendant tout le temps de mon séjour avec Ron et Hermione, j'ai eu l'impression que Blaise savait pour mes sentiments envers Drago. Il me regardait toujours de cette étrange façon dés que Drago arrivait dans la conversation. Je t'assure, j'étais affreusement mal à l'aise ! »

« … »

« Tu crois qu'il sait ? »

« C'est possible… Je n'aurais jamais deviné que tu étais amoureux de Drago si tu ne me l'avais pas dit. Mais à présent que je le sais, je _vois _cet amour dans tes yeux, et tu le transpires par tous les pores de ta peau. Tes réactions face à lui deviennent compréhensibles. Tout s'éclaire avec cette information. Alors peut être que Blaise a fait le cheminement inverse. Peut être qu'il se doute de quelque chose. »

**********************/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

_Du coup, je ne suis pas rassuré du tout… Si Blaise sait, il est évident qu'il a du en parler à Drago… C'est bête mais je me sens un peu trahi. J'ai vraiment sympathisé avec Blaise et Pansy. Je pense qu'on est devenus plus que de simples connaissances. Même s'ils ne sont pas des amis proches… Et en plus, Drago est leur meilleur ami, alors c'est évident qu'ils ont du lui dire. Sauf si en fait, Blaise ne se doute de rien, bien sûr…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

_J'ai passé une journée vraiment extra ! _

_Depuis trois semaines que je suis à Martin Wight, j'ai l'impression de retomber en enfance ! Et je ne peux pas me dédouaner en invoquant le jeune âge des élèves de la classe, car c'est moi et Jeff qui jouons les fauteurs de troubles ! Jeff est vraiment un mec étrange. Toujours distant et taciturne, il a cependant une répartie vraiment trop drôle. Il ne travaille pour ainsi dire jamais et est un vrai aimant à filles. Je crois qu'elles aiment son côté mauvais garçon. Pourtant, il n'est absolument pas un voyou. Il est adorable. Il m'implique dans toutes ces combines foireuses, comme si c'était un grand honneur, et je ne peux clairement pas lui dire non. Nos plus grandes fanes sont Judith et Prudence. Même les profs ne peuvent s'empêcher de rire de nos bêtises. _

_On a décidé d'organiser l'élection de la reine et du roi des fleurs. Notre professeure principale a cru qu'on voulait élire les meilleurs élèves… Quand Jeff a expliqué très sérieusement qu'on voulait élire celui et celle qui ressemblait le plus à une fleur, toute la classe a éclaté de rire. Du coup, même la prof a eu du mal à se retenir. Ses lèvres tremblaient et ses épaules tressautaient. Elle a réussi à se reprendre en se tournant vers le tableau. Les élections auront lieux courant avril. Les candidats devront s'inscrire un mois avant et pourront alors commencer à faire campagne. Je me suis autoproclamé huissier des élections. Hors de question que je postule pour être la reine des fleurs, ça ferait trop 'folle'. Quand j'ai expliqué ça à Jeff, Judith et Prudence, ils étaient morts de rire et on a faillit se faire virer du cours de français…_

_On a prévu de sortir en boite ce week-end. J'inviterais Mione, Ron, Nev, Luna et Seamus aussi._

_En ce moment, je ne me reconnais plus !_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

_J'ai revu Drago aujourd'hui…_

******************/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Ça grouille de partout ici, c'est un véritable enfer… Je ne comprends rien aux panneaux d'affichages, je ne sais même pas où se trouvent ceux qui me concernent… Bien sûr, j'ai l'air d'un idiot. N'ayant pas pu assister à la rentrée, je suis seul, désespérément seul… Tous les autres se sont déjà fait des connaissances.

Drago, si ce n'était pour toi, je ne serais pas là.

Bon, elle semble gentille cette fille…

« Heu…excuse-moi… Je cherche les affichages des première année ? »

« Ha ! Ben c'est pas dans ce couloir. C'est dans le prochain, après les doubles portes, me répond t-elle en me désignant le sas sur ma gauche. »

« Merci. »

Elle me sourit et part rapidement. Il y a trop de monde ici, je me sens mal. Martin Wight fait figure de paradis comparé à la fac de droit…

J'arrive enfin devant les affichages me concernant…qui sont littéralement pris d'assaut par une foule d'étudiants au bord de la crise de nerf.

Minimoy ou pas, va falloir que je m'impose. Où est Ron quand j'ai besoin de lui ?

Je joue des coudes et du regard, façon 'Pitié, ne me mangez pas !', et j'atteints enfin mon but…pour m'apercevoir que je suis devant la fiche du groupe 1… qui va de Aaron à Leroy… La bonne nouvelle c'est que je suis dans le même groupe que Drago. Restons positif, rien ne saurait entamer cette journée, sauf peut être mon estomac affreusement crispé… J'appréhende autant que je meurs d'impatience de le revoir.

Finalement, après un habile pas chassé, je me retrouve devant l'emploie du temps du groupe 2. Inutile d'y passer trois heures, seuls les lundis matins et jeudis après-midis m'intéressent. Je note tout ça dans mon agenda et m'extirpe des compressions que me font subir les autres étudiants.

C'est étrange, à Martin Wight je suis un élève. Ici, je suis un étudiant. Attention, ça rigole plus ! Bien sûr, nul en ce lieu n'est sensé savoir que je suis un imposteur, mais bon…

Il me faut rejoindre l'amphithéâtre 1001… Mais il n'y a ni plan d'afficher, ni panneaux indicateurs. Au secours ! Je veux rentrer chez moi… Sirius me fera des tartines et j'irais réviser au garage, sur mon tabouret prés du pont élévateur, pendant qu'il réparera je ne sais quelle modèle de voiture ou de moto…

« On est en 1001. J'crois que c'est au deuxième étage, dis un grand brun à une petite brune. »

Ils viennent de me dépasser. J'ai plus qu'à passer en mode filature.

1001, c'est bien là.

Et j'ai été discret. J'avais tout l'air du mec qui sait où il va ! J'ai même renseigné une pauvre brebis égarée. Je ne sais pas si mon assurance était très crédible. Mais elle m'a suivi.

L'amphi est déjà à moitié plein. Je scrute la salle et il ne me faut pas bien longtemps pour repérer une chevelure à la blondeur toute particulière.

Mon cœur s'emballe…

Il est presque devant la chaire, au troisième rang.

Je ne sais pas quoi faire, où m'asseoir.

Il est avec Blaise. Il faudrait au moins que j'aille saluer ce dernier. Après tout, nous sommes devenus plus que de simples connaissances durant ces vacances.

Mais bon, de là à m'installer à côté de lui… Et puis je ne veux pas passer pour le pauvre sans amis du coin. C'est vrai que je n'en ai pas ici, mais je n'en ai pas besoin. Après tout, je suis là uniquement pour Drago.

Je repère une place, en bout de rangé, vers le milieu de l'amphi. Elle me semble toute indiquée, me permettant de me fondre dans la masse tout en me préservant une sortie rapide. On ne sait jamais… Je pose mes affaires, ôte mon blouson et le met sur le dossier de mon siège. Cette place est prise, qu'on se le dise.

Bon, j'essuie les paumes de mes mains sur mon jean. Je me recoiffe rapidement avec mes doigts. Je respire un grand coup, et je me lance. Je descends les marches jusqu'à Blaise…et Drago. C'est fou comme je vais vite. Me revoilà kamikaze. Alors que je ne suis plus qu'à trois pas d'eux, Drago pose les yeux sur moi, me sciant les jambes. Je trébuche et manque de m'étaler. Je me rattrape in extrémiste à une table. Soulagé, je me mets à rire, répondant aux sourires amusés des personnes ayant assisté à la scène.

Je suis mort de honte. Drago a du me trouver ridicule.

« Hey! Salut, Harry! m'interpelle chaleureusement Blaise. »

« Salut, Blaise, je lui réponds en lui tendant la main. »

J'essaye de ne pas trembler, mais la présence toute proche de Drago me rend mal à l'aise.

« On ne t'a pas vu cette semaine. Tu avais cours à Martin Wight ? »

« Oui… Heu, vous avez eu beaucoup de cours depuis lundi? »

« Quelques uns, ouai. Mais ce qui est bien pour toi c'est que la plus part des profs vendent un polycopié de leur cours. Pour le reste, je t'enverrais mes notes, je prends tout sur mon PC. »

« Wa heu… merci. C'est super gentil. »

Je n'en reviens pas.

« Pas de quoi. Et puis qui sait, tu pourrais bien te décider pour le droit ! »

**********************/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

_Heureusement qu'Hermione avait déminé le terrain pour moi cet été. C'était une brillante idée d'expliquer ma double scolarité en disant que je n'arrivais pas encore à me décider sur ce que je voulais faire._

_Drago est toujours aussi beau. J'ai l'impression que sa carrure s'est encore étoffée durant ces trois mois où je ne l'ai pas vu. Il n'a pas pris part un seul instant à la conversation entre Blaise et moi. Il a simplement installé ses affaires et j'ai du retourner à ma place lorsque le prof est arrivé. Les deux heures de droit civil ont été une vraie torture. Je ne comprenais rien, n'ayant pas le début du cours. J'attends de recevoir les notes de Blaise, mais je ne sais pas si j'aurais le courage de les lire. J'ai déjà pas mal de travail avec ma formation… Faudra au moins que j'achète le poly des cours auxquels je vais assister, pour faire plus crédible…_

_Il me tarde déjà lundi pour revoir Drago._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

_C'est grisant comme par moment notre vie semble prendre un nouveau tournant. On se sent changer, on a conscience de devenir différent. C'est un peu ce qui m'arrive en ce moment. Je me sens bien dans ma peau. Je suis heureux, vraiment. Une sorte de douce insouciance m'a gagnée depuis ma rentrée à Martin Wight. Tout semble me sourire._

_Vendredi soir, Sirius m'a enfin officiellement présenté Pat. Il avait fait la cuisine. Il était survolté. Il semblait tellement heureux. Pat est une fille sympa. Elle a un petit côté fantaisiste vraiment charmant et drôle. Rien à voir avec les nanas que mon parrain ramène habituellement. Je la trouve chouette._

_Samedi soir, je suis allé en boite avec Jeff, Prudence, Judith, Neville , Ron, Hermione, Luna et Seamus. C'était la deuxième fois que j'y mettais les pieds, ma première expérience ne m'ayant pas transcendé. Mais là, c'était vraiment génial ! Bon, Hermione n'a pas vraiment eu l'air d'apprécier Ju et Pru, mais la différence d'âge a sûrement joué. Jeff nous a trop fait rire. Il a une façon de danser vraiment particulière. Et j'ai dansé moi aussi ! Je me suis carrément lâché ! Vraiment, je ne me reconnais pas en ce moment ! Mais qu'est ce que c'était bon ! Luna est venue délirer avec nous sur la piste. Ils ont pas arrêté de se lancer des défis plus débiles les uns que les autres avec Jeff. Je crois bien que Seamus était un peu jaloux et ils sont partis les premiers avec Luna. C'était un peu dommage mais bon…Et je crois que Neville s'est un peu ennuyé. Il est assez timide il faut dire, et toutes nos tentatives pour le trainer sur la piste de danse se sont soldées par un échec Mais c'était vraiment bien. _

_Et ce matin, à la fac de droit, c'était l'apothéose…_

_Drago m'a dit bonjour !_

_J'arrête pas de me repasser la scène en boucle. Je suis vraiment trop débile, mais j'y peux rien. Je suis trop trop content ! Quand je suis allé dire bonjour à Blaise, Drago m'a fait un signe de tête et a dit avec sa voix trop grrrrrrr 'Salut, Potter'. _

_Oui, c'est nul. Mais je suis trop super méga content ! J'étais complètement sous le choc ! Mais j'ai quand même répondu un ridicule petit 'Salut'. Mes joues me brûlaient. Je suis sûr que je devais être tout rouge… Mais ensuite, il m'a sourit ! _

_J'ai pas arrêté de sauter partout tout l'après midi. Je me suis même fait engueuler par notre prof d'anglais… _

_La vie est belle._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

_Encore un week-end genial. Et on peut dire que j'en ai vraiment profité car dés lundi prochain je commence mon premier stage chez Giles'flowers. Et autant dire qu'il ne vaut mieux pas que j'ai l'air d'un mort vivant. Je ne crois pas que ce soit le genre de la maison…_

_On est retourné au Palatium. C'est drôle car le videur et les serveuses commencent à nous connaître. Ça me fait l'effet d'être un VIP lol. _

_En parlant de ça, j'ai dit à Jeff, Ju et Pru qui était mon père. Sur le coup, ils ne m'ont pas cru. C'est vrai que les Potter sont assez nombreux. Mais ils ont fini par me croire et Jeff a pas arrêté de m'appeler 'vedette' toute la soirée. Je leur ai demandé d'être discret à Martin Wight, car je n'ai pas trop envie que ça se sache. Je me sens bien là-bas. Je dois dire que j'ai un peu peur que mes mésaventures de Poudlard recommencent… Du coup, comme je leur ai demandé de garder le secret, Ju et Pru m'ont dit qu'elles allaient me faire chanter et que les m&m's allaient devoir pleuvoir lundi aprèm en cours de compta. Elles sont rigolotes. Luna les trouve sympa aussi. Elle était avec nous au Palatium. Seamus n'a pas voulu venir. Je crois qu'il y a de l'eau dans le gaz avec Luna. Faudra que je l'appelle cette semaine._

_Il me tarde demain matin. Depuis quinze jours Drago est méconnaissable avec moi. Bon, il ne me sert toujours pas la main pour me dire bonjour, mais il me salue à chaque fois. Il ne m'a pas fait une réflexion désagréable depuis que nous nous sommes revus. Pourtant, à chaque fois que je vais les saluer, lui et Blaise, j'ai peur que Drago me rit au nez ou me sorte une réflexion dont il a le secret. Cela me semblerait tellement plus normal… Mais je crois qu'il a changé. Bon, je ne suis toujours personne pour lui, ou presque. Mais peut être que nous pourrions devenir un peu plus proches grâce à Blaise. Je me disais que je pourrais inviter Blaise à une soirée où Hermione serait là aussi. Et, l'air de rien, je pourrais dire à Drago qu'il peut venir, lui aussi. Il serrait peut être d'accord… Faut que j'en parle à Luna. Je dois l'appeler. _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

_Soit c'est un rêve, soit Drago a été lobotomisé par des martiens…_

_Ce matin, comme j'en ai pris l'habitude à chaque fois que j'assiste aux cours de la fac de Droit, je suis allé dire bonjour à Blaise et aussi (surtout en fait) à Drago. _

**********************/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Blaise et Drago sont au troisième rang, comme toujours. Cette fois, je me suis mis du côté opposé de l'amphi, au cinquième rang. Je pense que j'aurais une vue imprenable sur Drago.

Mon cœur bat à tout rompre. Toujours cette peur qu'il me rejette finalement. Mais je m'avance tout de même. Des fois, il y a d'autres personnes avec eux, mais là ils sont seuls. Tant mieux, je préfère.

« Salut ! je lance à la cantonade. »

Ils se tournent tout les deux vers moi dans un même mouvement. Blaise me répond avec autant d'enthousiasme et Drago me fait un signe de tête avec un petit 'Salut, Potter'.

« Alors, t'as passé un bon week-end ? me demande Blaise. »

« Oui, très. Merci pour tes notes, au fait. »

Il m'envoie alors un regard suspicieux.

« Tu les as lu au moins ? »

Je sens que mon visage devient rouge de gêne.

« Heu…là j'ai pas eu trop le temps, mais je le ferais dans la semaine. »

« Mouai. Hermione m'a dit que tu commençais ton premier stage lundi prochain. J'espère qu'après ça tu pourras enfin prendre une décision, me dit-il, parlant de mon orientation. »

« Oui, j'espère aussi. »

Je force un peu mon sourire. C'est que ça m'arrangeait bien moi cette histoire d'indécision dans mes études. Je me vois mal prétendre à la fin de mon stage que je ne sais toujours pas si je préfère les études de Droit ou la perspective d'être fleuriste… Et quelle excuse j'aurais ensuite pour pouvoir voir Drago ? La seule solution serait que je me rapproche franchement de lui. Faut vraiment que je parle de cette histoire d'invitation à sortir avec Luna.

« Tiens, me dit soudain Drago en me tendant un tas de feuilles. »

Mes yeux voyagent rapidement entre les feuilles et le visage de Drago. Je ne comprends pas vraiment, on dirait des notes de cours… Un peu hésitant, je tends tout de même la main.

« Ce sont tous les TD depuis le début de l'année, me précise t-il. »

Ma gorge est sèche. Je ne suis pas certain de bien comprendre. Je regarde Blaise, cherchant une réponse.

« Drago est dans le même groupe de TD que toi, me dit-il en souriant narquoisement. »

Ce qu'il peut me mettre mal à l'aise quand il fait ça ! Je suis sûr qu'il sait pour mes sentiments.

« J'ai expliqué ton cas aux profs. Mais je te dis franchement qu'ils n'ont pas l'air d'apprécier ta situation, me dit Drago. »

Il ne m'a jamais parlé autant, et pour me dire autre chose que des méchancetés en plus…

« Mer-merci. Je… C'est vraiment gentil de ta part. Tu n'étais pas obligé… »

Je bredouille, tout chamboulé.

« Je peux les reprendre si tu veux, me lance t-il, sarcastique. »

Blaise se met à rire devant mon incrédulité et je ris à mon tour, avisant le petit sourire moqueur de Drago.

Il est beau comme un dieu.

**********************/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

_Je lui ai promis de tout lui rapporter jeudi et je l'ai encore remercié 10 fois, comme si il venait de m'offrir un rein… Mais j'avais vraiment le sentiment qu'il me faisait une faveur immense en me passant ses notes de TD. Comme si c'était quelque chose que je n'avais pas mérité… Dont je serais indigne. Je suis tout à fait lucide sur le fait que je me suis toujours dévalorisé par rapport à Drago, le mettant sur un piédestal. Je sais que c'est ridicule d'avoir une telle réaction. Ce ne sont, au fond, __que_ _des notes de TD. Après tout, même si j'étais très étonné lorsque Blaise m'a proposé de m'envoyer par mail ses notes de cours, je ne me suis pas pour autant sentit sur le point de me disperser dans l'atmosphère en un million de petites bulles…_

_Mais ça, c'est l'effet Drago… Et ça l'a toujours été…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

_Je vis sur un nuage au pays des bisounours depuis lundi après midi. J'ai appelé Luna, Hermione et Ron pour leur raconter l'évènement. Luna m'a dit être heureuse que Drago se conduise enfin gentiment avec moi. Hermione et Ron étaient plus septiques. Mione pense que Blaise a peut être demandé à Drago de me passer ses notes de TD. Elle m'a fait culpabiliser en disant que s'ils apprenaient qu'ils se décarcassent à me donner leurs cours, alors que je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de réellement faire du Droit, ils seraient sûrement furieux. Bref, pas vraiment ce que j'espérais entendre. Parfois, j'ai l'impression qu'ils sont contre moi tout les deux…_

_J'étais tellement heureux que j'ai tout raconté à Jeff, Pru et Ju. Je ne leur avais pas dit que j'étais amoureux de quelqu'un depuis des années et que c'est pour ça que j'allais à la fac de Droit en fait… Ils m'ont traité de 'petit cachotier'. Jeff dit que c'est un fantasme très rependu chez les homo de 'convertir' un hétéro, mais que ça n'arrive jamais. Ça m'a un peu démoralisé, même si je me suis défendu de vouloir 'convertir' Drago… _

_Bon, c'est un peu illogique d'avoir dit ça, quand j'y repense. Mais en même temps, c'est vrai que je ne me suis jamais fait ce genre de films… Dans mes rêves, il n'y a que moi et Drago. Il n'y a pas d'hétéro ou d'homo… _

_Juste lui et moi… _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

_C'est terminé, je ne remettrai plus jamais les pieds à la fac de droit. _

_Me revoilà à chialer. Ça faisait des mois que ça ne m'était pas arrivé. Je suis vraiment trop pathétique. J'ai en ai mare, j'abandonne définitivement. Je ne veux même plus jamais entendre parler de lui._

_Juste quand je croyais que les choses prenaient enfin un nouveau tournant. Je crois que c'est ça qui fait le plus mal… _

**********************/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Ce matin, je me suis fait tout beau.

Mais maintenant…ben je ne me sens plus trop à l'aise. Pourtant, je n'ai rien mis d'exceptionnel, juste un jean et le joli pull beige en cachemire que Luna m'a fait acheter la dernière fois. Mais le simple fait d'avoir mis ce pull avec ce jean me fait me sentir tout gêné.

Je vais rendre ses feuilles de TD à Drago dans quelques minutes. Je suis presque devant l'amphithéâtre. Je suis intimidé mais très pressé aussi. Je ne vais pas le voir durant trois semaines, alors si je pouvais lui laisser une bonne impression…

Je ne sais toujours pas si je tente le coup de l'invitation à sortir ou non. Je me dis que je verrais bien comment se présentent les choses. Je ne m'inquiète pas pour Blaise, mais avec Drago, il faut toujours s'attendre à tout !

Ha, ils sont déjà arrivés, je les vois à leurs places habituelles.

Cette fois, je vais me mettre un peu plus prés d'eux. J'aime bien changer à chaque fois de siège. Je ne me sens pas du tout à ma place à la fac de Droit, alors je n'arrive pas à m'attacher à des habitudes. Je n'ai d'ailleurs jamais parlé avec personne depuis la rentrée. Mais ça ne me manque pas. Je suis tout à Drago, ici.

J'avise une place trois rangs au dessus d'eux. Alors que je descends l'escalier, Blaise se retourne et m'aperçoit. Il me fait un petit signe de la main et Drago se retourne à son tour, avec un petit sourire. Mes jambes deviennent moles.

Je dépose mon sac et enlève ma veste. Quand je relève la tête, je vois que quelqu'un est en train de leur parler. Un type brun que je n'ai jamais vu avant. Il faut dire que je ne fais pas vraiment attention aux autres étudiants.

J'attrape les feuilles de TD dans mon sac et commence à me diriger vers eux, quand soudain Drago se lève et saisi le type par le col de sa chemise.

« Où t'as eu ça, connard ?! crie t-il. »

Tout le monde les regarde.

Je déglutis. Ça me rappelle l'ancien Drago, celui du lycée…

« Ça va, putain, lâche-moi ! s'énerve l'autre. »

Et Drago lui assène un coup de poing.

« Je t'ai demandé où t'avais eu ça ?! »

« Arrête, Dray. Lâche-le, intervient Blaise. »

Je n'ose plus bouger et reste statufié au beau milieu de l'escalier.

« C'était à mon frère, il était au lycée avec vous ! finit par dire le type en tentant de se débattre et de frapper Drago. »

Mais il ne peut pas lutter contre la prise de fer de Drago. Je me souviens encore de son bras si dur autour de mon cou, qui me serrait si fort que je n'arrivais plus à respirer.

Drago le repousse violement et l'autre tombe à terre. A peine relevé, il se jette sur lui mais ne parvient à rien de plus, si se n'est se prendre de nouveau son poing dans la figure. Et encore un coup dans le ventre… Et encore un dans la tête… Sa lèvre saigne.

Blaise s'approche et tente de les séparer.

« Putain mais arrête, Drago ! Laisse-le ! crie t-il. Tu vas t'attirer des ennuis. Et puis de toute façon, c'est de ta faute tout ça ! »

A ces mots, Drago se fige. Il lâche le type et lance un regard mauvais à Blaise.

Puis il se détourne, attrape son sac et part. Il monte les escaliers, venant vers moi. Il m'aperçoit et son visage devient encore plus dur. Une peur diffuse m'envahie.

En trois pas il est sur moi et me pousse violement contre une table. Je serre ses feuilles de TD dans ma main, à m'en faire blanchir les doigts.

« Et toi aussi, t'en as pas marre de faire ta tafiole ? Pourquoi t'es là d'abord ? Tu pouvais pas me foutre la paix, non ?! »

Il lève le poing et je sais bien que je vais me prendre un coup. Je ferme les yeux, par anticipation, mais rien ne vient. J'entends juste Blaise crier :

« Mais putain de merde ! Tu te calmes oui ! »

Je rouvre les yeux et Blaise est juste à côté. Il tient Drago pas sa chemise, au niveau de sa manche.

« C'est bon, j'me casse, crache Drago. »

Puis il s'éloigne.

Blaise m'aide à me relever.

« Ça va, Harry ? »

Je ne sais pas. Je suis complètement perdu. Je ne comprends rien.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? je demande d'une voix à peine audible. »

Blaise soupir et se passe la main sur la nuque. Puis il la plonge dans la poche de son pantalon en toile et en ressort une feuille pliée en quatre.

« Peter, le type à qui Drago s'en est pris… Il était venu nous montrer ça. »

J'attrape la feuille et commence à la déplier.

« Il avait vu qu'on te connaissait, alors… »

C'est _la_ photo… Celle où on me voit nu dans les vestiaires de la piscine. Celle où il est écrit 'Tapette affamée : l'équipe de hand a donné mais il n'est toujours pas rassasié.'

Mes yeux se brouillent de larmes.

Blaise me reprend la photo et la déchire en plusieurs morceaux.

« Je suis désolé pour ça, Harry, me dit-il. »

« Je… C'est pas grave, je réponds un peu au hasard en essuyant mon visage avec la manche de mon pull. »

Mais le cachemire, c'est pas génial pour ce genre de chose, ça ne fait qu'étaler mes larmes.

« Viens, on va sortir un peu, me propose t-il. »

« Non, ça ira. »

Je me mets sur la défensive. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je réagis comme ça. Mais je ne veux plus le voir lui non plus. Je veux juste partir d'ici au plus vite et échapper à tous ses regards posés sur nous.

« Tiens, c'est les TD que Malefoy m'avait prêté. Tu lui rendras s'il te plait ? »

Il les prend en hochant la tête, l'air navré.

Je ne peux pas en supporter d'avantage et me détourne. Je reprends ma veste et mon sac et je m'en vais.

**********************/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

_Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il s'en est pris à moi, pourquoi il était tellement en colère. Je n'ai rien fait de mal… _

_Je le déteste tellement. _

_Il est hors de question que je retourne à la fac. Je ne veux pas revivre ce qui s'est passé au lycée l'an dernier. Je ne le supporterais pas. _

_Hermione pense aussi que je dois cesser de m'accrocher à Drago. Elle dit que je m'expose moi-même à ce genre de choses en cherchant à rester prés de lui._

_Elle n'a pas tort… Il faut vraiment que j'arrête mes conneries. _

_Finalement, Drago n'a pas changé. Je ne sais pas si c'est bien ou mal. Je sais juste qu'une fois de plus il me fait me sentir pathétique et minable. Je crois que le pire c'est qu'il parvient à me faire regretter de l'aimer. Oui, ça a toujours été ça le plus douloureux. Aimer c'est quelque chose qu'on ne devrait pas faire à contre cœur…_

_Pourtant, cette amertume est comme une vieille amie._

_Je me reconnais bien là…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**Dés à présent, retrouvez un extrait du chapitre 8 (trés croustillant) sur mon LiveJournal.**

.

**Réponses aux reviews des non-logés :**

**_Ninis :_**_ Coucou __J Merci pour la review ! Ton compliment me fait très plaisir.J'espère ne pas t'avoir déçue et que la suite de cette histoire t'aura plu ! A bientôt !_

**La limace :** Hello ! Effectivement, Harry est en grosse déprime au début du chapitre 6. J'ai longtemps hésité à laisser ce passage. Mais dans ma volonté d'être réaliste, je l'ai laissé. Je veux dire, on a tous des jours comme ça où on se lève et quoi qu'on entreprenne, ça ne va pas. On voit tout en noir, on est fataliste, défaitiste. On se traine toute la journée comme une âme en peine. Je pense que c'était un de ces jours là pour Harry. Le fait que Drago ne soit plus avec Susanne n'est même pas un évènement en soi pour Harry car il est bien au dessus de ça. Il ne pleure plus quand Drago a une petite amie, alors pourquoi pleurer quand il la quitte ? Et puis finalement, il était loin d'être aussi blasé que ça, quand on voit combien il est heureux de fêter son bac ! Je t'avoue que non, je n'avais pas pensé à l'œuvre originale quand je parle du fait que Ron ne cesse de remplir le verre d'Harry. Mais il y aura d'autres clins d'œil ! Des gens riche, cela voulais juste dire qu'Harry n'est pas tombé « Au Jardin des Fleurs » lol Je lui préparer une vraie carrière dans le monde de la plante et des fleurs. Mais chut ! Je n'en dis pas plus lol Je trouve que tu as parfaitement raison ! C'est dingue ça ! Dés qu'un méchant fait un truc une peu gentil, on trouve ça hyper touchant (larme à l'œil et tout et tout lol). Et j'en joue assez dans cette histoire, dans le chapitre d'aujourd'hui, entre autre lol Mais cette histoire de dahu n'est pas anodine, elle va me servir pour la suite ) Ha, le mystère Blaise… Je crois qu'il restera le personnage énigmatique de l'histoire. Peut être même plus que Drago. En fait, il est tellement normal que c'est louche mdr Etant donné que cette histoire se base sur le journal intime d'Harry, je ne pouvais pas faire tout tourner autour de Drago, même s'il est la principale et seule obsession d'Harry. Heureusement, il a aussi une vie à côté lol Et ne t'excuse surtout pas ! Tu m'envoies tes reviews quant tu veux ! Ça me fait tellement plaisir que tu sois là chapitre après chapitre ! Et puis des fois, on ne sait pas toujours quoi dire, à chaud. Merci pour les erreurs que tu as relevées. Je les ai toutes corrigées ! A bientôt, Dame Limace !


	8. L'Elan en peluche

Bonjour!

Avant de vous soumettre le prochain chapitre, je voudrais attirer votre attention sur **les repères chronologiques** de cette histoire, en début de chapitre. Ils sont effet trés importants! Parfois, un chapitre ne retrace qu'une journée, parfois quelques semaines...et parfois plusieurs mois!

La suite!

**Réponses aux reviews des non-logés en fin de chapitre .**

.

**ATTENTION! Ce chapitre contient un lemon!**

.

_**Chapitre 8: L'Elan en peluche**_

.

**Note de l'auteur** : L'_italique_ correspond à ce qu'Harry écrit dans son journal intime.

.

**18 octobre 2003 au 2 novembre 2003**

_Aujourd'hui, c'était mon premier jour de stage chez Giles'flowers. _

_Après avoir passé le week-end enfermé dans ma chambre à errer comme une âme en peine dans mon pyjama sale, ça m'a fait un bien fou. C'est limite si je n'ai pas été ébloui par la lumière du jour ce matin en sortant. _

_Sirius a bien vu que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais il avait prévu de passer un week-end sur la côte avec Pat. Alors ce soir, on est allé au restaurant tout les deux. Il n'a pas cherché à être intrusif, il m'a juste demandé si c'était encore à cause du même garçon. J'ai confirmé et il m'a dit que les garçons ne sont vraiment pas des anges, qu'il savait de quoi il parlait. Alors je lui ai fait remarquer que moi aussi je suis un garçon. Il m'a répondu que moi je ne suis pas un garçon comme les autres, que je suis son petit garçon à lui. Ça m'a vraiment touché, surtout que je m'attendais à ce qu'il me dise que je ne suis pas comme les autres garçons à cause de mon homosexualité. Cette journée m'a vraiment permis de me sortir la tête du seau._

_Miss Giles est vraiment une gentille dame, mais elle est très stricte. Du coup, je n'ai pas pu lambiner ou ressasser mes sombres pensées à propos de Drago. J'ai pu prendre un peu de recul. Et ce soir, même si je lui en veux encore, je me dis qu'après tout Drago a toujours été ainsi et que ça ne m'a jamais empêché de l'aimer. Comment lui en vouloir de toute façon ? Ce n'est pas sa faute si je l'aime. Et en plus, il ne le sait même pas. Il ne sait donc pas combien il peut être cruel avec moi… Non, le seul fautif c'est moi. Hermione a raison, je cherche vraiment le bâton pour me faire battre à vouloir son contact alors que je sais pertinemment qu'il me déteste. Mais comment expliquer à mes amis que je préfère subir tout ça plutôt que de ne plus le voir ?_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

_C'est dingue, je n'arrête pas de penser à Drago. Je ne cesse de me repasser le film de notre altercation d'il y a 10 jours. Et plus je le fais, plus je me dis qu'il était beau à en crever. Son visage était si prés du mien. J'oublie les mots, je ne me souviens que des sensations, de sa proximité. Drago n'est jamais aussi proche de moi que quand il m'attaque physiquement. Et moi, même s'il me fait peur, je frémis à son contact. _

_Luna a peut être raison quand elle dit que ça n'a rien d'étonnant que Drago ait fini par s'en prendre de nouveau à moi. Elle pense que c'est notre moyen de communication. Elle dit que quand de telles habitudes sont installées entre deux personnes, c'est très dur de s'en défaire. Elle m'a même confié qu'elle était étonnée que cela ne soit pas arrivé plus tôt. Elle est d'accord avec Hermione. Elle pense aussi que je cherche ce genre de situations. Mais contrairement à Hermione, son discours n'a rien d'une réprimande. Je crois que Luna comprend vraiment ce que je ressens. 'On ne peut pas lutter contre ses sentiments' m a-t-elle dit. Et je suis assez d'accord avec elle._

_Mon stage se passe vraiment bien. Je suis le chouchou des clientes qui me laissent toujours une pièce ou un billet. Lucy, l'employée de madame Giles, en est même un peu jalouse. Ça me met mal à l'aise car je n'en ai pas vraiment besoins. Pas du tout même… _

_Ça me plait vraiment de travailler au milieu des fleurs. J'adore entrer dans l'arrière boutique le matin, et sentir leurs parfums m'assaillir. Par contre, je dois bien avouer que je trouve ça parfois ennuyeux de faire des bouquets. Ce que j'aime, moi, c'est m'occuper de l'entretien des plantes. J'adore les bichonner. Ça se passe bien aussi pour Jeff et Pru. Mais la pauvre Judith est tombée sur un patron tyrannique apparemment… On s'est dit qu'on irait tous au resto pour fêter la fin du stage, dans deux semaines._

_Je leur ai dit aussi que je n'avais plus l'intention de retourner à la fac de droit. Ils ont voulu savoir s'il s'était passé quelque chose avec Drago. J'ai simplement dit qu'on s'était un peu disputés mais que je voulais me consacrer entièrement à mon apprentissage. Je n'avais pas envie de leur raconter… J'ai un peu honte de l'aimer ainsi…envers et contre tout._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

_La nuit dernière, j'ai fait l'amour avec Drago…_

_Ma main tremble. Mon cœur bat à 100km/h. Une irrépressible chaleur monte en moi._

_Je ne réalise pas encore… J'ai du mal à me rendre compte et à comprendre comment tout cela a pu arriver. C'est étrange comme parfois on se sent complètement emporté par les évènements. On ne peu que subir le raz de marée en se laissant porter par les flots. Et bien c'est un peu ce qu'il m'est arrivé cette nuit. Drago m'a tenu sous sa coupe de la plus exquise des façons. Je me damnerai pour revivre ce moment, pour me perdre de nouveau dans son étreinte… Mais si cette nuit a été la plus belle de ma vie, je doute qu'elle fut la sienne._

**************************/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

La sonnerie de mon portable me réveille en sursaut. Refermant les yeux dans le noir, je cherche à tâtons mon téléphone sur la table de chevet.

« Allo ? dis-je, enroué. »

« Allo, petit chat ? me répond une voix que j'identifie immédiatement. »

Mon cœur fait un bon dans ma poitrine, me réveillant totalement.

« Heu…Tu as du te tromper de numéro. »

« Je ne pense pas non, _Harry_. »

« … »

« Tu as perdu ta langue, ma puce ? »

« Je ne suis pas une fille. »

Je me sens complètement dépassé par la situation. Mes neurones sont encore en plein sommeil.

« Hhhhhhhh…Non, tu n'es pas une fille, Potter. »

« … »

« Parle-moi. »

« C'est toi qui a appelé. »

« Oui, j'aime le son de ta voix. »

« Te fout pas de moi, Malefoy. »

« C'est pas gentil de dire ça, petit chat. »

« J'ai pas que ça à faire. Il est deux heures du matin. »

« Oui, je rentre juste de soirée. »

La conversation me semble totalement surréaliste. Je commence à comprendre qu'il est sûrement en train de se moquer de moi. Mais aussi qu'il semble avoir bu.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

« Ben en fait… Non, tu seras pas cap. »

« De quoi ? »

« Rien, petit chat, c'est pas grave. Tu voudras jamais de toute façon. »

Un bref silence s'installe. J'attends qu'il mette un terme à notre discussion…mais toujours rien.

« Bon, on arrête de jouer, Malefoy. Tu meures d'envie de me le dire, sinon tu aurais déjà raccroché. Alors lâche le morceau. »

« Ça va ! Ça va ! T'énerve pas, tigresse ! »

« Je ne suis pas une fille ! je crie avec colère. »

« Alors viens. »

« …Quoi ? Où ? »

« Chez moi. Je suis seul. Mais bon…je me doute que t'auras pas les couilles. »

« J'arrive, je réponds du tac au tac. »

Je devine un sourire narquois sur son visage, même à travers le téléphone. Je me rends compte que j'ai parlé trop vite et qu'il a obtenu ce qu'il voulait.

« C'est vrai ? »

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre qu'il ajoute :

« Je t'attends, Harry. Viens me prouver que t'es un mec. »

**************************/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

_Je me suis jeté dans la gueule du loup. Je n'ai pas réfléchi… Mais à ce moment là, j'étais loin d'imaginer ce qui allait suivre. Je pensais juste que Drago voulait m'humilier une fois encore. Et comme toujours je n'ai pas reculé, lui donnant toutes les armes pour le faire, me livrant moi-même, victime consentante… Comme je l'avais toujours été depuis que…je l'aime. _

_Je n'arrive pas à conjuguer ce verbe au passé quand il s'agit de lui. C'est comme si c'était inscrit dans la moindre de mes cellules. _

_Je l'aime. _

_Je l'aime comme on ne peut aimer qu'une fois, je le sais. Je me sens à la fois chanceux et condamné. Combien peuvent se vanter d'avoir connu ce sentiment absolu ? Mais je n'en reviendrais pas… Et encore moins après avoir abandonné mon corps à ses mains…_

_Après son appel, je me suis habillé en vitesse. Un simple jean et un pull en coton blanc. J'espérais qu'il se passe quelque chose. Qu'il me blesse assez pour sortir de moi ces sentiments irrationnels. Qu'il m'achève. J'avais envie d'être sa chose. Jamais je n'aurais laissé un autre me traiter comme il le fait. _

_Il m'a envoyé un sms, pour m'indiquer son adresse, comme si je ne la connaissais pas… Combien de fois suis-je passé devant sa porte en espérant le croiser ? J'ai enfilé des tennis souples. Je ne devais surtout pas réveiller Sirius, il ne m'aurait pas laissé sortir à 2h30 du matin. Il aurait posé des questions. Et qu'aurais-je pu lui dire ? J'ai appelé un taxi et j'ai quitté notre maison en catimini._

**************************/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Je me tiens devant la porte de l'immeuble où vit mon cauchemar personnel. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, j'enfonce le bouton de l'interphone en face de son nom. J'attends quelques interminables minutes et sonne à nouveau.

« Pressé, petit chat ? me demande sa voix. »

Il l'a fait exprès, j'en suis sûr. Je vais lui faire comprendre ma façon de penser.

« Troisième étage, porte de droite, me dit-il avant de m'ouvrir. »

Dans le hall, j'avise l'ascenseur mais préfère prendre les escaliers, ayant besoin d'encore un peu de temps pour calmer les battements effrénés de mon cœur. Arrivé au troisième, j'aperçois la porte entrebâillée de son appartement. Je m'en approche craintivement, retenant ma respiration. Je pose une main dessus et toque doucement de l'autre.

« Malefoy ? »

Aucune réponse.

Je pousse un peu la porte et jette un œil à l'intérieur. Son salon est éclairé par la lumière tamisée d'une lampe prés du canapé. Sur la table basse traine une boite à pizza ouverte dans laquelle sèche une part rabougrie de margarita. J'entre dans la pièce.

« Malefoy ? »

« Par ici, Potter, me répond sa voix. »

Elle vient d'une porte grande ouverte de l'autre côté du salon. Aucune lumière n'en provient et je me méfie, me demandant quel sale coup il me prépare encore. Il me donne de nouveau du 'Potter', ce qui me trouble bien moins que ses 'petits chats'. J'avance à pas de fourmi vers la pièce où se trouve mon ennemi. Sur le seuil, je me rends compte, stupéfait, qu'il s'agit de sa chambre. Mes yeux s'habituant au noir, je devine Malefoy, allongé sous sa couette, les bras croisés derrière la tête.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? je demande d'une voix blanche. »

« Je t'attends, chaton. »

« … »

« Approche, me dit-il en me tendant la main. »

Comme un automate, je fais ce qu'il me demande. Je suis hypnotisé par l'éclat de ses yeux dans le noir. Plus j'approche, plus les détails de son visage m'apparaissent. Ses cheveux clairs se détachent de la peine ombre et un sourire carnassier orne ses lèvres. Je me sens comme le petit chaperon rouge trouvant un grand méchant loup dans le lit de…Drago. Apeuré et troublé, je lui donne ma main. Il se redresse et m'amène doucement à lui. Il tire sur mon bras pour me faire tomber, assis à ses côtés. Je sais que ce n'est pas un rêve. Je suis tétanisé. La pièce est imprégnée de son odeur. Il est torse nu.

« Malf… »

« Chuuut, me coupe t-il en approchant d'un seul coup son visage du mien. »

Je frôle la crise cardiaque et braque mes yeux sur ses lèvres. Je les vois alors se changer en un sourire goguenard. Humilié, je ferme les yeux, attendant qu'il me donne le coup de grâce.

Mais je sens sa bouche frôler la mienne, lentement. Au bord de la noyade, je l'observe en silence, tentant de comprendre. Il me mange du regard, toute fierté ayant quitté son beau visage. Il m'enlève doucement mes lunettes et les pose par terre sur un gros livre. Il semble au supplice lorsqu'il vient de nouveau chercher ma bouche avec la sienne. Un gémissement s'échappe de ma gorge…et tout bascule.

J'ai à peine le temps de remarquer qu'il ne porte qu'un caleçon noir. Il passe une main derrière ma nuque et introduit sa langue entre mes lèvres, trouvant la mienne. Frénétiquement, il goûte ma salive et explore chaque recoin de ma bouche. J'ai l'impression de subir ce baiser. Mais alors que je m'apprête à y répondre, il me couche sous lui, plaquant son torse imposant contre le mien, m'empêchant efficacement de reprendre mes esprits. Il caresse mon flan du bout des doigts. Au niveau de la ceinture de mon jean, sa main trouve un bout de peau et je gémis de nouveau.

A ce son, il décolle d'un seul coup nos lèvres. Ses yeux me fouillent et, satisfaits de ce qu'ils ont trouvé, il vient lentement sucer le côté de mon menton où de la salive a coulé. Je l'entends déglutir et cela m'excite, gonflant mon sexe contre sa cuisse. Je le sens se tendre un instant contre mon corps, surpris.

Mais encore une fois il m'embrouille l'esprit, déposant des baisers humides sur ma jugulaire. Puis il parcoure ma mâchoire de morsures délicates, me faisant ahaner, avant de reprendre ma bouche. Conquis, je noue enfin mes bras autour de son cou et réponds à son baiser, timidement. Il sourit, satisfait j'imagine, et il se fait ensuite encore plus empressé, enroulant sa langue à la mienne, pinçant de ses dents la pulpe de mes lèvres, suçant ensuite leurs commissures, frottant son bassin contre le mien. Il me désire. Je peux sentir son érection aller et venir contre le bas de mon ventre…

Brusquement, il se relève sur ses avants bras.

« Merde ! Tu me rends fou, Potter ! »

Puis il plonge son visage dans mon cou. Tournant la tête, je lui offre plus de place en caressant ses cheveux d'une incroyable douceur. Il passe ses mains sous mon pull, conquérant mon torse, tandis qu'il mordille mes clavicules, provoquant mes gémissements. Je me contorsionne et lève les bras alors qu'il m'ôte mon haut, embrassant mon buste sur toute la longueur dans la manœuvre. Le regard brûlant qu'il jette sur mon corps à moitié nu me fait rougir et détourner les yeux.

« Tu es beau, me dit-il sans détour. »

J'affronte de nouveau son regard, me délectant de son assurance et de son absence de pudeur. Un sourire de sa part aurait été le bienvenu. Mais il n'en fait rien, se contentant de déposer un baiser sur ma bouche avant de descendre le long de mes jambes pour m'enlever mes tennis et mes socquettes. Il caresse une de mes chevilles en se couchant de nouveau sur moi, venant embrasser mon ventre.

J'ai peur quand je le sens déboutonner mon jean, mais je n'arrive pas à lui dire de s'arrêter, les sensations me grisant inexorablement. Il baisse à moitié mon pantalon et entreprend de laisser un suçon sur ma hanche, serrant la pointe saillante de l'os entre ses dents de temps en temps, électrisant mes reins. Enfin, il m'enlève complètement mon jean. Il passe ses mains larges sur mes mollets, mes genoux et mes cuisses.

« Tu es si fin, murmure t-il, visiblement troublé. »

Il relève ensuite son visage vers le mien.

« Je peux enlever mon caleçon ? me demande t-il. »

Je pressens bien qu'il ne me demande pas uniquement l'autorisation d'enlever son caleçon. Si je dis 'oui', je ne pourrai plus reculer. Ayant perdu toute faculté de parole, je me limite à hocher la tête, la peur au ventre mais le cœur en émoi.

A ce signe, il fait comme il l'a dit et ôte son sous vêtement. Rouge de gêne, j'évite de baisser les yeux sur la partie inférieure de son corps. Mais je sens la chair chaude de son sexe tendu glisser sur ma cuisse lorsqu'il remonte pour me donner un baiser fiévreux. Moi je suis passé en mode phasme, totalement tétanisé au milieu de la couette. J'ai le dos et les paumes des mains en sueur, le cerveau en ébullition.

Il enflamme mes sens avec ses mains et ses lèvres, rendant ma respiration laborieuse. Il dépose sa bouche partout sur mon torse avant de venir agacer mes tétons du bout de sa langue. Un petit cri m'échappe alors qu'il mord durement l'un d'eux. Ça le fait rire, je le sens contre ma poitrine. Il abandonne mes pectoraux pour se saisir de l'élastique de mon boxer blanc.

Mon cœur s'emballe d'autant plus qu'il laisse sa langue glisser le long de mes abdominaux, visitant au passage mon nombril. Il se redresse pour enlever totalement mon dernier vêtement. J'observe son visage. Ses yeux remontent encore une fois le long de mes jambes et se détournent avant d'arriver à mon sexe. Il me fait alors un petit sourire contrit qui me met très mal à l'aise.

Oui, Malefoy, je suis un homme. Il serait temps que tu l'acceptes car moi je n'y peux rien.

Il s'empare à nouveau de ma bouche pour un baiser dur et exigeant. Il est en colère et j'ai envie de pleurer. Il met fin à cet échange et sa voix coupe court à mes tristes pensées.

« Caresse-moi, Harry. »

Mon prénom dans sa bouche me fait culpabiliser. De quoi ? Je ne sais pas. Mais c'est là : Je me sens affreusement coupable.

Déployant tout mon courage, je décolle mes mains du lit et les passe timidement dans son dos. Il ferme les yeux un instant, faisant de moi le plus heureux des hommes : ça lui plait. Alors je continue, touchant tout de que je peux toucher et qui se trouve au dessus de la taille. Lui a recommencé à m'embrasser partout, descendant inexorablement vers ma verge tendue, faisant monter en moi une angoisse. Que va-t-il faire ?

Il arrête de nouveau sa progression prés de ma hanche gauche, dans le creux de mon bassin. Il passe un genou entre mes jambes, se ménageant une place entre elles. Son torse est plaqué sur mon sexe. Je suis sûr qu'il peut le sentir pulser contre sa poitrine, prés de son cœur.

Se redressant sur ses bras, il baisse la tête vers mon entre jambe, finissant de me mettre mal à l'aise. Il observe quelques instants ce qui s'offre à lui avant de disparaître entre mes cuisses. Il me force à les ouvrir un peu plus, avec ses mains. Ma gêne est à son paroxysme.

Je le sens chercher quelque chose par terre. Mort de peur, je risque un regard et le vois se saisir d'une sorte de gros élan en peluche qui fait très 'souvenir du Canada'. Quand il se relève, je détourne vivement la tête, fuyant tout contact visuel.

Passant un de ses bras sous ma taille, il me soulève du matelas et embrasse mon ventre. Quand il me repose, je sens la peluche sous mes fesses, sa fourrure piquant légèrement mon épiderme.

Il replonge entre mes jambes et je dépose une caresse tremblante dans ses boucles de cheveux. Il attrape ma main, attirant mon attention d'une pression autour du poignet. Je le regarde enfin, surplombant mon corps offert. Il me sourit gentiment cette fois et baise la paume de ma main. Quand il me relâche, je laisse tomber ma tête dans la couette. J'attends la suite avec appréhension.

D'une main, il maintient une de mes cuisses le long de mon buste, écrasant de son avant bras mon érection fatiguée, la peur et la gêne ayant eu raison de mon excitation. Et puis je sens, là, contre mon anus, la pointe humide de sa langue. Je me liquéfie sur place. Il lèche par petits coups, faisant le tour des plis et replis de l'endroit, tel un explorateur. Mais uniquement du bout de sa langue, comme dégoûté de ce qu'il fait. Cette pensée me fait me contracter et il relève la tête. Je garde obstinément les yeux rivés au plafond. Il ne dit rien et retourne à sa tâche. Mais je ne me détends pas.

Le bout de son indexe vient rendre une visite inquisitrice à mon anus serré, le caressant doucement puis le massant légèrement. Je sens le souffle chaud de Drago contre mes chairs offertes alors qu'il soupire. J'en conclu qu'il est contrarié et j'ai envie de lui hurler de me lâcher. Et de partir en courant. Mais je suis figé par mon mal aise, honteux de ma position.

Soudain, il reprend son anulingus, léchant entre mes fesses de toute sa langue, qui me semble alors brûlante. Je me mets à gémir inlassablement, poussant parfois des petits cris incontrôlables alors qu'il dévore mon intimité avec gourmandise, aspirant de sa bouche le trop plein de salive, provoquant des bruits de sussions indécents.

J'ai un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'il introduit d'un seul coup son majeur dans mon corps. Il entame directement des vas et viens avec son doigt.

Je me fige, mais il ne semble pas s'en rendre compte, trop fougueux dans sa tâche. Je crie de plus belle sous la brûlure, décuplant son ardeur sans le vouloir. Il doit penser que je prends du plaisir et je n'arrive pas à démentir, la peur annihilant ma capacité à parler. C'est encore pire lorsqu'il force le passage avec son indexe, labourant un peu plus mon intimité. Ses deux doigts glissent de plus en plus mal en moi, asséchant mes chairs d'avantage à chaque passage. J'agrippe alors ses épaules, tentant de lui faire comprendre que ça ne va pas. Mais il interprète mon geste de travers…

« Je viens, petit chat, me dit-il, ôtant ses doigts de mon anus et positionnant son gland tout contre. »

Soulagé que la douleur cesse et paralysé par la surprise, je ne peux lutter contre l'excitation qui m'envahit au contact de son sexe entre mes fesses. J'en ai rêvé si souvent.

Avec le prés-sperme, sa verge glisse plusieurs fois contre mon entrée, la lubrifiant légèrement. Excédé ou trop excité, Drago passe de nouveau un bras sous ma taille, me soulève et guide son sexe avec son autre main. Il me pénètre.

Je crie de douleur tandis qu'il grogne de plaisir. Je reprends un peu mon souffle et observe ses yeux fermés, sa bouche pincée sous l'afflux de plaisir : divinement beau.

Mais il pénètre un peu plus en moi, me ramenant à la réalité. Je souffre affreusement et pousse un nouveau cri, des larmes s'échappant de mes yeux. Avant que je n'ai pu tenter quoi que ce soit, il finit de s'enfoncer en moi entièrement. Le souffle court, j'ai envie de hurler, mais seul un sanglot m'échappe, alertant enfin Drago sur mon état.

Il ouvre subitement les yeux, découvrant avec horreur mon visage en larmes, que je devine rouge tant il me chauffe. Il a alors un mouvement de recul qui élance de nouveau mon anus. Instinctivement, j'enroule mes jambes autour de ses hanches, lui interdisant de bouger. Il me regarde, perdu et inquiet. Ne pouvant pas parler, reprenant mon souffle, je pose une main rassurante sur le biceps tendu du bras avec lequel il me soulève toujours.

« Je suis désolé… Je ne me suis pas rendu compte, dit-il d'une voix affolée. »

Je lui réponds par un faible sourire, deux larmes roulant de nouveau hors de mes yeux. Il se penche vers moi dans le but de m'embrasser et, se faisant, son sexe vient de nouveau profondément en moi, touchant quelque chose qui m'arrache un cri de plaisir. Mes chairs palpitent et mes reins s'embrasent.

« Ho merde, merde…Désolé, vraiment. Je ne bouge plus, promis ! panique Drago. »

Je respire bruyamment, tentant de retrouver mes esprits.

« Encore, je demande d'une voix rauque. »

Il me scrute, intrigué. Je détourne le visage, faisant glisser doucement mes dents sur ma lèvre inférieure, honteux de ma demande, mais espérant qu'il comprenne.

« Regarde-moi, chaton, me demande t-il. »

Je relève les yeux vers lui et il verrouille nos regards. Raffermissant sa prise autour de ma taille, il commence à se retirer lentement de mon corps avant de s'y encrer de nouveau profondément, m'arrachant un nouveau cri d'extase. Il approche son visage du mien et je me jette moi-même sur ses lèvres, entourant son cou de mes bras, l'embrassant comme un affamé, le faisant gémir alors qu'il entame en moi des vas et viens soutenus.

Voulant me cambrer plus, je mets fin au baiser, accueillant ses coups de rein avec passion.

« Han, chaton, je vais venir si tu continues comme ça, me dit-il. »

Mon sexe est brûlant. Je voudrais qu'il s'en occupe, mais il l'ignore totalement. Je meurs d'envie de me branler. Mais je n'ose pas. Il suffirait pourtant de peu pour que je jouisse. Si peu qu'un coup de rein un peu plus brutal que les autres me fait venir dans un cri de délivrance. Drago continue quelques instants à aller et venir en moi et il jouit à son tour en ahanant sourdement.

Essoufflé, il se dégage immédiatement de mon corps, roulant sur le côté. Ce geste me parait brutal et je n'ose pas venir contre lui, de peur d'un rejet.

Mon sperme s'étale sur mon ventre et je cherche des yeux une solution à ce problème. Par terre, une boite de mouchoirs en carton est à disposition. J'en attrape un et m'essuie avec.

Il tourne enfin la tête vers moi.

« Tu m'as tué, chaton, déclare t-il dans un sourire. »

Je lui en rends un, plus timide. Il tourne de nouveau la tête vers le plafond et ferme les yeux, s'endormant lentement. Moi, j'ai vraiment beaucoup de mal à trouver le sommeil.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveille seul dans le lit de Drago. J'entends de la musique venir du salon. C'est bête, mais je n'ose pas me lever. Je me sens mal. Une substance poisseuse s'écoule de mes fesses douloureuses. J'ai peur, ignorant comment on doit se comporter avec son ennemi quand on a couché avec lui.

Je n'ai pas à me poser la question bien longtemps : Drago y répondant à ma place. Il débarque dans la chambre, une serviette bleue autour des hanches, sortant manifestement de la douche.

« Et ben, Potter, tu te bouges ou quoi ? Je pars dans dix minutes. »

**************************/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

_Quand j'y repense, je me rends compte que Drago m'a fait l'amour comme à une femme cette nuit. Il ne savait sûrement pas comment s'y prendre … Il a du reproduire les mêmes gestes qu'avec ses conquêtes féminines… Du moins, je n'arrive pas à me figurer les choses autrement. Sa façon de faire me laisse clairement penser que c'était la première fois qu'il faisait ça avec un homme, tout comme moi. Et qu'il n'a clairement pas pris la peine de se renseigner avant sur le sujet… Mais il a été si attentionné aussi… si prévenant, si emporté… _

_Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je me sens complètement perdu… Mes pensées sont contradictoires, comme Drago. Après m'avoir congédié brutalement de chez lui, il m'a téléphoné dans la mâtiné, et j'ai décroché en sachant pertinemment que madame Giles me ferait une réflexion. _

**************************/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

« Allo, petit chat ? »

« Oui, je réponds timidement, le rouge aux joues. »

« Ça va ? »

« Oui… Et toi ? »

« Oui, la grande forme. Je t'appelais pour te dire que…on n'a pas été très sérieux cette nuit… »

« Heu… Je… je sais oui... C'est… Tu as raison. »

Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire et mon cœur est prêt à lâcher. Ça me fait mal. Il m'appelle 'petit chat' alors qu'il me téléphone pour me dire qu'on a fait une connerie… Il joue avec moi… Un nouveau jeu bien cruel…

« De mon côté, je sais que je suis clean, j'ai fait un test il n'y a pas longtemps. »

« … »

Je ne comprends pas trop de quoi il parle…

« Et toi ? poursuit-il. »

« Moi quoi ? »

« Tu sais si tu es clean, pour les MST ? »

Tout mon corps se tend et se décontracte d'un coup. Je viens de comprendre ce qu'il entend par 'on n'a pas été très sérieux cette nuit'.

« Ho heu, oui. Pas de soucis de mon côté non plus. »

Parce que moi, c'était ma première fois… Mais ça, il ne doit pas le réaliser…

Il y a un petit silence. Je cherche quelque chose à dire mais…

« Je vais devoir retourner en cours. »

« D'accord… On se voit plus tard ? je demande précipitamment, plein d'espoir. »

« Oui. Je t'appelle. »

« Ok. Passe une bonne…»

Mais il a déjà raccroché.

**************************/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

_A peine notre conversation terminée que Madame Giles m'est tombée dessus ! Mais j'étais trop troublé pour réagir._

_Et je le suis toujours. J'ai commencé à écrire je ne sais combien de sms, mais je les ai tous effacé. Il m'a dit qu'il allait m'appeler. Peut être que ça va l'agacer si je commence à lui envoyer des messages. Mais je me sens tellement perdu. Est-on, ensembles ? Il semblait si froid ce matin au réveil… Peut être qu'il ne va jamais me rappeler… Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il m'a demandé de venir chez lui cette nuit. Que s'est il passé ? Je croyais qu'il était 100% hétéro. Je n'ose en parler à personne, pas même à Luna. Je préfère attendre de voir comment vont évoluer les choses…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**Dés à présent, retrouvez un extrait du chapitre 9 sur mon LiveJournal.**

.

**Réponses aux reviews des non-logés :**

**Fana de lecture** : Héhé, merci ! Ton petit message m'a fait super plaisir. J'espère qu'après ce chapitre tu seras encore plus accro lol Et, comme tu l'auras sûrement compris, je poste tous les 15 jours. A bientôt !

**Hermoni **: Merci beaucoup pour ta si gentille review ! Je crois que ce qui me fait le plus planer, ce sont les bisous sucrés^^ Harry ? Un acharné ? Tu es sûre que tu ne te trompes pas d'histoire ? Ha ben non, lol C'est vrai qu'il a un petit côté obsessionnel légèrement inquiétant… Légèrement lol Finalement, ce n'est pas Drago le mec malade de cette fic, c'est Harry ! Mais, contrairement à Drago, Harry a pleinement conscience de ses déviances. Il se demande même s'il n'est pas un peu maso. Moi je crois qu'ils sont tout les deux fous ! Fous d'amour l'un pour l'autre, évidement^^ Oui, Drago est parfois, ok, tout le temps, incompréhensible. Je pense qu'il ne se comprend pas lui-même. Heureusement, le bon Blaise est à ses côtés et il a une patience d'ange lol C'est vrai que l'amour est cruel. Et moi, j'exploite ce filon, sans pitié. Qu'on me pende ! Oui, sauf que je le promets, mes intentions ne sont pas mauvaises. Harry et Drago finiront par se papouiller. Ok, ils viennent de le faire dans ce chapitre. Mais je veux dire qu'ils vont finir par le faire de façon saine et assumée lol A bientôt ! Bisous _

**Lily :** Coucou ça m'a fait plaisir de te retrouver sur le chapitre 7^^ J'espère que le 8 t'aura plu ! Et tu sais quoi ? Tu m'as écrit ma centième reviews ! WOUHOU ! *Champagne* lol Tu me disais qu'on avançait lentement mais sûrement…lol Je crois que du coup on peut dire qu'ils viennent de piquer un sprint mdr Cela dit, il leur reste toujours un sacré chemin à faire. La situation a beau avoir avancé, elle n'en est pas moins invraisemblable ! Je suis contente que tu aimes bien mon nouveau personnage, Jeff. J'avais besoin de plus de protagonistes. Mais c'est toujours délicat d'intégrer des personnages qui ne sont pas la propriété de JKR. Enfin, quand c'est un crétin méchant comme Laurence, ce n'est pas un problème car vous prenez encore plus de plaisir à le détester lol Mais pour les gentils, c'est pas pareil^^ Et oui, Blaise est un type super chouette dans cette histoire. Je l'aime beaucoup aussi. Il est discret tout en étant incroyablement présent. C'est pour ça que je vais le faire mourir dans le prochain chapitre, histoire de vous arracher quelques larmes… lol Je rigole, c'est pas vrai^^ Excuse moi, j'aime bien faire l'idiote de temps en temps. A bientôt !

**MariChwan **: Coucou Héhé, merci beaucoup pour ta review si gentille et enthousiaste ! Je suis heureuse que tu aimes mes deux histoires, d'autant plus qu'elles sont vraiment très différentes l'une de l'autre. Et oui, il faut attendre 15 jours entre chaque chapitre ! Je sais que ça peut paraitre long pour vous, mais pour moi, c'est super court lol Cela dit, vous avez au moins l'assurance de pouvoir lire la fin de cette histoire, puisqu'elle est entièrement rédigée (à moins que je ne me fasse enlever par Hugh Jackman, là, bon, faudra comprendre aussi, il y a des priorités lol). Tu écris aussi, alors ? J'ai cherché ton profil sur FFnet mais ne l'ai pas trouvé… Ecrire, c'est vraiment une chouette occupation ) Harry passe facilement du rire aux larmes, et cette impression est renforcée par le fait que nous lisons son journal intime, où il s'épanche beaucoup. Quant à Drago, il en voulait juste à Harry d'être toujours prés de lui, comme un virus dont il n'arriverait pas à se débarrasser. Pour lui, Harry est un danger permanent. Il provoque sûrement de drôles de choses en lui^^ Et, comme tu as pu le constater dans ce chapitre, il a finit par craquer ! A bientôt !


	9. Le grincheux du matin

Bonjour!

OoO

Je ne sais pas si je fais bien de poster ce chapitre aujourd'hui. Il y a ceux qui sont aux prises avec les derniers achats de noël, ceux qui sont sur la route, pour rejoindre leurs familles, et ceux qui réfléchissent encore à ce qu'ils serviront à table, le soir du réveillon.

Mais il y a aussi ceux qui ne font rien de tout ça, soit parce que ce sont des pros de l'organisation, soit parce qu'ils ne feront rien de spécial le 24 au soir.

**Quoi que vous fassiez, où que vous soyez, j'ai une petite pensée pour vous, et je vous souhaite à tous de trés bonnes fêtes de fin d'année.**

OoO

Avant de vous soumettre le prochain chapitre, je voudrais attirer votre attention sur **les repères chronologiques** de cette histoire, en début de chapitre. Ils sont effet trés importants! Parfois, un chapitre ne retrace qu'une journée, parfois quelques semaines...et parfois plusieurs mois!

La suite!

**Réponses aux reviews des non-logés en fin de chapitre .**

.

**ATTENTION! Ce chapitre contient un lemon!**

.

_**Chapitre 9 : Le grincheux du matin**_

.

**Note de l'auteur** : L'_italique_ correspond à ce qu'Harry écrit dans son journal intime.

.

**4 novembre 2003 au 15 novembre 2003**

_Ça fait deux jours et il ne m'a pas rappelé… _

_J'oscille entre la crise de larmes et l'apathie. Heureusement que je suis en stage car je crois que l'immobilisme des cours me serait fatal. Au moins là je suis obligé de faire des choses, même si c'est en mode zombi. _

_Sirius s'inquiète pour moi. Il me regarde bizarrement et j'ai l'impression qu'il y a écrit sur mon front : 'J'ai couché avec un mec pour la première fois.' _

_Je me sens de plus en plus mal quand j'y repense… Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris ? Ce n'était que de la baise pour lui, c'est évident. Il doit sûrement me prendre pour un mec facile, vu comment je me suis laissé faire… Il ne me portait déjà pas en haute estime, mais alors là je crois qu'on a touché le fond. Je n'aime pas la façon dont je me sens. Je culpabilise alors que je suis le premier à penser qu'on ne doit jamais juger quelqu'un sur ses histoires du cul. _

_Je n'en ai toujours parlé à personne mais j'imagine sans mal qu'Hermione et Ron me diraient de garder la tête haute, même s'ils ne manqueraient pas de me faire remarquer que j'ai fait une belle connerie. Et ma Luna, que dirait-elle ? Je crois que j'ai vraiment besoin de parler à quelqu'un de tout ça… Aller, je l'appelle._

**OoO**

_J'ai vu Luna au Flying Jack. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elle m'a étonné ! _

******************************/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Bon ça y est, j'ai tout déballé, en long, en large et en travers. Luna a écarquillé les yeux, rougi, mordu ses lèvres, souri et maintenant…ben elle est juste rêveuse…

« J'aurai du m'en douter, finit elle par dire, les yeux dans le vague. »

Ha bah c'est la meilleure celle-là…

« Je vois pas comment ! Déjà que je n'y crois pas moi-même ! »

« Mais si, c'était évident ! Je te l'ai dit, il n'y a qu'avec toi que Drago a toujours eu ce comportement parfaitement détestable ! »

« Ben, justement ! Il me déteste ! Et il est hétéro ! Et il a couché avec moi ! »

« Tu as très bien résumé la situation, je crois. »

« Tu ne m'aides pas Luna. Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire… »

« Ce que je veux dire c'est que parfois, les gens font tout l'inverse de ce qu'ils ont vraiment envie de faire, parce qu'ils ont honte. Comme ceux qui prétendent détester regarder des émissions de télé réalité, mais qui en fait sont les premiers à se vautrer devant à peine rentrés chez eux. Pour Drago, c'est pareil. Il crie haut et fort qu'il ne te supporte pas, mais le soir dans son lit, il se branle en pensant à toi ! »

Je me sens rougir, puis blêmir, puis re rougir…

« Luna ! »

« Ben quoi ? Je suis sûre que j'ai raison. Et maintenant qu'il a enfin eu ce dont il rêvait, il ne te rappellera pas.»

« Tu es sûre ? je demande, angoissé. »

« Non. Mais c'est une possibilité. »

On boit chacun nos boissons en silence pendant quelques instants.

« Appelle-le, toi, me dit-elle soudain. »

« Je… j'y arriverais pas. J'ai les mains moites rien que d'y penser et j'ai l'impression que mon cœur pourrait sortir de ma poitrine. Rien que de chercher son numéro dans mon répertoire me fait trembler. »

« Oui, je comprends. Mais c'est idiot. »

Ça, je le sais bien que je suis le mec le plus débile de la Terre.

« Et si je lui envoyais un message ? »

« Oui, voilà. C'est bien un message. »

« Mais qu'est ce que je lui dis ?! »

Je me prends la tête dans les mains, au bord du suicide par lamentations.

******************************/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

_Luna m'a sorti encore une de ses théories psychologiques, comme quoi il fallait que je réfléchisse de la même façon que Drago, que je me demande dans quel état d'esprit je serais si je venais de coucher avec le mec que j'ai prétendu détester durant des années. Le problème c'est que moi ça me gonfle tout ça. Je sais très bien ce que ça fait de coucher avec le mec qu'on a prétendu détester depuis des années, puisque je l'ai fait ! En plus, Drago ne prétend pas me détester : Il me déteste ! Enfin, peut être pas… Je ne sais plus, elle m'a embrouillée avec toutes ces histoires. Et le pire du pire c'est que j'ai envie d'y croire à son baratin ! Mais je ne veux pas avoir l'impression de jouer une partie d'échec avec Drago. Je ne vais pas calculer tout ce que je fais. Je préfère rester moi._

_Je vais encore attendre demain, et si d'ici là je n'ai pas de nouvelles, j'enverrais un message._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

_J'ai envoyé un texto à Drago pour lui demander si on allait se revoir. Il m'a répondu qu'il ne savait pas. J'ai juste envie de dormir et d'oublier._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

_Drago m'a appelé cette nuit. Il voulait me voir._

**********************************/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

J'émerge difficilement avec la sonnerie de mon portable. Ce n'est pas mon réveil. Quelqu'un m'appel. Je décroche, les yeux fermés.

« Allo, je marmonne. »

« Allo, petit chat ? »

La voix de Drago est enjouée. J'ai du mal à retrouver mes esprits à cause des cachets que j'ai pris pour dormir.

« Tu boudes ? »

« Non… Non. Je… Il est quelle heure ? »

« Quatre heures. Je suis en soirée. »

Je me sens un peu mieux, le brouillard dans ma tête se dissipe.

« Ha. Tu t'amuses bien ? »

« Non, c'est nul. Et…j'arrête pas de penser à toi… me dit-il sur le ton de la confidence. »

Il pensait à moi. Et il m'a appelé. C'est trop beau pour être vrai.

« Et toi, tu penses à moi ? me demande t-il. »

J'hésite. Et puis finalement…

« Oui. Tout le temps. »

« Tu es adorable, petit chat. J'ai envie de te voir. Tu viens chez moi ? »

« Heu oui, si tu veux. On peut se voir vendredi soir, ou samedi. J'ai rien de prévu ce week-end. »

« Non. Viens maintenant. »

Il parle comme un enfant capricieux. Il n'est jamais comme ça. Il doit avoir bu. Je suis amer quand je pense que c'était aussi le cas la dernière fois qu'il m'a appelé.

« Non, je ne peux pas, Drago. Je travaille demain matin. »

« C'est pas grave. Moi aussi j'ai cours demain. On s'en fout. T'as pas envie de me voir ? »

« Si, tu sais bien que si. Mais là, c'est pas possible. »

« Me dis pas que t'as besoin de dormir 10 heures pour pouvoir vendre trois fleurs, me raille t-il. »

« Non, mais…. Pffffffff… Ok. J'arrive. »

« Humm, il me tarde de te voir. Je suis chez moi dans 30 minutes. A tout à l'heure, petit chat. »

« Oui, à tout de suite. »

**********************************/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

_J'ai encore fait le mur. Je me disais que ce coup-ci, Sirius allait forcément s'en rendre compte quand il ne me verrait pas le lendemain matin. Mais en fait, il a juste cru que j'étais parti à Giles'flowers avant qu'il ne se lève. _

_Cette fois, ça a été très différent avec Drago. _

**********************************/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Drago est si doux… Il n'arrête pas de caresser mon visage et mes épaules. Il me donne plein de petits baisers. Il m'observe sous toutes les coutures, mais ma nudité me gène moins que la dernière fois. Je rougis bien un peu, mais il est si tendre que j'ai envie de le garder tout contre moi. Je le caresse moi aussi. Son dos est immense sous mes mains. Je l'embrasse dans le cou, puis je lève le visage vers lui. Il me regarde, un peu moqueur, un peu joueur. Je tends ma bouche vers la sienne et il redevient sérieux. Il se penche un peu mais me laisse venir à lui. Nos lèvres se mangent doucement et il passe une main derrière ma nuque pour me soutenir. Petit à petit, nos langues se font plus avides et nos corps se tendent. J'écarte les jambes et il se frotte à moi. Nos sexes nus se pressent l'un contre l'autre. Nous gémissons.

« J'ai tellement envie de toi, me dit-il en serrant ma hanche dans sa main. »

« … Moi aussi, je réponds, tremblant et affreusement gêné de dire de telles choses. »

Drago attrape une de mes mains et porte mes doigts à sa bouche. Il les suce. Son regard est plein de désirs et son bassin imprime une cadence langoureuse contre le mien. La chaleur de sa bouche est incroyable. Je suis troublé. Puis il libère ma main en aspirant sa salive avec un petit bruit mouillé. Il recommence à m'embrasser et je sais où il se dirige. Je ne veux pas avoir peur, sa bouche est si gentille contre ma peau. Ses mains flattent mes flans. Il caresse mon nombril du bout de son nez, frotte sa joue contre mon ventre, attrape mon bassin et…

« Tu veux bien te retourner ? me demande t-il en embrassant ma cuisse. »

Me retourner…

Ho…

Il m'embrasse encore, au même endroit.

« Hey… me rappelle t-il doucement. »

Je ne dis rien mais me mets rapidement sur le ventre. Je cache mon visage entre les oreillers, mort de honte. Je suis tout crispé. Est-ce qu'il regarde mes fesses ?

Oui… une de ses mains vient de s'échouer dessus. Elle remonte lentement sur mes reins où sa bouche la rejoint. Il colle son corps contre le mien et la tiédeur de sa peau me réconforte. Il embrasse mes épaules et ma nuque. Je sens son sexe qui roule entre mes fesses. Ça m'excite affreusement. J'ai peur d'avoir encore mal, mais je sais aussi quel plaisir j'aurai ensuite. Je me détends, je bouge mes hanches, je vais à sa rencontre. Il halète près de mon oreille. Mon érection me rend dingue.

« Drago… »

« Oui, petit chat… oui. »

Il dépose un baiser sur mon bras et se redresse. Il fouille sous son lit et en sort un tube en plastique avec un capuchon vert : du lubrifiant. C'est nouveau ça… Je crois que mes rougeurs atteignent des sommets. Il revient parsemer mon dos de baisers. Une de ses mains passe sous mon bassin et me tire doucement en arrière. Je résiste un peu au début, puis me mets à quatre pattes. J'ai la tête qui tourne. Il caresse abondamment mes fesses. Lentement, il passe sa langue entre ma raie. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il fait ça, encore. Je trouve ça vraiment gênant, même si ça accroit mon excitation. Ça ne peut pas lui plaire de faire ça… C'est trop… sale. Ses doigts humides et froids viennent se poser contre mon anus. Le contraste avec la chaleur de sa bouche me fait sursauter.

Il ne s'y prend pas du tout comme la dernière fois. Il introduit lentement ses doigts en moi et les écarte à l'intérieur. Je crois que je vais mourir. J'ai honte, j'ai chaud, j'ai froid, je suis excité. Regarde t-il ce qu'il me fait ? Ho non, c'est trop embarrassant. Je ne veux pas penser à ça. Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher…

« Est-ce que ça va ? Je peux venir ? demande t-il dans un murmure rauque. »

« Oui, je gémis. »

Alors, tandis que ses doigts me quittent, son sexe se presse contre moi, poisseux de lubrifiant. Et il m'envahit, tout doucement. La sensation est complètement différente. C'est incroyable. Il glisse en moi et j'aime ça. Je crois qu'il aime beaucoup lui aussi. Il ahane et vient poser son front dans mon cou.

« Ça va ? s'enquit-il avec empressement. »

Je me contorsionne pour me tourner vers lui. Il se redresse un peu et me scrute.

« Oui, ça va, je chuchote en réclamant sa bouche contre la mienne. »

Et il me la donne avec une passion qui me laisse pantois. Je m'effondre sur le matelas, mais il maintient mes hanches. Il me donne tant de plaisir…mes plaintes sont indécentes. Et je pousse mon corps vers le sien, je bouge avec lui, je suis ivre de désir. Je prends appui sur un de mes coudes et porte ma main sur mon érection. Je commence à me masturber et Drago se fait plus rude.

Il vient. Je sens sa chaleur se répandre en moi. Je serre un peu plus ma main autour de mon sexe et je jouis enfin. J'enfouis ma tête dans mon avant bras. Drago embrasse mes reins, caresse mon dos et mes cheveux. Il se dégage doucement de moi. Je m'allonge et mes yeux le cherchent. Il tire la couette vers nous et vient se mettre contre moi. Essoufflé, il fait des petits cercles dans mon dos avec sa main.

******************************/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

_Mais ce matin…_

_La sonnerie stridente de mon portable en mode réveil nous a désagréablement sorti du lit. La nuit avait été trop courte et Drago était d'une humeur massacrante. Ses premiers mots pour moi ont été…_

******************************/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

« Eteins ça, Potter ! Putain tu fais chier ! »

Je me précipite hors du lit et cherche mon jean. Je le repère vite, ma sonnerie de réveil me guidant. Je le sort rapidement de ma poche et coupe le son.

Je suis complètement noué. J'ai connu mieux comme réveil. Et Drago me tourne le dos dans le lit. Il a rabattu la couette sur sa tête. Là tout de suite, il me fait l'effet d'un fauve qu'il ne faut surtout pas approcher. Si je le fais, je risque de me faire rembarrer. Et je n'en ai vraiment pas envie, son 'Potter' raisonnant encore douloureusement en moi. Alors je reste planté là comme un con, tout nu, avec mon jean dans une main et mon portable dans l'autre, pendant ce qui me semble une éternité.

Drago rejette la couette loin de lui et sort du lit, me faisant sursauter. Il passe à côté de moi et me bouscule, le visage encore froissé par le sommeil.

« La salle de bain est là, me dit-il rudement en désignant une porte à droite de celle de sa chambre. »

Il a raison, il faut que je me douche avant d'aller travailler. Je suis soulagé qu'il me le propose. Je pensais qu'il allait me mettre dehors le plus vite possible, comme la dernière fois.

J'attrape mes autres vêtements au sol. Ils ne sont pas sales, je les ai porté moins d'une heure.

J'entre dans la salle de bain. Elle est spacieuse et claire. Il n'y a pas de bac de douche, le sol forme simplement une cuvette en dessous du pommeau d'arrivée d'eau. Je trouve ça sympa. Je me glisse sous l'eau chaude. Le jet est puissant et me fait un bien fou. Je suis moins endolori que la dernière fois. Je souris niaisement en repensant à la douceur de Drago. Il a été si tendre cette nuit.

Une fois propre et habillé, je me permets de fouiller un peu pour trouver un peigne. Il y en a toute une collection, avec des brosses, dans un petit panier. Bien sur, malgré tous mes efforts, il y a toujours l'irréductible épi qui pointe à l'arrière de mon crâne. Peu importe, d'ici 20 minutes mes cheveux seront secs et l'épi irréductible ne sera plus qu'une mèche folle parmi les autres.

Je suis enfin prêt à sortir de la salle de bain. C'est stupide mais j'ai le trac. Et en même temps, j'ai vraiment besoin de savoir que j'ai encore une voix. Je n'ai rien dit depuis que nous nous sommes réveillés. J'essuie les paumes de mes mains sur mon pantalon et je sors enfin. L'odeur du café m'assaille. J'aime cette odeur. Même si je déteste boire du café.

Drago est accoudé au bar de la cuisine. Il a enfilé un boxer et une chemise qu'il n'a pas boutonnée. Ses cheveux épais partent dans tous les sens, formant une sorte de champignon sur sa tête. Il est juste sublime. Il lit des notes de cours en buvant son café dans un mug à l'effigie de 'Grumpy', le nain jamais content de Blanche Neige. Je trouve ça plutôt amusant.

Quand il m'aperçoit, il me sourit et attrape un autre mug, beaucoup plus classique, qu'il remplit de café. Je m'assoie en face de lui, sur un grand tabouret.

« Tu veux du sucre ? me demande t-il. »

Et, au lieu de lui dire que je n'aime pas le café, ma voix répond dans un drôle de coassement :

« Oui. »

Il attrape alors une boite en fer prés de la cafetière et je peux dire sans honte que je lui mets une sacré claque, vu la sacrée dose de café qu'il y a dans ma tasse.

Tout en buvant, j'essaie de ne pas faire la grimace et de trouver un sujet de conversation.

« Tu termines les cours à quelle heure aujourd'hui ? »

« Pourquoi ? Tu veux m'attendre à la sortie de l'amphi comme une groupie ? me répond t-il, moqueur. »

Je n'avais même pas pensé à cette éventualité. Je voulais juste lui parler, c'est tout.

« Je ne demandais pas ça pour ça… »

« Pourquoi alors ? me questionne t-il en gardant sa tasse prés de ses lèvres railleuses. »

Je m'accroche à la mienne comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Pourquoi c'est si compliqué ?

Je hausse les épaules.

« De toute façon, je termine tard le soir. »

« Trop dure la vie de fleuriste ! continue t-il de se moquer. »

A croire que quoi que je dise, il trouvera un truc pour m'enfoncer.

« En même temps, on peut dire que tu ne fais pas les choses à moitié : pédé et fleuriste, quel cliché ! dit-il en ricanant. Quoi que, ça aurait pu être pire, tu aurais pu te destiner au glorieux métier de coiffeur ! Mais tu as bien fait, tes cheveux auraient fait mauvaise pub.»

Il me méprise. J'ai envie de chialer.

« Je… Il va falloir que j'y aille. »

Il ne répond pas. Il boit tranquillement une gorgée de café sans me quitter des yeux.

Je descends de mon siège et vais dans le salon pour récupérer ma veste sur le dossier du canapé. Quand je me retourne, il m'attend prés de la porte d'entrée, appuyé contre le mur, les bras croisés. Je m'avance vers lui et me stoppe. Je pose ma main sur la poignée de la porte.

« Bon ben…salut, je dis doucement. »

Je détourne les yeux et enclenche la poignée.

« Tu n'embrasses pas ton mec pour lui dire au revoir ? »

Ses paroles me figent et serrent mon estomac. J'ai envie de me jeter dans ses bras et qu'il me serre fort. Mon mec…

« Si, je souffle en me tournant vers lui, les joues rouges. »

Il se penche vers moi, plaçant une main sur ma nuque, et il m'embrasse. Des baisers sur nos lèvres et puis sa langue qui veut la mienne. J'ai fermé les yeux. J'espère que lui aussi. Puis nos bouches se séparent. Encore quelques baisers et son pouce qui essuie mes lèvres.

« Bonne journée, petit chat. »

« Oui… On se revoit quand ? »

Je sais que mes yeux le supplient.

« Pfffffff, je sais pas, répond t-il, agacé, passant une main dans ses cheveux. »

Je baisse la tête.

« Aller arrête, Potter. C'est pas comme si on était un petit couple, s'énerve t-il. »

Et j'ai mal…mal…si mal.

Je hoche la tête, sans la relever et je sors de chez lui, sans le regarder.

« Va chier, Potter ! crache t il en claquant la porte. »

Et j'éclate en sanglots. Je sais, c'est nul, surtout qu'il doit m'entendre s'il est toujours de l'autre côté de la porte. Alors je pars rapidement.

******************************/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

_Après ça, ma journée m'a semblée abominablement longue. Je regardais mon portable aussi souvent que je le pouvais, dés que Lucy et madame Giles avaient le dos tourné. Pourtant, il était dans ma poche. Donc s'il avait vibré, je l'aurai senti… Mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de vérifier, au cas où… _

_Drago ne m'a pas envoyé un seul message et sourire aux clients n'a jamais été aussi difficile._

_Peut être que je devrais l'appeler pour m'excuser… Je ne sais pas si… si c'est moi qui suis trop sensible ou si Drago a eu raison de réagir ainsi. Il est si dur. _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**Dés à présent, retrouvez un extrait du chapitre 10 sur mon LiveJournal.**

.

**Réponses aux reviews des non-logés :**

_**Lily**__ : Coucou __ Oui, tu as parfaitement raison, tu étais dans les premières revieweuses du dernier chapitre^^ Merci pour ça^^ Et merci pour ta réaction. Tu n'imagines pas combien elle m'a fait plaisir ! Et oui, « petit chat », ça ne ressemble pas vraiment à Drago^^ Mais Drago ne doit plus se reconnaitre lui-même par moment. Comme tu as pu le voir dans le chapitre d'aujourd'hui, il tente comme il peut de fuir une situation pour s'y vautrer de plus belle quand il a atteint sa limite. Donc, tu avais parfaitement raison, le comportement de Drago ne va pas devenir beaucoup mieux vis-à-vis d'Harry, même s'il y aura parfois des évolutions. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient enfin et définitivement ensemble lol Et ça arrivera, je te le promets^^ Tout comme je te promets que Blaise aura lui aussi une LONGUE vie heureuse lol Quand à Jeff…je n'en dis pas plus ) Et oui, j'essaie toujours de trouver un titre en rapport avec un objet ou une parole dite durant le chapitre. Mais pour L'Elan en peluche, ça va bien au-delà de ça. Il a vraiment existé, cet élan. Je lui ai donc rendu un petit hommage ) A bientôt !_

_**Fana de lecture**__ : Coucou ! Merci pour cette review ! J'ai été contente de te retrouver sur ce chapitre 8, qui n'était pas facile. J'espère avoir pu te faire partager les émois d'une première fois. Comme tu l'avais prédit, Harry n'a pas fini d'en baver. Le chapitre d'aujourd'hui le montre. Mais Drago peut aussi se montrer étrangement attentionné et tendre. J'aime jouer avec ces deux facettes. J'espère que tu aimes aussi^^ A bientôt !_

_**La limace :**__ Coucou ! Héhé, ça me fait plaisir de te retrouver, Dame Limace^^ Mais tu sais, tu m'envoies tes reviews quand tu veux, je te l'ai déjà dit ! Pour être tout à fait franche, j'ignore quel a été le facteur déclencheur qui a poussé Drago à appeler Harry. Je pense simplement qu'il avait atteint un stade de frustration et de questionnement qui lui ont fait perdre la tête. Pour moi, Drago est un personnage qui tente désespérément d'éteindre le feu qui brûle en lui. Contrairement à Harry qui, lui, se laisse complètement consumer, sans limite. Quand tu dis qu'il est sans volonté face à Drago, il y a un peu de vrai. Mais je me dois aussi de te rappeler que sa seule volonté, c'est d'être avec Drago^^ Le coup de l'élan en peluche était bien là pour « casser » le moment. C'était la première fois pour Harry et aussi pour Drago, d'un certain coté. Ça ne pouvait pas être parfait. Drago a agit sur un coup de tête en appelant Harry, alors il se sent un peu pris au dépourvu une fois face à une situation qu'il n'a jamais vécu. Il improvise, comme il peut, avec la volonté de bien faire. Quant à savoir pourquoi un élan en peluche, je te dirais simplement que cet élan a bel et bien existé. Peut être existe-t-il encore. Je l'ignore. Et oui, appeler Harry et lui demander de but en blanc s'il n'a aucune MST est un vrai comportement de gougeât ! Mais Drago n'est il pas un enfoiré depuis le début de cette histoire ? Et oui, on ne mettra jamais assez en garde notre jeunesse sur l'importance du port du préservatif. Je ne dis pas que j'aborderai le sujet à chacune de mes histoires, mais ici mon objectif est d'écrire un texte réaliste. Et j'estime que les MST sont une réalité à laquelle personne ne peut échapper, même en étant fou amoureux. Oui, j'aime les fleurs, les plantes, les fruits et les légumes. Mais je n'y connais absolument rien et surtout, je n'ai absolument pas la main verte ! Mais pour cette histoire, j'ai fait quelques recherches ) Et je suis heureuse que tu te prennes au jeu, car c'est aussi mon cas ! Tu me disais que tu avais des craintes pour la suite des évènements. Qu'en penses-tu à présent ? C'est sûr, les choses ne vont pas devenir toutes roses pour Harry. Il va en baver, encore et encore. Mais ne t'ai-je pas dit depuis le début que cette histoire finissait bien ? lol Merci pour tes compliments et tes remarques. A bientôt !_

_**Carotte :**__ Merci alors, de t'être finalement arrêtée sur cette histoire ! Ça me fait très plaisir de pouvoir lire ce que tu en penses^^ Tu ne le sais peut être pas, mais je publie tous les 15 jours. Le comportement de Drago est la principale énigme de cette histoire. C'est bien pour ça que j'écris du POV d'Harry. Car quand on vit une histoire d'amour, on ne sait jamais ce que pense l'autre. Et cela peut vraiment nous laisser dans un désarroi et une incompréhension totale, surtout quand ça se passe mal. C'est ce que j'aimerai vous faire ressentir. Mais, bien sûr, les explications de Drago viendront le moment venu^^ A bientôt !_


	10. La nomophobie

Bonjour!

OoO

J'espère que vous avez tous passé de trés bonnes fêtes de fin d'année, que vous n'avez pas trop fait d'abus (alcool, chocolat, papouillage^^).

**Je vous souhaite une trés bonne année 2013! La santée, surtout^^**

OoO

Avant de vous soumettre le prochain chapitre, je voudrais attirer votre attention sur **les repères chronologiques** de cette histoire, en début de chapitre. Ils sont effet trés importants! Parfois, un chapitre ne retrace qu'une journée, parfois quelques semaines...et parfois plusieurs mois!

La suite!

**Réponses aux reviews des non-logés en fin de chapitre .**

.

**ATTENTION! Ce chapitre contient un (petit) lemon!**

.

_**Chapitre 10 : La nomophobie**_

.

**Note de l'auteur** : L'_italique_ correspond à ce qu'Harry écrit dans son journal intime.

.

**16 novembre au 20 décembre 2003 **

_J'ai finalement craqué. Je n'ai pas tenu une journée avant d'envoyer un sms à Drago pour m'excuser. Je ne sais pas si c'est ça le plus pitoyable ou bien la teneur de mon message… Je lui disais simplement : « Pardonne-moi pour hier matin. Quoi que j'ai pu faire pour te mettre en colère, je suis désolé. Je t'embrasse. Harry. » _

_Il m'a répondu plus de trois heures après. Juste un mot : « Chaton… »_

_Et c'est tout ! Comment je suis censé interpréter ça, moi ? Alors je lui ai renvoyé : « Tu m'en veux ? » et il m'a répondu : « A ton avis ? ». _

_A ce stade, autant dire que j'étais au bord de la crise de nerfs, alors je me suis lâché : « Si je le savais, je ne te le demanderais pas ! Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte à quel point je suis perdu ! Tu souffles le chaud et le froid et je n'arrive pas à te suivre ! Alors si tu ne veux plus me voir et s'il faut que je passe à autre chose…juste…dis-le-moi… ». Et il m'a répondu : « Passer à autre chose ? Je ne crois pas non, chaton. ». _

_Et c'est tellement tentant de simplement me dire qu'il me veut… Alors je lui ai envoyé d'autres messages, plus fous les uns que les autres, pour lui dire que je pense à lui, que je l'embrasse, que j'ai envie de le voir. Mais il ne m'a plus répondu… Alors j'ai arrêté, me sentant parfaitement ridicule et humilié. Mais finalement, vers 22h, il m'a renvoyé un sms, qui m'a rendu fébrile : « J'aime quand tu m'envoies plein de messages comme ça. Continue, petit chat. » Alors j'ai continué. _

_C'est dingue comme je l'aime. Je l'aime à en mourir. Et il me tue…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

_Drago est très câlin après l'amour. Et de plus en plus. Depuis dix jours, j'ai l'impression de vivre une autre vie, un rêve éveillé. Je suis comme dans un manège, et je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête…_

_Les retours à la réalité sont affreusement douloureux…car Drago ne m'offre que ses nuits. C'est toujours la même chose : il m'appelle entre 1h00 et 3h00 du matin parce qu'il a envie de 'me voir'. Ses mots, je les hais autant que j'en ai besoin. Ils disent que Drago a envie de me sauter. Pas de parler avec moi autour d'un verre. Pas d'aller voir un film avec moi. Pas de passer le week-end avec moi… Non, juste la nuit, avec juste mon corps… Pourtant, j'essaie d'aller vers lui, avant ou après le sexe. Et, s'il se plie volontiers à mes besoins de contact, de caresses et de tendresse, il me rejette systématiquement quand je tente d'ouvrir le dialogue. Je lui ai proposé de venir à un concert avec moi…mais il a refusé, prétextant une sortie prévue depuis longtemps, avec Blaise. Mais je sais que Blaise était à Paris avec Pansy ce week-end là. Je l'ai appris deux jours après par Hermione. Alors j'ai arrêté d'espérer. _

_L'espoir fait vivre dit-on, mais pour moi il n'entraine que des déceptions. Je prendrai tout ce que Drago voudra bien me donner. Et j'étoufferai mes envies de plus avec mes pleurs, dans mon oreiller. _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

_A peine quatre jours que j'ai repris les cours à Martin Wight et ma bonne humeur est revenue. C'est vrai que je suis toujours aussi triste quand je pense à ma 'relation' avec Drago, mais au moins je peux rire la journée, pas comme à Giles'Flowers, même si Lucy et Madame Giles sont très gentilles. _

_Jeff, Pru et Ju sont de vrais rayons de soleil pour moi. Et aujourd'hui, je leur ai raconté ce qui se passait avec Drago. Pru et Ju étaient très avides de détails et de potins. Jeff était un peu plus inquiet pour moi. Il m'a dit de ne pas accepter plus que ce que je pouvais de la part de Drago. Et que si j'avais besoin de quelqu'un un soir pour faire la tournée des bars, il serait là. Pru et Ju n'ont pas arrêté de me proposer des plans plus scabreux les uns que les autres…même si il y en a un que je mettrais bien en pratique. Il s'agit d'envoyer un message à Drago en faisait croire que je me suis trompé de destinataire, pour lui faire comprendre que je ne suis pas une 'groupie désespérée', comme il me le dit parfois. Drago est tellement humiliant avec moi. Mais je ne sais pas s'il me taquine 'gentiment' ou s'il dit de telles choses pour me blesser. En tous cas, cette histoire de faux sms est à étudier. Oui, je sais que je suis pathétique, surtout de ne pas y avoir pensé moi même. _

_Avec Drago, les choses en sont toujours au même point… Il m'a demandé pourquoi je n'étais pas venu en cours à la fac de droit lundi et j'ai du lui dire que je préférais continuer ma formation de fleuriste. Il ne m'a fait aucune remarque mais j'ai bien senti qu'il n'approuvait pas. C'est la première fois que je regrette mon choix de carrière…_

_Sirius a fini par comprendre que mes disparitions nocturnes (qu'il avait tout de même remarquées) étaient dues à un garçon, même si ce qu'il s'imagine n'est pas tout à fait conforme à la réalité. Il avait l'air tellement content pour moi. Un vrai gamin ! Sauf quand il m'a sorti son petit laïus sur le port du préservatif. Devant Pat en plus ! Autant dire que j'avais envie de me cacher. Ma gêne les a beaucoup fait rire, tout les deux. Ils vont vraiment bien ensemble. Quand je leur ai dit que j'allais dormir chez Luna ce soir, ils ne m'ont pas cru, me lançant des 'Ouai, c'est ça Ryry', des 'On te croit, Ryry' et même un 'Et sinon, il s'appelle comment ce garçon avec qui tu ne vas pas dormir ce soir ?'. J'ai répliqué que Luna ne serait pas ravie d'apprendre qu'on remettait en doute sa féminité. De toute façon, Drago ne m'appelle jamais le week-end. Mais ça, je ne peux pas leur dire…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

_Hier soir, chez Luna, j'ai fait le coup du 'faux texto' à Drago. Il m'a tout de suite grillé. J'ai trop honte. Voilà notre échange de sms :_

_Moi : « Coucou, Rem ! J'espère que tu vas bien. Tu rentres quand ? Tu me manques. Bisous. » _

_(J'ai pris Remus comme pseudo autre mec, car ça me permettait de me retourner si ça déplaisait à Drago, vu que Rem est mon oncle…ou tout comme…)_

_Moi, 30 secondes après : « Excuse-moi Drago, je me suis trompé de destinataire. Je t'embrasse. »_

_Drago : « Pas très subtil tout ça… »_

_(Là, autant dire que j'ai commencé à paniquer. Luna était morte de rire.)_

_Moi : « Comment ça ? Tu sais, ça m'arrive souvent ce genre de choses, je suis étourdi. Encore désolé. »_

_Drago : « Ne t'excuse surtout pas, j'adore que tu me fasses ce genre de plan, chaton. C'est adorable. »_

_(Là, je savais clairement que j'étais grillé, mais je ne comprenais pas comment il pouvait savoir, et ça m'énervait vraiment beaucoup. Luna, elle, elle n'en revenait pas que Drago soit si 'sucré' avec moi…)_

_Moi : « Mais enfin, puisque je te dis que c'est une erreur ! Ho et puis zut, pense ce que tu veux. A bientôt, quand tu seras une fois de plus désœuvré en pleine nuit. »_

_Drago : « C'est pas très gentil de me dire ça. Mais au risque de te vexer un peu plus, Drago et Rem ne se suivent pas dans l'ordre alphabétique, tu sauras. De mon côté, je tacherais de trouver une autre compagnie lors de mes nuits désœuvrées.» _

_Moi : « Non, ne fais pas ça. Excuse-moi. Je suis désolé. Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit. Pardon. »_

_(Là, j'étais en larmes, avec Luna qui ne riait plu.)_

_Drago : « On se voit tout à l'heure alors ? »_

_Moi : « Tu veux ? »_

_Drago : « Pas toi ? »_

_Moi : « Si… »_

_Drago : « Je t'attends. »_

_Du coup, je n'ai pas dormi chez Luna. Mais ça en valait la peine, car j'ai pu rester avec Drago jusqu'à 11h. Il mangeait avec ses parents à midi. On s'est remis au lit après le petit déjeuner. J'adore le gout du café dans sa bouche. C'était la première fois qu'on faisait l'amour en plein jour. Les rayons du soleil filtraient un peu à travers les volets. Et on s'est rendormis. Drago me tenait tout contre lui. C'était magique._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

_Depuis 15 jours, Drago ne veut plus me voir. Il ne m'appelle plus et ne répond plus à mes messages. J'ai mal à en crever. J'ai tout fait : je me suis inquiété, je me suis énervé puis j'ai supplié qu'il me donne des nouvelles. Mais rien. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il m'a envoyé un sms…horrible…_

_« Arrête de m'envoyer tes messages de merde. Tu me saoules. » _

_Alors je n'ai rien répondu. Je ne comprends pas. Qu'est ce que j'ai fait de mal ? Il avait été si tendre avec moi pourtant. C'était la première fois qu'on passait autant de temps ensemble. La matinée dans ses bras. Il m'avait semblé bien avec moi. Mais j'ai du me tromper. Peut être que mes démonstrations d'affection lui ont fait peur ? Il n'est jamais resté très longtemps avec une fille et même si à l'époque je m'en réjouissais, je commence à craindre de me retrouver dans la même situation que toutes celles qui m'ont précédées, même si Luna me dit que c'est impossible. Elle est convaincue qu'il y a 'un truc' entre lui et moi. Et même si ça me fait plaisir qu'elle me dise ce genre de choses, j'ai bien conscience que ça contribue à entretenir mes espoirs et que ce n'est sûrement pas bon pour moi. Mais pourquoi ne me dit-il pas simplement qu'il ne veut plus me voir ?ça ne l'a pourtant jamais dérangé de me faire du mal. Son silence est pire qu'un rejet car je ne peux me résoudre à abandonner..._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

_Aucune nouvelle de lui… Je n'ai plus osé envoyer de message à Drago…depuis qu'il m'a clairement fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait plus de moi. Mais je ne me laisse pas aller, enfin, plus trop. J'ai du soutien autour de moi, et ça me fait plaisir. J'ai appelé Luna mais elle ne sait rien. Elle m'a dit vouloir quitter Seamus. Et ça m'a fait pleurer !_

_Tout à l'heure, j'ai appelé Blaise. Comme je ne savais pas s'il savait pour Drago et moi, j'ai tenté de faire des allusions. Il a finit pas me demander si je l'appelais pour avoir de ses nouvelles ou pour parler de Drago. Alors je me suis remis à pleurer. Et Blaise m'a dit que je devrais passer à autre chose parce que Drago et moi ce n'était pas sain. Il m'a dit aussi qu'il ne pensait pas que je puisse un jour être aussi pathétique à chialer comme une gonzesse, qu'il préférait encore quand Drago et moi en étions à vouloir nous entretuer et qu'il fallait que je me remue. Il m'a menacé d'aller chercher Ron pour me botter les fesses. Ça m'a fait un peu rire de le voir s'énerver comme ça. Mais je lui ai dit que Ron risquait de vouloir trucider Drago, et pas moi. Il a dit que ce ne serait pas plus mal. _

_Sirius et Pat aussi m'ont proposé d'aller casser la gueule du « connard » qui me met dans « cet état ». Ils sont marrants tous les deux. Ils ont réussit à m'arracher son prénom…_

_Drago. _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne leur en ai pas parlé. Voilà ce que je me dis depuis que Ron et Hermione ont appris ce qui se passait entre Drago et moi. En fait, je ne peux pas vraiment dire qu'ils savent ce qu'il se passe entre lui et moi, mais ils nous ont vu nous embrasser et depuis, ils m'en veulent… Ce que je comprends… D'autant plus que Luna, Jeff, Pru, Ju et Blaise le savaient, eux…_

**********************************/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

« A mon célibat ! s'exclame Luna en levant son verre. »

On trinque tous avec elle.

« Vas-y, raconte comment tu l'as tèje ! réclame George, enthousiaste. »

« Ho et bien je suppose que ça ne s'est pas trop mal passé… Même si je n'ai pas trop aimé qu'il se mette à pleurer… explique t-elle d'un air rêveur. »

« Mouhahaha ! Il a chialé ! Ce gros naze ! s'exclame Ron. »

« Ronald ! Tu n'es vraiment pas sympa ! Il n'y a rien de drôle là dedans ! Les hommes aussi ont le droit de pleurer ! s'énerve Hermione. »

Oui… Moi en tous cas je ne fais que ça depuis que Drago ne veut plus de moi…

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? me demande gentiment Neville. »

Je lui suis reconnaissant pour sa discrétion.

« Non, je réponds avec un pauvre sourire. Je trinque pour fêter le célibat euphorique de Luna, j'ajoute en souriant plus franchement, levant mon verre pour me donner plus de contenance. »

« C'est vrai qu'elle est resplendissante, rit Neuville. »

On observe Luna silencieusement. Jeff semble accaparer son attention avec quelque chose de drôle si l'on en croit son hilarité.

« Pauvre Seamus, murmure Neville. »

« Ouai, t'as raison, buvons à lui aussi, pour le soutenir moralement. »

« Oui, je pense que de vrais amis feraient ça, Harry ! s'exclame Neville. »

« Feraient quoi ? demande Ron. »

Nous lui expliquons qu'il est de notre devoir de potes de boire pour Seamus.

« Mais Seamus n'est pas là, fait remarquer Hermione. »

« Ho, mais t'y comprends rien, Mione. Tu sais pas ce que c'est que la solidarité entre potes ! C'est des trucs de mecs ça, ne t'en mêle pas ! »

« Très bien, Ronald, je ne m'en mêlerai pas, alors. Y compris quand tu seras malade demain matin, à cause de ta trop grande solidarité masculine. A ce moment là, il ne faudra pas compter sur moi pour me souvenir qu'un couple aussi, ça doit être solidaire. »

Mione part, furieuse.

« J'ai rien compris, marmonne Ron. »

Neville et moi éclatons de rire.

« Les mecs, le punch diabolique des Weasley nous tend les bras, nous dit Ron en passant ses bras autour de nos épaules. »

Prés du saladier de punch, Pru et Ju semblent tenir un siège. Du coup, quand Ron s'empare de la boisson, et que Neville attrape quelques verres, mes amies se saisissent chacune d'un de mes bras et suivent le mouvement. Elles n'arrêtent pas de me faire des bisous en répétant que je suis trop chou et que Drago devrait me supplier de le laisser me fourrer avec sa crème. Ron hurle que mes copines sont d'horribles perverses. Elles lui tirent la langue. Neville rit.

On se retrouve assis en cercle sur la pelouse froide du jardin. Je crois que je me suis posé sur une taupinière. Tant mieux, c'est plus confortable. Le saladier de punch trône au milieu. Au début, on continuait à se servir de la louche pour remplir nos verres. Mais à un moment donné, elle a disparue. Du coup, on en est venu à plonger directement nos verres dans le breuvage.

A chaque fois que quelqu'un vide son verre, il crie « A Seamus ! ». Même Pru et Ju, qui pourtant ne le connaissent pas. Si bien qu'au bout d'un certain temps, Ron leur dit qu'elles sont de vrais potes et que ce n'est pas Hermione qui pourrait nous comprendre aussi bien qu'elles. On éclate de rire. Mon téléphone vibre dans ma poche. J'ai un peu de mal à l'attraper. Mes doigts collent à cause du punch que j'ai raclé dans le fond du saladier. Ça clignote « Drago ». Je souris comme un benêt et décroche.

« Allô, mon amour ?! »

« Potter ? »

« Hooo je suis trop content que tu m'appelles ! Je croyais que tu m'aimais plus ! je dis en me relevant laborieusement. »

« Aïeuh ! crie Ron, qui a pris mon pied dans la tête. »

« Ho excuse, mon pote. Chuis vraiment désolé. Tient, prend mon verre. Je te l'offre, pour Seamus ! »

Ron me fait un sourire qui me dit clairement que c'est noël avant l'heure. Je titube un peu et m'éloigne.

« T'étais fâché contre moi ? je demande. »

« Où es-tu ? »

« Dans le jardin. Tu sais, je suis désolé. Je sais pas ce que j'ai fait de mal, mais vraiment je suis désolé. Faut que tu me pardonnes. »

« Tu es avec qui ? »

« Tout seul. Alors, tu me pardonnes ? »

« Chaton, écoute-moi. Tu étais avec Finnigan tout à l'heure. Passe-le-moi s'il te plait. »

« Ha ben non, Seamus il est pas là. On boit juste pour lui, c'est la solidarité des potes ça tu sais. Mais je bois aussi pour fêter le célibat de Luna, tu sais ! Je suis un vrai chou moi, tu sais ! Et j'aime bien ta crème, tu sais. »

« … Luna est avec toi alors ? »

« Non, l'est dans le salon, avec Jeff…, je ricane comme un idiot. »

« D'accord. Tu veux bien me la passer au téléphone, s'il te plait. »

« Oui, je vais la chercher. »

Je marche jusqu'à la baie vitrée et la fait coulisser. La musique m'agresse les tympans et la fumée de cigarette me brûle les yeux.

« Ry ! m'interpelle George. »

Mais je l'ignore. J'ai une mission. Drago m'a demandé de lui passer Luna. Jeff est penché sur elle et lui parle à l'oreille. Je pose ma main sur son épaule. Elle se retourne vers moi et me fait un sourire vraiment joli. Je lui tends le téléphone.

« C'est Drago. »

Elle a l'air surprise. Elle prend mon portable et le met à son oreille. Elle se bouche l'autre avec sa main. Elle parle un peu puis sort de la pièce. Je la suis comme un petit chien. Faut qu'elle me rende Drago après !

Luna ne fait que dire des « oui », des « hum ». Et aussi un « tu devrais lui dire à lui ça, pas à moi », un « je pense qu'il sera d'accord » et un « je te le promets ». Et elle raccroche. Elle raccroche !

« Mais pourquoi t'as raccroché ?! Je devais lui demander un truc hyper important ! »

Elle m'attrape par les épaules.

« Il va venir te chercher, Harry. »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu en as de la chance, ajoute t-elle en me serrant dans ses bras. »

« Il vient pour de vrai ? »

« Oui. Alors vient, il faut te refaire une beauté ! »

Elle m'entraine dans la salle de bain. Devant le lavabo, je me lave les mains, comme un automate. Luna me donne une fessée. Je me retourne, scandalisé.

« Mais pourquoi tu fais ça ?! J'ai rien fait ! »

« Tu as de la terre plein ton pantalon. Je te l'enlève. »

« Ha d'accord, je dis en lui présentant de nouveau mes fesses. »

Elle rigole un peu.

« Rince toi la bouche avec du dentifrice. »

Je m'exécute. Luna a attrapé un gant de toilette et m'essuie le visage avec.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que mon cousin apprécie ces traces de rouge à lèvres… »

Je proteste, je ne me suis pas servi de rouge à lèvres, moi ! Elle rit puis me tire par terre avec elle. Elle me tient dans ses bras, contre la baignoire.

« Il arrive quand ? »

« Bientôt, me répond t-elle en embrassant ma tempe. »

Je soupire et me laisse aller contre elle. Son parfum est entêtant. Je sens que je m'endors.

« Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu ais fêté mon célibat avec moi, me dit-elle. »

« C'est normal, tu comptes tellement pour moi. »

…

Je sens qu'on me secoue. J'ouvre péniblement les yeux.

« Aller, Harry-chou. Drago est arrivé. Il t'attend dehors. »

Ces quelques mots ont le don de me faire sortir de ma léthargie. Luna m'aide à me relever. On sort de la salle de bain. Dans le salon, elle cherche ma veste. Ron me demande où j'étais mais je ne réponds pas. Je scrute la rue à travers la fenêtre. Il y a une voiture stationnée dont les phares sont allumés. Il y a quelqu'un adossé au véhicule. Je sais que c'est lui.

« Aller, on y va, dit Luna. »

Elle porte mon blouson dans ses bras. Jeff nous rejoint.

« Drago est venu me chercher, je lui dis, tout heureux. »

« Quoi ? demande Ron. »

« J'accompagne Harry jusqu'à la voiture de Drago et je reviens, dit Luna. »

« Je viens avec toi, répond Jeff. »

Moi je me dirige vers la porte d'entrée sans les attendre. Quand je l'ouvre, Drago lève la tête vers moi. Je lui souris. Je suis tellement heureux de le voir. Il me regarde étrangement. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de me précipiter sur lui, de passer mes bras autour de son cou et de me serrer contre son corps. Et il me serre aussi. Et c'est bon. On reste un moment juste comme ça. Je finis quand même par lui demander la chose si importante que je voulais savoir tout à l'heure, avant que Luna ne raccroche le téléphone.

« Je suis toujours ton petit chat ? »

Mes mots sont étouffés par son épaule. Il me décolle doucement de lui et me souris, mais pas de cette façon moqueuse qui me blesse tant. Il approche son visage du mien et souffle un « oui » contre mes lèvres, avant de les embrasser. Et je ne peux plus me contenir. Je suis ivre de bonheur. Ma langue part à l'assaut de sa bouche. Il émet un petit son de contentement et me répond en faisant glisser ses mains le long de mon dos. Puis il saisit mes fesses et plaque nos bassins durement l'un contre l'autre. Je ne peux m'empêcher de gémir et de bouger contre lui.

« Hrum, vous devriez y aller, nous interrompt Luna. »

Drago cesse de m'embrasser et regarde sa cousine. Puis il ouvre la portière de sa voiture et me pousse sur le siège passager. Il la referme et échange quelques mots avec Luna. Il récupère ma veste. Elle lui presse gentiment le bras. Il se passe la main dans les cheveux. Je remarque alors qu'ils ont un peu poussé. Ça fait tant de temps que je ne l'ai pas vu ? Oui, ça fait trop longtemps.

Il entre dans la voiture et pose mon manteau sur la banquette arrière. Je le regarde, j'ai l'impression de rêver. Il m'embrasse brièvement et desserre le frein à main. Je me tourne vers la vitre pour faire signe à Luna alors qu'il démarre. Et c'est là que je les vois. Ron, Hermione et Neville sont eux aussi sur le trottoir et me regardent avec incrédulité. Je leur souris et leur fait signe aussi. Rien ne serait altérer mon bonheur à cet instant.

**********************************/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

_La nuit que j'ai passé avec Drago était absolument magique. _

_Je revois la lumière des phares et les enseignes lumineuses que l'on a croisés sur la route jusque chez lui. J'ai allumé la radio et j'ai chanté « A kind of Magic » avec Freddie Mercury. Je me souviens que Drago souriait et que sa main ne quittait presque jamais ma cuisse. Je chantais encore dans le hall de sa résidence et il a tenté de me faire taire en m'embrassant. Je me suis accroché à lui et je ne l'ai plus lâché, jusqu'à son lit. Jusqu'au lendemain même. Je n'arrêtais pas de lui dire qu'il m'avait manqué, que j'étais triste sans lui. Et il me répondait des « moi aussi » enfiévrés. _

_L'alcool qui coulait dans mon sang m'avait rendu audacieux. J'ai déshabillé Drago, j'ai embrassé son corps. Dans le feu de l'action, je lui ai demandé de me laisser être au dessus. J'en avais l'envie irrépressible. Il a semblé étonné, mais ravi. Je ne sais plus trop comment il s'y est pris, mais il nous a doucement fait basculer et je me suis retrouvé à cheval sur ses hanches. Et j'ai adoré ça. Il me laissait faire en me dévorant des yeux. J'avais l'impression d'être vénéré par son regard et ses soupirs. Quand j'ai commencé à faiblir, il s'est assis en me soutenant avec ses bras et il a pris le relai avec ses hanches. C'était incroyable d'être dans cette étreinte avec lui. Les efforts de son corps pour nous mener au bout étaient superbes. Les muscles tendus sous sa peau, son visage contracté dans la volonté de donner et de prendre…tant de plaisir. Définitivement, le mot pour décrire cette nuit restera « magique ». _

_Le lendemain a été bien moins enchanteur. D'abord parce que Drago n'a pas su m'expliquer la raison de son silence. Il m'a simplement dit qu'il avait été très occupé. Je ne vois pas comment il aurait pu être occupé au point de ne pas m'envoyer un seul texto en un mois. Mais je n'ai pas insisté, trop heureux de le retrouver et peut être aussi effrayé de ce qu'il pourrait me dire. _

_Ensuite, j'ai téléphoné à Ron et Hermione plusieurs fois, car je savais que je leur devais des explications. Mais aucun des deux n'a décroché. Heureusement, j'ai pu parler à Luna. Elle m'a raconté que suite à notre départ, mes amis étaient surtout en colère que je ne leur ai parlé de rien. Mais ils n'ont pas dit qu'ils m'en voulaient d'avoir une relation avec Drago. C'est déjà ça. Neville a tenté de plaider en ma faveur, apparemment. Il faudra que je l'appelle lui aussi. Là il est déjà tard et je ne veux pas risquer de rater un appel de Drago. _

_Il m'a envoyé plusieurs messages dans la journée, dont un où il me disait que ça avait été incroyablement bon cette nuit… J'en rougis encore. Il a aussi renoué avec cette curieuse habitude de m'envoyer des sms sur lesquels il écrit simplement « Petit chat ». Et je dois avouer que j'adore ça._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

_Cette après midi, je suis allé voir Luna chez elle. J'étais plutôt déprimé car je venais d'avoir Hermione au téléphone. Elle m'en veut. Elle dit qu'elle a l'impression d'être une simple inconnue pour moi. Ron n'a même pas voulu me parler…_

_Mais depuis que je suis revenu de chez Luna, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être heureux. Rien que de repenser à ce qu'elle m'a dit me donne des papillons dans le ventre. J'ai envie de sourire comme un idiot. D'ailleurs, c'est ce que je fais en ce moment même !_

**********************************/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

« Wahou, j'adore cette peinture ! »

« C'est vrai ? me demande t-elle d'un air septique en observant sa toile. »

« Oui, c'est très différent de ce que tu fais habituellement ! »

« Dois-je comprendre que tu n'aimes pas ce que je fais d'habitude ? »

« Heu…non. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. »

Je me sens juste le roi des gaffeurs. Mais Luna ne semble pas vexée. Elle continue de regarder sa toile d'un air rêveur. Mon portable sonne. C'est un message. Comme à chaque fois, mon cœur s'emballe, en espérant que ce soit Drago. Et c'est lui ! Je lis « Hummm… Petit chat… ». Je souris.

« Qu'est ce qui te rend si heureux ? me demande Luna en venant lire par-dessus mon épaule. »

Je lui montre avec plaisir le texto que je viens de recevoir.

« Vous faites ça par sms ? me demande t-elle. »

« Faire quoi ? »

« Des cochonneries. »

« Quoi ?! Mais non ! C'est juste un message qu'il m'envoie, comme ça ! »

« 'Comme ça', oui… En tous cas, je suis heureuse que ça aille mieux entre vous. »

« Oui, juste comme ça ! Je t'assure ! Il n'arrête pas de m'envoyer ce genre de message en ce moment. »

« Ce '_genre' _de message… »

« Arrête ! »

« Tu es tout rouge. »

Je la fusille du regard.

« Il n'y a aucune honte à ça, tu sais. Vous êtes un couple amoureux. C'est tout à fait normal. »

« Mais arrête ! Je te dis qu'il ne s'agit pas de ça ! Et de toute façon, le seul amoureux du couple, c'est moi ! »

« Pas du tout ! Drago t'aime aussi. »

« Arrête. Tu ne fais que me donner de faux espoirs en me disant ça. »

Je détourne la tête. Je n'ai pas encore digéré le mois de silence que Drago m'a imposé.

Luna vient derrière moi et pose son menton sur mon épaule.

« Il me l'a dit, me murmure t-elle à l'oreille. »

« Quoi ?! je crie en me retournant. »

« Le soir de la fête pour mon célibat, au téléphone. Il me l'a dit. »

Je reste abasourdi.

« Attend-attend, je reprends en la poussant vers les fauteuils au fond de son atelier. Il t'a dit quoi exactement ? »

Nous nous asseyons.

« Et bien, il était inquiet que tu ais bu autant. Il voulait que je te surveille pour qu'il ne t'arrive rien. »

« Mais je n'avais pas bu tant que ça… »

« Je sais, tu étais juste joyeux. Mais je ne pense pas que Drago t'ai déjà vu en soirée. Alors il ne pouvait pas savoir. »

« Oui mais… comment…comment t'a-t-il dit qu'il…m'aimait ? »

« En fait, il m'a dit que même s'il agissait comme un enfoiré, il tenait vraiment beaucoup à toi. Il m'a demandé si je pensais que tu voudrais le voir. Il avait vraiment l'air d'avoir peur que tu ne veuilles plus de lui. »

« Il tient à moi… je répète, incrédule. »

« Comment peux-tu en douter ? me demande Luna. »

Je la regarde, perdu.

« C'est vrai qu'il agit comme un débile avec toi. Mais jamais il n'a fait pour qui que ce soit ce qu'il fait pour toi. »

« Comment ça ? Qu'est ce qu'il fait pour moi ? »

Luna soupire, exaspérée.

« T'envoyer des messages tout sucrés, t'appeler 'Petit chat', venir te chercher à une soirée où il sait que la majorité des personnes le déteste, dire à sa cousine qu'il tient à toi. Il ne m'a jamais dit ce genre de choses, tu sais ? Et surtout, surtout, tu es un mec. Le seul mec avec qui Drago a ce genre de relation.»

Au fur et à mesure que Luna parle, je réalise qu'elle a peut être raison. C'est vrai, pourquoi ferait il tout ça sinon ?

**********************************/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

_Et depuis cette conversation, je repense à tout ce qui s'est passé entre Drago et moi ces derniers mois. Et malgré que je me le sois formellement interdit, j'y crois. _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**Dés à présent, retrouvez un extrait du chapitre 11 sur mon LiveJournal.**

.

**Réponses aux reviews des non-logés :**

**Sucubei** : Salut Sucub'^^ Merci pour ta review ! Elle m'a fait très plaisir car j'aime savoir que mes histoires vous parlent. Et il est certain que si, comme moi, tu as vécu ce genre d'histoire, cela doit te rappeler des souvenirs, des sensations. Si tu penses réellement, au plus profond de toi, que c'est sans espoir, alors je n'aurai qu'un conseil pour toi : Soi forte ! Résiste ! La vie, ce n'est pas une fanfiction ! Mon histoire termine bien, mais souvent, dans la réalité, lorsque quelqu'un s'habitue à fonctionner d'une certaine façon, il est très difficile de changer la donne, même quand les sentiments s'en mêlent. Pour te rassurer : Harry va continuer à être une serpillère, mais jusqu'à un certain point. Il va dire stop, quand il aura atteint sa limite. Mais cette histoire finit bien^^ Je publie tous les 15 jours, et il reste encore 5 chapitres^^ A bientôt !

**Fana de lecture :** Coucou ! Arf, tu sais que tu me fais culpabiliser ? C'est pas ma faute si Harry souffre trop, c'est l'histoire qui est comme ça ! Et puis, je le promets, ça va bien finir ! Faut juste qu'il en bave encore un peu :$ Mais comme tu le dis, c'était prévisible ! Drago ne pouvait pas devenir un gentil petit ami comme ça, du jour au lendemain lol Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais le torturer un peu lui aussi lol Quant à ton addiction, je tiens à souligner que j'ai livré un chapitre juste avant les fêtes, histoire que vous passiez un bon réveillon^^lol J'espère que tu as passé de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année^^ A bientôt !

**Carotte :**Coucou^^ Très contente de t'avoir retrouvée sur le chapitre 9^^ Oui, l'amour, quel poison ! C'est compliqué car à la fois on voudrait que ce soit simple et que les mots échangés, les attentions reçues veuillent dire clairement que tout va bien. Mais en fait, ce n'est souvent pas le cas. On agit comme ci ou comme ça car c'est ce qu'on attend de nous, le plus souvent. Pourtant, Harry connait bien Drago, et il doit bien se douter que son comportement n'est pas celui d'un petit ami. Mais on va y arriver, doucement^^ Les explications viendront ). J'espère que tu as passé de bonnes fêtes ! A bientôt !

**Hesper :** Bonjour, chère nouvelle lectrice^^ Merci pour tes compliments, qui m'ont fait très plaisir. Encore une fois, savoir que cette fiction vous ramène à vos propres histoires me fait toujours un petit pincement au cœur, car cette histoire c'est aussi mon histoire ! L'amour c'est toujours douloureux, et en plus, ça finit rarement bien, dans la réalité. C'est pourquoi, ici, dans le monde merveilleux de la fanfiction, j'ai décidé que cette love story finirait bien ! Non mais ! Encore 5 chapitres^^Bisous A bientôt !

**Guest :** Coucou^^ J'espère que tu te reconnaitras à travers ma réponse, car tu as oublié de te logés ou d'écrire ton pseudo ! Tu voudrais serrer Harry dans tes bras ? Hum, je comprends, c'est vrai qu'il a un côté peluche dans cette histoire. Luna l'appelle bien « Harry-chou » lol Drago est un odieux connard, mais c'est un personnage très torturé aussi. Merci pour tes compliments, ils me font très plaisir ! A bientôt !

**La limace :** Héhéhé, coucou chère Dame Limace ! Je m'apprêtais à poster le chapitre 10 et, que vois-je ? Une chtite review^^ C'était comme un cadeau au pied du sapin ! Merci! Je vois effectivement que mon histoire met un sacré bazar dans ta tête lol En fait, le grincheux du matin faisait référence au fait que certaine personne sont complètement irascibles au petit déj. J'en fais souvent les frais, moi qui déborde de bonne humeur et qui papote dés le saut du lit. J'ai souvent droit à des « Hum…mouaif…Pfffff…Tu m'emmerde là… » MDR Donc, je t'assure que sur le coup, ce n'est PAS mignon du tout lol Mais avec le recul, oui, ça peut l'être ) Et tu as très bien compris une chose :  
oui, Drago exagère avec Harry pendant et après le petit déjeuner. Mais finalement, n'est ce pas Harry le grincheux du matin ? Lui qui prend tout mal ? Drago n'était il pas simplement en train de le taquiner, en se moquant de lui ?  
Et si Harry était entré dans son jeu ? S'il lui avait sorti un truc du genre « Certes, je suis un cliché à moi tout seul. Mais c'est toi qui aime les fréquenter. » ? ou, je ne sais pas moi « Oui, c'est exacte, d'ailleurs j'avais bien penser devenir coiffeur, mais je me suis fait refouler par toutes les écoles à cause du paillasson qui me sert de cheveux. »  
Enfin, tu vois quoi, un truc qui aurait pu faire qu'il partage un moment de complicité avec Drago. Mais Harry se sent juste blessé. Et Drago el voit bien. Il tente de se racheter en lui réclamant un baiser. Mais Harry en veut toujours  
plus. Et notre blond n'est pas du tout prêt pour une relation conventionnelle. (Tu as d'ailleurs fort bien interprété son geste dans les cheveux^^) Donc, ton imagination de limace est plutôt performante ! Je suis ravie que les  
fleurs retiennent à présent ton attention. En ce moment, on voit beaucoup de poinsettia (aussi connue sous le nom d'étoile de noël). C'est super beau. Certain fleuriste mettent même quelques paillettes dessus. Et aussi des  
jacinthes (ça sent trop bon !) Brefouille, j'arrête de faire ma mamie, dans pas longtemps je vais te prédire la météo mdr J'espère que le chapitre d'aujourd'hui t'aura plus. Drago évolue bien, tu ne trouves pas ? (Ok ok, doucement,  
mais quand même !) A bientôt, Dame Limace^^


	11. Le Harribo et la Dragonette

Bonjour!

Avant de vous soumettre le prochain chapitre, je voudrais attirer votre attention sur **les repères chronologiques** de cette histoire, en début de chapitre. Ils sont effet trés importants! Parfois, un chapitre ne retrace qu'une journée, parfois quelques semaines...et parfois plusieurs mois!

La suite!

.

**Réponses aux reviews des non-logés en fin de chapitre .**

.

_**Chapitre 11 : Le Harribo et la Dragonette**_

_._

**Note de l'auteur** : L'_italique_ correspond à ce qu'Harry écrit dans son journal intime.

.

_**21 décembre 2003 au 03février 2004**_

_Une journée aura suffit pour que mes espoirs soient anéantis. _

**************************************/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

J'ai la joue posée sur l'élan en peluche de Drago. Il a la sienne posée sur mes fesses. Je sens son souffle sur mes reins. Sa main est incroyablement chaude contre ma cuisse, comme le bout de ses doigts qui caressent mon épaule. L'odeur de la pluie nous parvient depuis la fenêtre entre ouverte. J'adore ça.

« Tu aimes l'odeur de la pluie ? »

Ma voix est étrange. Comme si je n'avais pas parlé depuis des siècles.

« Hum. »

Drago passe le plat de sa main entre mes omoplates.

« Tes mains sont brûlantes. »

« … »

« Tu m'écoutes ? »

Il se redresse à la force se ses bras et viens enfouir sa tête dans mon cou. Il m'embrasse et frotte son nez dans mes cheveux. Ses lèvres prés de mon oreille murmurent :

« Tu sais bien que j'aime le son de ta voix, petit chat. »

Oui, je m'en souviens (1). Je me contorsionne et me retourne sur le dos pour lui faire face. Je glisse mes doigts dans ses mèches blondes. Son regard repu est magnifique.

« Et…tu aimes quoi d'autre ? je demande en chuchotant. »

Il m'observe en silence. Inexplicablement, je me tends.

« L'odeur de la pluie, finit-il par me répondre. »

Sa bouche se pose sur la mienne. Nos lèvres s'étreignent…

**************************************/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

_Après ça, nous avons refait l'amour. J'étais si bien. _

_Mais, au petit déjeuner, je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris…_

**************************************/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

« Je t'ai racheté du sucre, me dit Drago en posant la boite sur la table. »

Je souris, car je n'aime pas la café mais que ça en valait la peine. Drago a acheté du sucre pour moi. C'est tout bête, mais c'est comme si ma présence ici était quelque chose de naturelle, comme cette nuit.

« Merci. »

J'ouvre la boite et prends plusieurs morceaux. Pour tout dire, le sucre au café est parfaitement écœurant. Mais le boire ainsi, avec Drago, sur le bar de sa cuisine, les cheveux emmêlés, les yeux gonflés de sommeils, l'odeur des draps sur la peau…c'est juste merveilleux.

Le matin, Drago ne parle presque pas tant qu'il n'a pas bu son café. Ça me laisse toujours du temps pour cogiter sur plein de trucs. Je repense à ce que m'a dit Luna. Je repense à notre nuit. J'aimerais savoir…

Drago se gratte la tête en baillant puis s'étire. Je sais que c'est le moment où il va se lever. C'est ce qu'il fait, en prenant son mug vide, pour le mettre dans l'évier. Il me tourne le dos. Ça me donne du courage, si on veut.

« Au fait, tu ne m'as pas vraiment répondu hier… Dis-moi une chose que tu aimes. »

Je ne sais pas ce que j'attends. Ou du moins, je n'ose pas me l'avouer.

Drago souffle.

« Aller, c'est pas si difficile que ça. Je suis sûr qu'il y a plein de choses que tu aimes. »

Il se retourne vers moi. Je vois à son regard peu aimable que j'aurais mieux fait de laisser tomber.

« C'est quoi ce que tu me fais là, Potter ? s'énerve t il. J'ai vraiment pas le temps pour ce genre de conneries.»

Il quitte la cuisine et je le suis jusqu'à sa chambre. Il va chercher ses vêtements pour la journée, dans son dressing.

« Excuse-moi… J'ai simplement envie de mieux te connaître. On ne discute pratiquement jamais tout les deux… »

Drago ressort les mains vides, les mâchoires contractées, les poings serrés.

« Et alors ? On n'est pas un putain de couple, que je sache ! Tu voudrais quoi aussi ? Que je t'invite au restau ? Que je t'achète une brosse à dent ? Que je te fasse des déclarations d'amour ? Je crois que t'as pas bien compris, là. La seule raison qui justifie ta présence ici ce matin, c'est que j'ai eu envie de te baiser hier soir. Si j'avais voulu avoir une conversation, j'aurais appelé un ami. Capiche ? »

Si Drago m'avait roué de coups, il ne m'aurait pas fait plus mal.

Si j'avais été moins fatigué, peut être que j'aurai réussi à contenir mes larmes. Mais Drago et moi n'avons pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit…

« Allons bon ! Le coup des larmes maintenant ! Si c'est pour chialer comme une gonzesse, tu peux te barrer. C'est pas non plus pour ça que je t'ai fait venir. »

**************************************/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

_Alors je suis parti. En m'habillant, j'espérais qu'il me retienne. Je faisais tout pour arrêter de pleurer, pour ne pas l'énerver d'avantage. Mais je n'arrivais à rien. Pourtant, jusqu'au moment où j'ai passé la porte de son appartement, j'ai espéré qu'il me retienne, j'ai tellement espéré…_

_Depuis, il ne m'a donné aucune nouvelle. Je lui ai envoyé un message, pour m'excuser, mais il n'y a pas répondu. Alors je n'ai pas insisté. Pas cette fois…_

_Quand je suis rentré de Giles'Flowers ce soir, Sirius et Pat étaient en train de flirter dans la cuisine. Je les ai observé un instant et j'étais heureux pour eux. Vraiment. Pourtant, quand ils se sont enfin aperçus de ma présence, ils m'ont demandé ce qui n'allait pas. Je crois bien que leur complicité m'a renvoyé en plein cœur ma propre « relation » avec Drago. _

_Du coup, ils ont annulé leur soirée en tête à tête pour rester avec moi. Sirius a dit que de toute façon il n'y avait rien de bien au ciné en ce moment et Pat trouve que le risotto de mon parrain vos tous les canards laqués du monde. Ils sont juste adorables. Leur tempérament enjoué et blagueur a fait des merveilles sur ma déprime. _

_Sirius m'a dit que je devrais appeler mes amis et sortir avec eux. Je lui ai expliqué que je m'étais disputé avec Ron et Hermione. Il a insisté en disant que si les amours sont parfois de passage, les amis, eux, restent. Je crois qu'il a raison. Je vais les appeler demain. J'ai besoin de me réconcilier avec eux._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

_J'ai enfin eu une explication avec Ron et Hermione. Je dois dire que ça ne s'est pas vraiment passé comme je m'y attendais, mais j'en suis plutôt heureux._

**************************************/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Toujours le Flying Jack. Ron et Hermione sont arrivés tous sourires et ont fait « comme si de rien n'était ». Sur le moment, ça m'a soulagé de les voir agir comme d'habitude avec moi, mais maintenant, je me dis que j'aurais préféré qu'ils relancent le sujet. Ça m'aurait évité d'avoir à le faire et de gâcher l'ambiance… Mais je veux vraiment que les choses soient claires entre nous.

Ron lorgne sur le glacier d'en face. Hermione babille sur les filles de sa promo, qu'elle a rebaptisées « les morues ». Je lui souris et j'acquiesce silencieusement.

« Vous savez, je suis désolé de ne pas vous avoir dit ce qui se passait entre Drago et moi. »

Ils me regardent, un peu gênés.

« C'est le fait que Mione parle de morue qui t'a fait penser à Malefoy ? »

Après quelques secondes d'incertitude, on se met à rire. On peut compter sur Ron pour dédramatiser une situation…ou l'inverse.

« Tu sais, vieux, ce qui m'a foutu les boulles c'est qu'on a du te supporter cet été, toi et ta maladie d'amour. On s'est tourmenté avec toi, même si on n'était que spectateurs. Du coup, c'est un peu comme si on avait raté le deuxième acte de 'Dragono et Harriette'. »

« Dragono et Harriette ? répète Hermione, incrédule. »

« Pourquoi c'est moi la fille dans l'histoire ? je demande en ronchonnant. »

« Ho aller Harry ! T'as pas le droit de bouder ! C'est nous les amis lésés, dans tout ça ! me taquine Ron. »

« Ouai ben j'ai dit que j'étais désolé, je fais remarquer un peu sèchement. »

Ils ne se rendent pas compte, je le sais bien. Mais ce petit détail pour eux est un crève cœur pour moi. Pourquoi ce serait pas 'Harribo et Dragonette', d'abord ? Et puis même, non, c'est trop nul. Nous c'est 'Drago et Harry'. Et on porte tout les deux des caleçons. C'est tout.

« Hé, on plaisante Harry, me dit Hermione en posant sa main sur la mienne. »

Je respire et bon coup en fermant les yeux. Je suis au bord des larmes. C'est trop idiot. Ça me tombe dessus comme ça. Sûrement la fatigue.

« Je sais, je finis par répondre en affrontant leurs regards. C'est juste que Drago n'arrête pas de me comparer à une fille. Et…ça me blesse, c'est tout. »

Je vois bien qu'ils ne savent pas quoi répondre à ça. Je m'en veux de les avoir mis mal à l'aise.

« Aller, faites pas ces têtes ! je dis en souriant. Je sais bien que vous ne me prenez pas pour une fille ! »

Hermione me rend mon sourire.

« Tu lui as dit que ça te blessait ? me demande t-elle. »

« Pas dans ces termes là, non. Mais il sait que ça ne me plait pas. »

« Tu devrais lui expliquer que ça te fait de la peine. Des fois, on ne s'en rend pas compte. Tu vois, Ron sait que je n'aime pas qu'il se moque de ma touffe de cheveux au réveil. Mais il sait aussi que ça ne me blesse pas, contrairement au fait de m'appeler « miss je sais tout ». Ça, il ne le fait plus depuis qu'il sait que ça me fait de la peine. Mais il continue à rire de ma coiffure au saut du lit. »

« Oui, mais c'est pas pareil avec Drago. »

« C'est sûr, entre mecs on ne s'embarrasse pas de discussions cul-cul dans ce genre. Envoie-le se faire foutre la prochaine fois qu'il te traite de gonzesse, me conseille Ron en portant le goulot de sa bière à ses lèvres. »

Est-ce que Drago a trouvé que parler des choses qu'il aime avec moi était une discussion trop cul-cul ?

« Ho, c'est sûr que monsieur Ronald Weasley est un expert des relations amoureuses entre hommes ! se moque Hermione. »

« Et ben, étant donné que je suis un mec, je pense quand même que j'en sais un peu plus que toi ! réplique Ron. »

« Pfff ! Qu'est ce qu'il faut pas entendre ! T'es déjà pas très doué en psychologie féminine… »

« Et ben justement ! Si t'étais un homme, je suis sûr que je m'en sortirais mieux ! s'énerve t-il. »

Et là, j'éclate de rire. Ils me regardent sans comprendre.

« Non mais, vous vous entendez ! j'articule entre deux spasmes d'hilarité. Ron, je ne savais pas que tu avais ce genre de penchant ! »

Ron blêmit, ce qui est toujours assez voyant, avec sa peau de roux.

« Mais non…enfin…c'est pas ça… bafouille t-il. »

Je ris de plus belle, Hermione avec moi.

« Ha mais vous m'énervez tout les deux ! fulmine Ron avant de rire avec nous. »

Une fois calmés, je reprends :

« En fait, tu n'as pas tout à fait tord, Ron. Drago n'est pas vraiment porté sur la conversation, je dis en grimaçant. »

Je leur raconte notre dernière dispute.

« Non mais quel sale type ! s'insurge Hermione. Comment tu fais pour supporter ça ? »

« Je ne le supporte pas…, je murmure en fixant notre table. »

« Alors, vous n'êtes plus ensembles ? me demande Ron. »

« Qu'est ce que ça change ? Selon lui on ne l'a jamais été. »

« Je ne crois pas qu'on vienne chercher quelqu'un au milieu de la nuit, chez ses amis, si on ne considère cette personne que comme un plan cul, fait remarquer Ron. »

Je me mets à ricaner. Je crois que je suis un peu désabusé d'entendre Ron dire un truc pareil, alors qu'il déteste Drago plus que n'importe qui. Venant de Luna, ce genre de réflexion m'aurait semblée être du pain bénit. Mais là… Je ne sais pas… Peut être que je n'y crois plus…

Hermione me serre gentiment le bras.

« Je pense que Ron a raison Harry, même si ça m'arrache la bouche de l'admettre…me dit-elle. »

« Hé ! Qu'est ce que je dois comprendre là ?! s'insurge Ron. »

« Ce n'est pas contre toi. Simplement, je pense que Malefoy est un beau salaud, alors oui, ça m'arrache la bouche d'admettre qu'il a peut être bien des sentiments pour Harry ! »

« Ha, d'accord, dit Ron, tout calmé. Je suis aussi de ton avis, ma chérie. »

Ils échangent un bécot.

« On en parlait justement, le lendemain de la soirée où il est venu te chercher, explique Hermione. »

Ron confirme d'un hochement de tête.

« Tu comprends, au début on était complètement abasourdis ! On venait de te voir embrasser Malefoy. Et même en sachant que tu étais amoureux de lui, ben c'était le choc ! Il était sensé te détester et être homophobe ! »

« Après coup, on a commencé à voir les choses autrement. J'ai d'abords repensé à la façon dont il avait passé Seamus à tabac, quand il croyait que vous sortiez ensemble. Je me suis dit qu'on avait peut être mal interprété son acte et que ce n'était pas l'homophobie mais la jalousie qui avait été le déclencheur. »

« Il avait tenté de m'étrangler une semaine ou deux avant ça, je fais remarquer, pas convaincu. »

« Oui mais il y a aussi eu la fois où Laurence a tenté de te prendre ton dessert, au réfectoire. Drago lui a clairement fait comprendre qu'il n'y avait que lui qui avait le droit de faire ça. Mais il était tellement en colère que je me suis dit qu'en fait il avait peut être voulu te défendre toi, et non pas ses 'droits' sur ton dessert, tente à son tour de me convaincre Ron. »

Je suis de plus en plus septique. Je pense que cela doit se voir sur mon visage car Ron ajoute :

« Mauvais exemple… »

« Mais la fois où il a de nouveau pris ta défense, contre Laurence et Dean, quand il y a eu toute cette histoire avec la photo prise dans les vestiaires ! Il était clairement remonté contre tous ceux qui s'en prenaient à toi ! plaide Hermione, pleine de convictions. »

« Ha oui ! Très bon exemple ! approuve Ron. »

Ils échangent de nouveau un bécot. Sont ils vraiment obligés d'être aussi complices devant moi, celui-qui-aime-à-sens-unique ?

« Je vous rappelle quand même que c'est lui qui avait pris cette photo… »

« Attends Harry, on n'est pas en train de te dire que Drago est un ange, m'explique Hermione. Personnellement, je pense que ce type est malade. A mon avis, il nourrit certains sentiments envers toi, mais ça n'a rien de sain. Au contraire. Il aime te faire du mal. »

**************************************/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

_J'avoue que sur ce point, je ne peux pas être d'accord avec Hermione. Bien sûr, je comprends qu'elle puisse en arriver à penser ça. Drago n'a jamais été tendre avec moi. Et je sais que c'est un euphémisme. Mais elle ne sait pas… Ils ne savent pas… Ses regards repentants, posés sur moi, suppliants mon cœur de lui pardonner. Même si c'est stupide, même si c'est complètement fou, je __sais__ que ses regards n'étaient pas le fruit de mon imagination. Je __sais__ que Drago n'est pas un sadique qui aime me voir souffrir._

_Je ne peux pas l'expliquer rationnellement… Mais __je le sais__._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

_Remus et Nymphadora ont passé le réveillon de noël avec nous. Pat était rentrée dans sa famille pour l'occasion, et même si je l'apprécie beaucoup, j'avoue que j'étais content qu'on ne soit qu'entre nous, comme avant. Ils nous ont annoncé une grande nouvelle : Nymphadora est enceinte ! Je suis vraiment heureux pour eux. Et je serais le parrain ! Sirius était euphorique._

_Luna a passé noël avec les Malefoy. Elle m'a dit que Drago avait été taciturne toute la soirée et qu'elle avait à peine pu lui parler. A un moment, j'ai vraiment cru qu'elle allait me dire qu'il était sûrement dans cet état à cause de notre brouille. Mais elle ne l'a pas fait. C'est bien. Je ne sais pas si elle n'a rien dit afin de ne pas entretenir mes espoirs ou si elle n'a rien dit parce qu'elle n'y croit plus non plus. En fait, quand elle m'a expliqué comment Drago était durant le réveillon, j'espérais qu'elle dise que j'y étais un peu pour quelque chose… _

_Mais c'est mieux ainsi._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

_J'ai passé un premier de l'an entre rires et larmes. _

_Une fois n'est pas coutume, nous avons fêté la nouvelle année chez les Weasley. Au début, Hermione avait prévu d'organiser quelque chose chez elle. Mais du coup, elle aurait été « obligée » d'inviter Blaise et Pansy…et par extension Drago. Et je ne me sentais pas le courage d'affronter une soirée en sa présence. Il ne m'avait donné aucune nouvelles depuis notre dispute : je n'avais reçu aucun appel, aucun message, rien. Il n'y avait plus grand-chose à espérer et je n'étais pas prêt à le revoir en sachant ça. _

_Mais, vers 1h00 du matin, après la saturation annuelle des réseaux téléphoniques, j'ai reçu un sms de sa part. Il disait juste « Bonne année, chaton ». C'est vraiment idiot mais sur le coup, ça m'a tiré une ou deux larmes. Ça faisait des jours que j'attendais, sans espoirs aucun, que quelque chose comme ça se produise. Après avoir hésité sur ce qu'il fallait que je fasse, je lui ai finalement renvoyé un message, lui souhaitant à lui aussi une très bonne année. Je n'en ai parlé à personne. Cet échange inespéré avec Drago avait pour moi quelque chose de magique sur le moment. Je ne voulais pas que quoi que ce soit puisse altérer ce sentiment. Je me sentais apaisé et malgré tout mélancolique._

_Cela dit, la soirée chez Ron a été mémorable, comme toujours. Il y avait tout le monde, même Neuville, qui a pu se libérer. Durant les périodes de fêtes, il doit souvent aider son père à la boulangerie. Mais cette année, comme il est à la fac de médecine, ses parents ont pris un apprenti supplémentaire pour les aider. _

_Les jumeaux se sont disputés les faveurs de Luna toute la soirée, mais c'est finalement Jeff, sans efforts particuliers, qui a eu droit à un baiser sous le gui avec elle. Après ça, ils ne se sont plus quittés de la soirée. Je suis heureux pour eux. On ne peut pas dire qu'ils soient très bien assortis, mais ils ont tout les deux un je-ne-sais-quoi qui fait d'eux des personnes « à part ». _

_J'ai dansé toute la soirée, avec Pru et Ju. C'est deux là sont très ambiguës. Je crois qu'elles aiment beaucoup jouer avec leur image, en se frottant l'une à l'autre comme elles le faisaient. Et moi, je les trouvais étrangement pures avec leurs gestes équivoques, leurs visages légèrement en sueur, leurs cheveux collés à leurs fronts et leurs regards de louves. Hermione a beaucoup moins apprécié, étant donné la forte impression qu'elles ont fait sur Ron !_

_Cette après midi, je me suis réveillé avec mon portable serré dans ma main…mais aucun autre message de Drago._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

_Hier soir, c'était l'anniversaire de Blaise. Pour l'occasion, il nous avait invité, Hermione, Ron et moi, à passer la soirée avec lui au Dolce, une boite très huppée de Westminster. Bien sûr, on était loin de l'ambiance bonne enfant du Palatium, même si Luna était là elle aussi. Et donc, par extension, Jeff. Mais j'avais vraiment envie de faire plaisir à Blaise, et de lui montrer que je m'amusais. Surtout qu'en début de soirée il n'a pas manqué de me faire remarquer que je ne lui donnais pas beaucoup de nouvelles depuis que j'avais « déserté » la fac de droit. Mon repentir est donc passé par ma bonne humeur à toute épreuve lors de cette soirée, et aussi par les places pour l'Open d'Australie que je lui ai offert... Bien sûr, il m'a accusé d'acheter son pardon, mais il a ajouté que certains de ses amis devraient suivre mon exemple. _

_Cependant, malgré ma bonne humeur affichée, la présence de Drago était un véritable supplice pour moi. Le revoir comme ça…sans savoir où on en était tout les deux… J'ai tenté de faire bonne figure… Jusqu'à ce que Drago vienne lui-même me mettre la tête sous l'eau._

**************************************/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Je ne peux m'empêcher de jeter régulièrement des coups d'œil dans sa direction. Mais Drago m'ignore. Pas un regard. Tout juste un signe de tête quand il est arrivé avec Pansy en début de soirée. Je suis vraiment le roi des cons. J'avais espéré que son message du premier de l'an signifiait quelque chose. Mais il est évident que non. Ça se trouve, il a envoyé le même message à toutes ses exes.

Et en plus, je me sens humilié. Car tout le monde a sur le visage cette expression pleine de compassion pour moi, le mec amoureux qui se fait baiser par celui qu'il aime.

Mais ils ne savent pas ces choses qu'il y a eu entre nous. Ils ignorent ses yeux qui me suppliaient quand il s'emparait de mon corps. Ils n'imaginent pas la douceur de ses caresses et la délicatesse de ses attentions. Et tous ces gestes pendant l'amour, si tabou. Trop intime. Ça, je ne leur en parle pas.

Jamais.

Les premiers accords de Mr bombastic se font entendre.

« Trop bon ! s'exclame Blaise en posant son verre sur la table. Vous venez ? »

Je crois bien que je suis le premier à me lever. Cette ambiance me rend malade. Je ne veux pas faire pitié à mes amis. Et je veux faire plaisir à Blaise. C'est son anniversaire ce soir ! Alors je vais m'amuser, voilà tout ! Luna et Mione nous suivent. Elles se lancent dans des déhanchés très sensuels. Blaise et moi ne sommes pas en reste. Puis Luna vient me passer un bras autour du cou et fait toute sorte de gestes, à la manière d'un gros rappeur américain. Blaise est en face de nous et se la joue. Il bombe le torse, donne des coups de rein très langoureux, se tâte les biceps et nous regarde en remuant les sourcils d'une manière très suggestive. La voix de Shaggy a quelque chose d'hypnotique sur cette chanson. Je me bouge aussi et je ris de leurs pitreries. Je rentre dans le délire et je me prends pour Mr bombastic. C'est à celui qui surenchérira le plus entre Blaise et moi. Mione et Luna sont bon public et nous encouragent. En se trémoussant en rythme, on compare nos muscles et je suis ridicule à côté de lui. J'ai les larmes aux yeux à force de rire. Je pose ma main sur son épaule pour me reprendre.

Tout à coup, on me saisi le bras et on me tire violement en arrière. Je trébuche et tente de me rattraper à une danseuse. Je me rétablis comme je peux. C'est Drago qui tient mon bras d'une main de fer. Je ne sais pas où il m'emmène, mais j'ai peur. Je ne veux pas qu'il nous enferme dans une cabine de toilette sordide pour me baiser. Non, il ne ferait pas ça… Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il lui prend. Je tente de me dégager de l'étau de ses doigts mais je ne parviens même pas à le ralentir. Je pose ma main sur la sienne et il se retourne brièvement. Son regard haineux me fait froid dans le dos, alors je ne proteste plus et me laisse faire.

On se dirige vers la sortie. J'aimerai bien récupérer ma veste mais je n'ose pas demander. Les videurs me regardent mais je ne dis rien. Drago ne me pardonnerait pas de faire appel à eux.

Très vite, nous arrivons sur le parking. Mais il ne dit rien et m'entraine à l'arrière de l'établissement. Il fait très sombre et je ne vois pas grand-chose. J'ai froid. Drago me lâche en me repoussant contre le mur derrière nous. Je me masse le bras. Il ne dit toujours rien. Il ne bouge pas. Il me toise comme on le fait avec un enfant désobéissant.

Mais je ne suis pas un enfant.

« Bonsoir, Drago, je lui dis avec défiance. »

« Ta gueule. »

Sa voix est clairement menaçante. J'acquiesce, blasé, et j'attends que ça me tombe dessus. Je reste appuyé contre le mur, les yeux au sol. Les secondes s'égrainent. Que veut-il au juste ?

Il s'approche finalement et pose ses mains de part et d'autre de ma tête. Je relève le visage et je rougis. Il est si proche. Il va peut être m'embrasser. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas.

« C'était quoi ça, Potter ? me demande t-il agressivement. »

Je cherche. Vraiment je cherche. Mais je ne vois pas.

« De quoi tu… »

« Ta gueule ! crie t-il. »

Je ferme les yeux. Il est si proche de moi… Si proche que sa violence me crève le cœur.

« Tu sais ce que t'es, Potter ? Hein ? »

Je ne réponds pas. Il ne veut pas m'entendre.

« Une petite pute. »

Je crois que je vais pleurer. Pourtant, la douceur de ses baisers ne m'a jamais dit qu'il me prenait pour sa catin. Mais il m'a dit que je n'étais qu'un plan cul…alors…il me considère surement comme une pute, oui.

« Une belle petite salope, ouai. »

« Je ne suis pas une fille. »

Les mots sont sortis tout seuls de ma bouche, sans heurte. Simple constat. Mais je sens un truc qui essaye de m'étouffer. Je sens que ça va sortir…

Drago s'éloigne et me tourne le dos.

« Tu couches avec lui ? »

La question me laisse sans voix.

« Répond! hurle t-il en cognant du poing le mur prés de mon visage. »

J'ai cru que j'allai mourir. Mon cœur cogne fort et la colère me brule la gorge.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

« Te fous pas de moi ! T'étais moins timide quand tu te frottais comme une chienne à ce connard ! »

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour.

« Putain de merde mais arrête, Drago ! Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! Arrête de m'insulter ! Je ne suis pas une fille ! Je suis un mec, d'accord? Un mec ! Je couche avec toi, bordel ! Et uniquement avec toi ! T'étais le premier pour moi ! Et je ne me suis frotté à personne. Je m'en fous des autres ! Je t'aime, bordel ! Tu comprends ? »

J'ai hurlé tout le long. Drago me regarde, interdit. Je suis en larmes, campé devant lui, les poings crispés.

« Est-ce que tu comprends ? je redemande, la voix cassée. »

Mais il ne me répond pas. Il se détourne de moi et part. Il me laisse là, comme un con. J'ai envie de hurler, de crever, de m'arracher la peau, de lui courir après, de le supplier de me garder avec lui cette nuit. Il me manque tant.

**************************************/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

_Quand j'ai rejoint mes amis, ils ont tout de suite vu que quelque chose n'allait pas. Je me suis excusé auprès de Blaise et je suis parti. Ron, Hermione et Luna voulaient m'accompagner, mais j'avais vraiment besoin d'être seul. Je m'étais suffisamment senti humilié comme ça, entre leurs regards compatissants tout le long de la soirée et la crise avec Drago. Je voulais vraiment m'enfuir, sans eux._

_Aujourd'hui je les ai eus au téléphone. Comme d'habitude, Luna trouve que le comportement de Drago démontre clairement son amour pour moi. Ça m'a énervé et j'ai été un peu sec avec elle. Je lui en veux d'entretenir mes espoirs. Mais au fond, je sais bien que si elle ne le faisait pas, je m'en chargerais moi-même. J'espère qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas trop… Hermione m'a dit que Blaise et Pansy avaient tenté d'appeler Drago sur son portable plusieurs fois, ne le voyant pas revenir. Mais il n'a pas décroché… Il parait que Pansy lui a laissé un message salé sur son répondeur, lui demandant notamment ce qu'il avait bien pu encore me faire…_

_En tous cas, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi. Drago ne m'aime pas…cela me semble évident. Il faut que j'arrête de me voiler la face. C'est pour ça que j'ai été dur avec Luna, car j'aurais du mal à m'en tenir à mes nouvelles résolutions si elle m'abreuve de ses théories utopiques. Je n'ai pas envoyé de messages à Drago depuis. Et j'ai décidé de mettre mon portable en silencieux. Je sais que ce sont des dispositions puériles, mais je peux au moins faire ça. Je me dis que Drago verra que je suis passé à autre chose s'il tente de m'appeler en pleine nuit et tombe sur mon répondeur. J'ai envie de le punir. Mais encore faudrait-il pour cela qu'il ait envie de me revoir. Si je suis lucide, je dirais que c'est évident qu'il va finir par me rappeler. _

_Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de craindre qu'il ne le fasse pas… _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

_C'est comme si je renaissais. On dit souvent que c'est quand on a perdu quelqu'un que l'on se rend compte de l'importance que cette personne avait. Mais le retour de la personne aimée provoque aussi ce genre de réalisation. Je m'étais résigné avant même que les choses dérapent entre nous. Pourtant, revoir Drago c'était…complètement incroyable. J'ai bien cru que mon cœur allait y rester._

**************************************/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Mon téléphone sonne. C'est dingue ce que je peux être faible. Certes, mon portable est sur silencieux, je me suis tenu à cette résolution. Mais du coup, j'ai complètement changé ma façon de l'utiliser. C'est simple, où que j'aille, la première chose que je fais est de le sortir de ma poche, vérifier si je n'ai aucun appel ou message, et le poser bien en évidence devant moi. Du coup, s'il sonne, je ne peux pas le rater. Ou comment mettre au point des stratégies pour déjouer mes propres restrictions…

Je me penche sur l'écran et lis le nom de l'appelant…

Drago.

J'ai un moment d'inertie, comme si je ne savais plus quoi faire dans une telle situation : un téléphone qui sonne. Puis mon cœur s'emballe. Il faut que je décroche vite, avant qu'il ne tombe sur mon répondeur ! Ou alors…c'est mieux si je ne réponds pas. Non, c'est nul, je ne suis plus un gamin !

« A-allo ? »

C'est pas possible, pourquoi j'ai cette voix minable ?

« Potter ? »

« … »

A quoi je m'attendais ? Question rhétorique, il est évident que j'espérais un « Chaton ? ».

« Allo ? »

« Oui, oui. Je suis là. »

« Ha, j'ai cru que tu avais raccroché… »

« Non, je suis là. »

« Tu aurais des raisons de le faire… »

« … »

« C'est possible de se voir ce midi ? Je t'invite au restau. »

Je me sens un peu pris de court. Mais en même temps…je ne peux pas refuser.

« Heu…oui, je réponds en regardant l'heure à ma montre. Mais…je ne termine qu'à 13h00. Je travaille aujourd'hui. Et je reprends à 14h30… »

Mon discours est digne d'un enfant de maternel. Je me sens tellement nul.

« D'accord. On ira manger pas très loin de Giles'Flowers alors. C'est bien là que tu travailles ? »

« Oui… Comment tu le sais ? »

Je ne lui ai jamais dit…

« J'ai mes sources, petit chat. »

**************************************/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

_Quand il m'a dit ça… ça m'a fait l'effet d'une déclaration d'amour. Je sais, c'est nul… Mais quand même, il s'est renseigné sur moi. Et il avait l'air tellement…peu sûr de lui lorsqu'il m'a finalement appelé « petit chat ». J'ai trouvé ça attendrissant, tellement loin de son arrogance habituelle. Et ce comportement ne s'est pas démenti au restaurant. _

**************************************/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Les plats viennent de nous être servis. Avant cela, nous avons mangé nos entrées. Et Drago n'a toujours pas dit un mot. C'est pourtant lui qui a voulu que l'on se voit… L'ambiance est vraiment…tendue. Pleine de gêne. C'est tout juste si j'ose faire un geste pour prendre ma fourchette et détacher un morceau de la chair de mon saumon… Drago se ressert un verre de vin. J'ai à peine touché au mien. Il fait tourner le pied entre ses doigts et me jette un regard inquisiteur. Je me sens encore plus nerveux. Pour m'occuper, j'attrape ma serviette sur mes genoux et je la pose sur ma bouche un instant.

« Tu trouves ça normal, toi, de te trémousser avec un autre mec devant moi ? me demande t-il soudainement. »

« Tu parles de Blaise ? »

« Parce qu'il y en a d'autres ? Après tout, je ne sais pas vraiment ce que tu fais quand on ne se voit pas… »

« Si c'est pour entendre ça, je préfère encore m'en aller, je dis en me levant. »

Je suis…hors de moi, même si ça ne se voit pas. Plus ça va, moins j'arrive à me contenir. Avant, jamais je n'aurais pu faire une chose pareille. Je serais sûrement resté pétrifié en attendant que ça se passe. Mais là, je n'en peux plus. Je crois que j'ai accumulé trop de déceptions, trop de frustrations. Alors je m'en vais. Je me casse. Je le laisse là comme le gros con qu'il est. Je…

« Pardon ! »

Drago s'est levé et m'a retenu par la main.

« Potter…reste. Reviens t'asseoir, s'il te plait. »

Il me fait _le _regard. Celui qui demande pardon. Celui auquel je ne peux rien refuser. J'ai même l'atroce envie de jeter mes lèvres contre les siennes. Mais je me contente de le regarder. Et sa bouche sait qu'il a gagné. Elle me nargue avec un petit sourire satisfait.

Je dégage ma main de la sienne et je me rassois.

De nouveau le silence. Je ne vais pas supporter ça longtemps.

« Je croyais que Blaise était ton meilleur ami. »

« Il l'est. »

« Alors comment peux-tu imaginer que je veuille te tromper avec lui ? »

« Parce qu'avec un autre tu voudrais ? »

« Non ! Ni avec lui, ni avec personne d'autre. Blaise est un ami. C'était son anniversaire. Je voulais qu'il passe une bonne soirée, que l'on s'amuse ! C'est tout. En plus, il est avec Pansy. Et il n'est même pas gay ! »

« Et alors ? Moi non plus, je ne suis pas gay. »

« Pffff, arrête un peu de te voiler la face, je réplique sans hésiter. »

Ma morgue le déstabilise, je le vois bien. Il n'y est pas habitué. Et moi non plus. Mais bon sang ce que ça peut faire du bien !

« Non, je ne suis pas gay, insiste t-il en fronçant les sourcils. C'est juste toi. Il n'y aura jamais un autre mec avec qui je… C'est juste de ta faute.»

On dirait qu'il essaie de se persuader lui-même. Je le lui ferais bien remarquer, mais il a réussi à me toucher avec ses affirmations complètement idiotes.

« Pour moi aussi il n'y a que toi, Drago. Il n'y a jamais eu que toi et il n'y aura jamais personne d'autre. Je ne te tromperai pas. Jamais. »

« Tu dis ça mais tu pourrais très bien faire le même effet à d'autres hétéros. »

« Et toi tu pourrais très bien attirer d'autres homos. Et en plus de ça, j'ai aussi de la concurrence chez les femmes ! »

Ma réflexion le fait rire. Il est beau. On se détend enfin.

« Tu sais, me dit-il en reprenant son sérieux, je n'ai touché aucune fille depuis…depuis qu'on est ensemble. »

Je crois que je veux bien mourir après avoir entendu ça.

« On est ensemble alors ? je demande, toute ma belle assurance envolée. »

« … Ouai. Je suis ton mec Potter. Alors ne te trémousse contre aucun autre mec. »

_On n'est pas un putain de couple, que je sache ! Tu voudrais quoi aussi ? Que je t'invite au restau ? Que je t'achète une brosse à dent ? Que je te fasse des déclarations d'amour ? _

Oui, c'est tout ce que je demande. Je souris discrètement, heureux.

**************************************/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

_Après ça, il y avait toujours un drôle d'atmosphère entre nous, mais totalement différent. On était un peu comme deux personnes dont les mots et les gestes ne s'accordent pas encore tout à fait, faute d'habitude. Il m'a ensuite raccompagné jusqu'à Giles'Flowers. Devant le magasin, on était encore assez mal à l'aise. J'ai trouvé ça embarrassant mais aussi très excitant. J'avais l'impression qu'on débutait une toute nouvelle histoire. Il y avait cette sorte de tension, comme après un premier rendez-vous. Du moins, je l'imagine. Drago me souriait gentiment. C'était comme si nos corps s'appelaient. Bien sûr, on était dans la rue, alors on n'a rien fait. J'ai simplement murmuré que j'avais envie de l'embrasser. Drago s'est penché vers moi, et l'espace d'un instant j'ai cru qu'il allait le faire ! En pleine rue ! Mais il a simplement murmuré à mon oreille qu'il m'attendrait chez lui, ce soir._

_Je suis impatient…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

(1) Cf chapitre 8

.

**Dés à présent, retrouvez un extrait du chapitre 12 sur mon LiveJournal.**

.

**Réponses aux reviews des non-logés :**

**angelusMOON :** Coucou Très heureuse de t'avoir retrouvée sur ce chapitre 10 ! Tes compliments me font très plaisir. Tu as vu, Harry a enfin droit à quelques instants de répits^^ Mais il devrait rester vigilent, Drago reste Drago, et il a trop tendance à l'oublier ! Mais il est comme ça notre Harry, il se donne sans réserves, et c'est ce qui le rend si mignon^^ J'espère que ce chapitre 11 t'aura plu ! A bientôt !

**La limace :** Encore une fois, tu as tout compris, Dame Limace ! Le portable, c'est une façon de communiquer beaucoup plus simple pour Drago. Mais aussi pour Harry. Ils se permettent tout les deux des choses qu'ils n'oseraient pas autrement. Et de plus, c'est comme un lien qui les lierait tout le temps. Le moyen de rester en contact. Ce que je voulais dire par nomophobie, c'est que l'un comme l'autre développent de nouveau comportement avec leur téléphone portable : Ils ne peuvent plus s'en passer, car ce serait se passer l'un de l'autre. Avec Pru et Ju, j'avais envie de mettre en scène l'ambigüité qu'entretiennent certaines filles avec leurs amies, à l'adolescence. Elles ont besoin de l'affection de l'autre, elles se rassurent mutuellement dans des gestes tendres. Et elles ont aussi la mentalité de deux chipies. Le coup du faux sms, c'est du vécu, je peux te l'assurer ! C'est un plan clairement foireux, et le fait que Drago s'en rende compte, je trouve ça délicieux, car en fait, il se sent flatté. Il faut dire qu'il a un certain égo^^ Sirius a un rôle important dans l'histoire car il est le parrain d'Harry et qu'il sera présent à ses côtés jusqu'au tout dernier chapitre. Quant à Drago, je suis heureuse que tu le comprennes mieux. Pour moi, certaines de ses actions ne sont pas excusable, même si on le comprend. Ce qu'il faut bien voir c'est que d'une certaine façon, en se laissant faire, Harry lui permet d'être ainsi avec lui. Et il va bientôt s'en rendre compte, maintenant qu'il sait que Drago peut aussi être un amour. Il est évident pour moi que Drago aime Harry, à la folie. Mais la folie, c'est destructeur, et il fait des dégâts depuis le début de cette histoire. Jusqu'où peut-il aller ? A ton avis ? Merci encore pour tes analyses toujours fines ) A bientôt, Dame Limace !

**Hesper :** Coucou ! ça m'a fait ultra plaisir de te retrouver sur le chapitre 10 ! J'espère que le chapitre 11 t'aura plu tout autant^^ Je crois que toutes celles qui sont un jour tombée dans les filets d'un mauvais garçon peuvent s'identifier à cette histoire. Quand on aime un garçon qui se conduit comme un odieux connard avec nous, on tente de décoder le moindre truc un peu sympa qu'il fait pour nous. Mais Drago est un faux bad boy. Il a un bon fond, lui (pas comme certains lol) et Harry va le trouver ! Si c'est ce que tu veux pour ton histoire, j'espère que toi aussi, tu le trouveras^^ Moi, c'est de l'histoire ancienne, même si il restera dans mon cœur pour toujours. A bientôt ! Bisous

**Carotte :** Coucou Merci pour cette nouvelle review ! Qu'as-tu pensé du chapitre 11 ? Il s'améliore un peu, notre Drago, non ? Enfin, un pas en avant, un pas en arrière, un pas sur le côté, un pas de l'autre côté lol Mais ce qu'il y a de bien avec lui, c'est qu'il n'essaie pas d'embobiner Harry. C'est juste qu'il est vraiment complètement perdu et éperdu. Haaa, il est adorable, en fait mdr J'ai également passé de très bonnes fêtes, merci^^ A bientôt !

**Alerith :** Coucou Merci de t'être arrêtée sur cette histoire ! Tu sais quoi ? Moi non plus, je n'aime pas trop les récits à la première personne lol Mais depuis que j'écris des fictions, je fais beaucoup de chose que, à la base, je n'aime pas lol (écrire un mpreg, écrire un os avec une fin qui laisse sur sa faim, écrire à la première personne…) Et je suis super contente que ça plaise ! C'est vrai qu'Harry est chou dans cette histoire. Il est même trop mignon pour son propre bien et Drago en profite grave ! J'espère que le chapitre 11 t'aura plu autant que les autres^^ A bientôt !


	12. La chienne

Bonjour!

Avant de vous soumettre le prochain chapitre, je voudrais attirer votre attention sur **les repères chronologiques** de cette histoire, en début de chapitre. Ils sont effet trés importants! Parfois, un chapitre ne retrace qu'une journée, parfois quelques semaines...et parfois plusieurs mois!

La suite!

.

**Réponses aux reviews des non-logés en fin de chapitre .**

.

**ATTENTION : Ce chapitre contient un lemon!**

.

_**Chapitre 12 : La chienne**_

.

**Note de l'auteur** : L'_italique_ correspond à ce qu'Harry écrit dans son journal intime.

.

_**05 février 2004 au 28 avril 2004**_

_Depuis ma réconciliation avec Drago, je suis comme sur un petit nuage. Et, tout comme le malheur appelle le malheur, un bonheur ne vient jamais seul. _

_Hermione et Neuville ont validé leur premier semestre de fac ! Je suis tellement heureux pour eux ! Maintenant, on attend les résultats de Drago, Blaise, Pansy et Ron. Drago m'a dit que le stresse des exams devait aussi avoir joué sur son comportement de ses dernières semaines… Je peux comprendre ça, d'autant plus que je n'ai rien fait pour l'encourager ou le soutenir… Enfin, ce n'est pas comme s'il m'aurait laissé faire de toute façon… Mais à présent, les choses sont différentes. Je suis si heureux._

_Et j'ai une autre bonne nouvelle ! Sirius va participer à une course de moto. Il va faire le tour de l'Angleterre avec la Guzzi _(1)_ ! C'est vraiment génial. Il nous a montré tout le parcours sur une carte, à Pat et moi. Il était comme un chien fou ! On n'arrivait plus à le faire taire ! Je crois que Pat est un peu effrayée par le projet. Elle craint un accident. Elle a dit plusieurs fois que mon parrain devrait être prudent et que l'important n'était pas de gagner mais de participer. Je pense qu'elle rêve si elle s'imagine que ses recommandations auront un quelconque effet sur lui ! Remus est le seul capable de le raisonner._

_Demain, je retourne en classe. Jeff, Pru et Ju m'ont manqué. Il me tarde de les revoir._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

_Ce matin, la soirée d'hier me semble toute décousue. Une avalanche de rires, de larmes, d'euphorie et de douleur. Hermione avait organisé chez elle une fête pour arroser les résultats des examens. Tous ceux qui me sont proches ont validé leur premier semestre. En fait, j'étais le seul qui n'avait rien de particulier à fêter, mais j'étais loin d'être le dernier à porter des toasts… J'étais tellement heureux d'être à cette fête avec Drago. _

_Bien sûr, il n'est venu que parce que Blaise et Pansy avaient accepté l'invitation de Mione. Enfin, je pense. Pourtant, ma joie n'a pas duré… S'il est resté très amical avec moi, il n'a rien fait qui pourrait laisser croire que nous sortons ensemble. Bien sûr, je n'attends pas de lui qu'il s'affiche avec moi devant des inconnus. Mais tous nos amis savent ce qu'il y a entre nous… Pourtant, il est resté très distant, même si par moment j'ai surpris ses regards sur moi. C'est idiot, mais ça m'a fait mal au cœur. _

_C'est vraiment dur comme situation. Les gens ne s'imaginent pas ce que c'est que de ne pas pouvoir faire comme tout le monde. Drago ne s'imagine pas combien sa froideur peut me blesser parfois. _

_Alors je suis passé du rire aux larmes, en pointillés, tout le long de la soirée. J'ai su me montrer enjoué lorsque Neville nous a présenté sa petite amie, Mina, dont il ne nous avait pas parlé jusque là. Je faisais en sorte que jamais personne, et encore moins Drago, ne s'aperçoive que j'avais été me planquer dans la salle de bain ou la chambre de Mione pour chialer. _

_Ron m'a surpris à un moment. Il est directement allé chercher Mione. Je crois qu'il se sentait un peu dépassé par la situation. Hermione sait toujours quoi faire, elle. Et sa méthode, qui tient plus du coaching que du réconfort, m'a remontée à bloc ! _

_Du coup, je suis allé trouver Drago, devant tout le monde, et je lui ai dit que j'avais envie qu'on rentre. Ceux qui ignoraient notre situation, comme les amis de fac d'Hermione et Ron, n'ont eu aucune réaction. Les autres, ceux dans le « secret », ont fait comme si de rien n'était. Et Drago… Drago m'a fait son petit sourire narquois en restant silencieux. Puis il a finit son verre d'une traite et s'est levé pour partir avec moi. _

_C'est chez lui que les choses se sont gâtées…_

******************************************/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Et là, je ne sais pas ce qui me prend. C'est comme une digue qui cède. Je n'en peux plus de faire semblant que je suis fort, que j'accepte la situation, que je ne suis pas éperdument amoureux, complètement sous sa coupe. Alors je l'embrasse, comme un affamé. Je le plaque contre le mur de la chambre. Il émet un son appréciateur.

Alors tu aimes ça, Drago ? Tu aimes quand je te donne tout, quand je ne te cache rien, quand je m'emporte, quand je te veux à m'en faire mal ?

Ma langue glisse jusqu'à son oreille et je l'introduis dans le conduit. Je la tortille et il gémit.

« Ho, chaton… Tu es si bouillant ce soir…, me dit-il en frottant son érection contre la mienne. »

Je détache une de mes mains de sa nuque et viens directement la poser sur son sexe. Il est si dur, comprimé dans son jean. Je le masse sans douceur. J'ai des envies que je ne me connaissais pas.

_Sucer son sexe_.

Je voudrais le rendre aussi dingue que je le suis. L'enfiévrer. Lui montrer que s'il veut tout de moi, je le lui offre. Et que s'il ne veut rien, je lui offre tout quand même. Il n'a pas le choix ce soir. Ce soir, c'est moi tout entier ou rien. Pas de faux semblant. Et s'il a la trouille, j'espère qu'il sera trop fier pour fuir. Je n'ai aucun scrupule à me servir de ses faiblesses.

Je défais sa ceinture avec empressement. Sa bouche ne lâche plus la mienne, tout comme ses mains ne lâchent plus mes fesses. Je déboutonne sa braguette et ouvre largement son pantalon. Je glisse mes doigts dans son caleçon et saisit son sexe sans hésiter. Je commence à le masturber. Il grogne et recule son visage du mien. Il pose sa tête contre le mur et me dévisage, son regard empli de désir à demi caché par ses paupières. Il est beau. Foutrement beau.

« Mon petit chat a très faim ce soir, me dit-il, railleur. »

« T'as pas idée, je souffle avant de reprendre d'assaut ses lèvres. »

J'ai toujours cette envie de lui faire une fellation. Mais je n'ai jamais fait ça. Et lui ? Sûrement avec des filles… Mais avec un garçon, en aura-t-il envie ? Moi j'ai tellement envie, envie, envie de me mettre à genoux, de prendre son sexe entre mes lèvres, de voir s'il aime. J'espère qu'il va aimer. J'espère que je saurai faire…

Je dépose des petits bisous le long de sa clavicule. J'ai le trac. A l'abri de son regard, dans le creux de son cou, je m'invente du courage…

« Drago… j'ai envie…j'aimerais…si tu veux bien…je voudrais… »

Sans signes avant coureur, je me retrouve à un mètre de lui, le souffle coupé. Il vient de me repousser violement. Le venin de ses yeux me cloue sur place. J'ai encore la chaleur de son érection dans la main.

« Jamais, siffle t-il, haineux. »

Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je me doutais qu'il y avait un risque qu'il ne soit pas d'accord. Mais ce que je vois dans ses yeux…c'est la même haine…qu'avant.

« Comment peux-tu imaginer que j'accepterais que tu me baises, Potter ? Tu voudrais que je te laisse me prendre comme une putain de chienne ? Haha ! Tu délires mon pauvre. »

Son rire est plein de mépris. Ses poings sont serrés, ses épaules tendues.

Il n'a pas compris… Moi si…

« Je ne suis pas une foutue pédale, crache t-il. »

Je ferme les yeux. Je n'en peux plus. L'alcool, la fatigue, la désillusion… Je prends une grande inspiration. Il faut que je sorte d'ici avant de dire une connerie. Inutile de le mettre plus en colère. J'en ai assez entendu.

Je tourne les talons et me dirige vers la porte de sa chambre. Mais avant de sortir, c'est plus fort que moi, faut que je lui dise qu'il a eu tort de réagir ainsi.

« Je voulais juste te faire une fellation, je murmure. »

Je n'ai pas eu le courage de lui faire face. J'ai à peine tourné la tête vers lui. Peut-il voir mon corps trembler ? Je crois que je me suis assez donné en spectacle. Je quitte la chambre et tente de regagner le plus vite possible le salon et la porte d'entrée. J'y suis presque lorsqu'il me rattrape, sa poigne autour de mon bras.

« Harry… »

Là, j'ai bien envie de hurler. La seule fois où il a prononcé mon prénom, c'était le soir où on a fait l'amour pour la première fois.

« Lâche-moi s'il te plait, je demande calmement. »

« Ça va, je suis désolé, me dit-il avec un sourire hésitant. »

« D'accord, tu es désolé. Maintenant lâche-moi. »

« Ho c'est bon, le prend pas comme ça, Potter ! se moque t-il en me relâchant. »

« 'Le prend pas comme ça' ? Mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de me dire ? »

« J'ai simplement cru que t'avais envie de me baiser. J'ai quand même le droit de ne pas vouloir ! s'énerve t-il. »

« C'est pas de ça dont je te parle ! Mais du fait que tu m'ais traité de chienne ! je crie. »

« J'ai jamais dit ça ! crie t-il à son tour. »

« Bien sûr que si ! Pour toi, se faire prendre s'est agir comme une putain de chienne, pour reprendre tes propres mots ! »

« C'était juste une façon de parler. Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit ! »

« Arrête ! Toi et moi savons très bien ce qu'il en est ! Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu me dis que je suis une chienne, Drago. Tu l'as déjà fait le soir où on s'est disputé au Dolce ! »

« Oui, bon, voilà ! Et alors ? Ça t'arrive jamais à toi de dire des trucs que tu ne penses pas sous le coup de la colère ? »

Je suis épuisé.

« Mais le problème, Drago, c'est que tu penses ce que tu me dis. Pour toi, je ne suis pas un homme. Parce que j'accepte que tu me prennes. Parce que je t'aime.»

Tout énervement m'a quitté. Je me sens juste vide.

« Harry, c'est pas… »

« Non, tait-toi. J'ai plus envie de t'entendre. Je veux juste rentrer chez moi. »

Je me détourne de nouveau et cette fois il ne me retient pas.

« On se voit plus tard, je lui dis avant de fermer la porte derrière moi. »

******************************************/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

_Je suis resté 5 minutes sur le trottoir en bas de chez lui, les yeux dans le vague, secs. J'avais sûrement du épuiser mon quota de larmes chez Hermione. _

_Puis j'ai appelé un taxi et je suis rentré._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

_On commence sérieusement à organiser l'élection de roi et de la reine des fleurs, avec Jeff, Pru et Ju. Jeff a créé des affiches vraiment sympas. Pru et Ju ont été les placarder un peu partout dans l'école. Quelques filles sont déjà venues s'inscrire. C'est moi qui gère toute cette partie là. J'ai peur qu'aucun garçon ne vienne déposer leur candidature. J'ai chargé Jeff de jouer les rabatteurs, et je l'ai inscrit, lui, à son insu !_

_Le tour d'Angleterre à moto de Sirius se précise. On a déjà prévu d'aller sur certaines étapes du tour, avec Remus, Nymphadora, Pat et Luna. Hier, je suis allé secrètement faire floquer cinq t-shirts au nom de Sirius Black. On va jouer les groupies ! L'idée me plait et je suis sûr que mon parrain sera tout fier d'avoir son fan club._

_Aucunes nouvelles de Drago. Je n'en ai pas demandé._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

_Cette nuit, Drago m'a appelé, vers quatre heures du matin. Sur le coup, j'ai eu l'impression d'être revenu des mois en arrière. Il était saoul. J'ai raccroché presque aussitôt. J'ai repris les cours à Giles'Flowers et je n'avais vraiment pas envie d'arriver en classe épuisé de ma nuit. Après ça, j'ai coupé mon téléphone. Et ce matin, en me réveillant, j'avais cinq messages de sa part sur mon répondeur. Dans trois d'entre eux, il me faisait des excuses, me disait que je lui manque et qu'il s'en veut d'avoir tout gâché, qu'il n'est qu'un connard et qu'il mérite que je ne lui adresse plus la parole… Sur les deux autres messages, il avait enregistré une chanson de Moby, dont les paroles résonnent encore dans ma tête… « Lordy don't leave me… ». Par moment, j'entendais presque « Harry don't leave me… ». Presque… _

_Je lui ai finalement envoyé un message cette après midi. Je n'en pouvais plus d'être fâché avec lui. Ça me rendait malade au point de ne plus pouvoir avaler quoi que ce soit. Je lui disais ceci : « Tout n'est pas de ta faute… Après tout, je suis tombé amoureux de toi tel que tu es, y compris quand tu n'es qu'un sombre connard… Ne change pas mon amour, tu es parfait. » Il m'a répondu : « 'Mon amour' ? Ça me plairait assez que tu me dises ça de vive voix, ce soir, quand je t'aurais enfin dans mes bras… » L'invitation était explicite. Pourtant, je suis là, à écrire dans ce journal, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Bien sûr, il est évident que je vais y aller, mais j'appréhende. C'est con, j'ai juste peur de souffrir… Peur d'avoir encore à entendre des mots blessants…._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

_J'ai passé la soirée avec Luna. On n'a pas arrêté de parler de Drago et Jeff. C'est la première fois que j'ai ce genre de conversation avec quelqu'un. _

**************************************/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Sur la petite table du salon, Luna nous ressert du Thé. Le temps a beau s'être radoucit, une boisson chaude est toujours appréciable un jour de pluie.

« Et donc, tu es allé chez lui ? me demande mon amie. »

Je fixe un instant le liquide brun-roux dans ma tasse.

« Ben oui…évidement, je finis par avouer, un peu honteux. »

« Et je suis sûre que tu ne le regrettes pas, murmure t -elle en me faisant un clin d'œil. »

Son père fait irruption à ce moment là, plus débraillé que jamais, une lourde bûche dans les bras. Il la pose dans le feu, taquine les braises quelques instants avec le tisonnier, avant de repartir, perdu dans ses pensées.

Luna se penche alors vers moi, un drôle d'air dans le regard.

« Jeff et moi c'est toujours génial au lit, quand on se réconcilie, me chuchote t-elle. »

Je recule dans mon fauteuil, gêné.

« C'est n'est pas pareil, avec Drago ? insiste t-elle. »

Et je crois bien que je pique un far. Elle me regarde, expectative. Je bafouille un instant et j'ai bien l'impression d'avoir un criquet dans la gorge lorsque ma voix sort enfin.

« Si… »

« Avec Jeff, ça n'a rien à voir avec Seamus. C'est…explosif. Il est tellement incroyable. Il arrive à me pousser au bout de mes limites. Avec lui…j'ose des choses… Je veux dire, par moment, je n'ai plus aucune retenue. C'est le cas, quand on se réconcilie. »

« … »

« J'ai comme l'impression que tu ne me diras rien, Minimoy… »

« C'est juste… Tu sais, entre hommes, c'est… »

« Oui ? »

« C'est pas comme un homme et une femme. »

« Non, sans blague ? se moque t-elle. »

« Et bien…avec Drago… Je dirais que c'est très…passionnel. Quand on se réconcilie, il est beaucoup plus…bavard. »

« Bavard ? »

Luna semble incrédule.

« Oui, enfin, je ne suis pas en train de dire qu'il me fais la conversation. Mais il me dit des choses…qu'il ne dit que dans ces moments là. »

« Hooooo, je vois. J'imagine effectivement que venant de Drago c'est quelque chose d'assez exceptionnel. »

« Ouai. Et j'adore ça. »

« Et sinon, c'est un bon coup mon cousin ? »

« Luna ! »

« Quoi ? dit-elle avec son air de ne pas y toucher. »

« Tu es infernale ! »

« Et toi tu es prude. »

« Non ! »

« Que si ! »

« Que non ! »

« Si. »

« Oh bon, oui, Drago est un bon coup. Voilà, tu es contente ?! »

« Oui, je suis très contente pour toi ! »

On se sourit et un silence s'installe entre nous. Je repense à Drago, à nos nuits.

« Dis, Luna… »

Devant mon hésitation, elle prend des airs de conspiratrice et se rapproche un peu plus de moi.

« Heu…Si…si tu avais envie de quelque chose, mais que Jeff ne veuille pas le faire… Tu en penserais quoi ? »

« Qu'est ce que Drago ne veut pas te faire ? »

Ses grands yeux limpides me regardent avec douceur.

« Et bien… Il n'a pas clairement dit qu'il ne voulait pas le faire, mais je pense que c'est le cas. En fait…quand on fait l'amour…Drago ne touche jamais…mon sexe. »

Je ne sais pas si Luna a entendu la fin de ma phrase. Moi en tous cas, je ne me suis pas entendu. Mon cœur battait trop fort. C'est vraiment gênant de parler de ça, mais en même temps, rien que de l'avoir dit, je me sens soulagé d'un poids énorme, que je n'avais pas conscience de porter jusque là.

« Jamais…jamais ? me demande Luna »

« … Ce n'est jamais arrivé, non, j'avoue en baissant les yeux. En fait, ce n'est pas vraiment étonnant. Je crois que Drago n'accepte pas que je sois un garçon. »

« Je vois… Ne prend pas cet air triste, petit chou, me dit-elle en posant sa main sur la mienne. Tu sais, je pense que tu es vraiment chanceux d'être LE garçon, le seul que Drago n'ait jamais pris dans ses bras. Laisse-lui encore un peu de temps. Il est plus fier encore que les paons de Lucius. En plus, l'homosexualité n'est pas vraiment quelque chose qu'on lui ait appris à respecter dans son enfance. »

« Oui, tu as raison. »

« Il doit se poser un tas de questions de son côté. Parlez-en ensemble ! »

« Oui, je vais en parler avec lui. »

Je lui réponds comme un automate. Je ne peux pas lui avouer la façon dont Drago me parle par moment, et qui est si révélatrice de son aversion pour ce que je suis…ce qu'il est aussi.

« Le père de Drago a des paons ? »

« Oui, des paons blancs. Il les a fait venir spécialement de Turquie pour agrémenter les jardins du manoir Malefoy. »

**************************************/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

_Je ne veux pas qu'elle sache que son cousin peut être un vrai salaud avec moi...même si elle s'en doute déjà. Et puis, lui parler de ça m'a suffit à me sentir mieux. Je sais que ma relation avec Drago n'est pas équilibrée. Je sais en partie d'où vient le problème. Mais Luna a raison, je dois continuer à être patient. Drago et moi revenons de loin si l'on pense à ce qu'était notre relation il y a de cela quelques mois. Les insultes, les photos, les coups… Je ne dois pas oublier qui est Drago. Celui que j'aime depuis des années. Plus j'y pense, plus je me dis que j'ai peut être été un peu dur avec lui…_

_A mes yeux, il mérite tous les sacrifices. _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

_Ça y est, aujourd'hui c'était le grand départ de Sirius pour son tour d'Angleterre. Pat nous a fait beaucoup rire lorsqu'elle a sorti de sa poche un magnifique mouchoir blanc, bordé de dentelle, et qu'elle l'a agité vers Sirius, en jouant les amantes éplorée, au moment de son départ. Lui était très sérieux, pour le coup, bien loin de son image de bout en train. Alors que je le regardais, Remus m'a soufflé à l'oreille qu'il aimait voir mon parrain avec cet air là. Je me sentais si fier de lui ! Luna a pris plein de photos de nous, avant le départ. J'espère qu'elles seront réussies._

_Normalement, on le retrouve ce week-end à Cardiff. J'en ai parlé à Drago, dans une nième tentative d'avoir une conversation avec lui. J'ai été surpris quand il a commencé à me poser des questions à ce sujet. Je lui ai parlé de notre road trip de cet été. Il m'a dit que j'avais de la chance d'avoir quelqu'un comme mon parrain pour s'occuper de moi. Ça m'a touché. En ce moment, notre relation est au beau fixe, c'est vraiment génial. Je pense que ma décision de ne pas être trop dur avec lui et de continuer à tout lui laisser passer, comme avant, y est pour beaucoup. Je ne dis pas que c'est la meilleure solution, mais c'est nécessaire pour le moment, si je ne veux pas perdre Drago._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

_Hier soir, je suis allé au restaurant avec Ron, Mione, Neville, Mina, Blaise, Pansy, Jeff, Luna, Pru et Ju. C'était génial. On a passé une super soirée. Pourtant, j'étais un peu maussade au début. J'avais proposé à Drago de venir avec nous. Mais il a refusé. J'étais vraiment déçu et je me sentais clairement…seul. Je veux dire, j'étais le seul à ne pas être en binôme, car même si Pru et Ju ne sont pas un couple à proprement parler, elles restent « Pru et Ju ». Mais après, une fois dans l'ambiance avec mes amis, je n'y ai plus pensé. Nous étions dans un restaurant libanais. C'est Jeff qui nous a fait découvrir cet endroit. Il m'a sauvé sur ce coup là. Je ne savais vraiment pas quel restaurant choisir pour les réunir tous. D'abord, parce qu'on était quand même dix. Ensuite, parce qu'il y avait de grosses différences de budget entre nous tous. Je ne voulais pas paraître indélicat en emmenant certains dans un endroit trop cher pour eux et d'autres dans un endroit de qualité médiocre. Là, c'était vraiment parfait. Les mezze étaient délicieux et le service impeccable. J'étais heureux de voir que tout le monde s'entendait bien, même si j'ai surpris plusieurs fois Pansy fusiller du regard Pru et Ju. Je ne la pensais pas aussi jalouse ! Elle est restée cramponnée à Blaise durant tout le repas !_

_Ensuite, on est tous allés poursuivre la soirée au Flying Jack. Et c'est là que Drago nous a rejoints. Je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas ! Surtout que je ne lui avais pas dit où nous étions. Mais il semblerait que Blaise s'en soit chargé. Au début, Drago n'était pas trop à l'aise. Il s'est immédiatement installé prés de ses amis…loin de moi. Mais…_

******************************************/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Drago semble détendu. Il est beau lorsqu'il rit avec ses amis. Il a même échangé quelques mots avec Pru et Ju. Je souris, bêtement. Et c'est ce moment qu'il choisit pour me regarder. Je détourne d'abord précipitamment les yeux, avant de me sermonner, car c'est idiot. Je le regarde de nouveau. Ses yeux sont toujours sur moi, énigmatiques. Je rougis. Un sourire étire ses lèvres et il me fait un signe de tête, demandant clairement que je vienne prés de lui.

Mon cœur s'emballe et je n'entends plus rien autour de moi. Je me lève avec mon verre. J'ai l'impression d'avancer au ralenti. Pourtant, lorsque j'arrive prés de lui et que Pansy me fait une place, c'est comme si tout avait été trop vite. C'est irréel. Et pourtant… Je m'assoie. Drago pose sa main sur ma cuisse et embrasse ma joue….

Je crois que je peux mourir maintenant. Luna me sourit. Ju me fait un clin d'œil. Les autres font comme si de rien n'était. Je suis heureux.

******************************************/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

_A un moment, on a parlé de l'élection du roi et de la reine des fleurs. Luna était très enthousiaste. Il faut dire que je l'ai mise dans la confidence : Jeff part favori pour l'élection du roi, et il ne sait même pas qu'il est inscrit ! La réaction de Drago n'a pas été la même que celle de sa cousine. Il m'a dit, un peu rudement, qu'il espérait que je ne m'étais pas inscrit pour être élu, moi. _

******************************************/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

« Non. Moi je ne peux pas, je serais l'huissier des élections… »

« Hn, répond t-il en portant son verre de Whisky à ses lèvres. »

« Pourquoi, tu as honte de moi ? »

Oui, être docile ce n'est pas toujours simple…

Drago me fait le regard. Celui un peu moqueur, avec son sourcil haut perché.

« Je ne serais pas là si c'était le cas, Potter. »

Je souris.

« Très bien, Malefoy. »

« Par contre, et bien que cette beuverie soit tout à fait charmante, je ne serais pas contre un peu plus d'intimité, petit chat, me chuchote t-il à l'oreille. »

******************************************/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

_J'ai hoché la tête en rougissant. Il s'est levé pour aller payer. Il a réglé les consommations de tout le monde, malgré mon insistance pour partager. Puis nous sommes partis. J'ai bien entendu un « Soyez sages, les amoureux » venant de Jeff, mais j'ai fait comme si ce n'était pas le cas. Drago aussi. _

_Nous sommes rentrés chez lui à pied. C'était agréable. Pour une fois, je ne me suis pas senti comme un étranger lorsque nous sommes arrivés devant sa porte. C'était comme si ma place à ses côtés était légitime et naturelle. A peine entrés chez lui, Drago m'a embrassé…passionnément. _

******************************************/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Nos bouches se frôlent, encore et encore. Ses lèvres sont un peu rougies, suite à notre baiser.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? me demande t-il. »

Je secoue la tête.

« J'ai juste envie de faire l'amour, je souffle. »

Il me sourit, toujours un peu moqueur.

« Faire l'amour ? Rien que ça ? »

Je hoche la tête.

« Rien que ça, je confirme avant de déposer un baiser sur sa bouche. »

Nos baisers s'enchainent, un peu plus long, un peu plus fort, un peu moins sages… Je passe mes mains sous la chemise de Drago. Je caresse son dos. Il descend ses mains sur mes fesses, les presses dans ses paumes. Puis c'est au tour de mes cuisses. Il en place une autour de ses hanches.

« Accroche toi, murmure t-il entre deux souffles. »

Avant que je ne comprenne de quoi il retourne, il me soulève. Je m'accroche à lui de tout mon corps, surpris… puis conquis par son étreinte. Il nous emmène jusque dans sa chambre tandis que je déboutonne sa chemise. Il me jette sur son lit.

Nous sommes essoufflés, face à face, prêts à en découdre.

Il s'humidifie les lèvres.

« Enlève tout, petit chat, exige t-il en retirant sa chemise. »

J'ai bien un moment d'inertie, le temps de comprendre sa demande. Mais ensuite, il n'est pas question de timidité. J'ai le rouge aux joues, oui. Je suis excité, voilà tout. Je m'effeuille sous le regard de l'homme que j'aime, et il en fait de même. C'est érotique… D'autant plus que ses incroyables yeux gris ne me quittent pas. Ils sont drôlement brillants, dans cette semi- obscurité. Mes yeux brillent-ils aussi de convoitise ?

Nus, enfin….

« Viens, je demande en tendant les bras vers lui. »

Son sourire se fait doux cette fois-ci, alors qu'il se glisse dans mes bras. Nous nous embrassons, beaucoup. Il me pétrit de ses mains. Je me frotte à lui sans vergogne.

« Hhhhh…Harry…s'il te plait…avec ta bouche… »

Sa chaude supplique est parvenue jusqu'à moi. Tout mon corps l'a entendu : mes oreilles, ma bouche, mes mains…mon cœur. Elle me renvoie notre dernière dispute en plein visage. Le fait qu'il ose me demander une telle chose…c'est comme une petite victoire.

« D'accord, je murmure entre deux baisers. »

Je tente de le renverser, doucement. Mais il se redresse sur ses genoux et me tire jusqu'à lui. Nous nous embrassons, encore. Mes doigts trouvent leur chemin jusqu'à son érection. Je la caresse…trop doucement au goût de Drago dont la main vient raffermir ma prise autour de son sexe. Je le masturbe quelques instant, tout en essayant de profiter moi aussi de ses délicieuses frictions. Une idée me vient…

Dans mes paumes, je réunis son sexe et le mien. Et c'est encore meilleur. Je nous donne le même plaisir, en même temps. Je gémis. Drago aussi. Je lui mords l'épaule, gentiment. Je le sens s'appuyer sur les miennes. Il se laisse vraiment aller… Non, ce n'est pas ça. Il appuie avec de plus en plus d'insistance sur mes épaules. Doucement, mais fermement.

« S'il te plait, redemande t-il, au bord de mes lèvres. »

Et je comprends. Alors je me penche jusqu'à son sexe. Contre ma joue, il me semble encore plus doux. J'embrasse son aine. Je suis un peu nerveux, mais bien moins que je ne le devrais.

Je dépose un baiser sur sa verge, avant d'en gouter le gland. C'est un peu amer. Drago inspire lourdement par le nez, rejetant sa tête en arrière, ses mains dans mes cheveux. Je ne peux m'empêcher de le contempler. Il me regarde alors. Doucement, sans que nos yeux ne se quittent, il tire mon visage vers son sexe. Son regard est une prière muette.

Je n'ai alors plus aucune hésitation. Je prends son sexe dans ma bouche, je le lèche, le suce, le fait vibrer entre mes lèvres et mes mains. Ma salive devient plus abondante, ça glisse de mieux en mieux et Drago m'encourage de plus en plus.

« Oui…comme ça, souffle t-il. »

Je suis moi-même un peu étourdi du plaisir que je lui donne. Si bien que lorsqu'il attrape mes cheveux pour me tirer vers l'arrière, je ne réalise pas tout de suite qu'il est allongé sur moi, en train de m'embrasser fougueusement.

« Oh putain, vite ! dit-il en cherchant le lubrifiant prés du lit. »

Je suis heureux, je l'ai rendu fou.

Sur ses doigts tremblants, il met une bonne dose du produit, abandonnant ensuite le tube prés du radio réveil. Il porte la main à son sexe, mais s'arrête avant de l'atteindre, le souffle court.

« As-tu besoin que je te prépare ? demande t-il en faisant glisser ses doigts humides contre mon anus. »

« Oui…un peu, je réponds, navré. »

Il n'aurait rien demandé, sûrement ne l'aurais-je pas arrêté. Alors je lui suis infiniment reconnaissant de l'avoir fait, même s'il ferme les yeux, visiblement énervé. Il est pourtant très doux lorsqu'il introduit un, puis deux doigts en moi. Il me prodigue des caresses avec une infinie patience, même si son visage est fermé et qu'il reste silencieux. Je peux comprendre tout ça. Je suis un homme moi aussi. Je sais ce qu'il endure pour ne pas me brusquer. Je veux l'aider, je veux que la réunion de nos deux corps arrive vite, moi aussi. Alors je glisse un de mes doigts, avec les siens, en gémissant.

« Ho bordel, chaton… Tu me tues, me dit Drago dans une plainte. »

Et c'est à mourir de frustration. C'est pourquoi je n'attends plus, tant pis. Je passe mes bras autour de son cou.

« Viens, viens vite mon amour… »

Drago m'embrasse et se fraye un chemin en moi. C'est un peu douloureux, mais ça reste supportable. Et son gémissement de bonheur, à ce moment là, peut tout me faire oublier.

******************************************/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

_Nous nous sommes réveillés vers 10h30 le lendemain. Nous avons paressé au lit jusqu'à midi. Drago a proposé que nous allions bruncher, vu l'heure tardive. J'étais aux anges ! Nous sommes sortis de table vers 15h00…_

_Drago m'a parlé un peu de ses projets d'avenir. Il voudrait reprendre l'entreprise Bradburry. Contrairement à ce que je pensais, ce n'est pas par obligation, mais bien parce que l'entreprise de sa mère le passionne vraiment. Il m'a demandé s'il m'arrivait de porter du parfum. J'étais un peu honteux de lui répondre que non. J'avais comme l'impression de passer pour quelqu'un de sale. Je me suis senti obligé de me justifier, en expliquant qu'ayant toujours aimé jardiner, je préférais ne pas en mettre afin de percevoir le parfum d'une fleur ou d'un légume. Il m'a répondu quelque chose comme « Ne rougit pas, Potter. C'est tout à ton honneur ». _

_Il faut toujours qu'il m'appelle « Potter » quand il me fait un compliment, comme s'il avait besoin d'atténuer sa gentillesse…Je trouve ça mignon. _

_Puis il a poursuivit en me disant que toutes les parfumeries avaient besoin de personnes à l'odorat assez fin pour déceler les différentes fragrances des fleurs et qu'un jour, si je deviens un grand botaniste, j'aurais peut être le privilège travailler avec lui. J'ai rit et je lui ai fait remarquer que je suivais une formation de fleuriste, et non de botanise. Il m'a dit que ce n'était pas grave, qu'il pourrait toujours recourir à mes services pour la déco de table du manoir Malefoy, mais que dans tous les cas il trouverait un moyen de me garder sous la main ! _

_Bien sûr, tout ceci était dit sur le ton de l'humour. Cependant, ça m'a vraiment fait chaud au cœur. C'est un peu comme s'il se projetait dans le futur avec moi._

_Comment ne pas l'aimer, après tout ça ?_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

_Aujourd'hui, c'était la dernière étape du tour d'Angleterre en moto. Sirius est arrivé 35 ème. C'est vraiment mieux que bien. Je suis super content pour lui. Il était si fier ! Nymphadora et moi l'avons arrosé de champagne, lui et sa moto. C'était comme s'il avait été vainqueur du grand prix de moto, les hôtesses en minis shorts en moins. Ensuite, nous avons passé la soirée avec quelques uns de ses amis motards, dans un pub. Nous y avons mangé des fishs and chips à la saveur incroyable, celle de l'allégresse. Les litres de bière y étaient peut être aussi pour quelque chose… Mais quand mon parrain a passé sa main dans mes cheveux pour me dire que cette victoire ne serait rien sans moi…j'en ai chialé de bonheur. Il m'a serré contre lui, et on avait sûrement l'air idiot, tout les deux, à pleurer dans les bras l'un de l'autre. _

_Je n'oublierai jamais cet instant._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

(1) Guzzi : Marque de moto

.

**Dés à présent, retrouvez un extrait du chapitre 13 sur mon LiveJournal.**

.

**Réponses aux reviews des non-logés :**

**Gayel :** Coucou Merci pour la review^^ Pour ce qui est d'une « confrontation entre eux, une bonne fois pour toute », tu seras exaucée^^ Et ça va faire mal ! Encore un peu de patience ) Tu crois vraiment qu'Harry pourrait aimer un autre homme comme il aime Drago ? Hum…je ne sais pas, on verra…lol (genre, je n'en sais rien mdr) En tous cas, merci de l'intérêt que tu portes à cette histoire ! J'espère que la suite te plaira. A bientôt !

**Carotte **: Comme tu as pu le voir, les choses avancent^^ Drago évolue, tout en restant lui-même. Et Harry aussi. Il grandit et prend confiance en lui. Drago se laisse petit à petit gagner par le plaisir d'être avec l'être aimé. Il se rend bien compte qu'il ne peut pas prétendre qu'Harry est à lui s'il ne fait rien pour le garder. Donc il s'adoucit. Je crois aussi que la déclaration d'Harry l' beaucoup choqué. Il s'est pris en pleine tête ce qu'il voulait à tout prix ne pas voir. Mais bon, ce monsieur reste tout de même dans le déni quand il dit à Harry qu'il n'est pas homosexuel. Bref, il s'arrange avec la réalité comme il peut^^ J'espère que le chapitre d'aujourd'hui t'aura plu ! A bientôt^^

**Lily :** Coucou Je vais bien, oui, merci ! Un peu raplapla avec ce temps, mais toujours aussi heureuse de recevoir des reviews comme la tienne^^ Et toi, ça va ? Drago évolue, mais il reste lui-même : imprévisible et capricieux ! Cela dit, leur relation semble bien installée maintenant. Et pourtant, je vous réserve encore des surprises ! Il reste encore 2 chapitres. Le happy end est donc pour bientôt ^^ Merci beaucoup de suivre cette histoire et de partager tes impressions avec moi ! Je suis super flattée de l'attention que tu accordes à cette histoire. A bientôt !

**La limace :** Bien l'bonjour M'dame Limace^^ Tu étais découragée dés la première phrase ? Groumde devrait peut être réviser ses technique d'hameçonnage mdr Parfois, je me sers du journal intime juste pour donner un sentiment général, ou introduire un passage au présent. Parfois, je m'en sers pour raconter au passé et faire avancer l'histoire. Là, c'était la première option^^ Oui, tu as le droit d'appeler Patricia « Pat ». Moi-même, j'avais oublié quel était son vrai prénom lol C'est vrai qu'ils sont mignon avec Sirius. J'ai toujours voulu trouver une compagne à Sirius qui ne soit pas une femme fatale (comme on le voit dans beaucoup de fic), ni une femme extraordinaire. Juste une femme équilibrée et drôle (ok, c'est déjà extraordinaire mdr) qui pourrait partager son côté blagueur et toujours de bonne humeur. Et, effectivement, leurs apparitions permettent au lecteur de souffler un peu, au beau milieu de la tourmente entre Drago et Harry. Franchement, tu as raison d'avoir eu peur lorsque Drago s'est isolé avec Harry lors de la fête d'anniversaire de Blaise. Comme il était parti, les choses auraient pu aller beaucoup plus loin. Mais je crois que le fait qu'Harry sorte enfin de son mutisme et lui dise de telles choses, ça lui a complètement coupé l'herbe sous le pied. Il l'a mis KO le Ryry lol Alors tu vois, tu as tout à fait raison de plaindre ce pauvre Drago, qui non seulement ne maitrise plus rien, mais en plus se prend une claque monumentale par Harry lol Par contre, je ne sais pas si il a réellement rappelé Harry parce qu'il se rend compte de ses sentiments. Je dirais simplement qu'il ne voulait pas le perdre, quelle qu'en soit la raison. J'espère que le chapitre d'aujourd'hui t'aura plu, avec ses nouveaux déchirements et réconciliations^^ Petit à petit, leur relation se renforce. Plus que 2 chapitres T_T A bientôt !


	13. Le coeur brisé

Bonjour vous tous ! Haha ! Je vous y prends bande de petits coquins^^. Oui, oui, vous là ! Je me promenais tranquillement sur ma page de statistiques de « Sans Contrefaçon », et qu'est-ce que je vois ? Le chapitre le plus lu et relu est le chapitre 1, sans surprise. **MAIS**, en seconde position, c'est le chapitre 8, comme par hasard ! Vous alors^^

Bon, je ne pense pas que le chapitre 13 puisse changer cette tendance, mais c'est l'avant dernier chapitre ! Et oui, le happy end, c'est dans 15 jours déjà! Alors gardez bien cette idée en tête quand vous arriverez à la fin de ce chapitre ;)

Avant de vous soumettre le prochain chapitre, je voudrais attirer votre attention sur **les repères chronologiques** de cette histoire, en début de chapitre. Ils sont effet trés importants! Parfois, un chapitre ne retrace qu'une journée, parfois quelques semaines...et parfois plusieurs mois!

La suite!

.

**Réponses aux reviews des non-logés en fin de chapitre .**

.

_**Chapitre 13 : Le cœur brisé**_

.

**Note de l'auteur** : L'_italique_ correspond à ce qu'Harry écrit dans son journal intime.

.

_**13 mai 2004 au 10 juillet 2004**_

_Je rentre tout juste du Flying Jack où nous avons fêté dignement l'élection de Jeff au prestigieux titre de Roi Des Fleurs ! Le souvenir de la tête qu'il a fait lorsque j'ai annoncé devant tous qu'il était le Roi… J'en ris encore ! Il était un peu incrédule au début, puis totalement déconfit quand tout le monde a applaudit ! C'était juste impayable ! _

_C'est une fille d'une autre classe qui a été élue Reine Des Fleurs. Johanna. Très jolie, avec un vrai sourire de Miss. Elle a accroché son bras à celui de Jeff. Ils ont porté tous les deux les couronnes de fleurs confectionnées par nos soins. Le professeur Chourave nous a félicité pour ces compositions. Jeff s'est prêté au jeu, sous le regard amusé de Luna. Il a paradé dans toute l'école aux bras de la Reine. _

_Et il a fait une chose vraiment adorable… Lorsque nous avons quitté l'école pour prolonger la soirée au Flying Jack, il a offert sa couronne à Luna. Il lui a dit qu'elle était sa seule reine (C'est Pru qui m'a tout répété, elle a les oreilles qui trainent partout celle là !). _

_Plein d'élèves de l'école nous ont suivi au pub. Du coup, j'avais un peu l'impression d'être dépossédé de mon QG. Mais c'était sympa. J'ai discuté avec plein de personnes, dont certaines pour la première fois ! Luna était la seule à ne pas faire partie de Martin Wight, mais quelques uns sont venus lui parler comme si elle était dans une autre classe qu'eux…et Luna a fait comme si c'était effectivement le cas ! Elle nous a fait mourir de rire, Jeff, Pru, Ju et moi. _

_Lorsque nous nous sommes séparés pour rentrer chacun chez sois, Jeff m'a gardé contre lui pour me chuchoter à l'oreille que j'allais lui payer cette élection de Roi Des Fleurs. Mais je ne suis pas trop inquiet._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

_Aujourd'hui, j'ai fait une rencontre pour le moins inattendue. Je faisais l'ouverture de Giles'Flowers, ce matin. Il faisait encore nuit et j'étais en train de me battre avec la serrure de la porte d'entrée, qui est assez ancienne…_

**********************************************/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

« Potter ? »

Je me retourne, tenant toujours ma clef et cette satanées poignée.

Merde… qu'est ce qu'il fout là lui ?

« … »

« Qu'est ce que tu fous là ? me demande t-il, comme un écho à mes sombres pensées. Tu braques un fleuriste ? »

Il n'a pas changé d'un iota. Toujours les même boucles brunes graisseuses et le même manteau en cuir puant.

« Non, je travaille ici. »

« Sérieux ! Hahaha ! C'était le destin, faut croire ! »

Je ne réponds rien et me remets à batailler avec la porte. Ma clef finit par tourner et je donne un coup d'épaule dans l'encadrement pour le faire céder. Laurence n'a pas bougé.

« Et toi, qu'est ce que tu deviens ? je me sens obligé de demander. »

« Je suis à la NCS, me répond t il fièrement. »

« Ha, d'accord. C'est…bien, je suppose. »

Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de cette école, et ce n'est pas comme si ça m'intéressait.

« Bon ben, je te laisse hein, je termine en entrant dans la boutique. »

« Tu as des nouvelles des autres ? me stoppe t-il. »

Je me tourne de nouveau vers ce connard. Mais qu'est ce qu'il croit ? Qu'on est amis ? Après tout ce qu'il m'a fait ?

« De qui ? je demande le plus sèchement possible. »

Mais tous mes efforts le laissent indifférent.

« Tu sais, ceux de notre classe, quoi. »

« Et bien, Ron et Hermione vont bien. De même que Neville. Je n'ai plus de nouvelles de Seamus. »

« Ho, la belette et sa miss-je-sais-tout sont encore ensembles alors ! »

Je respire un grand coup.

« Oui, ils le sont. Mais tu dois bien être le seul à continuer à les appeler comme ça. »

Il rit en se frottant le nez.

« Ho arrête ! C'est juste pour déconner. Et je suis sûr que Malefoy le fait encore ! »

J'avais déjà remarqué cette sorte de respect ou d'admiration, assez tordus en fait, dont Laurence et bien d'autres font preuve lorsqu'il s'agit de ce que fait Drago, ou de ce que dit Drago. Savent-ils seulement qu'il est fait de chaire et de sang, comme n'importe qui ? Etais-je comme ça, moi aussi, avant de le savoir ?

« Pourtant, la dernière fois que nous avons passé une soirée avec lui, je n'ai pas souvenir qu'il les ait appelés « la belette » et « miss-je-sais-tout », je ne peux m'empêcher de rétorquer, un brin narquois. »

« Ha bon, vous vous êtes revus alors? me demande t-il, un peu surpris. »

Mais c'est pas vrai ça ! Il me fait la conversation comme si c'était parfaitement normal ! Je n'ai qu'une envie moi : le voir se faire écraser par un astéroïde. Et puis qu'est ce qu'il a à me parler de Drago d'abord ? Il espère peut être me rappeler des souvenirs ? Histoire de me mettre mal à l'aise ?

« Nous nous voyons même assez souvent. Presque tous les soirs, en fait, je réponds en m'appuyant sur le chambranle de la porte, les bras croisés. »

J'essaie d'avoir l'air sûr de moi et décontracté, comme Drago sait si bien le faire, même dans les pires situations. Je dois dire que tout cela devient finalement fort intéressant. Je vais lui clouer le bec à ce petit con.

« Et ben, tu n'as vraiment pas de chance, dis donc. Même après le lycée, il faut que tu te le coltines ! »

« Je ne me le coltine pas. Je sors avec lui. Il est mon petit ami. »

Le voilà qui éclate de rire. C'est limite vexant, mais je reste impassible. Je veux qu'il comprenne que les choses ont changé. Je ne suis plus le même. Hors de question que je me ratatine sur place.

Il cesse de rire, les yeux un peu humides. Il faut croire que je suis très drôle.

« Tu crois quand même pas que je vais gober ça ? me demande t-il, incrédule. »

« Je me fiche de ce que tu crois ou non, Laurence. Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai du travail, je termine en lui tournant définitivement le dos. »

Cette fois, il ne me retient pas. Et je ne me retourne pas pour savoir qu'elle tête il a ou ce qu'il fait. Je m'engouffre dans l'arrière boutique, pose mes clefs prés des sceaux vides et m'appuies sur l'établie, l'esprit complètement en effervescence. Je suis affreusement content de moi !

**********************************************/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

_Finalement, ça m'a fait un bien fou de revoir cet abruti. C'est un peu comme si j'avais pris ma revanche sur mes années de lycée. Et on peut dire que j'en ai vraiment bavé. Je me suis senti léger toute la journée ! J'avais un sourire idiot et ma bonne humeur était inattaquable ! Lucy m'a demandé plusieurs fois ce qu'il m'arrivait, mais qu'aurais-je pu lui dire ? Vraiment, des moments comme ça, j'en veux tous les jours !_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

_Nous sommes en mai. Il ne reste plus énormément de temps avant l'anniversaire de Drago. J'en ai un nœud à l'estomac rien que d'y penser. Je vais, évidement, lui offrir un présent. Et j'ai bêtement peur de ne pas trouver quelque chose qui lui plaise. J'ai bien quelques idées, mais elles me semblent toutes fades…sauf une. Mais ce n'est pas un cadeau que l'on fait à la légère. Je voudrais lui offrir un chat. Il en rêvait tellement lorsqu'il était petit ! Je verrais bien un gros chat persan, fier et indépendant, comme lui… Je crois qu'il faut que je demande à Luna ce qu'elle en dit. Je la vois ce soir, mais je ne pense pas pouvoir lui en parler. Elle expose pour la première fois, avec un collectif d'artistes. Deux de ses tableaux seront présentés, avec les œuvres des autres membres. Elle n'a pas voulu me dire lesquels. Le titre de l'expo est « Silent Words». J'espère qu'elle aura du succès et qu'il y aura du monde au vernissage. J'y vais avec Drago. Ron, Hermione, Neville, Pru, Ju et bien sûr Jeff, seront de la partie. Sirius aussi lui a promis de venir. Je suis un peu stressé à l'idée de lui présenter Drago… _

_J'ai terminé mes semis d'aconits. J'espère qu'elles seront belles cette année._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

_L'expo à laquelle a participé Luna s'est assez bien passée. Il y avait du monde, mais toutes les personnes présentes étaient des connaissances des exposants. Ça n'a rien d'étonnant, d'après Sirius. Les artistes anonymes au grand public ne peuvent compter que sur leurs cercles d'amis et de paires pour pouvoir montrer leur travail. J'ai rencontré quelques connaissances de Luna. Je les ai trouvé pédants, notamment un écrivain français, Edward. Non mais franchement, si la langue française est si merveilleuse, pourquoi ses parents lui ont-ils donné un prénom anglais ? (Oui, elle est de Drago cette réflexion…)_

_Sirius nous a beaucoup fait rire, comme toujours. Pat était là aussi et elle n'était pas la dernière à faire des pitreries. Je me souviens encore du jour où Remus m'avait dit que mon parrain se calmerait peut être si il rencontrait une femme… Tout était dans le « peut être » ! Ils n'ont pas arrêté de tourner en dérisions certaines œuvres, y compris les deux peintures de Luna. Fort heureusement, Luna est toujours bon public et elle ne se vexe pas facilement. Quant aux autres…je crois qu'ils étaient heureux de voir partir le couple infernal, lorsqu'ils sont allés dîner en tête à tête !_

_En tous cas, je leur suis extrêmement reconnaissant de n'avoir fait aucune réflexion sur la présence de Drago. Sirius lui a serré la main, Pat lui a fait une bise. Ils n'ont rien dit de déplacé et ne l'ont pas regardé avec insistance. Ce n'est que ce matin que Pat m'a dit, en parlant de lui : « Attention le canon ! ». Sirius a grogné qu'il était trop jeune pour elle._

_Je suis vraiment heureux que mon parrain ait trouvé une femme comme elle._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

_Il y a des jours comme ça, où ça ne va pas…_

_Je me sens maussade, irritable, sans raison apparente. _

_Pourtant, tout va pour le mieux avec Drago. Nous avons encore passé une très bonne soirée tout les deux, suivie d'une nuit très douce. Mais au réveil, j'étais déjà à peine causant. Pendant le petit déjeuner, Drago m'a demandé si je ne m'étais pas levé du pied gauche… ça m'a encore plus mis de mauvaise humeur. Mais je lui ai quand même souri, un peu crispé cela dit._

_Bref, je me suis trainé toute la journée, comme une loque. J'ai trouvé Madame Giles particulièrement irritante. J'ai pris sur moi…_

_Et là, je viens de renverser mon verre d'eau, à table. Sirius et Pat se sont moqués de moi. Ça m'a vexé. Je suis monté dans ma chambre sans finir mon repas. _

_C'est trop nul…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

_Ce soir, j'ai eu Luna au téléphone. Nous n'avions pas eu l'occasion de nous reparler depuis le vernissage. Elle m'a dit que l'expo resterait un mois. Je lui ai demandé si elle était contente d'avoir eu tout ce monde au vernissage… Elle m'a répondu que c'était intéressant de voir quelles seront les personnes qui continueront de venir à ses expo pour la voir elle, quand ses œuvres l'auront éclipsée ! Elle est vraiment unique. _

_J'ai pu lui parler de mon idée de cadeau pour Drago. Elle était super enthousiaste ! Elle m'a dit qu'on pourrait appeler le chaton « Nargole » ou quelque chose comme ça. Sa réaction m'a un peu rassurée. Enfin, sauf cette histoire de « Nargole ». J'avais surtout peur que Drago soit indisposé par mon cadeau. Mais Luna est sûre que ça ne sera pas le cas et elle va lui préparer une carte d'anniversaire dans laquelle elle se proposera de garder le chat quand il en aura besoin. Elle va venir avec moi choisir l'heureux élu à l'élevage de Chats Sacrés de Birmanie que j'ai trouvé sur Internet, à Bushey. Luna aurait préféré un Chartreux ou un chat de gouttière. Mais j'avoue que je suis plus rassuré de prendre un chat loofé et rare. Comma ça, si mon cadeau ne lui plait pas, il saura au moins que j'y ai mis le prix. Je sais que c'est nul comme façon de penser. Et même si Luna ne me l'a pas dit, je suis sûr qu'elle le pense. Enfin, on s'est mis d'accord pour prendre un petit mâle. _

_Il me tarde vraiment d'avoir cette petite boule de poils dans les bras ! Et il me tarde de l'offrir à Drago, lui qui voulait tant un animal à lui quand il était petit… J'espère vraiment lui faire plaisir. _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

_Ça y est, un adorable chaton est en ce moment même en train de faire ses griffes sur mon dessus de lit. Il va rester trois jours avec moi avant de rejoindre son nouveau maître. Il est trop mignon ! J'étais à deux doigts d'en prendre un deuxième pour moi, à l'élevage…_

**********************************************/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Ça grouille de « Miaou » quémandeurs et de grands yeux curieux par ici. Les petites boulles de poils sont sorties comme des flèches du giron de leur mère pour venir à notre rencontre. Luna a déjà un chaton dans les bras quand moi je ne sais auquel accorder mon attention.

« J'ai le droit de tous les prendre ? je demande, presque sérieux. »

Mon amie me regarde, impassible, puis elle retourne toute son attention sur le chaton dans ses mains.

« Bonjour, Harry ! lui dit-elle en le fixant dans les yeux. »

Je suis dépassé. Il y en a deux qui se battent à moitié sur mes tennis.

« Ne sont-ils pas les plus beaux chatons du monde ? s'extasie miss Gaunt, l'éleveuse. »

Elle nous fait son plus beau sourire, avec toutes ses dents et ses couronnes en or. Je crois que son triple menton a même vibré d'enthousiasme. La mère des chatons a trouvé refuge dans ses bras et ronronne grassement.

« Oui, ils sont magnifiques, Miss, je réponds poliment. »

« Et ils ont un excellent pedigree, précise t-elle. Leur grand-mère a gagné tous les prix que vous voyez là. »

Elle nous désigne fièrement un ensemble de coupes, de rosettes et de fanions.

« Bonjour Harry ! s'exclame Luna en attrapant un autre chaton. »

Là, j'ai envie de rire. Miss Gaunt semble chercher la bonne expression à afficher sur son visage.

« Heu non, celle-ci s'appelle Sofia, comme la princesse. N'est-ce pas adorable ? »

Les yeux rêveurs de Luna quittent notre charmante hôtesse pour se tourner de nouveau vers le chaton.

« Harry, lui murmure t-elle. »

Miss Gaunt me regarde avec les lèvres pincées et les narines dilatées.

« Et… Comment s'appellent les autres ? je l'interroge de la façon la plus intéressée qui soit. »

« Et bien, l'autre femelle là-bas s'appelle Sixtine. Et les deux petits polissons à nos pieds sont Sigmund et Sherkan. »

Je me tourne vers le couffin. Il y a encore un chaton à l'intérieur. Il nous regarde crânement, une de ses petites pattes dépassant du panier, avec son bout de queue gigotant paresseusement.

« Et lui ? »

« Ho, celui-là c'est Salazar. Il est très indépendant. De ma vie, je n'ai jamais vu ça ! Et cette façon qu'il a de vous regarder ! Croyez-moi, celui-là ne se prend pas pour n'importe qui ! N'est-ce pas monsieur l'ingrat ? dit-elle en attrapant le pauvre petit par la peau du cou. »

Il se met à cracher comme un beau diable et tente quelques coups de griffes de ses petites pattes trop courtes. Le rire gras de miss Gaunt lui éclate au museau et il ferme les paupières. Je me précipite pour l'attraper. Je le pose contre mon torse et il plante ses griffes affreusement tranchantes dans mon cou, miaulant comme un naufragé. Je laisse ma main immobile sur son petit corps.

« Tout va bien, Salazar. Tout va bien, je murmure. »

Sa fourrure, déjà touffue, est incroyablement douce. Son museau, ses oreilles, le bout de sa queue et le haut de ses pattes sont gris-brun. Le reste de son poil a la couleur des pralinoises de madame Weasley. Et ses yeux, pareils à ceux de ses frères et sœurs, sont d'un bleu saphir envoutant. Il se détend petit à petit contre moi.

« Tu as trouvé le bon, Harry, me félicite Luna. »

« Je crois bien, oui. »

**********************************************/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

_J'ignorais qu'on ne pouvait pas changer le nom d'un animal loofé. Bien sûr, on pourrait lui donner un autre nom et il garderait le premier uniquement sur les papiers. Mais j'aime beaucoup Salazar et je trouve que ça va bien au chaton. De toute façon, Drago fera comme il voudra. Par contre, il ne sera pas officiellement le propriétaire, étant donné qu'il n'était pas là en personne pour signer les papiers. Ce sera moi. Mais bon, ça ne changera pas grand-chose. Ce sera lui le maître de Salazar, c'est ce qui compte. J'avais très envie d'aller acheter un couffin, une gamelle, des jouets et tout le nécessaire. Mais je me suis retenu. Je pense que Drago préfèrera choisir lui-même ses affaires. J'ai juste prévu un ruban de satin bleu, pour mettre autour de son cou quand je lui offrirai, mardi soir. J'imagine déjà la scène ! J'en suis tout chamboulé… Salazar me regarde d'un œil critique. Suis-je si ridicule que ça, à m'exciter tout seul au sujet de Drago ?_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

_Ridicule, il faut croire que je l'étais…_

_A l'heure actuelle, je me sens comme détaché de tout. Je suis juste amorphe à présent. Dévasté. J'ignore même comment je peux continuer à avancer. Même respirer me semble douloureux. Et je m'en veux tellement… Mes amis me disent que je ne devrais pas, que j'avais le droit d'être fier d'être avec Drago. Pourtant, je donnerais n'importe quoi pour revenir en arrière et ne jamais parler de notre relation à Laurence. Tout est parti de là, en fait…_

**********************************************/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Tout est prêt. Salazar se tient bien sagement dans son panier en osier, sous ma chaise. J'espère que Drago ne va pas tarder à arriver, tant que le petit monstre est calme. Je suis un peu nerveux de l'avoir invité dans un endroit aussi chic. Quand je lui ai annoncé ça il y a deux jours, il était un peu moqueur. Il se doute bien que c'est pour son anniversaire, mais il aime me mettre mal à l'aise.

Je n'arrête pas de regarder ma montre. Il a déjà 15 minutes de retard. Ça ne lui ressemble pas.

Je lui envoie un sms pour savoir si tout va bien.

« _Je t'attends chez moi, maintenant_. », me répond t-il deux minutes plus tard. Je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser… Ma première impression est que quelque chose ne va pas. Puis je me raisonne. Drago veut sûrement passer son anniversaire comme il l'entend, probablement sous les draps. Je rougis et écris rapidement une réponse. Je lui dis que je l'attends au restaurant, comme nous l'avions prévu, et que j'ai une surprise pour lui.

« _Viens chez moi maintenant, Potter. J'ai à te parler._ », dit son second message. Je commence vraiment à m'inquiéter, là. Ce n'est jamais bon signe quand quelqu'un vous dis « J'ai à te parler »… J'essaie de reprendre mes esprits. La main tremblante, je lui écris que j'arrive, puis j'appelle un taxi.

J'attrape le panier de Salazar et me lève. Avant de quitter les lieux, je m'excuse auprès du réceptionniste. Il reste courtois mais je sens malgré tout que mon départ n'est vraiment pas bien vu.

Une fois sur le trottoir, je me dis que j'aurais peut être du attendre à l'intérieur. Nous sommes au mois du juin, il fait bon mais les soirées restent un peu fraîches.

Salazar s'agite dans son panier. Il n'a pas du apprécier que je le secoue durant son sommeil. J'entends un petit miaulement. Je glisse ma main sous le rabat et lui gratte le dessous du menton.

« Tout va bien, petit père, je lui murmure. »

Je continue à le gratouiller et je réfléchis à ce que je vais faire. Si Drago et moi nous disputons ce soir, je doute qu'il accueil Salazar avec joie. Je devrais peut être repasser chez moi avant. Mais en même temps, si tout se passe bien ce soir, ce serait dommage de ne pas pouvoir lui offrir son cadeau d'anniversaire.

Le taxi arrive et je n'ai toujours pas pris de décision. J'ai le ventre tellement noué que j'ai du mal à rester rationnel.

Finalement, je suis devant chez lui et Salazar est toujours avec moi. Je sonne à l'interphone. Drago devait être à côté de la porte car j'entends aussitôt le bip d'ouverture. Je monte au troisième. Il m'attend sur le palier, les bras croisés, le regard assassin. Si j'avais encore des doutes sur ce qui m'attendait, je n'en ai plus. Je pose le panier dans le couloir, contre le mur. J'espère que Salazar ne tentera pas de s'enfuir. Moi, par contre, je suis assez tenté.

Sans un mot, il se décale pour me laisser entrer, puis il ferme la porte derrière lui.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? je demande, mal assuré. »

« J'ai commis une erreur, Potter. Et je m'apprête à la corriger. »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Je t'ai laissé imaginer des choses, il faut croire. J'ai laissé toute cette histoire entre nous prendre trop d'ampleur et c'est sûrement pour ça que tu t'ais senti pousser des ailes, continue t-il froidement. »

Je ne vois vraiment pas où il veut en venir mais j'ai bien compris qu'il a envie qu'on s'engueule. Et ça m'agace, cette façon qu'il a de dire les choses sans les dire. Ça me fait juste angoisser deux fois plus.

« Ecoute, sois plus claire s'il te plait, qu'on puisse s'expliquer. »

« Très bien : toi et moi c'est terminé. On en reste là. Dommage, c'était sympa. »

C'est la douche froide.

« Mais… Excuse-moi, mais je ne comprends rien. C'était… « sympa » ? »

Je suis désespéré, abasourdi, au bord des larmes.

« Oui, voilà, c'était sympa, répète t-il. »

Je sens une sourde colère monter en moi. Mes premières larmes coulent et j'ai honte pour ça. Je les essuie rageusement du revers de ma manche.

« Alors tu t'es foutu de moi, c'est ça ? C'était juste un jeu cruel pour toi ? je lui reproche. »

« Ça te va bien de me dire ça, s'énerve t-il. »

« Mais qu'est ce que je t'ai fait, bon sang ?! je crie. »

Sans que je ne le vois venir, Drago se précipite sur moi. Il attrape mon visage d'une main et mon bras de l'autre. Il serre ma mâchoire trop fort. Je veux crier mais ma voix refuse de sortir.

« Ce que tu m'as fait ? siffle t-il, haineux. Mon propre père est venu me voir pour me demander si je baisais l'héritier Potter. Qu'est ce que tu dis de ça, hein petit pédé ? »

Mes yeux se brouillent de nouvelles larmes.

« Lâche-moi, je coasse. »

« Parait-il que tu l'aurais toi-même annoncé à Laurence, le fils de sa putain de secrétaire ! continue t-il en serrant d'avantage sa prise sur moi. »

Mon cœur est en plein blackout. La scène avec Laurence défile à toute allure dans ma tête, ainsi que les sentiments de vengeance et de fierté que j'avais ressentis en lui annonçant que Drago était mon petit ami.

« Pardon… »

C'est moi qui m'excuse, même si c'est lui qui me broie le cœur.

« Je suis désolé…, je me mets à pleurer. »

Drago blêmit et me relâche d'un coup. Alors que je tente de me reprendre, je vois son visage s'emplir de fureur et sa main se lever…

« Putain je le crois pas ça ! hurle t-il. »

Je suis sonné. Assourdi par le bruit que sa main a fait sur ma joue. Déboussolé par ma chute sur le sol, prés du canapé.

Puis la douleur cuisante se répand sur tout le côté gauche de mon visage. Je touche la zone avec ma main. Elle devient de plus en plus chaude. Je lève mes yeux embués de larmes vers Drago.

Il m'observe, stupéfait. Je crois même voir de la panique dans son regard.

Je sens mon menton trembler. Je suis prêt à éclater en sanglots, comme un vrai gosse. Et je suis tellement en colère. Je me relève.

« Harry…je…commence t-il. »

Mais je n'écoute rien, je me dirige vers la porte.

« C'était - la- dernière fois, je hoquette en regagnant la porte d'entrée, tentant d'endiguer mes pleurs. »

Drago me saisit le poignet.

« Att- »

« Ne me touche pas ! je crie en arrachant mon bras de sa prise. Ne t'approche plus de moi ! Ne me touche pas… je répète encore. »

Il reste sans rien faire. Il a l'air complètement pommé. Je passe le pas de la porte. Je ne veux plus le voir. J'attrape le panier sur le palier. Son poids m'indique que Salazar n'a pas bougé. Je prends mon téléphone portable et recompose le numéro du taxi.

**********************************************/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

_Après ça, je me souviens juste que Sirius et Pat ont tenté de me parler alors que je montais dans ma chambre, Salazar dans mes bras. Je me suis couché tout habillé, avec lui. Il miaulait. Peut être que je le serrais trop fort et qu'il avait envie de fuir. Mais je l'ai gardé contre moi. _

_Le lendemain, Pat a mit de la pommade sur ma joue. Le bleu n'est parti qu'après 2 semaines. Sirius n'a rien dit, mais il n'arrêtait pas de me regarder avec désapprobation. Je me sens nul en y repensant…_

_Je n'ai raconté ce qui c'était passé qu'à Luna et Hermione. Les autres l'ont appris de la bouche des filles. Raconter tout ça plus de deux fois était déjà trop difficile._

_Les jours qui ont suivis depuis se ressemblent tous… _

_Hier, c'était le dernier jour d'examen. Je ne me souviens même plus des sujets sur lesquels j'ai planché. Jeff n'arrêtait pas de me dire qu'il ne fallait pas que je déconne, que je devais réussir ces foutus exam, que je n'avais pas bossé toute l'année pour échouer à la fin…_

_Le pire, c'est que je comprends la réaction de Drago. Je n'aurais jamais du parler de ma relation avec lui en dehors de notre cercle d'amis… C'était trop fragile, trop invraisemblable… C'était trop beau ces derniers temps entre Drago et moi, et je vivais dans une petite bulle avec mes nouveaux amis Jeff, Pru et Ju, oubliant à quelle monde j'appartiens : celui des apparences. La « réalité » m'a rattrapé. Comment le fils de Lord Malefoy pourrait il être homosexuel ? _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

_Drago est parti… Il a quitté l'Angleterre pour poursuivre ses études aux Etat Unis._

**********************************************/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

J'essaie tant bien que mal de sourire. Je ne veux pas gâcher l'ambiance. Ce soir, c'est la fête !

Je revois encore Sirius et Pat, m'attendant tout sourire dans le salon avec Remus, Dora et son ventre bien rond. Leurs félicitations pour ma réussite, leurs embrassades, mes remerciements polis, leurs regards inquiets. Dora me prenant à part pour tenter discuter. Je n'ai pas arrêté de lui dire que tout allait bien, jusqu'à ce qu'elle me demande si c'était à cause d'un garçon. Là, je me suis effondré en larmes. Rien que d'y repenser, mes yeux se mouillent.

« Hey mon pote… »

Ron me remmène en douceur à la réalité. J'avais déjà oublié qu'il fallait que je sourie…

Il me tend une bière. Une douce et un peu citronnée, comme j'aime, même si c'est « une bière de gonzesses ». Drago a peut être raison de me réserver les insultes destinées aux filles. Après tout, puisque tout le monde semble penser qu'être comme moi c'est être comme une fille… Je lève mes yeux embués de larmes sur Ron. Il écarquille les siens avant de froncer les sourcils.

« Arrête mec… Je suis nul pour consoler… Tu le sais… »

Je me mets à rire, tentant de retenir mes pleurs.

« Tu me trouves pitoyable, hein ? je lui demande en souriant, désabusé. »

Il pose sa bière et prend ce regard un peu perdu, un peu réfléchi aussi. J'ai l'impression que tout le monde nous observe. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Mione et Jeff nous jettent bien quelques coups d'œil. Les autres font come si de rien n'était, me préservant comme ils peuvent de la honte.

« Non, pas du tout. Tu sais, moi aussi je suis amoureux. Si elle me quittait…je suis pas sûr que je pourrais… »

Il ne termine pas sa phrase, abîmé dans la contemplation d'Hermione.

« Tu sais, une fois elle m'a giflé. Et j'ai été vexé. Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point. Parce que… je la méritais cette baffe. J'aurais sûrement eu moins mal si ça n'avait pas été le cas. Alors…s'il te plait…ne va pas t'imaginer un seul instant que c'est toi le fautif de l'histoire. D'accord ? »

Ça se voit à ce point que je me sens coupable ? Parfois, Ron a le don de me laisser coi.

Je sors un mouchoir de ma poche et m'essuie le nez avec. Je relève la tête, lui offre un sourire et souffle doucement pour me reprendre. Je passe le dos de ma main sur mes yeux et j'attrape ma bière.

« A la tienne mon pote, je lui dis en faisant s'entrechoquer nos bouteilles. »

« A la tienne mon pote me répond t-il avec un grand sourire. »

Je bois une gorgée.

« T'es pas si nul que ça pour consoler. »

« Ouai… »

**********************************************/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

_A ce stade de la soirée, je pensais que ça irait. Je me disais même que Ron avait raison et que Drago finirait bien par s'en rendre compte. Que, peut être, il ne tarderait pas à me recontacter pour s'excuser, comme la dernière fois. _

_Et plus je buvais, plus j'arrivais à me persuader de toutes ces choses. _

**********************************************/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Je pars dans un grand fou rire avec les autres, sous le regard impassible de Luna. Manifestement, elle ne voit pas ce qu'elle a dit de drôle. Neville en a les larmes aux yeux. Mina rit plus discrètement. Elle se sent encore un peu étrangère parmi nous. Jeff embrasse la joue de Luna. Celle-ci se dégage doucement et sort son portable de sa poche. Elle lit un message, je pense. Je reprends une gorgée de champagne. Jeff me fait un clin d'œil. Pru pose sa tête sur mon épaule, câline.

« Tu es fatiguée ? je lui demande. »

Elle secoue la tête et rit de plus belle en voyant Ron s'étouffer avec un amuse gueule et Ju qui lui donne de grandes tapes dans le dos, sous le regard noir d'Hermione. Luna est toujours plongée dans la lecture de son message. Elle semble contrariée. Elle lève les yeux vers moi, et il y a tant de compassion dans son regard vaporeux que je suis pris d'une sueur froide.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? je la questionne. »

Jeff lit à son tour le message sur le portable de Luna, par-dessus son épaule. Ce sont des secondes interminables. Je sens bien que quelque chose d'important se passe. Les autres sont toujours aussi bruyants.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? demande Neville à je ne sais qui. »

« Ho le con ! s'exclame Jeff en levant son regard sur moi. »

Il est en colère. Mais pas contre moi.

« Quoi ? je les presse. »

Récalcitrante, Luna me passe son portable par-dessus la table basse.

C'est un message de Drago. Un tintement fort et régulier me fait lever les yeux. Ron est debout au milieu du salon, un verre à la main, une fourchette dans l'autre.

« Hermione et moi avons quelque chose à vous annoncer… »

Mais toute mon attention est de nouveau sur le message de Drago.

_« Félicitation pour ton bac. J'espère que tous tes projets d'avenir se réaliseront avec le même succès… »_

« … On hésitait un peu à vous le dire ce soir mais… »

_« … Je suis à l'aéroport là. Je sais que c'est un peu précipité mais je pars poursuivre mes études à Princeton. Mes parents sont ravis, surtout père en fait, comme tu t'en doutes… »_

« …Mione et moi, on va se marier ! »

_« …Embrasse ta famille pour moi, je n'ai pas eu le temps de leur dire au revoir. Passe une bonne soirée. On reste en contact. »_

« Félicitations ! s'exclame Neville et Ju. »

« Ouai, c'est vraiment génial, félicitations ! renchérissent Jeff et les autres »

Seule Luna n'a rien dit. Elle ne m'a pas quitté des yeux. Elle semble angoissée et ça ne m'aide vraiment pas. Un bruit affreux sort de ma gorge et tout le monde se tourne vers moi. Je vois trouble : encore des larmes. Ron et Hermione perdent leurs sourires. Mais je ne veux pas ça. Non, je les aime trop. Alors je me lève et je vais jusqu'à eux. J'ai l'impression de ne pas marcher droit. L'alcool où ma vue troublée. Ils sont livides quand je les prends dans mes bras.

« Félicitations, je sanglote. Je suis tellement heureux pour vous, je vous aime tant, si vous saviez ! »

« Oui, félicitations, chantonne Luna et venant vers nous avec une coupe de champagne. »

Elle trempe ses doigts dedans et dépose un peu de boisson derrière les oreilles de Ron et Hermione.

« Pour vous porter chance, leur dit-elle. »

Ils lui sourient, reconnaissants pour son intervention. Et moi aussi…

« Tiens, pour toi aussi Minimoy, continue t-elle. »

Et elle me baptise à mon tour avec ce drôle de rituel. Puis elle passe un bras autour de mes épaules pour me tirer à sa suite.

« Viens, on va donner de la chance à tout le monde, me dit-elle. »

Tous nos amis y passent ensuite. Ils tendent le cou avec docilité et rient de bon cœur. Puis Jeff portent un toast aux futurs mariés. On trinque, on rit, on boit. Je ne pense plus à rien.

**********************************************/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

_Je nous revois, à un moment, avec Luna. On avait chacun une bouteille de champagne à la main, et on trinquait avant de boire directement au goulot. Je n'arrêtais pas de dire qu'il fallait que je rentre. En fait, je n'arrivais pas à m'ôter une image de la tête : moi en bas de l'immeuble de Drago, à tambouriner comme un sourd sur sa porte, en hurlant son prénom, comme dans un mauvais feuilleton-réalité. Je me disais « Je vais le faire. », avec une petite crampe d'appréhension à l'estomac. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi, car il était déjà parti de toute façon. Mais je suis resté : Luna avait toujours un nouveau toast à porter. C'est la dernière image que j'ai de la soirée : le sourire de Luna alors que le champagne lui dégoulinait sur le menton. Je ne sais même pas comment je suis rentré chez moi. En taxi, j'imagine…_

_Je me suis levé à 17h… J'ai avalé une aspirine et je me suis installé dans le salon, sur le canapé, avec le plaide sur les genoux. Dés qu'ils affluaient, qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais, les souvenirs me faisaient pleurer, à m'en donner la migraine. Alors j'ai allumé la télé et j'ai essayé de garder l'esprit vide. Je me suis rendormi. _

_Puis Sirius et Pat sont rentrés. Quand il m'a vu, Sirius s'est précipité pour savoir ce qui c'était __encore__ passé. Et je me suis remis à pleurer et je lui ai tout raconté. Pat est venue me caresser les cheveux. Elle nous a préparé des croques monsieur. Et je n'arrêtais pas de leur raconter Drago et moi, tout en décousu. Tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur sortait en désordre. Je me suis répandu comme un abcès. Je ne me souviens même pas de ce qu'ils m'ont dit pour me réconforter ou me conseiller, ça n'avait pas d'importance, je voulais juste extirper toute cette douleur de ma poitrine. _

_La douleur… Je me souviens m'être demandé si je n'étais pas maso, si je n'aimais pas que Drago me fasse souffrir, au lycée, lorsqu'il s'en prenait à moi. Mais en fait, je n'ai jamais tiré du plaisir de cela. Au contraire, j'en chialais. Mais je me rends compte que je préférais simplement ça à son ignorance, qui me broyait affreusement le cœur. Une toute autre douleur, indicible, lancinante. Insupportable. Alors comment je pourrais survivre maintenant qu'il est parti ? Il n'y aura plus rien…pas même son ignorance. Comment le supporter ?_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

_Aujourd'hui est né Teddy Remus Lupin, mon filleul. Nymphadora va bien. Il a les yeux de son père._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**[Groumde prend sa voix d'hôtesse de l'air] : Chers lecteurs, l'auteur vous prie de garder votre calme et de vous diriger, sans bousculade, vers l'extrait du chapitre 14, déjà en ligne sur mon LiveJournal. L'adresse se trouve toujours sur mon profil. Merci. [Groumde lâche le micro et prend la fuite]**

.

**Réponses aux reviews des non-logés :**

**Alerith :** Coucou ! Tout d'abord : Merci ! C'est très sympa d'avoir laissé un petit mot pour me dire ce que tu pensais de cette histoire^^ Et je suis ravie qu'elle te plaise ! J'espère que c'est toujours le cas après ce chapitre pour le moins…dramatique :$ Mais c'est vrai que Drago sait se montrer mignon, parfois. Alors, à ton avis, va-t-il encore sortir un joker de son chapeau pour nous faire fondre ? A bientôt !

**Carotte :** Coucou toi Heureuse de te retrouver et d'avoir pu te faire plaisir avec ce petit clin d'œil à la cuisine libanaise. Je suis ultra fan ! Le dénie est une seconde nature chez Drago lol Et, comme tu as pu le voir, ce petit trait de caractère engendre des conséquences plutôt dramatiques, même si Harry a pris de l'assurance Mais quand même, je dois dire qu'à moi aussi, ça m'a fait un bien fou d'écrire des scènes où Harry remet Drago à sa place, sans haine ni violence, juste comme ça, avec sincérité. Et, quoi que tu puisses en penser après avoir lu cet avant dernier chapitre, tous les efforts d'Harry ne seront pas vains ! A bientôt !

**La limace** : Ha, ma très chère Dame Limace… Non mais, tu te rends compte… C'était l'avant dernier chapitre aujourd'hui ! T_T Tes reviews vont trop me manquer quand ce sera fini ! Je comprends que le comportement de Drago puisse te rendre dingue. Drago, il veut le beurre, l'argent du beurre et que le crémier fasse semblant d'être une crémière lol Mais heureusement, Harry ne se laisse plus autant faire. Il est un crémier, c'est tout, et Drago devra bien l'accepter s'il veut continuer à manger du bon beurre à l'œil lol Bon, ok, j'arrête les métaphores foireuses lol Franchement, tu as raison, je ne sais pas comment je le prendrais si l'homme que j'aime refusait de me toucher à certains endroits. C'est effectivement très blessant. On doit se demander si on le dégoute, si c'est notre corps ou autre chose. Bref, très dure comme situation, j'imagine. En plus de ça, Drago est égoïste, car il demande à Harry quelque chose que lui-même ne lui ferait pas (une fellation). Mais c'était quand même émouvant. Va savoir pourquoi ? lol Je t'ai fait peur alors ? C'est vrai que « La Chienne » est un titre vraiment hard, quand on connaît un peu le contexte et le comportement de Drago. Et encore, si tu n'as pas lu l'extrait, ça veut dire que tu n'as pas vu l'illustration ! Tu aurais peut être renoncé si tu l'avais vu O_o Tu sais, je suis super étonnée à chaque fois que quelqu'un me dit qu'il aime mes illustrations ! Mais ça me fait plaisir que quelques personnes soient réceptives à mes efforts. Je suis incapable de faire de super beaux dessins, mais je peux bricoler de petites choses. Tant mieux si ça fait plaisir à certains^^ A bientôt !


	14. Le hêtre lumineux

Bonjour vous :)

Bon… Ben voilà… On y est… Le dernier chapitre…

T_T

Suis super triste, parce que c'est la fin. Et en même temps, suis super heureuse d'avoir partagé cette histoire avec vous et d'avoir suivi vos réactions, chapitres après chapitres. C'était super !

.

**Les non logés **qui laisseront une review sur ce chapitre pourront lire mes réponses sur mon LiveJournal, dont l'adresse se trouve sur mon profil.

.

_**Chapitre 14: Le hêtre lumineux**_

_**.**_

**Note de l'auteur** : L'_italique_ correspond à ce qu'Harry écrit dans son journal intime.

.

**21 juillet 2008 au 27 août 2008**

_Tom est un véritable fléau. Je l'ai trouvé ce matin, posant tel un prince, au beau milieu de mes sacs poubelles éventrés. Ce monsieur semblait très fier d'avoir éviscéré mes ordures. J'étais prêt à lui tomber sur le coin du museau lorsque j'ai posé mon pied nu sur une feuille de salade…froide et molle… ça m'a coupé toute envie belliqueuse. J'ai nettoyé la scène de crime sous le regard moqueur de Salazar. Je suis sûr qu'il s'est dit que je me faisais avoir comme un bleu. Surtout quand je l'ai vu faire sa toilette à Tom, alors que je pataugeais dans le marre de café. Et l'autre de ronronner sous cette délicate attention. Enervant…_

_Mais la soirée d'hier s'est tellement bien passée que je n'avais pas le cœur à me mettre en colère ce matin. Et puis, il me semble bien avoir vu Teddy tirer la queue de Tom, pendant qu'on prenait l'apéro. Alors…disons que nous sommes quittes !_

**********************************************/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Les lampions dispersés dans les branche du hêtre donnent un petit côté féérique à mon jardin. Du moins, c'est ce que j'imagine quand je vois Teddy collé à la baie vitrée, regardant les petites lumières en bavant sur le carreau.

Salazar passe nonchalamment à ses côtés, vite suivi de Tom, qui renifle avec suspicion les chaussures de mon filleul. Vive comme l'éclair, la petite main bourrue de Teddy se saisit de sa queue : Miaulement indigné de mon chat.

« Teddy ! crie Dora tandis que Sirius et moi rions de bon cœur. Tu ne fais pas de mal au chat, explique t-elle en ôtant un reste de poils des doigts criminels de son fils. »

Tom s'est réfugié sous mes jambes. Je l'attrape et il se laisse aller contre moi pour une séance de papouilles. Bien sûr, Teddy rapplique immédiatement. Il n'y a pas d'animaux chez lui. Il s'assoie alors sagement à mes côtés, les mains sur ses genoux. Tom le surveille, l'air de rien, la patte prête à dégainer ses griffes.

« Ce chat est un psychopathe, râle Ron. »

« N'importe quoi ! s'agace Mione. »

« Mais si ! Tu vois bien son regard démoniaque ! Ne t'approche pas de lui, Teddy ! »

« Arrête ! Tu vas lui faire peur ! intervient Pansy. »

Pansy a des envies d'enfants. Ça se voit dans ses yeux qui dévorent littéralement Teddy. Elle guette la moindre occasion de pouvoir le toucher. C'est adorable. Enfin, je ne suis pas sûr que Blaise voit ça du même œil.

« Les chats noirs portent malheur, continue Ron, buté. »

Je regarde les yeux légèrement rougeoyants de Tom, mis clos sous le plaisir que je lui donne.

« Pourtant, il ne m'arrive que des bonne choses depuis que je l'ai. »

Tom ronronne, ce qui lui arrive rarement. Peut être bien que ce chat est un démon…

« J'ai ouvert ma jardinerie, et ça marche plutôt bien. J'ai acquéri cette superbe maison, où je suis très heureux de vous recevoir ce soir. J'ai eu l'immense privilège d'être le témoin de mon parrain à son mariage… »

Sirius et Pat me sourient. Ron bougonne que j'ai aussi été son témoin, bien avant que ce « satané chat » n'entre dans ma vie.

« Je suis tombé sous ton charme, fait remarquer Ed en passant son bras autour de ma taille. »

« Oui, aussi, j'approuve en lui donnant un baiser du bout des lèvres. Et j'ai rencontré le grand Severus Rogue, avec qui je vais probablement participer à la publication d'un ouvrage sur la flore de Grande Bretagne. »

Un bref silence suit ma déclaration. Puis…

« Quoi ?! Mais c'est génial ! s'exclame Hermione. »

« C'est qui ? demande Ron, sous le regard courroucé de sa tendre moitié. »

Mais je vois bien que ce n'est pas le seul à se poser la question.

« C'est un botaniste de renom, explique Blaise. »

« C'est vraiment super, bravo Harry ! me dit Pat. »

Les autres me félicitent à leur tour. Sirius se lève et pose sa main sur mon épaule.

« C'est mon petit garçon ! déclare t-il, tout fier, faisant rire l'assemblée et se serrer mon cœur de tant d'amour. »

Teddy profite alors de l'agitation pour tendre son bras vers Tom…qui fuit en feulant une quelconque menace (de mort, si l'on en croit Ron).

Je ris de l'air dépité de mon filleul. Ed me regarde avec tendresse. Sa main attrape la mienne et la serre brièvement.

**************************************************/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

_Je suis content que mon repas ait plu à tout le monde. Heureusement que Pat et Sirius étaient venus m'aider à tout préparer. Il y avait deux gâteaux pour le dessert. Un au chocolat, apporté par Andromeda, et la fameuse tarte au citron d'Hermione. Teddy était fou de joie devant toutes les bougies. Mais, lorsqu'on les a soufflés ensemble, il était vexé car il pensait qu'elles étaient toutes pour lui et qu'il n'y en avait que quatre sur son gâteau. 22 sur le mien… On a du toutes les rallumer pour qu'il les souffle encore. _

**************************************************/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Complètement gaga, Sirius rallume les bougies. Je me souviens qu'il faisait ça aussi pour moi. Teddy, l'œil gourmand, se hisse au dessus de la table, debout sur les genoux de sa grand-mère. Sa petite langue vient frotter le bord de ses lèvres rougies. Il prend une grande inspiration et souffle bruyamment sur les gâteaux. On peut même dire qu'il crachouille un peu dessus. Mais personne ne dit rien. On l'applaudit de nouveau.

Pas le temps de les souffler une troisième fois : Ron a déjà un couteau à la main pour faire les parts.

« Et les cadeaux ? demande Teddy, faisant rire tout le monde. »

« Dis donc jeune homme ? Qu'avons-nous dit à propos de réclamer ? lui demande son père. »

Le petit fait la moue.

« Moi aussi, je veux mes cadeaux ! »

Remus me fait les gros yeux. Je sais que je sape un peu son autorité, mais ce soir on fête notre anniversaire, alors on a droit à quelques entorses…

**************************************************/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

_Teddy était comme un petit fou au milieu de ses paquets. Bien sûr, il a aimé la cabane en bois que Sirius et moi lui avons fabriqué. Mais il n'est pas resté très longtemps avec nous dans le jardin. La nuit était fraîche et il y avait tous ses autres jouets à l'intérieur. _

_Tom s'est une nouvelle fois illustré en pissant sur la voiture télécommandée offerte par Ron et Mione. Encore une preuve que mon chat est un terroriste, selon Ron. Blaise a même insinué que Salazar était le cerveau de l'opération. Ça a un peu détendu l'atmosphère, car j'étais assez gêné du comportement de mon chat…_

_Ed s'est montré dévoué, comme toujours, en lavant la voiture souillée. Mais je n'y peux rien, sa gentillesse m'agace… Il m'a offert un parfum pour mon anniversaire. Le cadeau idéal. Ni trop personnel, ni pas assez. Juste bien pour une relation de quelques mois. Sauf que je ne porte pas de parfum. Jamais. Dora et Pat n'arrêtent pas de me dire qu'il est « charmant ». Ça veut tout dire, non ?_

_C'était la première fois qu'il restait dormir à la maison. J'ai trouvé ça étrange de l'avoir toute la nuit dans mon lit… Je n'ai pas fermé l'œil, hanté par mes souvenirs._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

_Je suis complètement déboussolé…encore tout enivré de ses baisers… _

**************************************************/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

« Tu aimes ? »

« C'est très sympa, oui, me répond Ed. »

Je ne sais pas à quoi je m'attendais.

Pourquoi faut-il toujours que j'attende plus ou mieux de ce garçon pourtant parfait ?

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? me demande t-il en attrapant le bouts de mes doigts, presque timidement. »

Agaçant.

Pourquoi je culpabilise ?

Je lui fais un sourire de pitié.

« Je veux bien une flûte de champagne, oui. »

« Je reviens, précise t-il (inutilement) en s'éloignant. »

Je retourne à la contemplation du tableau de Luna : « Le Batteur ». C'est pour moi le chef d'œuvre de cette exposition. Le regard de cet homme éclipse tout le reste. Cette force, cette faiblesse…me bouleversent. Qui regarde t-il ? Nous, pauvres spectateurs ? Luna ? La personne à qui Luna voulait qu'il adresse ce regard ? Et la rigidité de son corps… Est-il empêché ? Je voudrais le toucher. Il me touche…

On me touche…dans le décolleté de mon dos.

Je frissonne.

« Bonsoir. »

Une voix à peine plus haute que le brouhaha ambiant. Mais mon cœur s'arrête…ou repart, je ne sais plus.

« … »

« Tu es magnifique, continue t-il, alors que je ne me suis toujours pas retourné. »

La pulpe de ses doigts ne quitte pas mon dos nu. Son odeur m'envahit. Je prends un souffle tremblant. Je ne savais pas qu'il serait là. Je ne savais même pas qu'il était à Londres.

Combien de fois ai-je imaginé la scène de nos retrouvailles ?

C'est trop tôt. C'est trop tard. Je ne sais plus. Je tente de reprendre pied, avec pour seul point d'encrage les yeux du « Batteur ».

« Tu aimes ce tableau ? je finis par demander. »

Je sens ses yeux se poser sur ma nuque et ses doigts qui caressent lentement ma colonne vertébrale…

« Harry ? »

C'est la douche froide. La voix d'Edward.

Je me retourne, fautif. Mais je n'ai rien fait ! Juste mon cœur mort qui s'est remis à battre.

« Bonsoir ! Je suis Edward, se présente t-il, les mains encombrées par deux flûtes de champagne. »

Mais Drago ne le voit pas.

Moi non plus.

On se regarde, enfin.

Quatre ans sans toi… Quatre ans sans tes cheveux trop blonds, ta bouche trop amère et ton regard de Batteur.

Salaud !

« Je tombe mal ? demande Ed. »

« Oui. »

« Non. »

Nous avons répondu en même temps et je ne sais plus ce que j'ai dit.

Edward observe Drago avec circonspection.

« On se connaît, non ? demande t-il. »

« Non, répond sèchement Drago. On se voit plus tard, Potter ».

**************************************************/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

_C'est ce qu'il m'a dit avant de se diriger vers Jeff et Luna. Et moi j'étais là, complètement chamboulé. Je me suis rappelé la réflexion qu'avait fait Drago lorsque sa cousine nous avait présenté Edward : « __Non mais franchement, si la langue française est si merveilleuse, pourquoi ses parents lui ont-ils donné un prénom anglais ? » (1). Et ces souvenirs en ont rappelé d'autres… __Ed m'a demandé si j'allais bien, si je voulais toujours du champagne, si j'avais besoin de prendre l'air. Et moi, je voulais lui répondre : « Oui, du vent ! » Mais j'ai continué, comme si de rien n'était. Je lui ai souri, je l'ai rassuré, Drago n'étant qu'une vieille connaissance du lycée, le cousin de Luna, un type un peu spécial. « Spécial pour toi ? » Je n'ai pas répondu, prétextant avoir vu Ron nous faire signe de le rejoindre._

**************************************************/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Hermione semble complètement désespérée par le manque de sensibilité artistique de Ron. Mon ami me regarde en haussant dramatiquement les sourcils.

« Harry, mon pote, dis-moi que tu me comprends, toi ! Si tu achetais une de ces peintures, tu t'en servirais bien pour décorer ta maison ? »

Je n'ai pas le temps de réponde qu'Hermione enchaîne :

« Là n'est pas la question, Ron. Je critique simplement le fait que tu relègues une œuvre d'art à un simple élément de décoration. A mon sens, lorsqu'une œuvre est installée quelque part, elle doit être mise en valeur par son environnement. Et non l'inverse. On n'achète pas une œuvre pour mettre en valeur son intérieur. »

« Tu chipotes, Mione, réplique Ron. »

« Non, j'argumente, mais tu ne sembles pas encore familiarisé avec ce concept ! »

Ron vire dangereusement au rouge…

« Harry aimerait bien acheter « Le Batteur », intervient Ed, coupant court à une énième dispute de mes amis. »

Sur le coup, je suis un peu pris au dépourvu. Quand ai-je parlé d'acheter cette toile ?

« C'est laquelle ? demande Ron. »

Hermione plisse les yeux.

« C'est celle là, là bas, leur indique Ed. »

Mon portable sonne. Un numéro que je ne connais pas. C'est peut être pour le travail. Je m'excuse avant de m'éloigner un peu pour répondre.

« Allo ? »

« C'est moi. »

« … »

J'en reste muet…

« T'es bandant quand t'es troublé, chaton. »

Je le cherche des yeux, abasourdi. Il est accoudé sur la rambarde, à l'étage, de l'autre côté de la salle. Il me regarde avec un sourire parfaitement agaçant.

« Arrête ça ! je siffle, vert de rage, en jetant un coup d'œil vers mes amis. »

J'espère qu'ils n'ont rien remarqué.

« Ne regarde pas ton mec, Potter. C'est avec moi que tu es au téléphone. »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? C'est Luna qui t'a donné mon numéro ? »

« Oui, c'est elle. Curieusement, Blaise et Pansy n'ont pas voulu, me répond t-il, ironique. »

J'ai toujours aimé cette expression sur son visage. Dieu qu'il est beau. C'est à hurler.

« … »

« Il y a un hôtel à deux rues d'ici : le « Victoria ». Tu connais ? »

Je hoche la tête, hypnotisé.

« Retrouve-moi là-bas, chambre 12, dans deux heures. »

Ma bouche s'ouvre, mais aucun son n'en sort.

« Chaton ? »

« … »

« Bordel, Potter, dis-moi « oui », murmure t-il. »

Sa main serre la rambarde. Ses yeux me tuent.

« D'accord, je lâche avant de me détourner en raccrochant, ne lui laissant pas le temps de rajouter quoi que ce soit. »

**********************************************/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

_C'est fou, c'était comme avant. Le téléphone, lui, moi… Ses mots qui me chamboulent. Comment peut-on parler ainsi, de façon aussi directe ?Avec notre passé ? Et moi, comment j'ai pu me laisser embarquer aussi facilement ? Je ne suis pourtant plus un adolescent aux émotions exacerbées ! Mais c'était les mêmes sensations… Les mains moites, mon cœur qui s'y perd, mon corps qui s'enflamme…_

**************************************************/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

« Ça va, Ry ? Tu es tout rouge, me demande Hermione. »

Je lève rapidement les yeux de ma montre. Encore une heure.

« Oui… ça va. J'ai un peu chaud. »

Je lui fais un sourire rassurant. Edward pose une main sur mon front.

« C'est vrai que t'es un peu chaud, constate t-il. »

Ses attitudes de mère poule me donnent des envies de meurtre. Et puis, il m'arrache à mes rêves. J'étais en train de me souvenir de l'odeur de _sa_ peau… C'est peut être mieux que je n'y pense plus, en fait.

Je prends la main d'Edward et vient poser ma tête contre son torse. Il passe son bras autour de mes épaules et m'embrasse la tempe. Je ferme les yeux et prend une grande inspiration. Il faut que je me calme. Je dois avoir l'air le plus normal possible quand je lui dirai que j'ai envie d'être seul ce soir. Mais après tout, ces bouffées de chaleur seraient un bon alibi…

« Ho ! s'exclame tout d'un coup Hermione. »

Je me redresse et regarde dans la même direction qu'elle, comme les autres.

« Ben merde alors… Malefoy, souffle Ron. »

« … »

« Tu savais qu'il était là ? me demande Hermione. »

J'ai l'impression qu'elle me soupçonne d'avoir commis un acte répréhensible. C'est sûrement parce que je me sens coupable, en quelques sortes.

« Non ! Enfin…on l'a croisé tout à l'heure, avec Ed. »

« Et tu ne nous as rien dit ? s'offusque Ron. »

« Malefoy ? Comme le Lord ? demande Edward. »

« Oui, et comme « connard » aussi, rajoute Ron, les poings serrés. »

« Harry, pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit ? C'est pour ça que tu te sens mal ? On peut partir si tu veux ! enchaine Mione. »

Ed me regarde, et je vois bien qu'il a compris que je lui ai un peu menti, tout à l'heure. Mais il ne dit rien. Ça suffit, il faut que je me reprenne.

« Non, je vous promets que ça va. C'est vrai que j'ai été un peu déstabilisé, sur le coup, mais il ne va pas m'empêcher de passer une bonne soirée. »

Mione me regarde, inquiète.

« Je t'assure, j'insiste. Ça va. Tout va bien. On reprend un verre ? je demande pour changer de sujet. »

Vingt minutes plus tard, Drago quitte le vernissage. Je fais comme si je n'avais pas vu Hermione me surprendre en train de le regarder partir. Je n'ai plus cinq ans, je fais ce que je veux, merde.

**************************************************/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

_Et c'est ce que j'ai fait. J'ai attendu patiemment que les minutes s'égrainent, avec comme seule idée en tête de rejoindre Drago. J'ai fait semblant de rire avec mes amis alors que j'avais l'estomac noué et des images de baisers ardents plein la tête. Parce que à ce moment là, et dés que je l'ai revu même, je savais déjà pertinemment que c'est là que nous en arriverions. Je savais ce que voulait Drago, et je savais ce que je voulais._

_Je n'ai eu aucun scrupule à mentir à mes amis, tout en sachant qu'ils ne me croiraient pas. Ni Ed d'ailleurs. Je revois son regard triste lorsque mon taxi est arrivé et que j'ai donné mon adresse au chauffeur. « Repose-toi bien » m'a-t-il dit en m'embrassant doucement. Et moi j'avais juste envie de le gifler…ou de l'embrasser à en perdre haleine. J'étais perdu, chamboulé, brûlant de désirs. J'avais envie de passion. Et je savais où la trouver. Tant pis pour lui. _

_Arrivé au premier carrefour, j'ai dit au chauffeur qu'on changeait de destination. Nous allions deux rues plus loin. Il a sûrement pensé que je me moquais de lui. Je me moquais de tout en fait, sauf de mes désirs impérieux…et de ceux de Drago. Ça recommençait ! Moi dans un taxi, en route pour le retrouver. Fébrile, apeuré aussi. Je ne sais plus trop… Tout ce que je sais, c'est que quand Drago m'a enfin ouvert la porte, ses mains ont tout de suite trouvé le chemin de mes anches. _

**************************************************/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

On se dévore comme des affamés. Le goût de sa bouche…son odeur…sa peau… Il me faut tout, tout de suite ! Drago serre mes fesses dans ses mains. Sa langue me ravage. Je gémis sans retenue, mes mains agrippées à ses cheveux.

« Ce pull est scandaleux, déclare t-il en dénudant mon épaule. »

Il y pose un suçon, avide.

« C'est Luna qui l'a choisi, j'halète en déboutonnant son pantalon. »

« Tu me feras penser à la remer-hun ! »

Je viens de le coller contre le mur. J'introduis ma langue dans son oreille. Ça le rend fou, je le sais.

« Bordel, jure t-il. »

Je me laisse tomber à genoux et je frotte mon visage contre sa verge, tendue dans son caleçon. Il passe doucement ses doigts dans mes cheveux. Je lève les yeux vers lui. Son visage est une prière. Sa bouche me sourit gentiment. Je baisse son caleçon et je regarde son sexe. Sa chair m'avait tant manquée. Elle est douce contre mes lèvres. Je l'embrasse. Mes mains le caressent, ma bouche le cajole. Je salive abondement. Mes doigts glissent merveilleusement bien autour de son sexe. Je le tète parfois comme un petit chat.

« Chaton, gémit-il. »

Je relâche la pression et j'embrasse son aine. Mes mains le délestent de son pantalon et de son caleçon. Ma langue trouve ses bourses. Elles durcissent. Drago serre fort mes cheveux pour tirer ma tête en arrière. Sa respiration est lourde, tout comme son regard.

Il me lâche enfin, pour ôter sa chemise, sans me quitter des yeux. Il est nu devant moi. Il est beau devant moi.

Son corps s'est encore étoffé, et il a grandit. Moi aussi, un peu.

J'embrasse son ventre. Il attrape mes mains pour me relever et il me donne un baiser passionné, me tenant fermement contre lui.

Il nous conduit jusqu'au lit, sur lequel il me fait tomber. Il s'accroupit pour défaire mes lacets. Je m'extirpe de mon pull et j'ouvre mon pantalon. Il se charge de me l'enlever, en même temps que mon boxer. Je me débarrasse d'une de mes chaussettes. Il attrape mon autre pied, et tire ma jambe vers lui.

Doucement, il ôte mon dernier vêtement, ma chaussette, en m'offrant un petit sourire lubrique. Puis il embrasse ma cheville et se glisse contre moi, entre mes jambes. Mes cuisses l'emprisonnent immédiatement. On s'embrasse. Nos sexes roulent l'un sur l'autre. Délicieuse friction. Depuis combien de temps n'ai-je pas fait l'amour comme ça ? _Depuis 4 ans_ me souffle une petite voix désespérée.

Drago glisse sa main entre nos deux corps et caresse doucement ma verge. Tout mon corps se tend.

« Lubrifiant, vite, je souffle entre deux baisers. »

« J'en ai pas, me répond t-il, en continuant de me bécoter. »

« Quoi !? je crie, scandalisé. »

« Je n'avais pas prévu ça, Potter, réplique t-il avec un regard assassin. »

On s'observe quelques instants.

« Tu n'avais pas prévu ça ? je répète, incertain. »

Il me sourit et se penche pour me faire un bisou dans le cou.

« Et ben non. Surpris, Potter ? »

« Ne m'appelle pas Potter… »

Je passe mes bras autour de ses épaules. Il frotte son nez contre le mien.

« D'accord, petit chat. »

Je souris, heureux.

« Je dois en avoir un sachet dans mon porte feuilles. »

« Tiens donc, se moque t-il. Dans la poche de ta veste ? »

« Oui. Je l'ai jeté sur un des fauteuils, en arrivant. »

Il se lève et marche jusque là. Il fouille mes poches, sans aucun scrupule, puis mon porte feuilles, de la même manière. Il revient avec le lubrifiant…et un préservatif, qu'il me tend.

« Ça peut servir, non ? demande t-il. »

Je le prends en hochant la tête, un peu gêné. Pour lui, pour moi, il y en a eu d'autres…

**************************************************/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

_Je l'ai pris en tremblant un peu, avec l'envie de lui dire que je ne voulais pas de ça « entre nous », que je voulais sentir sa chair… Mais j'ai coincé le petit coin dentelé entre mes dents et j'ai déchiré l'emballage. _

_Drago m'attendait, à genoux, les jambes grandes ouvertes, le buste bien droit, les muscles tendus. Impressionnant. Son sexe était encore humide de ma salive._

**************************************************/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Je déroule le préservatif jusqu'à la base de son érection. Il serre les dents. Son excitation est douloureuse. La mienne aussi. Ce sera rapide. Peu importe. C'est lui et moi.

Je lui arrache presque le sachet de lubrifiant. Je le perce et le vide entre mes doigts. Pressé, j'étale le gel sur lui…sur moi. Geste qui lui fait perdre toute patience. Il me repousse contre le matelas, soulève mon bassin et s'introduit en moi, d'un seul coup.

J'ai le souffle coupé. C'est comme notre première fois. Son bras autour de mes hanches, qui me maintient en élévation, ses yeux fermés, son plaisir figé. Ma souffrance…

Je balaye tout ça en enroulant plus fermement mes jambes autour de sa taille.

« Drago… Je vais pas tenir… »

« Tais-toi, chaton… Tais-toi, implore t-il. »

Et il bouge enfin. Et c'est trop bon. Je le crie sans pudeur.

« Ho mon amour…gémit Drago en retombant sur moi. »

Je m'agrippe à lui, donne des coups de reins désordonnés.

« Drago… Drago ! »

Je suis affolé et je jouis bruyamment.

Drago aussi a jouit. Je ne sais plus quand. Je n'ai pas senti sa chaleur se répandre en moi, comme avant. Elle est restée emprisonnée dans le latex. Rien ne s'est échappé, à part le « Mon amour » de Drago.

**************************************************/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

_Quand je me suis réveillé ce matin, j'étais seul dans la chambre d'hôtel. Sur mon portable, un message de Drago : « Quitte ton mec, Potter. Je ne partage pas. A ce soir. » Et mon cœur battait si fort, j'étais tellement en vie ! J'ai hésité à rester au lit. J'avais envie de prolonger l'instant en ne quittant jamais cette pièce sans âmes, que nous avions rempli de nous. Mais j'étais aussi complètement en ébullition. Il fallait que je sorte, que je fasse quelque chose, n'importe quoi de banal, qui me ferait dire « Non, je ne rêve pas ! »_

_Alors je me suis levé et j'ai pris mon temps pour me doucher, me préparer. Dans la salle de bain, je n'arrêtais pas de me regarder dans le miroir, de regarder mes yeux. Je ne me reconnaissais pas. Je me sentais étranger à moi-même. Sonné._

_La chambre avait été payée par Drago. C'est ce que m'a dit le réceptionniste à l'accueil, avec une moue un peu dégoutée sur le visage. Et moi, j'étais trop heureux pour lui en vouloir. Je lui ai fait mon plus beau sourire en le remerciant et en lui souhaitant une bonne journée. J'avais envie de rire, bêtement._

_Je me suis arrêté chez un marchant de journaux pour acheter un canard quelconque et je me suis installé à la terrasse d'un café, sous le auvent. Je n'ai pas ouvert mon journal, je suis resté comme un idiot à sourire à la pluie. Ed a tenté de me joindre plusieurs fois, mais je n'avais pas envie de répondre, pas envie d'être un bon petit garçon. Etre égoïste m'a fait un bien fou. _

_Je suis rentré chez moi, et j'ai prolongé ces instants de grâce en griffonnant ces quelques pages. Salazar ronronne sur mes genoux tandis que Tom tente désespérément d'attirer mon attention en ce couchant sur mon cahier._

_Je crois que je vais rester dans ma bulle et appeler Luna._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

_Drago est parti après le petit déjeuner pour aller récupérer ses affaires à l'hôtel ainsi que les clefs de son appartement, chez ses parents. Il m'a dit que ça pouvait toujours « nous » servir, un appartement en centre ville._

_Je crois que c'est ça qu'on appelle le bonheur…_

**************************************************/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Drago est en retard. Bon, ce n'est pas comme si nous avions convenu d'une heure précise. Mais dans ma tête, quand il m'a dit « A ce soir », j'imaginais qu'il serait là vers 19h-20h. Et il est 21h. Je n'arrête pas de faire glisser mon portable entre mes doigts. Je me retiens de lui envoyer un message. Je ne veux pas avoir l'air de lui courir après. Peut être qu'il s'est perdu… Pourtant, la route jusque chez moi est assez simple. Lorsque je lui ai donné mes explications, il m'a dit qu'il voyait très bien où c'était.

Ça me fait tout drôle de savoir qu'il va venir chez moi… Enfin, s'il vient. Mais après tout, c'est lui qui m'a demandé où j'habitais. Et j'aime mieux ça que l'hôtel. Il n'est pas encore retourné à son appartement, m'a dit Luna.

Apparemment, son retour est définitif. Lorsque j'ai reproché à Luna de na pas m'avoir prévenu qu'il était rentré et qu'il serait là à son vernissage, elle m'a simplement répondu : « Mais je t'avais dit de mettre _ce_ pull, pourtant », comme si ça expliquait tout.

Je me lève du canapé. Tom miaule, outré que j'ai osé le déloger ainsi de mes genoux. Je lui caresse la tête et il me gratifie d'un coup de griffe en représailles. Saleté de chat ! Je lisse mon jean et me poste une nouvelle fois devant la baie vitrée. Il fait nuit et mon image s'y reflète comme dans un miroir. Je tire sur les manches longues de mon t-shirt. J'espère que ce vert d'eau ne me fait pas un teint trop livide. Je sais que cela met en valeur mes yeux. On me l'a dit. Je n'ai pas voulu en faire des tonnes, mais j'hésite à remonter me changer et mettre quelque chose de plus habillé. Non, je suis bien. Et de toute façon, ça se trouve, il ne viendra pas. Il est déjà…21h07. J'inspire et expire longuement, pour me calmer et tenter de dénouer mon estomac.

J'appuie sur l'interrupteur extérieur. Le hêtre s'illumine d'une foule de petites lumières multicolores. C'est quand même plus accueillant ainsi. Il fait si sombre ici. C'est la « brousse », comme dirait Pansy. On n'est pourtant qu'à vingt minutes du centre ville !

Alors que fait-il ?

Je regarde une énième fois mon portable. Au même moment, le reflet d'une paire de phares glisse sur la baie vitrée et un bruit de moteur se fait entendre. Mon estomac se contracte de nouveau. C'est idiot, je devrais plutôt être soulagé. Je reste planté là, à guetter son arrivée. Il me passe bien par la tête que je devrais me cacher dans la cuisine, mais je n'en ai pas la force. Et puis, à quoi bon ? Je ne ferais jamais croire à Drago que je ne l'attendais pas impatiemment.

Les détecteurs de mouvements l'ont repéré et l'allée s'éclaire. Sa silhouette se détache enfin de l'obscurité. Mon cœur fait une embardé. Il me voit derrière la vitre et me sourit. Il a une bouteille de vin à la main. Je lui avais pourtant dit de ne rien apporter.

Je lui fais signe de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée et je fais le tour pour lui ouvrir.

« Bonsoir, Harry. »

Il est sur le seuil de ma maison et il m'a appelé Harry. Comme un adolescent, je passe mes bras autour de son cou et me jette sur lui. Pourtant, le baiser que nous échangeons est incroyablement doux.

« Viens, entre, je murmure. »

Il me suit jusque dans le salon où un comité d'accueil l'attend. Tom se précipite vers nous, le museau à l'affut. Il miaule, pour bien nous faire voir qu'il est là. Puis il vient aux pieds de Drago et roule sur le dos, se tordant comme un croissant de lune. Quel charmeur celui là ! D'ailleurs, Drago s'accroupit et s'apprête à porter la main sur son ventre.

« Non ! Pas le ventre ! Il déteste ça. Sur la poitrine, je lui dis. »

Il glisse alors ses doigts dans le poil soyeux et Tom ronronne. Drago me sourit comme un enfant.

« C'est lui, mon chat ? me demande t- il. »

Je me sens mal tout à coup. Drago se redresse et fait un pas vers moi.

Je recule.

« Non… Qu-qui t'a dit ça ? je demande avec une voix que je déteste car elle me fait pitié. »

« C'est Blaise et Pansy. Ils m'ont raconté ce qui s'est passé…après mon départ. Je me suis fait passé un sacré savon, continue t-il en riant, tentant de détendre l'atmosphère. »

Ils lui ont parlé… Ils lui ont dit…que j'ai faillit en crever de mon amour pour lui ?

Je revois Hermione, qui me hurle dessus en pleurant. Sirius qui casse la porte de ma salle de bain. Ron qui ne me parle plus durant des semaines. Luna et son atelier, mon seul refuge, pendant des mois. _Plus jamais, plus jamais, je leur ai promis._ Alors pourquoi lui en avoir parlé ?

Drago se détourne et va poser sa bouteille de vin sur le comptoir de ma cuisine. Puis il revient vers moi et cette fois je ne bouge pas. Il me prend dans ses bras. Je tremble, je crois.

« Là, calme-toi. »

Il embrasse mes cheveux. Je m'agrippe à sa chemise. Je me sens tellement trahi !

« Il faut qu'on parle de tout ça, continue t-il. »

Je secoue la tête. Non, je ne veux pas. Et puis pourquoi faire d'abord, puisqu'ils lui ont déjà tout dit ?

Drago soupir et dépose un autre baiser sur ma tête. Puis il me prend par la main et me tire vers mon canapé. Il s'y assoit et je l'imite avec beaucoup moins d'entrain. Trop de choses se bousculent dans ma tête, surtout des angoisses. Drago n'est pas un bavard. La dernière fois qu'il a voulu que nous « parlions » est le souvenir le plus douloureux de notre histoire.

« Ecoute Po…Heu, Harry… »

Il me regarde et frotte ses mains sur son pantalon.

« Si tu ne veux pas parler, je ne peux pas t'y obliger mais… Moi j'ai des choses à te dire, termine t-il, beaucoup plus fermement. »

Je sens mes bras trembler. J'accroche mes mains entre elles.

« Bien, je t'écoute, je réponds en gardant la tête haute, prêt à recevoir le coup de grâce. »

Mais Drago attrape mes mains dans les siennes et me regarde, l'air coupable, loin de la colère que j'imaginais. Il aurait raison d'être en colère. Ses propres amis ont pris mon parti.

« D'abord, je tiens à m'excuser… Ce que je t'ai fait est… inacceptable, dit-il en détournant le regard. »

J'ai bien dans l'idée de lui demander de quoi il parle, mais c'est inutile. Alors, je lui dis simplement :

« Ça va, c'est du passé. C'est oublié. »

Ho oui, comme j'aimerai que l'on oublie et que cette soirée débute comme elle l'aurait du : sans cette étrange conversation.

Mais Drago se lève et me tourne le dos. Il se passe les mains sur le visage et reste un instant immobile.

« Oublié ? me demande t-il en se retournant. Je ne crois pas non. Je t'ai _frappé_. Tu as voulu _mourir._ On n'oublie pas ce genre de chose, Potter, siffle t-il. »

« Je sais m… »

« Non tu ne sais pas! s'énerve t-il. Tu n'imagines pas ce que l'on ressent quand on a fait mal à celui qu'on aime. Parce que toi, tu es…un saint, crache t-il avec mépris. »

Je baisse la tête. Il a dit qu'il m'aimait. Ça sonnait comme une insulte.

« Et voilà, je recommence, dit-il, fataliste. »

« … »

« Mais tu sais, ça me rends fou de voir que je suis là, maintenant, chez toi, que…que nous avons fait l'amour hier soir. Parce que tu ne m'en veux même pas ! »

Sa main sur ma joue me fait redresser la tête.

« S'il n'y avait eu que cette gifle… souffle t-il.»

Tout notre passé flotte entre nous. Les insultes, les brimades, les coups bas….

« Tu devrais me détester, Potter. Ta gentillesse, tes larmes, ta fragilité, ta douceur, tout cela a toujours eu le don de me mettre dans des états pas possibles, me chuchote t-il comme un secret. Je réagis comme un con la plus part du temps parce que je me sens désarmé face à toi. Désarmé, répète t-il. »

« Je suis désolé, je murmure, sans réfléchir. »

« Tu t'arrêtes jamais, hein ? me demande t-il, rigolant à moitié. »

Je souris.

« Heu, désolé, je répète en riant, un peu gêné, avant de me rendre compte que je m'enfonce plus qu'autre chose. »

« Désespérant, souffle Drago avant de me faire un petit bisou sur la bouche. »

L'ambiance est plus détendue et il se rassoit prés de moi.

« Ce soir là, mon père venait d'apprendre que je te fréquentais. Au début, il a cru que c'était une plaisanterie, mais j'étais décidé à assumer notre relation. Je crois que comme tout se passait bien avec nos amis, je me suis senti un peu trop confiant… »

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

Drago se relève. Il ne tient pas en place. La nervosité, sûrement. Il se dirige vers le comptoir de la cuisine.

« Tu as un ouvre bouteille ? »

« Oui. »

Je le rejoints. Je sors le limonadier de son tiroir et le lui tend. Pendant qu'il ouvre le Bordeaux, je nous attrape deux verres, que j'installe sur la table basse.

« J'aime beaucoup ta maison. Elle est très agréable. »

« Merci. »

Il se rassoit et commence à nous servir.

« Mon père m'a dit tout un tas de trucs vraiment déplaisants, poursuit-il. »

Et sa main tremble en versant le vin dans mon verre.

« Ça m'a mis dans une colère... Quand tu es venu me rejoindre, ce soir là, j'avais en tête toutes ces choses. Je sais, ce n'est pas une excuse, mais… »

Drago fait tourner son verre sur la table, cherchant ses mots.

« J'ai longtemps cru que tu étais le seul à me faire de l'effet, continue t-il en me regardant. Ça me permettait de nier que j'étais homosexuel. Je me disais que c'était uniquement avec toi, parce que c'était toi. Et, pire encore, que c'était _à cause de toi_. Je t'en voulais pour ça. Tu étais coupable de ma déviance. Bien sûr, j'avais bien conscience que mon raisonnement était bancal. Pourtant, quand mon père m'a dit toutes ces choses, ça m'a conforté dans cette idée. Je voulais te faire payer tout ça. »

« … »

« Mais, quand je t'ai vu au sol, après t'avoir frappé… J'étais… Je sais pas, complètement…retourné. Je voulais te prendre dans mes bras et pleurer avec toi. C'est ignoble, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Je le regarde, incertain de ce que je pourrais répondre à ça.

« Heureusement, tu ne m'as pas laissé faire. Tu sais te montrer très brave quand on s'y attend le moins, Potter. »

Je souris. Il dit toujours « Potter » quand il se croit trop gentil.

« Bref, après ça, je me suis dit que le meilleur moyen d'échapper à ma déviance, dont tu étais évidement le seul responsable, c'était partir. Et c'est ce que j'ai fait. Imagine la claque que je me suis pris après avoir couché avec un autre mec ! »

Il rit de lui, un peu nostalgique, un peu désabusé.

« Ça m'a rendu fou ! Et violent, comme souvent. Le type a porté plainte. Mon père a étouffé l'affaire. Il était constamment sur mon dos ensuite. Jusqu'à ce que je craque et que je lui dise que son fils était pédé et qu'il ne pourrait rien y changer. Il ne m'a plus adressé la parole pendant des mois. »

Il boit une gorgée de son vin. J'ai la gorge bien trop serrée pour ça.

« Après ça, je n'ai fait que des conneries. Je te passe les détails les plus sordides. Je résumerais simplement en disant que j'ai cherché en vain l'étreinte qui me comblerait… Et je l'ai enfin retrouvée. Hier soir. »

Il a planté dans les miens ses magnifiques yeux gris, un peu trop brillants. Mon cœur pourrait crever ma poitrine.

« En couchant avec d'autres hommes, j'ai compris que j'étais gay et que tu n'y étais pour rien. Et aussi que c'est toi que je voulais. Que j'ai toujours voulu. »

Il regarde un instant ses doigts avant de reporter son attention sur moi. Je n'arrive plus à penser.

« Je ne veux plus te faire de mal, Potter. Je ne dis pas que je serais doux comme un agneau mais…si tu veux bien, j'aimerais être ton mec... Je veux dire, quelque chose d'officiel… Enfin, tu vois, quoi…»

Quand ses mots ont enfin atteins mon esprit, je me suis jeté sur lui pour passer mes bras autour de son cou et le serrer contre moi.

« C'est toi que je veux, je murmure dans un sanglot. Je ne veux pas d'un agneau, je te veux juste toi, sans contrefaçon. »

A travers mes yeux embués de larmes, les lumières du hêtre sont complètement flous.

« Ce que tu peux être mièvre, Potter. »

**************************************************/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

_C'est ce que Drago m'a répondu, en me serrant dans ses bras à son tour._

**Fin**

(1) : Cf chapitre 13

.

**Remerciements :**

Un grand merci à vous qui avez lu jusqu'au bout cette histoire souvent douloureuse. Merci aussi à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews pour me menacer, m'encourager ou tout simplement partager leurs impressions avec moi. **Vous êtes les meilleurs !**

.

**En mai :** Dés le mois de mai, retrouvez **Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind**, la suite de ma première fanfiction, **Le temps d'une naissance**. Un extrait du premier chapitre est déjà disponible sur mon LJ^^

**Résumé :** Suite à un accident de potion, Drago et Harry doivent faire face à l'arrivée d'un nouveau né. Une lutte silencieuse s'engage alors entre leurs envies contradictoires. Mais quand Voldemort entre en scène, il n'est plus temps de tergiverser. Séquelle de « Le temps d'une naissance. »

.

**Réponse aux reviews des non-logés :**

**La limace** : Ma Dame Limace, tu m'as fait trop plaisir avec ta review ! ça me touche tellement ce que tu me dis T_T L'avant dernier chapitre a été le plus dur à écrire pour moi. Je déteste faire souffrir mes personnages, et là, c'était vraiment le pompon ! Voir notre Harry-choux, tout mignon, tout amoureux, planifier l'anniversaire de Drago, pour finalement se faire jeter de la pire des façons. C'est déjà très douloureux, je trouve. Mais quand en plus Drago annonce à Luna qu'il part, sur un sms ! Là, c'était le coup de grâce. Même moi, je ne m'y attendais pas ! (Ok, je suis pas crédible, mais fait semblant d'y croire s'il te plait lol) Je ne sais pas si Drago avait changé ou non. Je pense qu'il était surtout, à ce moment là, le plus faible des deux, contrairement à ce que la plus part des lecteurs pensaient (et pensent encore, j'imagine). Il n'a pas su s'assumer. Assumer ce qu'il était, ce qu'il ressentait, ce qu'il voulait. C'était déjà beaucoup qu'il fasse comme si, devant ses amis. Mais devant son père, sa propre image lui est devenue intolérable. On veut toujours être la fierté de son papa. Drago ne voulait pas perdre ça. Pourtant, dire « merde » à ses parents (littéralement ou métaphoriquement) est un passage obligé vers l'âge adulte. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui s'est passé par la suite (oui, car j'essaie vraiment d'être cohérente avec l'évolution de mes personnages lol). J'espère vraiment que cette fin ne t'aura pas déplu. Je voulais rester réaliste jusqu'au bout, tout en vous offrant une fin heureuse. Bref, tu me diras^^ A très bientôt, chère Dame Limace. Tes reviews vont me manquer T_T…

**Carotte :** Coucou toi Tu es déjà nostalgique ? Alors imagine moi T_T Je pleure dans toutes mes réponses aux reviews, comme si j'étais Heidi et que je devais quitter mon village natal. Je fais même des comparaisons de merde. Tu vois que je vais pas bien T_T…. Moi aussi, j'ai adoré qu'Harry rembarre Laurence :D Ce passage était jouissif à écrire ! Je l'ai rédigé en pensant à tout ceux qui aimeraient prendre leur revanche contre la petite brute qui les martyrisait lorsqu'ils étaient élèves ou étudiants. C'était effectivement évident que Drago allait mal le prendre, mais Harry savait-il seulement que Laurence était le fils de la secrétaire de Lucius ? (Dans mon esprit, non. Mais rien ne le précise dans mon histoire, donc…) Harry montre qu'il sait mettre de limite dans leur relation, lui aussi. Et que tout ne se fait pas toujours selon le bon vouloir de Drago. Je pense qu'il a retenu la leçon. Et toi ? Qu'en penses-tu après avoir lu cet ultime chapitre ? A bientôt^^

**Hikaru :** Merci beaucoup de m'avoir laissé un petit mot pour me faire part de ton chagrin. J'espère que ce dernier chapitre t'aura rendu le sourire !


End file.
